Creciendo Parte 2
by Hermione-de-Potter18
Summary: Bueno historia TERMINADA, no veia que nadie pusiera un gran interes en esta historia así que mejor ya la termine por si algunos la seguian leyendo, aviso Draco y Hermione no termian junto, en el capitulo final terminan
1. El Beso

Si no has leido la primera parte ve a esta direccion para leer "Creciendo"_Cho llega a Oxford para causar un brote de hormonas por parte de Draco, al sentirse amenazada Hermione odio a Cho. Despues de que estos dos chicos (Cho y Draco) anduvieron un tiempo de novios. Cho lo deja por que necesita "tiempo", pero esto da por consecuente que Draco se empieze a interesar en Hermione.Harry es otro caso a parte que al enamorarse de su maestra termina con su primera relacion muy mal por que los directores se enteran de esta relacion que va mas haya de maestro-alumno y Yolanda tiene que irse de la ciudad.Pero ahora es un nuevo comienzo, ¿que pasara ahora?_**Episodio 1: El Beso**Habitación de Draco. Ambos se están besando, se separan un poco, mirándose el uno al otro.-¿Qué ha sido eso?-pregunta Hermione confundida.-Un beso... Creo.-¡Me has besado!-Lo sé.Hermione mira a los labios de Draco, quiere volver a besarlo. Draco mueve la boca para decir algo, Hermione le mira a los ojos.-E-Entonces...-empieza a tartamudear Draco.-Entonces.-B-b-bueno...-Bueno, ¿qué?-pregunta Hermione confundida.-Pues que ha sido un beso...-Lo sé...-dice Hermione riendo.-Y ahora, ¿qué?-pregunta Draco.-No lo sé...-Yo tampoco.-Oh, quizá deberíamos...-dice Hermione yendo hacia la cama y sentándose.-¿Qué?-pregunta Draco cortándola-Nada.-No, no. I-Ibas a decir algo, ¿qué ibas a decir?-¡Nada, no lo sé, de verdad! No sé qué iba a decir...-Que no debimos hacerlo... Es lo que estás pensando, ¿verdad?-En realidad, Draco, ahora no estoy pensando en nada. Pero se ve que eso es lo que tú crees, así que...-dice Hermione levantándose, haciendo mención de irse.-No, no... Y-y-yo...-dice Draco también levantándose.-Oye, consultemos con la almohada...-le dice Hermione y Draco la mira asombrado-¡Pero no juntos...! Bueno, tú en tu cama y yo en la mía.-P-pues claro, lo consultaremos con la almohada. Y luego despertaremos y habrá sido un sueño...-¿Como si no hubiera pasado?-pregunta Hermione.-¿Eso es lo que tú quieres?-pregunta Draco triste.-¿Eso es lo que quieres tú?-pregunta Hermione, Draco hace un gesto como diciendo: "No s"-Ah, oh... Claro. ¡Se esfumó!. No ha pasado, Draco. Hasta luego.Hermione se dirige hacia la ventana. Draco se queda ahí plantado hasta que reacciona, y va hacia ella.-¡Hermione, Hermione!-dice Draco cogiéndola de los brazos, frente a frente-ni se te ocurra salir por esa ventana...-Hermione sonríe, y vuelven a besarse....Habitación de Narccisa y Lucius. Éste se despierta y se da la vuelta. Narccisa está con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, esperándolo.-Hola-dice Narccisa.-Hola. ¿Va todo bien?-Sólo estoy aquí esperando.-Pero, ¿esperando qué?-pregunta Lucius.-Bueno, hoy no me toca entrar hasta las 10. Y de todas las formas posibles de pasar unas horitas libres, hay una idea que parece destacar sobre todas las demás-dice Narccisa y se sube encima de Lucius, besándole.-Caramba...-Puedes protestar si quieres. La resistencia sólo hará más codiciada la presa.-No puedo, Narccisa. Tengo que ducharme, tengo una reunión.-Esto puede desarrollarse bajo el agua...-Oye, oye, oye... Narccisa, ¡Narccisa!-dice Lucius mientras la baja de encima de él a la cama.-Ducha y reunión. Vale.-Eso-dice Lucius. Narccisa se queda con cara de frustración....Hermione y Dennis en la camioneta. Una rueda ha pinchado. Ambas se bajan a arreglarla.-Me muero de ganas de gritar. Odio este trasto, siempre le ocurre algo-dice Dennis refiriéndose a la camioneta.-¡Estas cosas pasan!, no dejes que te afecten.-Tu resplandor matutino es muy sospechoso. ¿Cuántos cafés te has tomado?-le pregunta Dennis al ver a Hermione tan contenta.-¿No puede una estar de buen humor?-le pregunta Hermione a su hermana.-Una sí, pero tú no. Tú eres doña gruñidos. ¿Qué me estás ocultando?-¡Nada...!-le dice Hermione a la defensiva.-¿Entonces a qué viene esa cara?-¿Qué cara?-Tu expresión entre traviesa, alegre y encantada de conocerse. Conozco esa mirada.-Dennis...-le dice Hermione sorprendida.-No, un momento, ¿con quién estuviste anoche?-pregunta Dennis.-Con nadie...-dice Hermione muy sonriente. Su hermana no lo cree, sigue mirándola-con Draco...-dice Hermione al ver que su hermana no le cree.-Empieza a hablar-le dice Dennis emocionada....Harry y Draco en la peluquería. Les están lavando el pelo.-Sabía que lo de venir a la peluquería tenía un motivo. Venga, ¡suéltalo todo, quiero detalles!-dice Harry emocionado.-Es difícil explicarlo. Fue, en una palabra......Dennis y Hermione. Están teniendo la misma conversación, así que hay varios cortes sucesivos entre ambas parejas.-Guay. Sumamente guay...-dice Hermione.-¿Qué clase de beso fue? ¿Un piquito en la mejilla? ¿Pasión con lengua? ¿Dedos aferrados a tu garganta?-Dennis...-dice Hermione mientras pone cara entre feliz, avergonzada y con ganas de matar a su hermana.-¿Hubo también...?-pregunto su hermana....Draco y Harry.-¿...revolcón?-pregunto Harry.-¡No fastidies! No hubo ningún revolcón. Sólo fue... un beso de lo más romántico. Un 4 de Julio con más fuegos artificiales que todos los que haya podido imaginarme nunca...-Enhorabuena, Draco. Me alegro por ti. Pero, tema importante: ¿Va a hacerlo...?...Dennis y él?-termina la pregunta Dennis.-¡No digas eso, Dennis, o acabaré la conversación ahora mismo!-Vale. De acuerdo... Bueno. Y ahora, ¿qué?-pregunta Dennis....Draco y Harry.-Cuando has besado a alguien, la cosa cambia. Surgen dudas.-¿Qué dudas?-pregunta Draco confundido....Dennis y Hermione.-Lo de irte a Francia o no...-le dice Dennis a Hermione, ella se queda mirándola sin decir nada....Draco y Harry.-No lo hemos discutido-le dice Draco a Harry.-¡No me lo puedo creer! Después de años de autoexamen inútil, al final decides actuar. Pensé que mantendríais el drama del "lo harán, no lo harán" durante al menos otro par de años. Sam y Diane no se enrollaron hasta la 4ª temporada, y ¡Mulder y Scully ni siquiera se han besado!-dice Harry mientras Draco se ríe-esto me inspira, amigo. Si tú y Hermione superan ese Jaque Mate romántico en el que han estado durante sabe Dios cuántos años... todo es posible.-Oye, cálmate Harry...-No, no, en serio... También puedo cambiar yo. Puedo ser Harry Potter, el galán castigador de la ciudad. Y puedo ligar con unas chavas de alucine. Christy, por ejemplo...-¿La jefa de animadoras? No abandones el sentido de la realidad...-le dice Draco-No, no, no, no, no. Seamos positivos. Un momento-dice Harry cogiendo la mano de la peluquera-Molly, necesito un cambio de look. ¿Qué tal si me tiñes las puntas o algo así?-le pregunta Harry, mientras Draco le mira extrañado.-¿Teñirte las puntas?-Sí-dice Harry convencido....Harry yendo hacia el coche de policía de su padre con sus puntas teñidas. Se sube en él y se mira en el retrovisor. Christy camina a su lado.-¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Christy!!-dice Harry pero ella no le escucha y sigue caminando. Harry arranca el coche y se dispone a salir. Pero choca con otro carro conducido por una pelirroja interesante. Es Ginny Weasley.-Oh, Dios mío...-dice Ginny preocupada.-Genial, genial...-dice Harry saliendo del carro-mi padre me va a matar, pero...-Dios mío, dios mío, dios mío... Agente, por favor, lo siento mucho...-dice Ginny, Harry mira a su alrededor buscando a ése agente, hasta que se da cuenta que se refiere a él-no le he visto salir. Bueno, sí que le he visto, pero fue tan de repente que...-Mm-mh-dice Harry muy metido en su papel de policía.-Dios mío, acabo de sacarme el carné... Compréndalo.-A ver, el carné y el permiso de circulación, señorita-dice Harry mientras Ginny se los da, sonriendo-Ginny Weasley, con un carné de Rhode Island.-Sí, señor, mi familia acaba de trasladarse. Vivimos en Windsor.-¿En club de campo?-le pregunta Harry.-Sí... ¿Es un impedimento?-¿Se da usted cuenta de la gravedad de lo que ha hecho, mh?, ¿no lo ve?-le pregunta Harry, Ginny asiente-sentarse al volante de un automóvil tan potente y tan peligroso es una enorme responsabilidad-mientras decía esto-Harry ha ido detrás de Ginny. La está mirando de arriba a abajo, con una cara como diciendo: "Guau"-en un descuido puede atropellar a un gato, a un niño o a un cura. Puedo hacer que le retiren el carné tal que así-poniéndole el carné delante de la cara-de hecho creo que voy a denunciarla ahora mismo...-¡¡No, no, no, no puede...!!-dice Ginny yendo tras él, agarrándole del brazo. Harry le mira la mano que le sujeta el brazo-digo... Por favor, no lo haga. Acabo de sacarme el carné, no me lo retire...-Vale, dejaré pasar este incidente. Pero quiero que sepas que pienso vigilarte, pelirroja. Si causas más problemas en Oxford, el agente Harry se encargará de ti, eh.-De acuerdo, lo entiendo. Gracias. Muchísimas gracias-coge el carné de la mano de Harry y va hacia el coche. Retrocede-oh, ha sido un placer conocerle, gracias.Ginny se monta en el coche. Harry mira la abolladura en su coche....Instituto. Hermione está hablando con un profesor.-Buena suerte, Hermione.-Le agradezco sus consejos, pero...-dice Hermione pero el profesor la interrumpe.-Adiós-dice el profesor. Hermione abre su casillero. Draco llega por detrás.-Hola...-dice Draco con una voz tímida.-Hola...-se miran a los ojos y a los labios, quieren besarse-¿Cómo estás?-Estoy bien... Estoy...-dice Draco riendo-bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?-Mmmhh...-dice Hermione mientras su sonrisa se desvanece-no lo sé, Draco. Quizá acabe de cometer el mayor error de toda mi vida.Draco piensa que se refiere a él. Su sonrisa también se desvanece. Intenta decir algo, pero no puede.-Francia. Le he dicho al señor Elliord que... prefiero no ir-Hermione sonríe. Draco también. Se abrazas, riendo.-Así que Hermione Granger se queda en Oxford por un chavo...-le dice Draco.-Mm, si te portas bien a lo mejor te lo presento...-Ah, vale. Bueno...-susurrándole al oído-es un chavo con suerte-Hermione sonríe, y comienza a andar por el pasillo. Draco va tras ella.-En serio, Draco. ¿Tú qué crees?-Pues que estoy... aliviado, encantado, flipado... y excitado...-¿Excitado?-pregunta Hermione.-Sí.-Deja a tus hormonas al margen, por ahora.-Calla...-dice Draco, va a besarla, Hermione lo aparta.-No, Draco, sólo un momento. Yo perdiéndome lo de Francia, tú y yo diciéndonos cochinadas en el pasillo... ¿No crees que estamos cometiendo un tremendo y monumental error? Porque las cosas siempre han sido complicadas entre nosotros...-Creo que vamos bien. De acuerdo, tú y yo nos internamos en un nuevo territorio. Pero aunque las cosas sean muy complicadas en nuestro día a día, pienso que todo irá bien. Nos centraremos en los temas sencillos.-¿Como qué?-pregunta Hermione.-Como una cita.-¿Una cita? ¿Me estás pidiendo salir?-le pregunta Hermione sorprendida.-Sí.-Mmm... No sé, Draco... Iba a ver la tele esta noche... Lucke Perry ha vuelto a Sensación de Vivir...-Oye, el sábado cierran el Rialto. Es su última sesión, deberíamos ir.-¿El Sábado seguirás excitado?-le pregunta Hermione interesada.-Creo que puedo garantizártelo.Se acercan para besarse. De fondo, se oye una voz que los llama. Es la inoportuna de Cho.-Hola, chicos-dice Cho. Draco y Hermione se vuelven.-¡Cho! Hola...-dice Draco.-Hola.-¿Cómo estás?-le pregunta Draco a Cho.-Mmm... Regular. Es que, bueno, mi... mi abuelo murió anoche...-dice Cho triste.-Dios mío, Cho, no sabes cuánto lo siento...-le dice Draco.-¿Cómo lo llevas? ¿Qué tal tu abuela?-le pregunta Hermione.-Ella está bien. Está... Lo cierto es que lo lleva mejor que yo.-¿Podemos hacer algo?-le pregunta Hermione.-No, no, estoy bien, tranquilos. En realidad, ya voy a irme a casa. He querido venir hoy, pero siento que no ha sido una buena idea-dice Cho mientras se va.-Cho, ¡Cho!-le grita Draco, pero luego se voltea a ver a Hermione.-Ve a ver si está bien...-le dice Hermione-Te veo luego.Draco va tras Cho dejando a Hermione sola por los pasillos. ¿Será esto una metáfora? Esperemos que no....Instituto. Harry está hablando con unos amigos sobre el accidente con Ginny.-Amigos, maniobro para salir, y me atiza, en la aleta del coche patrulla de mi padre. Y voy y me hago pasar por poli, y le pido el carné, el permiso... ¡Alucinante! Adiós.Ginny había entrado por detrás y se acerca a Harry, que está chocando con los chavos.-¡Agente Harry!-dice Ginny, Harry ríe-eres un alumno...-¡Señorita!, ¿qué tal? ¿No te has metido en más líos?-le pregunta Harry.-Hacerte pasar por policía es un delito, debería denunciarte en comisaría...-Es una conversación que me encantaría oír. Mi padre es el jefe de policía-le dice Harry y se da media vuelta y se va, pero la pelirroja lo sigue.-He estado sufriendo graves ataques de ansiedad hasta el punto de la medicación desde que montaste tu numerito. En mi cabeza veía escenas en las que me llevaban a prisión y me convertían en la esclava sexual de una sádica llamada Bomba Bertha...-¡¡Ohhh, sí!! Corrígeme si me equivoco... ¿No causaste tú el accidente? ¡Tú me diste a mí! Sólo me estaba divirtiendo. Además, lo tuyo no es nada comparado con la bronca que me echó mi padre... Y tu carro de Club de Campo sigue de una pieza, así que... Mhm...Harry se queda embobado mirando a Christy, que en ese momento pasa por ahí.-Hola Ginny-le dice Christy a Ginny.-Hola Christy.-¡Hola, Christy!...-dice Harry y Christy lo ignora-¿No me dijiste que eras nueva aquí? ¿Cómo conoces a Christy?-Bueno; a diferencia de cierta escoria, ella se ha esforzado en dar la bienvenida a alguien nuevo e inseguro en Oxford-No me habrá reconocido, acabo de teñirme las puntas...-dice Harry y se toca el pelo, orgulloso.-¿Te has teñido las puntas?-le pregunta Ginny.-Sí...-¿¿Y el cambio de look pretende conquistar a alguien??-pregunta Ginny y Harry hace un gesto como diciendo: "Lo has pillado"-tíñete el cerebro... Christy es un Homo Sapiens. Deberías plantearte el dejar de ladrarle a la luna.-Y tú deberías simplemente dejar de ladrar..-Harry vuelve a irse hacia delante, pero Ginny vuelve tras él.-Oye, una cosa, tengo una idea. Siempre he sentido cierta debilidad por los patéticos enamorados a los que nadie hace caso, como tú. Así que, si te gusta Christy, te prepararé una cita...-¿En serio? ¿Harías eso por mí?-le pregunta Harry emocionado....Casa de Cho. Ésta entra por la puerta del porche y ve a su abuela empaquetando la ropa de su abuelo.-Hola, abuela-dice Cho.-Hola, Cho. ¿Qué tal hoy en la escuela?-le pregunta su abuela.-Como siempre...-de da cuenta de lo que está haciendo su abuela-¿Qué estas haciendo?-He decidido dar parte de la ropa de tu abuelo a una asociación benéfica de la iglesia.-¿Vas a regalar su ropa?-le pregunta Cho enojada.-Es por una buena causa... Hay mucha gente que confía en estas donaciones...-Pero, ¿no crees que es pronto para desprenderse de sus cosas?-Ya no va a necesitar nada de esto, pero sí los menos afortunados...-Abuela, fue ayer cuando murió. No le hemos enterrado todavía...-¿Qué esperas que haga, Cho?-le pregunta su abuela a Cho.-No lo sé, pero es que... no estás dando precisamente la imagen de una triste viuda...-Voy a decirte una cosa: yo he querido a tu abuelo. Desde la primera cita y durante 43 años de matrimonio, y cuando le dio el ataque me senté junto a su cama y recé por su recuperación. Pero cuando empeoró su estado, ¿sabes por qué rece? No por su recuperación... ¡Por su liberación! Le vi día tras día vegetar en esa cama durante casi 2 años, así que regale hoy sus cosas o no... Se ha ido... Ya se había ido...La abuela le da una palmadita en la cara a Cho, la cual se ha quedado mirándola con cara triste....Casa de Draco. Lucius sale al porche, cuando Narccisa llega a paso ligero por el jardín.-Lo sé, lo sé, llego tarde. Sé lo que estarás pensando pero...-le dice Narccisa.-¿En serio?-pregunta Lucius.-Presta atención antes de que te corroan ciertos pensamientos. La reunión acabó muy tarde y después había mucho tráfico en la I-95, y ya sé que Dan Landers dijo que no debes dar más de una excusa cuando te explicas ante alguien, pero es la pura verdad y yo necesito que me creas, Lucius...-Te creo. He oído lo del atasco en la radio...-Ohhh, gracias a dios. Porque no quiero que vuelvas a preocuparte porque yo esté..... aquellos días pasaron, ya lo sabes. No me gustaría que reapareciesen viejas sospechas.-Lo sé, tranquila, en serio-dice Lucius mira el reloj-¡Oh!, qué hora es ya. Me tengo que ir...-Espera, ¿dónde vas?-pregunta Narccisa.-Es sólo una cita que ha surgido de repente, no volveré tarde......Instituto. Ginny está hablando con Christy mientras Harry espera junto a un árbol.-Adelante, Harry. Te está esperando... la he puesto a punto-le dice Ginny a Harry.-Genial-dice Harry sonriendo-muy bien...-recitando-a mí esa Christy me vuelve loco, cuando la veo, me da un sofoco; según mi intención, pasaremos a la acción dentro de poco...-Harry llega junto a Christy-mmm, ¿Christy? Hola.-¡Harry! ¿Cómo estás?-le pregunta Christy. -Muy... Bien. ¿Y tú?-Bien. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-Pues escucha, sé que es algo repentino dado que tú y yo casi no nos conocemos... Bueno, no nos conocemos para nada. Pero me preguntaba si podríamos cambiar eso de una vez, podría invitarte a cenar y al cine alguna noche, para ver si tenemos algún tipo de futuro juntos... Y no sé, pensaba en... mañana por la noche. ¿Quieres?-le pregunta Harry.-Claro que sí.Harry pone cara triste, pensando que le ha dicho que no. Se da cuenta de que ha aceptado, y sonríe.-Genial...Christy vuelve con sus amigas, las cuales le piden que les cuente lo que le ha dicho Harry....Una oficina. Lucius está sentado en un banco. La puerta que hay a su lado se abre y sale una mujer.-¿Señor Malfoy?-pregunta la secretaria.-Sí.-El señor Drake le espera.Lucius se levanta. Un teléfono suena de fondo. La secretaria va a contestarlo.-¿Drake, Witherspoon y Hall? No, nos especializamos en divorcio... Mm-mh....Cho sentada en uno de esos columpios de jardín, que son como un sillón grande que cuelga de unas tablas... Draco llega.-Hola-dice Draco.-Hola.-Mi madre ha querido que te traiga esto. Es su sopa de pollo con demasiadas especias, pero está muy orgullosa de ella...-Gracias, Draco.-No hay de qué.-¡Te has vestido de punta en blanco! ¿Has quedado?-le pregunta Cho a Draco.-Voy al cine. Es la última noche del Rialto...-Mi abuela también va a ir.-Ah... Supongo que tú no.-¡No!, me quedaré aquí a maldecir el mundo... Y ¿vas con Hermione?-le pregunta Cho algo enojada de saber la respuesta.-Sí... ¿Con quién, si no?-¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes? ¿Qué tal su amor imposible?-Ya nos conoces, somos sólo Draco y Hermione. Siempre seremos Draco y Hermione... Suponga lo que suponga.-¿Y qué hay de Draco y Cho?-pregunta Cho.-Creo que lo que necesitas es un amigo, más que otra cosa. ¿Qué te parece?-Me encantaría-dice Cho mientras se levanta y abraza a Draco. Ambos sonríen.-Oye... tengo que irme. Pero no te quedes aquí toda la tarde maldiciendo al mundo, ¿vale? ¡Mira qué día hace...! Adiós.Draco se va, y Cho se queda sola....Hermione sentada en el muelle de su casa, Dennis se acerca a ella.-Cielo, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-le pregunta Dennis a Hermione.-Nada... Sólo pensando en esta noche...-Ah... ¡La cita!... Será una situación interesante... ¡Eh! ¿Qué te pasa?-¡No lo sé, me parece raro! Dennis, ¿Draco y yo en una cita? ¿no te resulta raro a ti?-¿Besarle te resultó raro?-le pregunta Dennis mientras Hermione sonríe.-No, no, eso me resultó estupendo...-dice Hermione, pero su sonrisa decae-pero, la cuestión es que no ha vuelto a repetirse... desde ayer.-Bueno, eso no es tan raro... En mi opinión, el segundo beso es más difícil que el primero.-Nos besamos más de una vez anoche...-Sí, pero sólo cuenta como uno. Y el primer beso, el apasionado, está alimentado por el deseo, la atracción y todo eso. Pero el segundo, el segundo beso es racional... Tienes tiempo para pensártelo, preocuparte y analizarlo... Casi todas las mujeres prefieren el primer beso, pero yo me quedo con el segundo... Porque significa algo más... Recibirás el segundo beso, Hermione, y cuando ocurra verás que es genial. Será real, significará mucho...-Dennis y Hermione se abrazan, sonriendo....Draco yendo por el río con una lancha motora para recoger a Hermione.Hermione, mirándose en el espejo, recogiéndose el pelo, poniéndose una pinza, dejándoselo suelto...Draco acercándose con su super lancha...Hermione maquillándose, poniéndose un collar, sonriendo.Draco llegando al muelle de Hermione. Ésta sale de su casa y lo ve. Se retira el pelo detrás de la oreja y sonríe. Draco camina hacia ella, sonríe. Ve una flor, se agacha y la coge, sonriendo en todo momento a Hermione. Qué tierno.-Hola...-dice Hermione.-Hola. Mi primera acción de la cita. Pensé en chocolate, diamantes, descapotables... Pero decidí la opción de las flores.-Muy reconocida...-dice Hermione, ambos se quedan mirándose, y ponen cara de querer un beso.-Entonces, ¿nos vamos?-pregunta Draco interrumpiendo el gran momento del segundo beso.-Sí...-Vale. Estoy muy contento de haber superado el drama de "¿me besará después de la velada?"... Supongo que todo irá sobre ruedas a partir de ahora...-Sí... Sí, bueno... Ahora sólo tienes que resistir la agonía de "Ohh, ya la he besado... ¿Deberíamos meternos en un motel y hacérnoslo como estrellas del porno?"-ambos ríen.-Creo que... que lo resistiré-dice Draco.-Lo logres o no... conozco un buen motel.-¿Qué tal si empezamos con algo un poco más sencillo? Algo que va más allá de un simple revolcón...-¿Sí? Y, ¿qué propones, Draco?-Me encantaría cogerte de la mano...-Claro-se cogen de la mano. Caminan así hacia el muelle....Rialto. Hay gente esperando a que comience la sesión. Un travelling por toda la escena nos muestra a la abuela de Cho sentada en una butaca, y a Draco y Hermione sentados un poco más atrás.-No puedo creerme que vayan a cerrar esto...-dice Draco.-Sí, seguro que lo cambian por algo horrible y harán que el sitio sea más aburrido de lo que ya es.-Ahora lo de ver películas quedará restringido a mi habitación... Es una lástima.-Será peor que la muerte-dice Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.Vuelven a poner cara de querer un beso. La escena se oscurece. La proyección comienza, y Hermione deja de mirar a Draco. Abajo la mano de Hermione coge la mano de Draco. Draco sigue mirándola.Draco mira de nuevo a Hermione. Ella dirige la mirada hacia él. Por detrás, está el acomodador con su linterna guiando a alguien todavía no visto. Cuando se acerca, descubrimos que es Cho.Cho se mete en la fila en la que están Draco y Hermione, y se sienta al lado de Draco.-¿Cho? Hola-dijo Draco sorprendido por su llegada.-Decidí aceptar tu consejo y salir un rato de casa.-¿Mi-mi consejo?-pregunto Draco y Cho asiente-no sé de qué está hablando...-le dijo Draco a Hermione. La que no parecía muy feliz con la idea de tener a Cho en su primera cita-¿P-p-pero tu abuela no estaba aquí?-Sí, sí, pero prefiero sentarme con ustedes. Y después podríamos ir a la heladería, a comer algo...Cho mira a Hermione, que está con cara muy seria, de mala uva. Hermione le devuelve la mirada, pero con cara de pocos amigos...-Salvo que yo moleste...-dice Cho.-No, no, para nada, no es que molestes, es que...-le dice Draco a Cho.-Sabía que no tenía que venir...-dice Cho mientras se levanta y se va.-Espera, ¡Cho, Cho, Cho...!-dice Draco se acomoda en la butaca. Cierra los ojos. Hermione sigue seria, mirando al suelo.-vuelvo en seguida-Hermione no dice nada, se queda como si nada....Draco en el hall del cine buscando a Cho. No la encuentra. Cho está justo detrás de él.-¿Sabes en que pensaba?-le pregunto Cho, no dejo que Draco contestara cuando dijo-pensaba en que en nuestra primera cita vinimos a este cine... Y ahora lo derriban. Eso sí que es una metáfora...-Cho, lo siento mucho si te he hecho sentir que no podías estar con nosotros... Es que, Hermione y yo tenemos un...-El tiempo que estuvimos saliendo... ¿deseabas que tu chica fuese Hermione y no yo?-le pregunto Cho interrumpiéndolo.-¡¿Qué!? ¡¡No!!-Es un poco triste que yo fuese la chica cuyo único propósito era permitirte averiguar de quién estabas enamorado...-Venga, no pienses eso, Cho. Tú y yo nos divertimos... Pero es que...-Nos divertimos, pero yo te tuve a raya, te mantuve a distancia... Y básicamente te eché de mi vida en mitad de toda esa diversión. Así que merezco el haberte perdido...-dice Cho enojada consigo misma por haber dejado a Draco.-No me has perdido. Estoy aquí, quiero formar parte de tu vida, quiero que me consideres tu....-dice Draco pero Cho lo interrumpe.-¿Amigo?-pregunta Cho.-Lo siento, yo...-¿Lo sientes? Ya. De ser la chica de al lado a ser el objeto de tu afecto... Y ahora, carabina. Es todo un viaje, Draco.-Cho, no debes pensar en eso... Mira, date un poco de tiempo. Debes olvidarlo, verás como acabamos superándolo...-¿Date un poco de tiempo?-pregunta Cho enfadada-¿Quiero que me consideres tu amigo? ¡Te gusta decir esas cosas Draco, aunque sobran esos comentarios!-¡No, de eso nada! ¡¡Debo ser sincero!!-Pues hazme un favor... Sólo quiero que no te tires inmediatamente a Hermione...-¡¡¡Yo no voy a tirarme a nadie, Cho!!!-dice Draco gritándole.-Porque, sinceramente, no resistiría verlos a los dos juntos y, me cortaría las venas o algo parecido...-Ni siquiera bromees con eso.-¿Por qué no? Todo esto es una broma... Tú, mi vida, todo es una broma pesada...-dice Cho levantándose y yéndose.-Pero, Cho... ¡Cho, vamos! ¡¡¡No.....!!!-dice Draco, Cho sigue su camino, dejando a Draco solo....Interior de la sala. Draco entra por la puerta, va hacia su butaca, y encuentra la de Hermione vacía, con la flor que le había dado, encima....Harry esperando a Christy. Esta llega por detrás.-¿Harry?-pregunta Christy.-¡¡Christy!! Hola... Vaya, has podido... Genial, gracias por venir. Eh... Estaba pensado en ir a cenar, y luego... Es un poco tarde para la película, pero no importa...-dice Harry pero Christy la interrumpe.-En realidad, no puedo quedarme. Mi novio me está esperando en el coche.-¿Cómo dices?-pregunta Harry.-Hoy cumplimos 5 semanas juntos. No le hizo nada de gracia que tuviera otros planes, pero tenía que venir a decirte lo valiente que me pareces.-¿Valiente? Eh... Mm...-Ya sé que debería ser un secreto, pero tu amiga Ginny me dijo lo de tu enfermedad-dice Christy poniendo cara de lastima.-Me parece que no te sigo...-Creo que es un gran ejemplo cómo llevas una vida normal bajo una constante nube de muerte...-¿Nube de qué?-pregunta Harry sin comprender.-Me contó lo de tu "cardiolitis", Harry.-Lo de mi cardiolitis... Ah, sí, sí, ya...-dice Harry siguiendo el juego.-Sí, la inflamación que tienes en el corazón y que en cualquier momento te puede llegar a estallar y que no respirarías, y morirías... Dijo que querías que fuera un secreto, sin tratos especiales ni nada.-Esta Ginny...-dice Harry para si mismo.-Y yo respeto eso. Sí... Yo padezco de asma, y odio que los demás me traten de manera diferente por ello. Bueno, buenas noches, Harry-se levanta-creo que eres todo un hombre.-No es para tanto......Rialto. La pelicula ha terminado. Cho está sentada en una butaca, su abuela camina hacia ella.-¡Cho!-grita la abuela. Cho la mira, y se vuelve.-No esperaba verte aquí... ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Buscar un poco de acción, ahora que no tienes pareja?-le pregunta Cho.-Oh, Cho, no digas esas cosas... Oye, ya sé que te ha afectado la muerte de tu abuelo, pero...-No, no, no es sólo eso. Mírame, tengo 16 años y ¿en qué me he convertido? Mis padres no me soportaban, así que me mandaron contigo. Y aquí estoy, viviendo en esta extraña ciudad, pero sin tener un maldito amigo. Y lo triste es que creo que tú puedes ser la mejor amiga que tengo...-dice Cho mientras su abuela sonríe-pero no sé si te caigo muy bien.-Oh, Cho, no digas tonterías... Oye, es cierto que discutimos de vez en cuando... Pero yo te quiero. Ahora que tu abuelo ha muerto, eres lo único que tengo, ¡eres todo mi mundo!-Pues si soy todo tu mundo, te compadezco, abuela-dice Cho bromeando.-Cho...-dice la abuela mientras abraza a su nieta.-¿Te ha gustado la película?-pregunta Cho.-Oh, bueno... No es como las de antes, no es como la que pusieron en mi primera cita con tu abuelo. Me trajo precisamente aquí aquella noche, al Rialto... Verás, no he venido esta noche a ver la película, he venido a estar con él.-Perdóname, abuela...-Nunca estuvo tan guapo como aquella noche......Harry en una tienda. Ve a Ginny, que acaba de entrar.-¡¡Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?!! Un hombre en tu estado debería estar en cama, conectado a algún aparato...-dice Ginny jugando.-Eso es muy gracioso, sí. ¿Qué narices es una "cardiolitis"?-le pregunta Harry a Ginny.-Me lo inventé. Muy creativo, ¿no crees?-Ohhh, síiii, mm-mm, jejeje...-dice Harry en tono irónico, imitando a Ginny.-Oye, Harry, yo no te conozco, pero si creíste durante sólo un segundo que Christy iba a plantar a su maravilloso novio futbolista por... ti, un niño con cardiolitis, es que flipas en colores...-Es genial, ¿por qué no echas sal en mi profunda y dolorosa herida? ¿Sabes?, Christy era sólo una metáfora, ¿lo entiendes?. Y también lo de teñirme el pelo. Tenía la impresión de que podía cambiar mi mala suerte, pero después de lo de esta noche, obviamente no. Vuelve el viejo Harry; la oveja negra, el fracasado, el moreno...-dice Harry coge un frasco de agua oxigenada que había en la tienda.-Deberías quitarte el tinte de las puntas. Mira, perdona pero queda horroroso...-le dice Ginny.-Gracias, gracias...-Sí. No uses esto.-¿Por qué no?-pregunta Harry.-Es agua oxigenada, le quitará a tu pelo todo el color...-dice Ginny cogiendo una cajita de tinte-ten, usa esto. Póntelo durante 20 minutos y acláralo.-Je, je, claro. Oye, ¿no será otra perrería? Porque yo te la jugué a ti, luego tú a mí... Estamos en paz.-Creo que tendrás que arriesgarte un poco... Hasta la vista, agente Harry-Ginny va hacia la salida. Harry se queda mirándola, primero sonriendo y luego con leve extrañeza....Casa de los Malfoy.-Jamás pensé que llamaría mentiroso a mi marido-dice Narccisa a Lucius.-¿Cómo dices?-pregunta Lucius.-Bueno, dime Lucius. ¿Por qué me mientes? ¿Qué puedes ganar tú con mentirme? Explícamelo.-No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando...-Ohhh, me dices que todo está bien entre nosotros, me dices que no hay ningún problema... que mis temores son totalmente infundados... Aunque sospecho que no es lo mismo que les dices a Drake, Witherspoon y Hall-dice Draco dándole una tarjeta de ese bufete.-Era sólo una reunión, Narccisa.-¿Por qué? ¿Porque quieres divorciarte?-pregunta Narccisa enojada.-Porque no sé si puedo seguir casado con una mujer a la que amo y odio en igual medida. La razón por la que fui a ver al señor Drake es porque quiero saber cuáles son mis opciones.-Bueno, puedes optar por darme otra oportunidad de TODO corazón o volver a ver al señor Drake, darle un buen cheque, y convertir este matrimonio en otra estadística más. ¿Alguna de esas opciones te convence, Lucius?-Sí, aunque no sé todavía cuál, Narccisa......Hermione sentada en un banco. Llega Draco por detrás.-Ahhh, esperaba que estuvieras aquí. Empieza a sonar a frase ridícula pero, Hermione, te aseguro que ya no siento nada por Cho, te lo juro, tienes que creerme...-le dice Draco a Hermione.-¡Draco!, estoy bien...-dice Hermione interrumpiéndolo.-¿Seguro?-Sí... ¿Quieres saber por qué no voy a Francia? Y eso que lo deseaba, te lo aseguro... En Francia habría empezado de nuevo, y no sería Hermione la camarera, ni Hermione la hija de un convicto, ni Hermione la mitad de la famosa pareja del "Lo harán, no lo harán"... No me voy a Francia porque parece la salida más fácil, ¿sabes? Una forma de escapar de mi vida, la cual, pese a ciertos momentos, resulta patética. Pero no quería tomar la salida fácil, Draco. Me parecía que quedarme aquí me haría más fuerte. Y también estabas tú; Draco Malfoy, que por fin se decide...-Sí...-dice Draco sonriendo.-Pero debo decirte, Draco, que por complicada que fuese nuestra amistad, no tiene comparación con lo complicada que puede llegar a ser nuestra nueva relación.-Hermione, nuestra relación nunca ha sido fácil, pero eso no significa que no vaya a salir bien. Además, ¿quién dice que no encuentres algo de Francia aquí en Oxford? Estamos aquí, junto al río Sena. Una visita al "Il de la Cit", zona muy frecuentada por amantes y amigos... Y, desde aquí tenemos una panorámica de la magnífica estructura a la que denominamos... "Le columpio". Vale, no es la Torre Eiffel pero... es lo que hay-dice Draco, Hermione se sienta en un columpio. Draco se sienta en el de al lado, en sentido opuesto-además, no olvides los productos franceses de la ciudad-se acerca a ella-Tortilla francesa...-Tostada francesa...-lo corrige Hermione.-Besos Franceses...Se acercan más, se besan. Pero es más que un beso, es un beso Francés... Algo más que puedes tener aquí y no solo en Francia.-Por fin... El segundo beso... Más racional, tranquilo y delicioso...-dice Hermione.-Me he enterado por qué van a sustituir el Rialto. Por otro cine.-¿Van a sustituir un cine por otro?-pregunta Hermione extrañada, mientras comienza a columpiarse.-Lo van a actualizar. Mejores butacas, mejor pantalla, mejor sonido... Dicen que va a ser genial...-No entiendo por qué tienen que cambiar algo que funciona bien.-Tal vez para que funcione mejor-dice Draco. Hermione deja de columpiarse. Ambos se acercan-va a ser muy fácil, Hermione. Tanto hablar del segundo beso...-¿Sí?-... ha hecho que me apetezca un tercero...-Y a mí...-dice Hermione.-Te dije que sería muy fácil-se besan. 


	2. Encrucijadas

**Episodio 2: Encrucijada.**

Habitación de Draco. Él y Hermione están tumbados en la cama, besándose apasionadamente. En la tele está puesto el canal de tele tienda. Se abre la puerta. Luego Draco toma el control remoto para apagar la tele. Pero en eso se escucha un ruido de la puerta y Draco se da cuenta y levanta la cabeza.

-¡Mamá, papá!... Hola. ¿Les he presentado a Hermione, no?

Sus padres se miran entre sí, obviamente mosqueados.

Escuela de conducir. Una policía está repartiendo exámenes de conducir.

-Has aprobado el examen teórico.. Bien hecho... Muy bien... Muy bien...-dice el policía, le llega el turno a Harry-has suspendido por un punto... Una lástima, porque necesitábamos otro descerebrado en la vía pública.

-No debí estudiar. ¿Ve lo que pasa cuando estudio?-dice Harry levantándose y susurrando: Que por una respuesta me quede yo sin credencial.-Señor, mire... ¿Qué haría falta para cambiar este resultado del teórico? Tal que... ¿unos cuantos vídeos gratis?

-¿No estará sobornándome, señor Potter?-pregunta el policía.

-Oh, vamos, enróllese un poco... Es mi cumpleaños...

-¡¡¡Ah, sí!!! Haberme avisado, hombre...-dice el policía, Harry pone cara de esperar ese punto que tanto desea-feliz cumpleaños-la cara de Harry cambia por completo.

Casa de Draco. Su padre y este están teniendo una conversación acerca de lo que paso anoche.

-El hecho de iniciar relaciones sexuales es un asunto muy serio, y creo que es hora de que tú y yo hablemos de ello-le decía Lucius a su hijo.

-No eran más que unos besos...

-Draco... Pero el que duerman chicos y chicas no está bien visto, y Hermione no es que sea ya una niña pequeña, como habrás notado...-le dijo su padre preocupado.

-Esto resulta surrealista viniendo de ti, papá...

-Y hace poco vi un reportaje sobre el sexo y la anticoncepción entre los adolescentes. Y los sexualmente activos que no usan anticonceptivos tienen un 90 de riesgo de embarazo no deseado en un año. Y de ese grupo, menos de la mitad...

Draco cierra la puerta del refrigerador, mientras intenta no escuchar no lo su padre sigue diciendo, nos quedamos sin saber lo que sigue diciendo Lucius.

Hermione llegando a casa de Draco. En el porche está Narccisa. Hermione la ve, vuelve la mirada, la saluda, intenta pasar desapercibida y se dirige a la puerta de entrada.

-Hola, Señora Malfoy...-dice Hermione saludándola.

-¡¡Hermione!!, ¡Qué bien, nena! Me alegro de verte-dice Narccisa, Hermione pone cara de "oh, dios mío"-Cielo, ven, siéntate.

Hermione obedece y se sienta al lado de Narccisa.

-Cariño, este es un libro estupendo: "Reproducción y Repercusión". Cuenta como prevenir el embarazo en las adolescentes-dice Narccisa, Hermione cierra los ojos-además, si hay algo sobre lo que quieras hablarme, cualquier pregunta sobre el sexo, o lo que sea, no tengas reparo en venir...

Draco, que había salido al porche en las últimas palabras, se queda mirando a Narccisa y Hermione

-¡¡¡EH!!! ¡Qué horas! Llegaremos tarde. Vámonos-le dice Draco a Hermione.

-No lo olvides, Draco. Sin condón, no hay goma.

-Ah, no Lucius, cielo. Es "sin goma, no hay broma"-lo corrige Narccisa.

-Sí, bueno, pero... Tú ya me entiendes.

-Ehhh, Hermione. Coge el libro, cariño...-le dice Narccisa a Hermione.

Hermione lo coge, no con mucha alegría. Draco y Hermione caminan por el jardín, y los padres de Draco los observan alejarse.

-Ayyy, nuestro hijo está creciendo. Parece que fue ayer cuando lo trajimos del hospital, y aquí estamos, mil años después.

-Tan perdidos como siempre-le dice Lucius. Narccisa mira a su marido, quien entra en casa.

Casa de Cho. Su abuela se asoma a la ventana para descorrer las cortinas.

-Y dios dijo: "Hágase al fin la luz"-dice la abuela.

-Ohhh, ¿Qué diablos?-pregunta Cho.

-No digas eso, cielo, dios te escucha...

-Si es así, sabrá que "diablos" ya no se considera un taco, lo dicen hasta en la tele. No voy a la escuela hoy...

-Me tienes preocupada, Cho, no pareces la misma de siempre últimamente.

-Estoy cansada, eso es todo-le responde Cho.

-Entonces te quiero lavada, vestida y lista para la escuela en cinco minutos.

Instituto. Harry llega con su bici y la estrella contra el suelo, enfadado. Draco lo ha visto y se acerca a él.

-Que te la cargas...-dice Draco a Harry.

-He reprobado.

-¿Los parciales?-le pregunta Draco.

-¿Parciales? Eso da igual, Draco. El teórico de conducir. ¡Qué mierda!

-Pues deberías cuidar mejor la bici...

-¡Qué divertido!-dice Harry sarcástico.

-No te lo vas a creer. Lucius y Narccisa están completamente pirados... Si los hubieras oído esta mañana soltándonos a Hermione y a mí un discurso sobre sexualidad adolescente... Fue memorable del todo...

-Oye, ¿es que no has oído lo que te he dicho? Me han reprobado en el teórico HOY, no otro día, HOY-dice Harry enojado.

-Vuelve a intentarlo...

-Sí, pero Draco, me gustaría haberlo conseguido HOY-dice Harry, intentando hacer que Draco se acuerde que hoy es su cumpleaños.

-Bueno, hoy, dentro de un mes... ¡Qué mas da!-dice Draco mientras sigue a su rollo-en fin. Pues fue de lo más raro. Hermione y yo llevamos saliendo sólo una semana, y mis padres ya me dan condones.

-Espera... ¿No-no tienes nada que decirme? ¿No hay nada que quieras decirme hoy?

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-pregunta Draco.

-No, no, nada, de verdad, olvídalo. Creo que Hermione te llama...-dice Harry mientras se va dejando sólo a Draco, más confundido todavía.

Cho sentada en un banco, almorzando. Harry se acerca y se sienta con ella.

-Hola-dice Cho.

-Hola-le responde Harry.

-¿Qué te tiene tan mosqueado?

-Nada-responde Harry. Cho lo mira, sin creerle. Él la mira a ella, y decide contarlo.

-Es que me siento como Molly Ringwalds hoy.

-Ya, a ver... Emm, en el "Club de Los Cinco", quiere atención. En "La Mujer de Rosa", la plantan antes de un baile. Y en "16 Velas" todos se olvidan de su cumpleaños-dice Cho. Harry asiente-¿Es eso? ¿Hoy, hoy es tu cumpleaños?

-Cumplo 16-dice Harry sin mucho ánimo-¡yupi!

-Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

-Gracias. No me importa que mi familia lo olvide, no dan demasiada importancia a eso. Pero Draco siempre lo compensaba... Se le ocurría siempre alguna locura por mi cumpleaños, deberíamos estar viajando a Maine ahora mismo, pero es obvio que eso hoy no va a pasar...

-A ver si lo adivino. Hermione y Draco están tan inmersos en su bello y romántico amor que se han olvidado de tu cumpleaños...-le dice Cho.

-Debería alegrarme por ellos. Bueno, sí, me alegro por ellos...

-También yo...

-No, tú no...-le dice Harry mirándola.

-Cierto...-le dice Cho y ambos ríen.

-Oye, no soy de las que rechazan la oportunidad de un momento de autocompasión, pero vamos a darnos un margen. ¡Es tu cumpleaños, vamos a celebrarlo! Puede estar bien... No olvides el final de "16 Velas", Molly Ringwalds se liga a un chavo bueno... Puedes ser tú-le dice Cho.

-¡Sí!-dice Harry irónico-pastel, globos, farolillos... ¡¡Juerga!! Je je, sí...

-Hablo en serio... Oye, si Hermione y Draco se han olvidado de ti, olvídate tú de ellos. De hecho, creo que se han olvidado de todos nosotros. Así que venga, supéralo, sal por ahí, pásalo bien. Descubre otras personas.

-¿Sabes que tienes razón? Me he hartado de ser la sombra de Draco Malfoy. Voy a montármelo yo solito-dice Harry muy convencido.

-¡Sí, señor!

-Gracias.

-De nada-dice Cho, Harry coge su mochila y se va-sí...

Instituto. Clase de educación física. Lavander está sentada en las gradas sin hacer nada, mientras Cho recoge la basura desperdigadas por los bancos.

-Vaya, si es la señorita Chang. Déjame adivinar... La absurda excusa para librarte de gimnasia te obliga a tener que limpiar esto...-le dice Lavander a Cho.

-Es mejor que no hablemos, ¿no, Lavander?-le pregunta Cho-ya que estás aquí por el mismo motivo, no estaría mal que me ayudases...

-Lo siento, bonita. Mi estado me impide realizar cualquier ejercicio físico incontrolado-dice Lavander mientras saca una nota de la mochila y la lee-"Liberen a Lavander de gimnasia este semestre ya que padece de glucosis pélvica. Firmado: Doctor James File, Especialista"

-Dios mío, ¿eso, eso no es una enfermedad venérea?-le pregunta Cho preocupada.

-No, me lo he inventado... La última vez que fue al médico le quité papel con su sello. Me lo monto bien. Oye, no me lo digas... ¿Tu excusa fue el dolor menstrual?-le pregunta Lavander, Cho no dice nada-dios, eso no sirve. Te libras de hacer gimnasia pero no de limpieza... No es propio de una muchachita de ciudad... Bueno, aunque tu vida en Nueva York probablemente sería tan rollazo como en Oxford... Apuesto a que nunca has estado en un Club...

-Las cosas y sitios en los que me he metido te dejarían alucinada y boquiabierta...

-Ya, claro... Entonces, ¿te has metido en el Curtain, o en el Club Retro?-le pregunta Lavander.

-Salí con el portero del Curtain, y el Club Retro está un poco anticuado.

-Bueno, ¿y cómo era?

-¿Qué?-pregunta Cho sin entender.

-¡Nueva York! Me voy allí cuando me gradúe en esta especie de correccional de segunda. Vamos, Cho, cuéntamelo todo...

-¿Qué es lo que interesa?

-Ya sabes lo que me interesa...-dice Lavander sonriendo-todo sobre los chicos...-Cho sonríe también.

Casa de Hermione. Ella y Draco están en su habitación, tumbados en la cama.

-Draco, no volveré a pasar tanta vergüenza como hoy en toda mi vida...-dice Hermione.

-A mis padres les encanta la edad de los cambios hormonales.

-Ya...

-Seguro que compraron ese libro cuando nací...-dice Draco, Hermione sonríe-y gracias a Dios que fue contigo. Porque... ¿Te imaginas que hubieran encontrado una perfecta desconocida sobre mi cama?-le pregunta Draco.

-No lo sé... Sólo sé que quiero apuntar lo de "Sin condón, no hay goma", antes de que se me olvide... Tu padre es...-dice Hermione mientras que se había estirado para coger su diario, es alcanzada por los brazos de Draco, quien la pone sobre él.

-Ven aquí... Hola.

-Hola.

-Dios, piénsalo, tú y yo juntos. Es perfecto. Nada del pedante, llegar a conocerse y demás. Yo ya sé todo lo necesario sobre ti... Cómo piensas, cómo sientes...-dice Draco mientras Hermione pone cara de no estar muy convencida.

-¿Tú crees?-le pregunta Hermione.

-Sí.

-¿Crees que lo sabes todo sobre mí, Draco?

-Vamos, Hermione, hemos pasado mucho tiempo paseando y durmiendo juntos. Sí, creo que podría decirse que sé todo lo que hay que saber sobre ti...-dice Draco, Hermione niega con la cabeza.

-Con lo que no sabes sobre mí, Draco, yo escribo un libro...-Hermione se inclina para besarlo.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

Se besan. De fondo, se oye el llanto del sobrino de Hermione.

-El bebé me llama. Vuelvo enseguida...-dice Hermione.

Hermione sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta. Draco coge un frasco de colonia y lo huele. De fondo se ve una foto de Hermione con su madre. Draco deja la colonia en la mesilla, vuelve la cabeza y sus ojos se topan con el diario de Hermione, que está encima de la cama. Lo coge, mira hacia la puerta y lo abre. Lee unas líneas y su sonrisa decae. Algo malo está leyendo.

Hermione abre la puerta y entra a la habitación. Draco deja rápidamente el diario sobre la cama. Cuando Hermione va a sentarse a su lado, él se levanta.

-Pensé que Alexander tenía el pañal mojado, pero sólo son gases...-le dice Hermione a Draco.

-Tengo que irme...

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada.

-Pensé que tenías mucho que leer...

-Eh, ya he leído bastante por hoy-dice Draco refiriéndose al diario de Hermione. Draco sale de la habitación, dejando atrás a una Hermione muy confusa.

Instituto. Harry está grapando en un tablón unos carteles de su fiesta.

-Toma, hay una fiesta esta tarde, en el muelle Bailey, pásate-le dice Harry a una chava dándole un cartel. Harry coloca otro cartel en otro tablón y Draco aparece por detrás.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunta Draco a Harry.

-Dar una fiesta.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Draco sin comprender.

-Es que quiero expandir mis horizontes. Con la edad tienes que cambiar, buscar ocasiones...

-Anoche leí algo en el diario de Hermione.

-Eh, toma esto-le dice Harry dándole un cartel a un chavo.

-Decía: "Estoy harto de Draco y de su película de terror. Me gustaría decirle lo horrible que es. Es aburrida, estúpida, hortera y... Es horrible."-le dice Draco, diciéndole lo que estaba escrito en el diario de Hermione.

-Bueno, ¿y qué? Al menos no te dijo que tu presencia le da náuseas. O que eres un egocéntrico y engreído EGOÍSTA-dice Harry, de mala leche, grapa un cartel en un tablón.

-Pero desde luego tiene opiniones sobre mí que no me ha contado. Decía que era un soñador sin talento ni futuro cinematográfico...

-Vale, no te ofendas, Draco, pero creo que no le importa a nadie...

-¡¿Cómo que no?! Oye, me vendría genial un pequeño consejo...

-¡Ah!, ¿me pides un consejo? ¿Qué te parece éste? Tu vida no es tan interesante...

-¿Qué?-pregunta Draco enojado.

-Oye, ya me estoy hartando de oír tus problemas con Hermione y sus minidramas. Voy a empezar a arrancarme las uñas como alivio. Supéralo tú solo. ADI"S.

Harry se va dejando a Draco atrás, confuso, como siempre.

Instituto. Hermione sale por la puerta. Ginny, que iba a entrar y la ve, se da la vuelta y la llama.

-Oh... ¿Tú trabajas en el restaurante del muelle, no? Te vi allí hace dos noches... Me encanta ese sitio-le dice Ginny a Hermione.

-No sales mucho, ¿a qué no?-la cuestiona Hermione.

-No. En fin, yo soy Ginny Weasley. Tú eres Hermione ¿verdad? Soy amiga de Harry Potter. Bueno, o algo así...-dice Ginny mientras las dos se estrechan la mano.

-¡Qué valiente al admitirlo...!-le dice Hermione.

-El caso es que mi hermano Ron busca trabajo, de camarero o de lo que pueda ser, le da igual... ¿Crees que habría allí algo para él?-le pregunta Ginny.

-Pues, de hecho, hace falta ayuda...

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! Es algo tímido, pero es muy simpático y súper listo, cuando le conoces...

-Vale, pues dile que vaya y que pregunte por mí.

-De acuerdo, gracias, te lo agradezco...-le dice Ginny mientras se va.

Hermione andando por una especie de puente o algo así. Draco se le acerca por detrás.

-Hermione. Hola.

-Hola-se dan un beso.

-Estuve... suena raro pero estuve ordenando mi armario esta mañana y encontré el traje que llevaste en mi película, y me acordé de lo bien que te quedaba. Estabas... no sé, muy guapa y vulnerable, y me dije: "Espero que Hermione estuviera contenta con la película."-dice Draco, Hermione lo mira, extrañado-bueno, quería preguntarte, y es raro que no lo hayamos hablado antes, pero: ¿Qué pensaste de mi película?

-Que fue genial, me encantó, ya lo sabes...

-Eres sincera conmigo, ¿verdad?-le pregunta Draco.

-Fue impresionante. Tienes talento, es uno de tus múltiples atractivos-dice Hermione, Draco mira al frente, sin decir nada-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunta.

-No, sólo, sólo quería asegurarme que no pensabas que mi película era... no sé, estúpida y aburrida.

-Estás muy raro... ¿Te ha entrado la inseguridad? Vamos...

-Es importante para mí saber si piensas que tengo talento y potencial como cineasta-dice Draco deteniéndose.

-Has leído mi diario...-dice Hermione parándose también, quedándose seria al percatarse de lo que pasa.

-Lo pusiste fácil para que lo leyera...

-No, a no ser que de pronto se abriera o que tengas ahora visión rayos X... ¡¿Cómo te...?! Ah, ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Has invadido mi intimidad... Podría denunciarte por ello.

-Pero sentía curiosidad. ¿Qué mas hay en ese diario que no pueda leer? ¿Qué piensa Hermione Granger de mí en realidad?-le pregunta Draco enojado.

-Ahora mismo, Draco, no te gustaría saberlo-Hermione se aleja, dejando a Draco no confuso, sino... abatido.

Lucius entrando en el bajo de un edificio del puerto.

-Hola, Cole-dice Lucius a un amigo que entra.

-Hola Lucius. ¿Qué hay?

-No mucho que contar, he estado viendo un almacén como posible local para un restaurante.

-Muy bien, ¿y?.

-El alquiler se pasa de precio-dice Lucius.

-Ya me imagino. ¿Qué te pasa? Venga, dímelo.

-¿Que qué me pasa? Nada. En fin, ya sabes, la vida-dice Lucius abatido.

-Lucius, te conozco desde que estábamos en cuarto, y hoy llevas el peso del mundo en tus hombros. Cuéntamelo-Cole ha cogido un par de cervezas de un cubo con hielo, y le ofrece una a Lucius.

Jardín de casa de los Malfoy. Narccisa está plantando unas flores, cuando la Abuela de Cho llega.

-Hola, señora Malfoy. Fue muy amable al enviarme ese delicioso guiso cuando murió mi esposo. Aquí tiene-dice la abuela entregándole una cacerola.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer-dice Narccisa mientras la abuela se sienta en un banco-me preguntaba si... La cuestión es que hoy me vendría bien un consejo...

Lucius y Cole.

-¿Mi consejo? Tú evita el divorcio a toda costa, amigo-dice Cole.

-Pero, lo hemos intentado todo. No sé qué queda por hacer.

-Hermano, si te divorcias lo perderás todo. Sólo verás los fines de semana a Draco.

-Créeme, lo sé. Oye, creo que ni le importaría que yo tuviera una aventura, así no la incordiaría...

-Pues hazlo...

-¿Cómo que lo haga? Lo nuestro es un matrimonio, Cole...-dice Lucius asombrado.

Narccisa y la abuela de Cho.

-En el matrimonio, hay que aguantar los malos tiempos. Debe hacer todo lo que esté en su mano para salvarlo...-dice la abuela a Narccisa.

-Ohhh... Créame, he hablado hasta quedarme sin voz, he vaciado la sección de libros de ayuda matrimonial del sexshop del centro-dice Narccisa, la abuela suspira-y mi crédito en la tienda de lencería está al límite...

-Yo pensaba más bien en algo así como renovar sus votos matrimoniales, no le sugería que tuviera una aventura...

Lucius y Cole.

-Una aventura no lo solucionaría...-dice Lucius.

-No te sugiero una aventura. Sino un matrimonio abierto.

Lucius se acaba la cerveza y la deja encima de un pilar de madera. Cole la recoge.

-Sabía que los setenta estaban de moda, pero pensé que sólo en los pufs de bolas y las lámparas de lava-dice Lucius.

-No... Piénsatelo un momento, ¿quieres? En cualquier matrimonio existe un 85 de probabilidades de infidelidad. El ser humano no es monógamo por instinto, ¿vale? Así que saca la anticuada noción de fidelidad y monogamia del matrimonio, y te prometo, te GARANTIZO que la tasa de divorcio sería ridícula. Nos funciona a mí y a Lisa.

Lucius ríe pero lo reflexiona.

Harry colocando propaganda de su fiesta en los parabrisas de los coches. Coloca uno en el coche de Ginny, con ella dentro.

-Oye, odio que la gente ponga publicidad no solicitada en una propiedad privada-dice Ginny.

-¿Sabes, Weasley? Ojalá no estuvieras aquí ahora...

-Mmmhh... Deja descansar un rato tu simpatía. Tengo curiosidad por saber qué se celebra-le dice Ginny a Harry.

-Mi fiesta de despedida. Me muero de cardiolitis, ¿no te has enterado?-le contesta Harry jugando.

-Mm, ¿y tu sentido del humor?

-Tengo sentido del humor. Tengo mucho sentido del humor. Sólo que decirle a una chica que me muero, para que salga conmigo, no es divertido...

-Dime, ¿por qué te interesaría alguien tan mentalmente deficiente que creyese de verdad que existe la cardiolitis?-le pregunta Ginny, Harry la mira intensamente-vale, vale, perdona. Tregua. Va en serio, ¿cuál es el motivo de esta... parranda?

-Lo siento, ¿tienes la impresión equivocada de que estás invitada?-le pregunta Harry.

-Bueno, dice "fiesta vengan todos".

-No, se ve que no has leído la posdata de aquí. Pone "Vengan todos excepto niñas consentidas que vengan de Rhode Island". Lo siento...

Casa de Cho. Ella y Lavander están en su habitación. Cho le está enseñando fotos de los chavos con los que ha salido.

-Este es Charlie. El chavo del que te he hablado...-le dice Cho a Lavander.

-Dios santo... Mírale bien... Ohhh, Dios, tiraría a mi madre aun barranco por salir con alguien como él...

-Estuvimos en Atlantic City el fin de semana antes de venirme aquí... De locura.

-No sé cómo te pudiste fijar en Draco Malfoy, porque se ve que has vivido, amiga... Hablando de vivir... Dado que ya no sales con Forrest Gump y compañía, estaba pensando que podríamos montarnos nuestra propia diversión.

-¿Cómo cuál? ¿Robar un paquete de cigarros del 7-11 y fumárnoslo a escondidas? Yo paso de eso...-le dice Cho.

-¡Nooo! En realidad me refería a la fiesta de Harry, para reírnos un rato del personal... Y disfrutar de un poco de espumoso importado, ¿mm?-le pregunta Lavander, Cho ríe.

Draco siguiendo a Hermione por su restaurante.

-Vale, no debí leer tu diario. Pero no me digas que con las veces que has estado sola en mi cuarto, nunca has curioseado...-le dice Draco a Hermione.

-¡No!

-¿Ni una vez?-pregunta Draco.

-¡NO!, porque no soy como tú, y respeto la intimidad.

-Obviamente no respetas mi capacidad como cineasta.

-Draco, lo que opine de tus ganas de ser Spielberg II no es lo que importa. Has leído mi diario, y ése es un tema privado.

-Hermione, sí, eso importa, ¿qué piensas de mi capacidad como cineasta?-le pregunta Draco, un chico los interrumpe. Es Ron, el hermano de Ginny.

-Hola, hola, me llamo Ron.

-¿Querías algo?-pregunta Hermione enojada.

-Soy el hermano de Ginny...

-¿Quién es Ginny?-pregunta aún Hermione.

-Mi... hermana...-dice Ron nervioso. Draco pone cara de mala leche al oír esto.

-Oye, eso es fascinante. Y no pretendo ser grosera, pero como ves estoy muy ocupada. Si puedo servirte en algo...-le dice Hermione.

-No, he venido a por el trabajo...

-Ahhh, Ron, claro, Ron-dice Hermione acordándose de todo-el hermano de Ginny... Emm, oye, ¿alguna vez has fregado platos?

-No, pero puedo aprender.

-Bien-dice Hermione dándole un delantal-admitido. La cocina es por ahí-Ron se va.

-Admito que fue un error, pero tú me mentiste. Me has estado mintiendo-le sigue diciendo Draco.

-No quieras dejarme a mí como la mala, Draco. Tú me has invadido, me has traicionado.

-Dime, ¿no pensabas decirme la verdad?-le pregunta Draco.

-¿Para qué? Está claro que era mejor escribirlo y que tú lo estudiaras...

-Déjate de bromas, esto es muy importante. Has sido de lo más deshonesta conmigo...

-Tienes razón, es importante. Pero lo importante no es lo que pone, sino que lo has leído...-le dice Hermione enojada.

-Me he disculpado ya por eso, Hermione...

Ron les interrumpe. Draco pone cara de "Dios, qué pesado es este chavo".

-Perdona, ¿puedes decirle a tu hermana que trabajo aquí? No quiere que pase a la cocina-dice Ron. Hermione no dice nada, Ron se va.

-En el fondo me alegro de haberlo leído. Así me he dado cuenta de que creo que no te conozco...-siguen discutiendo Draco y Hermione.

-Puede que no, Draco. Es posible...

Hermione entra a acompañar a Ron a la cocina. Draco se queda solo y confundido. ¿Será esta otra metáfora?

Harry colocando unas bombillas para la fiesta. Ginny se acerca.

-Hola-dice Ginny.

-Hola. Si es Ginny Weasley, la pobre niña rica... ¿Han cancelado tu partido de polo?

-Si prefieres que me vaya, dímelo...-dice Ginny.

-Qué va, no, no, quédate. En realidad eres la única persona que conozco aquí. ¿No te parece triste?-le pregunta Harry a Ginny.

-Tranquilo, las fiestas tardan en animarse... Aunque debiste contratar a un pinchadiscos.

-Genial. No diré que ha sido un placer hablar contigo. ¿No deberías ir por ahí a conocer gente nueva?-le pregunta Harry.

-Sí, pero es que la gente nueva me pone nerviosa. No sé... Nunca sé qué decir, y al final me bloqueo del todo...

-¿Es... Es un chiste?-le pregunta Harry que se queda sin palabras por un momento-porque no has dejado de hablar desde el momento que te conocí...

-Tú no me pones nerviosa, más bien furiosa, es diferente...

-Ya.. Ve a relacionarte por ahí, ¿quieres?-le dice Harry a Ginny.

-Relaciónate tú...

-Vale...-dice Harry poniéndose serio.

-Vale-Ginny mira un rato alrededor-¡¡Ehhh!!, fíjate, tienes suerte... Otra animadora universitaria barra físico-nuclear. Y te mira de reojo...

-¿Me mira a mí?-pregunta Harry y Ginny asiente-verás, no he tenido suerte con las animadoras mayores este año...

-No tiene que ver con la suerte. A algunas mujeres mayores les van los pipiolos...-dice Ginny mientras Harry ríe, estará recordando a Rumiko-venga, ¿qué pierdes charlando con ella?-le pregunta Ginny.

-Uf, no sé... Dignidad, humildad, imagen...

-Harry dudo que conozcas el significado de esas palabras...

-Vale, ¿sabes Weasley? Me encantaría ponerte nerviosa...-dice Harry mientras Ginny sonríe de oreja a oreja. Harry también.

Draco llegando con su lancha motora al puerto. Harry, asomado desde un sitio alto, lo ve llegar. Se da media vuelta, y se va.

Cho y Lavander, borrachas.

-Oye, ¿cuántas copas van ya? Porque creo que tres es mi límite antes de ponerme tonta-le dice Cho riendo.

-Ya es tarde...-le dice Lavander alzando la botella.

-Shhh, shhhh-dice Cho poniéndose el dedo en la boca para callar.

Lavander se vuelve y ve a Draco amarrando su lancha. Se vuelve a Cho, a la cual han empujado y ha caído al suelo. Lavander la ve y se ríe.

-A ver, te apuesto el resto de la botella a que no besas al primer chavo que se te ponga delante...-le dice Lavander a Cho.

-Acepto el reto, coleguita...

Draco sube por las escaleras. Encuentra a Cho. Ésta se le echa al cuello, la muy vampira...

-¡¡DRACO!!-grita Cho. Le besa. Draco al principio no reacciona, luego coge los brazos de Cho y la separa.

-Eh, eh... ¡Cho! Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo?-le pregunta Draco. Cho sonríe al principio, luego se queda seria-¿Te pasa algo?-le pregunta Draco preocupado. Cho está ya muy seria (y borracha). Baja las escaleras y se va. Draco mira a Cho.

-Te has lucido, Romeo...-le dice Lavander a Draco.

En el restaurante de Hermione. Hermione está mirando por el cristal de la puerta. Se gira hacia una mesa que tiene al lado. Siente la mirada de Ron y se vuelve.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Hermione a Ron.

-Nada-dice Ron bajando la vista. Hermione va hacia la barra-¿Primera bronca?-le pregunta Ron.

-¿Qué?

-Con tu novio.

-Qué va... En realidad, sí, bueno, es la primera como novios. Como amigos discutíamos constantemente, pero ahora es distinto-le cuenta Hermione.

-Y tampoco han tenido la primera reconciliación-le dice Ron. Hermione lo mira extrañada. Luego sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

-Tú vete. Tranquila, ya cierro yo.

-No, si lo hago, Dennis me mataría. Pero gracias...

-Jajaja... ¿Crees que voy a fugarme con tu receta de la salsa tártara? No es tan buena...

-Ahhh... ¿Podrás hacerlo sólo?-le pregunta Hermione.

-Apagar las luces, cerrar la puerta, ¿mm?

-Gracias, Ron. Nos vemos-dice Hermione quitándose el delantal. Ron la observa marcharse-Adiós.

De fondo se oyen ruidos de bandeja que cae y vasos que se rompen. Hermione se detiene por un momento, pero decide irse.

Fiesta de Harry. Éste está sentado, cuando un grupo de chicos y chicas están haciendo el tonto con pistolas de agua. Mojan a Harry. Draco aparece de pronto por detrás. Harry lo ve y se levanta para irse.

-Hola-dice Draco.

-Que hay...

-Oye, no sé qué pasa entre nosotros, pero está claro que he hecho algo que te ha mosqueado, y no sé...

-¿Tú crees?-le pregunta Harry interrumpiéndolo-no me imagino que pueda ser... emmm-se lleva la mano a la boca.

-Estoy a dos segundos de romper con Hermione, y tú y yo nos conocemos muy bien, y necesito tu consejo.

-Ya, tú me conoces muy bien, eh ¿Sabes cómo me hice esta cicatriz?-pregunta Harry se señala la cara-o ¿por qué me odia mi padre? o ¿por qué vivo en la línea que separa la inseguridad de la confianza?, porque... corrígeme si me equivoco, Draco, no tienes idea de ninguna de esas cosas... Es más, no sabes ni mi fecha de nacimiento-Harry se aleja.

-Oh, Dios mío-dice Draco dándose cuenta, y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, yendo detrás de Harry-¡¡es tu cumpleaños...!! Lo olvidé... Sí, soy un..., Harry, soy un... ¡¡soy un idiota!! Me lo has estado insinuando todo el día. Por eso tenías que aprobar el carné...

-Sí... pero eso tampoco resultó. He fastidiado el plan. Pero me da que también lo has olvidado...

-¡No!, íbamos a ir a Maine, es.... ¡Qué fallo, amigo! Te lo voy a compensar... Mañana por la noche, tú y yo haremos lo que quieras.

-Oye, Draco, ¿ves la expresión de mi cara que intento ocultar? No es por lo de mi cumpleaños, ni por no haber aprobado el carné, y desde luego no por la excursión que no hemos hecho a Maine. Tiene que ver con la triste impresión de que todo el mundo en Oxford me considera poco digno de su tiempo o de su interés, Y he tenido que descubrir hoy, al cumplir los 16, Draco, que mi mejor amigo en el mundo me ve del mismo modo-Harry va para delante, pero Draco no quiere dejarlo así.

-Harry, Harry... ¿Cómo puedo arreglar esto?-le pregunta Draco.

-¡¡No puedes!! ¿Vale? Todo es diferente... Tú tienes a Hermione, y nuestra amistad no puede compararse con lo suyo, claro... Francamente, no me gusta ser un segundón... Quizá hagamos la excursión otro año...-dice Harry alejándose.

Draco se queda detrás, abatido. Se lleva de nuevo las manos de la cabeza, dándose cuenta de la que ha liado.

Casa de los Malfoy. Lucius está leyendo un libro y Narccisa entra.

-¿Es bueno el libro?-le pregunta Narccisa a Lucius.

-Ah-ha.

-Oye, he pensado en volver a decorar la casa. ¿Alguna idea?-le pregunta Narccisa sentándose con Lucius.

-No, lo que tú... lo que tu digas.

Narccisa empieza a hacerle caricias a Lucius por el cuello, y le besa la cabeza. Lucius, incómodo, cierra el libro, se levanta y se sitúa frente a Narccisa.

-No quiero divorciarme, pero tenemos que cambiar ciertas cosas y superarlo. Porque la situación que tenemos ahora nos está matando-le dice Lucius.

-Lo sé-responde Narccisa.

-Vale. He hablado con un amigo sobre sexo dentro del matrimonio y sexo fuera del matrimonio y cómo es un factor común en muchos problemas de pareja.

-¿Tú quieres tener sexo fuera del matrimonio?-le pregunta Narccisa.

-¡Claro que no! Estoy hablando de sinceridad, y la hemos perdido. Y yo creo que tenemos que abrirnos un poco y explorar nuevas posibilidades. Y, de acuerdo, es una paradoja la idea de intentar recuperar la sinceridad mediante... mediante...

-¿Mediante qué...? Recuperar la sinceridad... ¿mediante qué?

-Narccisa, ¿probamos con un matrimonio abierto?-le pregunta Lucius. Narccisa ríe al principio, pero queda claro que se lo piensa.

Fiesta de Harry. Está lloviendo. Todo transcurre a cámara lenta. Draco está bajo la lluvia. Se da la vuelta y ve a Hermione, que está con unos chavos. Ella lo ve. Él sonríe. Ella también, y comienza a ir hacia Draco. Él también va hacia ella. Ella sigue sonriendo, y se pone el pelo detrás de la oreja. Él también sonríe. Hermione se dirige hacia Draco, nosotros la vemos como si fuéramos él. Hermione está muy cerca. Luego vemos a Draco como lo haría Hermione. También está muy cerca. Se encuentran frente a frente. Draco pone cara de pena, Hermione le mira fijamente a los ojos. Cierran ambos los ojos y colocan sus cabezas sobre los hombros del otro. Muy romántico. Levantan la cabeza. Se miran. Sonríen, ambos miran al cielo, sonriendo. Bajan la cabeza y se miran.

Draco y Hermione sentados en un banco. Ya no llueve.

-He olvidado el cumpleaños de Harry-dice Draco, Hermione lo mira-soy su mejor amigo, y me olvido de su cumpleaños...

-¿Está bien?-pregunta Hermione, refiriéndose a Harry.

-No... Está herido, muy enfadado. No me habla, y no puedo culparle.

-Lo siento, Draco.

-Sí, me siento un desastre. ¿Sabes lo que ocurre? ¿Sabes qué ocurre, Hermione? Puede que sea el peor cineasta del mundo. Tal vez sea mejor que lo deje, tal vez todos mis sueños sean falsos y tal vez habrá una cola de aquí a Hollywood para decírmelo, aunque no pensé que estuvieras en ella...

Hermione cierra los ojos, suspira. Draco la mira, inquirente.

-Draco, no voy a olvidarme de lo que has hecho, sigo pensando que no ha estado bien meterte en mi cabeza y ver mis ideas y emociones sin mi consentimiento.

-Hermione, lo sé. Créeme, siento mucho haberlo leído, y te pido perdón.

-Aunque no te debo ninguna explicación, sí te debo la verdad, porque siempre he sido sincera contigo. La verdad es que... que he sentido esto por ti desde hace mucho, Draco. Era un anhelo oculto que me agobiaba, y no sé... a veces me ponía muy furiosa conmigo... con nosotros, y tenía que hacer algo para soltarlo, es mi forma de actuar, por eso me va tan mal... Así que no es necesariamente la verdad, sino cómo me ciento en un momento concreto que aparece de repente y... Y... Guardo la verdad para ti, Draco-dice Hermione, Draco la mira. Ella también-siempre, siempre he creído en ti. Eres la persona más extraordinaria y con más talento que jamás he conocido. Soy tu mayor fan...

-Me alegro de no saberlo todo sobre ti, porque cada día tú... me sorprendes-la mira. Hay un momento de silencio.

Lavander y Cho vomitando.

-Seguro que esos dos no van a ser la imagen de la abstinencia durante mucho más tiempo...-dice Lavander mirando a Draco y Hermione, besándose.

-¿Quién? ¿Hermione y Draco? Te equivocas, ella resistirá, y él enseguida se hartará de ella...-le dice Cho.

-Oh, vamos, ¿tantos años durmiendo juntos en la misma cama?... No hay mucho más que tengan que saber del otro, tú ya me entiendes...

-No... Son como dos hermanos, ya sabes. Draco me dijo una vez que nunca piensa en ella de forma sexual.

-Tal vez les gustara el incesto...

-Ohhh, Lavander, déjalo, ya vale.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Lavander.

-Ah, ohh... Estoy hecha un desastre...

-No digas eso... Tienes más estilo y atractivo en tu dedo meñique que ese payaso de ahí...-vemos a Draco y Hermione, que están hablando.

-Quiero recuperarle-dice Cho convencida.

-¡Dios!, ¿por qué?-le pregunta Lavander sorprendida.

-Por que le quiero...

-Mm, oye, eso es por el alcohol...

-No, no, hablo en serio. Le quiero, y me gustaría recuperarle...

-De acuerdo. Pues te ayudaré a hacerlo.

-Vale-dice Cho sonriendo.

Harry sentado en un bote. Ginny llega con un paquete.

-Esto es para ti. No es gran cosa...-le dice Ginny dándole un regalo, Harry lo coge-ábrelo, es tu cumpleaños, ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?-le pregunta Harry a Ginny.

-Soy adivina...-dice Ginny, pero como Harry no le cree dice-los oí a ti y a ese Draco discutir por ello. Lo tenía en mi coche, iba a dárselo a mi hermano en Navidad... El caso es que... Bueno, no importa. Adelante, ábrelo...

Harry lo abre. Es una bola de billar que predice el futuro.

-Hazle una pregunta-le dice Ginny.

-¿Aprobaré el carné de conducir a la segunda?-pregunta Harry ambos miran la bola-está apuntando al sí-Harry agita la bola-¿Cuál es mi futuro?-miran la bola-"Ahora, impredecible" Te toca.

-Vale-dice Ginny cogiendo la bola. La agita, pero se le cae al mar-¡¡Oh, noo!! Ohhh..

-No es una buena señal...

-De verdad que lo siento.

-La intención es lo que cuenta...

-Siempre actúo como una patosa crónica. Algunas cosas no cambian...

-No. Todo cambia. Las personas cambian, excepto yo. Considera esta estúpida fiesta, por ejemplo. Creí que sería Harry Potter, el que da buenas fiestas. Pero no, sigo siendo Harry Potter, el que reprueba Biología, aunque un año mayor...

-Oye, puede que sólo seas Harry Potter, el que sigue intentado aclararse...-dice Ginny, Harry la mira fijamente.

-Vaya...

-¿Qué?-pregunta Ginny.

-Mira que somos... profundos-ambos se quedan serios, después sonríen.

Draco y Hermione, en el mismo banco que antes. Están besándose. Se separan.

-¿Llegarás bien a casa sola?-le pregunta Draco a Hermione, ella lo mira, quedándose seria-tengo que quedarme, debo intentar hablar con Harry...

-Ahh... Sí...

-Vale-dice Draco se besan. Después Hermione le besa en la frente.

-No hay problema...

Fiesta de Harry ya concluida. Draco lleva una cazadora, Harry una bolsa de basura como chubasquero. Ambos están recogiendo las basuras que han quedado.

-Ah, el final perfecto para una fiesta perfecta...-dice Harry.

-Harry, he sido un mal amigo últimamente, y... No tengo excusa por lo de tu cumpleaños, pero ¡no es porque pase de ti! Es sólo que... lo mío con Hermione ha sido tan increíblemente confuso y complicado, que...

-Draco, Draco... Tranqui, amigo, te perdono... Me alegro por ustedes, mereces ser feliz. ¡Dios, cómo se te ha resistido! Lo único que yo intentaba decir es que hay cosas que voy a echar de menos como tu amigo, pero eso es natural, amigo, no importa...

-Para mí importa mucho, Harry, yo... Tal vez mis acciones no hayan sido correctas estos días, pero es porque todo está cambiando y complicándose; pero nada va a cambiar tanto como para que dejes de ser mi mejor amigo.

-¿Acabamos de reconciliarnos?-le pregunta Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo creo que sí...-dice Draco, Harry señala con la cabeza la lancha de Draco-¡Vamos...! Sí...-los dos se suben a la lancha-amigo, siento mucho lo de tu carné...

-Ah, tranquilo... Lo repetiré dentro de un par de semanas...

-Tal vez necesites más práctica...

-¡Por favor...! Tú y yo sabemos que he estado conduciendo sin saber lo menos tres años...-le dice Harry.

-Me refiero a ahora...

-¿Qué?-le pregunta Harry mirándolo.

-Tú y yo, Maine, ahora...

-¿¿Qué??-sigue diciendo Harry.

-Tengo las llaves del Lucius-móvil.

-Oh, venga, Draco... tu padre te mataría...

-Ohh, ¿no me digas que te vas a rajar ahora, Harry?-le pregunta Draco.

-Oye, Draco. Todo está arreglado, no tienes por qué hacer esto...

-Cállate. Puede que yo quiera-se alejan con la lancha. Harry se encoge de hombros-¿Harry?.

-¿Sí?

-Feliz cumpleaños...

-Gracias, amigo...


	3. Estilos de vida alternativo

Estilos de vida alternativos

En la casa de los Malfoy. Draco y Lucius están en el jardín. Lucius ha quitado la escalera que siempre utiliza Hermione para subir a la habitación de Draco por la ventana  
-Oye, no me mires así. Sé que ha habido unas cuantas invasiones nocturnas. Sólo tomo precauciones...-dice Lucius a su hijo.

-Estás en etapa de negación...

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Negación! No puedes aceptar el hecho de que el niñito que trajiste al mundo ha crecido. Y que es un ser sexual...

-¿Hermione y tú lo habéis hecho ya?-pregunta Lucius.

-No, yo no he dicho eso. Pero soy un ser sexual. Responsable, pero biológicamente... sexual.

-¿Un ser sexual?-pregunta Lucius y entran en casa.

-Sí, y tú no aceptas esa realidad. Es un lógico problema de padre. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa?

-No. ¿Qué?

-Cuanto antes lo aceptes, antes habrá entre tú y yo una relación sincera, papá.

-Draco, tú y Hermione ya lo habéis hecho...

-¡¡No!!

-¿No?

-No...

-Gracias-dice Lucius mientras van subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de Draco.

-Pero algún día, cuando sea, ¡lo vamos a hacer!. Y el que tú actúes como un paranoico, escondiendo escaleras y cerrando ventanas, no va a detenerme. Así que, ¡por favor!, deja de comportarte como un padre "típico"-Draco hace con las manos el signo de comillas-y permite que las cosas sigan su ritmo natural. Déjanos estar juntos de noche, en mi cuarto, solos y sin vigilancia...

-No-dice Lucius, y entran en la habitación de Draco.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque, Draco, la verdad es que soy un padre. Y además el tuyo. Y es mi deber estar paranoico si creo que mi hijo de 15 años empieza a probar el sexo y encima en mi casa.

-¡Eres un anticuado! ¿No te criaste en los sesenta?

-Draco... Analízame psicológicamente todo lo que quieras, pero la cosa es así-dice Lucius señalándose a él-padre yo-señalando a Draco-hijo tú...-va hacia la puerta-¿Vale? Padre yo, hijo... tú-Lucius cierra la puerta de la habitación. Draco se queda ahí, de espaldas sonriendo; mientras vemos que la puerta del armario se abre y de él sale Hermione, la cual mira a la puerta y después a Draco.

-Es un tirano...-dice Draco.

-Le has manejado bien.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunta Draco y se besan. La puerta del dormitorio se abre. Es Lucius de nuevo. Al darse cuenta, Draco y Hermione se separan. Draco pone cara de risa y de admiración al mismo tiempo.

-¡¡Hermione!! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-pregunta Draco haciéndose el sorprendido. Ambos ríen.

-Hermione... ¿te importaría... venir conmigo, por favor?-pregunta Lucius, Hermione obedece-¿Qué acabo de decirte, Draco? ¿Qué acabo de decir?

-Tú Jane, yo Tarzán...

-No. Padre yo, castigado tú.

-Adiós, Draco-dice Hermione y ella y Lucius salen de la habitación.

-Adiós, Hermione. Te veo ahora mismo...

En la casa de Hermione. Ésta entra en la cocina. Hay una vaporeara, y parece que está ya hirviendo porque sale vapor.

-¡¡Dennis!!, tu agua está hirviendo...-grita Hermione a su hermana que esta en la habitación.

-¿Qué?

-¡¡El agu...!! No importa-dice Hermione y Dennis llega a la cocina. Hermione apaga el fuego.

-Hermione, me alegro de que aún estés aquí. Ayer recibí una llamada de Sanidad, han planeado hacer una inspección en la heladería esta semana. ¿Puedes ir allí?

-¿Ahora?

-Sí. Asegúrate que todo esté limpio y guardado. Lo último que necesito ahora es que nos vengan a poner alguna multa-dice Dennis y sujeta al niño mientras tanto-o, Dios no lo quiera, cerrar el local.

-Me parece que olvidas algo, se llama Primera Clase...

-Vamos, Hermione, sólo tardarás un minuto. Yo tengo que dejar a Alex en la guardería...

-Pues le falta un zapato...-dice Hermione viendo a Alex.

-Oh... Alexander, ¿te has quitado un zapato? Cógelo...-Dennis le da el niño a Hermione-oye, Hermione, por favor, hazme... hazme sólo ese favor. Pásate por allí de camino a la escuela. Por favor... ¿Lo harás?

-Vale, ten-dice Hermione mientras le da al niño-¡tengo que irme ya!

En la casa de Draco. Lucius está sentado en un sillón leyendo el periódico, Narcisa está en la cocina y Draco acaba de bajar.

-¿Es éste el ser sexual en persona?-pregunta Lucius a Draco.

-¿Sabes qué pienso?-dice Draco.

-No. Pero seguro que tú me lo dirás...

-No se te ocurra decirme que tú, a mi edad, no estabas saliendo con chicas y montándotelo en el cine o en el coche...

-Tienes razón... Lo hacía-dice Lucius y Draco levanta los brazos en señal de victoria-pero eso era lo emocionante de tener quince años. Me refiero a que el riesgo de que te cogieran lo convertía en algo peligroso... y excitante.

-Así que restringiendo mi acceso a Hermione, ¿lo que intentas es animar mi vida sexual?

Lucius no responde. Draco se da la vuelta, y su madre está detrás, en la cocina.

-¿Le has oído, mamá?-pregunta Draco.

-¿Qué vida sexual?-pregunta Narcisa haciéndose la desentendida.

-Estás volviendo a darle la vuelta a lo que digo. Draco, vete a clase-dice Lucius y Draco ha cogido una manzana de la mesa y le da un mordisco.

-¿Te das cuenta de que cada vez que se cuestiona tu autoridad paternal das órdenes?-pregunta Draco sonriendo.

-Largo. Ahora.

-Adiós-dice Draco yéndose.

-¿Sabes? Creo que nuestro hijo va para abogado. Se ha convertido en un maestro de la manipulación-dice Lucius a Narcisa.

-Me pregunto a quién ha salido.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a ambos se os ocurren increíbles razones extrañas para explicar vuestras reacciones sexuales impulsivas.

-Oh, oye... Narcisa. La idea de un matrimonio abierto no era eso, sólo era una idea. No voy a obligarte a nada si tú estás en contra. ¿Estás en contra?

-Bueno, no estoy muy a favor. Pero, si lo ves necesario...

-Qué va, vale, no digas más...

-No, no, no, no... Si lo que necesitas es poder vengarte de mí y correrte juergas entonces...

-Narcisa, Narcisa, dejémoslo ya. Olvidémoslo todo, ¿vale? No quiero pelearme por eso...

-¿A no?

-No.

-Te quiero Lucius-dice Narcisa dándole un beso-te veo a la noche...

-Que tengas un buen día.

En el instituto. Cho y Lavander caminando por el exterior del edificio.

-Cho, tengo que hacerte una pregunta muy importante y quiero que me contestes ahora.

-¿Cuál es?-pregunta Cho.

-¿Con quién preferirías acostarte: con Trey Harder o con Jeff Pitts?

-Uhh, con ninguno...-dice Cho después de verlo un rato.

-¿Estás loca? Tía, míralos...

-¿Qué pasa? Son unos pirados del deporte. No tienen ningún interés cultural, ¡ni vida interior! Lo único que hacen es jugar al fútbol y ver películas porno. Son un par de cerdos...

-Sí, pero son tan completamente asquerosos que casi dan morbo... Ya me entiendes...-dice Lavander y ambas, que se habían parado para contemplar a los chicos, reanudan la marcha-¡Dios! No puedo creer que sea amiga de alguien que sólo tiene ojos para Draco Malfoy...

-Acepto los cargos.

-Por favor, me pones mala, Cho. Oye, mírame bien. Te diré tres palabras: "Provoca que pase".

-Lavander...

-No, no hay Lavander que valga. Provoca que pase-dice Lavander. Cho no dice nada, sólo sonríe.

Ginny entra corriendo por la puerta para hablar con Harry, el cual está en su taquilla y se dispone a irse.

-¡Harry, espera! Necesito tu ayuda...-dice Ginny desesperada.

-Dios mío, ya estamos... Verás, Ginny, estoy teniendo una mañana muy aburrida. No he tenido ningún accidente, ni me han diagnosticado ninguna enfermedad terminal, y me gustaría seguir así de aburrido, conque... ¡Piérdete!-Harry hace mención de irse.

-Ya-dice Ginny siguiéndolo-seguro que hay una docena de tontitas con mechas y tetas grandes con las que prefieres charlar, pero eres la única persona que conozco aquí, así que este es el caso: Ayer me dejé mi mochila en la taquilla, ¿me dejas tus notas sobre el libro?

-Oye-dice Harry deteniéndose-lo cierto es que no tengo notas porque no he leído el libro. Sí, sí, no intentes hacer que me sienta culpable, ¿vale?. Para eso ya tengo a mis padres...

-¿He dicho yo algo? No, yo no he dicho nada. Sólo estoy alucinada. ¿Y si el señor Mateck me pregunta en clase?

-Pues haz lo que haces siempre, di sólo "Pasoooo"...

-Harry, yo no digo "Paso". "Pasar" no está en mi vocabulario, no existe. Es imposible.

-Oye, tranquila, ¿vale? Es sólo un trabajo, no te van a echar del colegio...

-Ya, eso lo sé. Pero si pierdes ritmo un día, luego no alcanzas al resto. Y cada vez te encuentras más confusa. Y antes de darte cuenta, estás en la calle; sucia, bebida y llevando un carrito.

-Ginny, tú eres rica. Un rico jamás acaba en la calle, acaba en Florida-dice Harry mientras Ginny sonríe de ira. Suena la campana-oh, no, estás perdidaaaa...

-Vamos, tienes que ayudarme. ¿Conoces a alguien que lo haya leído? ¿Alguien que pueda prestarme sus notas?

-Déjame pensaaar.....

En la clase de economía. Ginny esta sentada, con Harry en una silla sentado por detrás.

-Y finalmente, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre la macroeconomía y la microeconomía? ¿Ginny?-pregunta el profesor.

-Emmm... la macroeconomía es... La microeconomía es cuando... Paso...-dice Ginny nerviosa.

-Perdona, ¿qué has dicho?

-Paso-dice Ginny mas alto.

Kenny ha levantado la mano. Ginny se vuelve hacia Harry, el cual levanta el dedo gordo de la mano diciendo OK.

-¿Kenny?-dice el profesor.

-La macroeconomía estudia los sistemas económicos y cómo interaccionan. Y la microeconomía es le estudio de áreas individuales de actividad económica, como las empresas...

Vemos a Cho y Lavander, esta última con cara de asco hacia Kenny.

-Muy bien, bien expuesto. Gracias, Kenny. Lo que nos lleva a los deberes. Vamos a centrarnos en la microeconomía de la unidad familiar-dice el profesor y vemos a Draco y al lado a Hermione-vamos a formar parejas y a jugar a un juego que se llama "Estilos de Vida Alternativos". Veréis. En esta gorra están vuestros nombres. Elegiréis un papel, y ese será vuestro compañero. Luego, prepararéis un presupuesto anual detallado para vuestro hogar ficticio-vemos a Ginny y Harry. Éste está intentando que no se le cierren los ojos de sueño-os recomiendo que investiguéis bien antes de hacerlo-vemos cómo Cho le pasa una notita a Lavander-¿Cuánto dinero tendréis que gastar anualmente en comida, ropa, viajes...? Éstas son las preguntas que se hacen en todos los hogares y las preguntas a las que quiero que respondáis-vemos a Draco cerrando un ojo y mirando el bolígrafo con el otro. También a Kenny, muy atento a lo que dice el profesor-bien, empecemos. ¿Ginny?

Acercándole la gorra. Ginny escoge un papel. Lo abre.

-¿Harry Potter?-pregunta Ginny y se vuelve. Harry sonríe sin mucha gana.

-Harry y tú formáis una familia de clase media-baja con tres hijos. Harry es conductor de autobús, y tú, Ginny, eres cajera.

Mientras dice eso, vemos a Draco y Hermione. Lavander está bostezando escogiendo un papel.

-¿¿Kenny Reily??-dice Lavander y Harry ríe-señor Mateck, ¿se puede cambiar de compañero?

-No, para nada.

Y ahora elige un chavo llamado Jeff.

-Trey Carter-dice Jeff.

-¡Cómo mola!-dice Trey y chocan las manos.

-Vosotros dos seréis una pareja homosexual de clase alta. Trey, tú serás pediatra. Jeff, tú trabajas de publicista...-dice el profesor y Hermione sonríe.

-¿Cómo que homosexual?-pregunta Trey.

-Pues que sois gays... Y además vais a casaros. Que los gastos de la boda se reflejen en el presupuesto...

-Oiga, ¿cómo que gays?-pregunta Jeff. Draco ríe. Ginny no.

Y ahora elige Draco. Mira a Hermione antes de escoger. Abre el papelito.

-Cho Chang-dice Draco no muy contento. Cho se asombra, levanta la cabeza. Lavander sonríe. Hermione está seria.

-Muy bien, una pareja con dinero... Draco, tú eres agente de bolsa. Cho, tú ingeniero. Tenéis dos hijos en la universidad, y una casa en la playa. Ingresos anuales: 400.000 dólares.

Cho mira a Draco, sonriendo. Draco la mira de reojo, sin mostrar ni un ápice de felicidad. Hermione está seria.

-Y por último, aunque no menos importante, Hermione Potter. Una mujer sola. No pasa nada, Hermione. Tú serás una madre soltera con un buen trabajo y dos hijos que criar.

Hermione está seria. Lavander y Cho se miran, victoriosas. Harry niega con la cabeza.

-¿Ya estáis todos, que tengáis suerte? Y no os gastéis todo en lo mismo-dice el profesor.

En la cafetería del Instituto. Draco y Hermione están cogiendo comida.

-Este trabajo es una bobada: fingir ser algo que nunca vamos a ser y manejar dinero que nunca vamos a tener. ¿Para qué vale?-dice Hermione.

-Pues para saber los problemas económicos que tendremos en el mundo real-dice Draco mientras van hacia la caja.

-Siento darte la noticia, Peter Pan, pero algunos ya nos enfrentamos a esos problemas...-le entrega su tarjeta a la cajera, y Draco también-esto sólo me hace pensar en el futuro, y en que no sé para nada qué voy a hacer con mi vida...

-¡Sí que lo sabes!

-¡No, qué va! Tú sí, Draco, lo tienes todo planeado. Ir a Hollywood, convertirte en un director de películas con éxito, ganar millones, hacerte drogadicto, acabar en la clínica de Betty Ford y casarte con alguna actriz...

-¿Qué...? ¿De qué hablas?-pregunta Draco.

-Y yo, en cambio, si cierro los ojos y pienso dónde estaré dentro de 10 años, no hay nada, no tengo ni idea, Draco.

-La tendrás, algún día...

-Ese trabajo sólo consigue deprimirme...

-Será divertido...-sonríe Draco.

-¿De veras? ¿Te alegras tanto como Cho de hacerlo con ella? La cara que puso lo decía todo, Draco...

-No tienes de qué preocuparte...

Hermione pone cara de "Sí, claro...". Lavander y Cho entran a la cafetería. Ven a Draco y Hermione, y Cho se queda embobada, mirando a Draco.

-Ohhh, Cho, no babees así. Oye, es el momento de la verdad. Vas a trabajar con él todo el día codo con codo. Y la cuestión es: ¿Vas a ser pasiva y masoquista y ponerme frenética o vas a mostrarte activa y buscar solución al problema para que me alegre?-dice Lavander.

-No es tan sencillo, Lavander. Echa un vistazo y lo verás. Está loco por Hermione. Está enamorado.

-Sólo tiene 15 años. El pobre no sabe qué es enamorarse. Lo que sí tiene claro es que se acuesta en su cama cada noche sólo y tristón y cuando despierta ¡ha mojado el colchón!-dice Lavander y ambas ríen. Se acerca Kenny.

-Perdona, Lavander... Hola-dice Kenny.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunta Lavander.

-Kenny Reily, tu compañero en economía...

-De eso nada. Desaparece...

-Es que tenemos que hablar de nuestro trabajo...

-Oye... ¿Por qué no haces el trabajo tú y pones mi nombre en él? ¡Eso sería genial! Gracias. ¡Piérdete!-dice Lavander sin hacerle caso. Kenny se va-oh, en fin... Es hora de que hagas una regresión a tu vida de Nueva York. Ya sabes, tienes que mostrarle la antigua Cho, la mala; porque la nueva Cho no sirve para nada. Vais a trabajar juntos toda la semana, es la oportunidad perfecta... Estudiando hasta tarde, imaginando que los dos sois marido y mujer... Tienes que recordarle lo bien que os llevabais, y lo compatibles que sois...

-No lo sé, de verdad, no quiero pasarme en nada, entiéndelo...

-Pues yo quiero que te pases en todo. Y que me cuentes los detalles sucios...

En la heladería. Ron está fregando. Pero en vez de hacerlo normalmente, deja caer todo el agua al suelo.

-Pero, ¡¡¿Qué haces?!! ¿Es que nunca has fregado? Se mete la fregona en el cubo, no se tira todo el agua al suelo...-dice Hermione.

-Lo siento... Ya sé que he metido la pata, pero no soy un inútil...

-Tranquilo, trae... Yo lo haré, no te preocupes. Ve a fregar los mostradores-dice Hermione y Ron obedece. Al ir, choca con Dennis que acaba de entrar.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Ha habido una inundación?-pregunta Dennis.

-No, Ron... No importa, ya está arreglado. ¿Podemos dejar la limpieza para mañana?-dice Hermione.

-Ni hablar, esta semana hay que dejar todo inmaculado. Tengo la paranoia de que los de Sanidad van a saltarnos encima...

-Es que tengo que hacer un trabajo de economía para el viernes. Vale un tercio de la nota. Tengo que crear un presupuesto para una madre soltera, y no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

-Yo, más o menos, soy madre soltera. Te ayudaré. ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Gracias, pero no eres exactamente el modelo que necesito...

-¿Por qué no?-pregunta Dennis enojado.

-Porque se trata de una mujer con éxito, y unos ingresos anuales de 150.000 dólares.

-Hermione, puede que yo no tenga mucho éxito, pero si hay algo que se me dé bien, son los presupuestos...

-¡Tienes razón, necesito que me ayuden! Busco a una mujer con esos ingresos, y le pregunto.

-¿Me oyes? Lo haré yo. Tú sigue limpiando, y yo te aconsejo.

-Gracias, pero tú apenas pagas tus facturas a tiempo... ¡De verdad, te lo agradezco, pero buscaré a otra persona!-dice Hermione y Dennis se queda ahí plantada, seria.

En una cafetería. Harry y Ginny están en ella.

-Fiuuufff-dice Harry silbando-¡mira qué deportivo!

-Harry, ¿podrías, por favor, olvidar eso un segundo? ¿Sería posible? Tenemos más gastos que ingresos, unos 30.000 dólares...-dice Ginny.

-Pues qué bien... No necesito un yacuzzi, mientras tenga mi deportivo, lo demás sobra...

-No... Tú llevas un autobús, y yo soy cajera... No hay deportivo que valga. De acuerdo, la decisión inmediata a tomar es cómo será la casa. Y con tres hijos necesitamos... una de cuatro habitaciones.

-No necesitamos tantas. Oye, no todo el mundo se cría como tú... pequeña princesa...

-Quiero el divorcio-dice Ginny enojada.

-Vale. Dividimos la pasta. Tú te quedas con los críos, y yo con el coche.

-Eso es tan típico... ¿No te da asco ser líder indiscutible del más común y básico de los estereotipos masculinos? ¡No te importa tu familia, no! Sólo vives para ese sobrevalorado y absurdo pedazo de metal.

-Tiene airbag para los pasajeros. Yo quiero el deportivo, ya está, se acabó la discusión...

-De acuerdo. Un compromiso. Tendrás tu deportivo sólo si encontramos algo de dos habitaciones que esté bien... Un apartamento-dice Ginny.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso?-pregunta Harry.

-Bueno... El señor Mateck pidió que hiciéramos un estudio concienzudo. Busquémoslo, cariño-dice Ginny, Harry ríe ante la seriedad de las palabras de Ginny.

En el jardín de los Malfoy. Lucius está trabajando en algo cuando un coche para en el jardín, y de él se bajan Narcisa y un tipo. Se dan un beso y el tipo se va.

-Te daré esos números mañana...-dice Narcisa.

-Vale, cuídate.

-Lo haré.

-Que pases buena noche.

Lucius continúa trabajando mientras Narcisa se le acerca.

-Hola, cariño. ¿Y Draco?-pregunta Narcisa.

-Está estudiando, aquí al lado.

-Menudo día...

-Ya supongo...-dice Lucius.

-El coche no arrancaba, perdí el autobús... Al final Frank el contable ha tenido que traerme...

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?

-Creí que era más fácil venir con alguien...

-Con tu amigo Frank, el contable...-dice Lucius enojado.

-Por favor... No me digas que eso te molesta.

-Oye Narcisa, ya sé que Frank sólo te ha traído, pero no puedo evitar lo que siento. Algo se ha perdido, ¡no hay confianza, no hay sinceridad! Y no sé que hacer para recuperar eso. No sé, puede que esa idea, puede que un matrimonio abierto sea...

-Lucius, no...-dice Narcisa interrumpiéndolo.

-No, espera, espera, escúchame. Puede que suprimiendo las reglas pueda olvidar la necesidad de confiar en ti. Y logremos recuperar lo que hemos perdido...

-¿Cómo?

-A partir de este momento, el jueves por la noche es de cada uno. Podremos salir con quien queramos, hacer lo que queramos e ir a donde queramos. Y la única regla es ser sinceros siempre. No habrá necesidad de mentiras. El matrimonio abierto es así.

Draco y Cho en la habitación, están haciendo el trabajo de economía. Draco está sentado en el suelo, al pie de la cama, y Cho sentada en una silla.

-Si enviamos a los niños a un colegio estatal, nos sale más barato...-dice Draco.

-Draco, si tuviéramos hijos serían carne de Harvard...

-Oh, estos precios son astronómicos... Según estas listas, tendríamos que ganar 60.000 dólares anuales sólo para enviar a uno a la universidad un año. Es un timo...-dice Draco y Cho ríe. Draco la mira-¿De, de qué te ríes ahora?

-De la conversación...-dice Cho y va hacia la cama y se tumba en ella, con la cabeza al lado de la de Draco-escúchanos hablando sobre hipotecas y sobre si nos permitimos mandar a los niños a la universidad... Es como si estuviéramos casados.

-Mm.

-Quién sabe, podríamos ser nosotros dentro de 20 años...

-Mm... Creo que estos gastos de viaje son poco realistas. ¿Querremos ir a un lugar cálido en invierno, no?

-Sí, a un sitio como Florida o... Jamás he ido a Hawai...-dice Cho.

-¡Jamaica!

-Jeje... ¿Qué tal Fiji?

-¿Fiji? Me encantaría ir a Fiji... Estupendo. Tenemos que llamar a una agencia y ver precios. ¿Vienen los niños?-pregunta Draco.

-No, son mayores, probablemente no querrán ir...

-Están muy hartos de nosotros.

-Además, si fuéramos solos sería más romántico... Estamos de acuerdo prácticamente en cada aspecto del matrimonio, no podemos ser más compatibles-dice Cho y Draco la mira, no dice nada. Parece asombrado. Cho apoya su barbilla en el hombro de él-es una gozada darse cuenta de que seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no?

-Claro.

-Es curioso, hay momentos en que siento que entre tú y yo nada ha cambiado-dice Cho. Ahora Cho apoya la cabeza entera-y este es uno de ellos-Draco no dice nada, sólo mueve la cabeza de arriba a abajo, sin decir ni desdecir.

-Bueno, ya hemos trabajado bastante por hoy, ¿no te parece?-pregunta Draco levantándose.

-Oye, Draco-dice Cho levantándose también-si de repente tienes una inspiración referente al trabajo o quieres charlas sobre lo que sea, me tienes aquí. Mi puerta está siempre abierta. Tú ya me entiendes.

-Eso creo. Hasta mañana...

-Vale.

Harry y Ginny buscando apartamento. Primer plano de una trampa para ratones en una de las casas que visitan.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta Ginny.

-Una trampa para ratones. Tenemos algún que otro bichejo, nada raro...-dice la casera.

-¿Y lo alquilan tal y como está?-pregunta Ginny.

-Sí, así es...

-¿Qué? ¿Aún quieres el deportivo?-le pregunta Ginny a Harry.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Es un trabajo o vamos a vivir juntos? Ya hemos mirado una docena de apartamentos y ¿para qué?-dice Harry.

-Investigación. El señor Mateck dijo que investigáramos...

-Ya, pero el trabajo es para mañana y no tenemos ni una línea escrita...

-¿Y eso es culpa mía?-pregunta Ginny enojada.

-¡Sí, es culpa tuya! Tú eres la que quiere hacer esta ridícula búsqueda de apartamento-dice Harry mientras bajan las escaleras hacia la calle.

-Lo siento, siento mucho haberme involucrado en este proyecto, Harry. Siento no ser la vaga más vaga del planeta.

-Después de todo esto, ¿aún crees que soy un vago?-pregunta Harry volviéndose hacia ella.

-No, Harry. Hay vagos, ¡y luego estás tú!-dice Ginny mientras salen de la casa-¿Es que intentas ganar el premio a la rebeldía adolescente o algo así? ¿Crees que es adecuado hacer un corte de mangas a todo y todos los que no encajan en tus autodestructivas intenciones?

-Oye, aclaremos una cosa, tú no sabes nada de mí.

-Pues explícamelo. Mi nota de economía depende de ello.

-Vale. ¿Quieres un resumen? Aquí lo tienes: Desde el principio de los tiempos he sido designado oveja negra de mi familia y es algo permanente; no tiene cura y no consigo cambiar de etiqueta. Da lo mismo que lleve un diez o un suspenso. Aunque me dieran el premio Nobel de la paz, eso no marcaría ninguna diferencia. ¿Qué, doña perfecta? Prueba a crecer en un ambiente familiar como ese a ver si sigues tan motivada...

-Lo siento... No pretendía decir...-dice Ginny que se ha quedado muy seria.

-No, claro que no... Estabas ocupada haciendo tu actuación: "Soy una pobre cajera, una pobre cajera que está buscando apartamento..." ¿Quieres saber por qué te parece tan fascinante este trabajo? Porque, en realidad, jamás has tenido un problema en toda tu vida: te subes a tu Saab, te compras ropa y básicamente te comes el dinero. La idea de que la gente tenga que hacer presupuestos con sus ingresos te parece una novedad encantadora. Eres rica y mimada. A eso se resume todo en ti...

-¿Sabes?-le pregunta Ginny a punto de llorar-eso es verdad... Yo no sé nada sobre ti, y tú aún sabes menos sobre mí así que DÉJAME EN PAZ-Ginny se marcha. Harry se vuelve para detenerla.

-Ginny, espera, oye...

Hermione en una oficina mirando una maqueta de unas casitas.

-Hola-dice una mujer recibiendo a Hermione.

-Hola, soy Hermione Granger. Gracias por recibirme, señorita Weston-se estrechan las manos.

-Por favor, llámame Laura.

-Ya sé que estará muy ocupada, pero estoy preparando un trabajo, y el señor Mateck me dio su nombre. Dice que es usted la encarnación de una mujer de éxito-dice Hermione y la mujer ríe-¿De qué se ríe?

-No lo sé. Es que no creí que llegara un día en que me describieran como la encarnación de una mujer de éxito... Dayle, ¿me traes la cartera de Frank? Quiero repasarla antes de la reunión-dice Laura a una empleada.

-Claro-dice Dayle.

-Gracias.

-Habrá sido siempre muy ambiciosa para que le vaya tan bien, ¿verdad?-pregunta Hermione.

-Buff, ¿ambiciosa? ¿tú crees? Nada de eso, hace unos años era la 5º esencia del ama de casa: criaba a mis hijos, hacía la comida, no trabajaba... De pequeña siempre me gustó el Arte, y decidí volver a estudiar. Y ahora soy profesora de arte y también diseño interiores. Es genial, porque la mitad del tiempo enseño, que me encanta, y la otra mitad dibujo...

Dayle le entrega la cartera que le pidió.

-Gracias...

-Debe de tener mucho talento...-dice Hermione.

-Soy muy trabajadora, eso sí... Hermione, estamos diseñando una cadena de restaurantes mejicanos. Echa un vistazo a estos planos...

-A mí me gustan...

-No, míralos. ¿Ves algún posible problema?-pregunta Laura. Hermione se acerca para mirarlos.

-Quizá... No importa...

-No, no, ¿cuál?

-Es que ha puesto la cocina y la barra en lados opuestos del restaurante.

-¿Y por qué es un problema?-pregunta Laura.

-Bueno, yo trabajo en un restaurante. Y, de este modo, las camareras tienen que pedir los platos y las bebidas por separado. En todo se tarda el doble, y acabas corriendo como una gallina por todo el local...

-¿Crees que podrías darme tu opinión sobre otros diseños? Sería un trueque por ayudarte en tu trabajo...

-No lo sé... Me encantaría.

-Bien.

En la cafetería de la escuela. Cho y Lavander están charlando.

-Nada. Has trabajado con él toda la semana y esperas que me crea que no ha pasado nada-dice Lavander a Cho.

-Acabo de decírtelo: nada, Lavander. No lo sé, está tan colado, tan enamorado de Hermione que no puedo competir con ella.

-Ahí te equivocas, Hermione no te llega a los talones-dice Cho y luego dirigiéndose a Kenny, que está en una mesa de por atrás-Kenny, ¿qué te parece Hermione Granger?

-¡Está cañón!

-Oh, ¡cierra la boca!. ¿Qué sabes tú?, eres prácticamente ciego...-dice Lavander enojada. Kenny se levanta y va hacia Lavander.

-Oye, Lavander, deberíamos hacer el trabajo de economía...

-No, no te me acerques... ¿Quieres dejarme tranquila y hacerlo tú?

-Lavander, no has hecho tu parte del trabajo...-dice Kenny enojado.

-Pero ¿y tú que esperabas? No vivo como tú, Kenny. Mi vida social es muy ajetreada, ¿sabes?-dice Lavander y Kenny vuelve a donde estaba-en fin, Hermione tal vez sea guapa. Tiene un cierto atractivo de cara lavada como las de los catálogos de J. Crew. Pero no eres tú. Tú eres una gatita sensual, Cho. Y esas cosas hay que usarlas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que tengo que quitarme la ropa y luego tirarme a su cuello?

-¡¡Sí funciona...!! La oportunidad no llega dos veces, y esta noche es tu última noche con él. Tienes que lanzarte a fondo. Lleva algo escandaloso. Te prestaré un vestido ajustado. Ponte un poco de perfume en los sitios adecuados... Y unos labios muy rojos y húmedos...

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón. Puedo clavar mi último clavo en mi vergonzoso ataúd. ¿Qué pierdo con ello?-pregunta Cho.

-Eso, tú sedúcele... Sus calzoncillos estarán hechos una bola al pie de la cama antes de que digas "Hermione Granger es virgen"-dice Lavander y Cho ríe.

En la cocina de los Malfoy. Narcisa está encendiendo dos velas que forman parte de una velada preparada para ella y su marido. Éste entra.

-Ya está la cena-dice Narcisa.

-Pero... He hecho otros planes, Narcisa. Hoy es jueves...-dice Lucius.

-Oh... ¡Jueves, claro! Bueno, entonces diviértete, hasta luego.

-Vale-dice Lucius y se va, y Narcisa apaga las velas.

Draco y Hermione en el porche de la casa de él.

-¿Te vienes conmigo a la heladería? Quiero ayudar a Dennis a limpiar...-dice Hermione.

-Ehh... Oh.. No, tengo... tengo que quedarme a terminar mi trabajo con Cho.

-Bueno, en realidad Laura lo hizo casi todo. ¡Es tan guay, Draco! Me dijo que cuando quiera trabajar para ella, me contrata-dice Hermione contándole todo de Laura.

-¿En serio?

-Mm-mh. Ha conseguido que me dé cuenta de que tal vez algún día pueda tener un negocio o mi propia empresa... Fue genial.

-¿Ves? Parece que Hermione tiene alguna aspiración, después de todo-dice Draco y Narcisa sale de la casa.

-Emm... Si tu padre vuelve, dile que como hoy es la noche del jueves, he salido por ahí...-Narcisa va hacia la puerta.

-Pero, ¿a qué hora volverás?

-Tarde... Adiós.

-Adiós-dice Draco y Hermione mira a Draco con cara de confusión-he renunciado a entender a mis padres. No sé... Las cosas están muy raras ahora-Hermione se queda pensativa y parece darse cuenta de algo.

-¿No podríamos aprovechar esta falta momentánea de supervisión?-pregunta Hermione y se besan. Llega Cho y los ve besarse. Les interrumpe.

-Hola-dice Cho. Ellos se separan. Hermione se vuelve y la ve.

-Hola...-dice Draco.

-Si he interrumpido algo, puedo volver luego...

-No, yo ya me iba-dice Hermione y se vuelve hacia Draco-adiós-se dan un beso. Hermione se levanta y pasa al lado de Cho-bonito vestido...

-Gracias, es prestado.

-Se nota...-dice Hermione. Cho cierra los ojos.

-Bueno... ¿Dónde quieres estudiar?-pregunta Draco.

-Pues, donde estemos más cómodos. En tu dormitorio.

En la Heladería, Hermione llega donde esta Ron.

-Hola, siento llegar tarde... ¡Dios mío, esto es una pocilga!-dice Hermione.

-Estamos en racha...

-Dennis, le he hablado a Laura de nuestros problemas económicos...-dice Hermione a Dennis.

-¿Quién es Laura?-pregunta Dennis.

-Una diseñadora de interiores que me ha ayudado...

-Ah, claro... La mujer del éxito y el dinero.

-Bueno... Pues tiene muy buenas ideas para rebajar los gastos, y quiere diseñar otro logotipo para la heladería. Podríamos imprimir nuevos menús, manteles...

-¡No necesitamos nuevos menús ni manteles!-dice Dennis enojada.

-¡¡Es que lo haría sin cobrar!! Dijo que es vital para un negocio cambiar de aspecto de vez en cuando, renovarse...

-No tengo tiempo para oir consejos de una mujer que no sabe nada de mí, ni de mi vida, ni de este negocio...

-Sólo intenta ayudar, Dennis...

-No necesito su ayuda, pero ¡¡la tuya sí, y mucho!!. Los de Sanidad han llamado diciendo que va a venir un inspector mañana y este lugar es un desastre.

-Oye, no te pongas así, no es culpa mía-dice Hermione enojada también.

-Creí que ibas a venir antes... ¡Te necesitaba esta noche!

-¡Oh, perdona, Dennis! Resulta que tengo mi vida, no soy tu sumisa esclava...

-¿¿Mi sumisa esclava??

-Sí...

-Eso es un poco exagerado...

-¿Oh tú crees?-pregunta Hermione.

-¡¡SÍ!!

-Porque lo único que hago es hacerte recados, coger tu teléfono, cuidar de tu bebé y ¡¡¡ya estoy harta!!!.

-Oye, Hermione, siento mucho que mi bebé y yo te destrocemos la vida. ¿Por qué no te marchas a casa? Ron y yo terminaremos-dice Dennis y Hermione mira a Ron y después se va.

Harry entra en la Heladería.

-Eh, ya hemos cerrado...-dice Ron.

-¿Podrías ponerme sólo un café, tío? Estoy desesperado...

-Sí, sí, claro...

-¿Tú no eres hermano de Ginny, no? Yo soy Harry.

-Ya sé quién eres...

-Eh... Oye, ¿tu hermana toma alguna medicación? Porque, de pronto, se ha puesto hecha una furia conmigo...

-Algo le habrás hecho-dice Ron dándole el café.

-Nada, sólo la llamé princesa mimada y enloqueció... Supongo que la verdad duele...

-¿Ginny una princesa mimada? Nada está más lejos de la verdad...

-Ohh, vamos, no intentes convencerme de que tu familia no está forrada...

-¿Crees que trabajo aquí por gusto?-pregunta Ron.

-Sí, tu hermana lleva un Saab, tío, y una ropa buenísima...

-Son los últimos restos de la dinastía Weasley...

-No lo entiendo.

-Hubo un tiempo en que todo era fácil para nosotros, relativamente... Pero aquello se acabó... Oye, no quiero hablar de eso... Pero hazme un favor, dale una oportunidad, creo que se lo merece, ¿eh?

Narcisa y Lucius en sus respectivas citas (que serán con el aire, porque están solos). Ambos están aburridos, sin hacer nada, en sendos locales.

Draco y Cho en la habitación de él.

-Oh, ya está: acabado-dice Draco.

-Al fin, ¿eh?-pregunta Cho y se acerca a Draco-misión cumplida. Oh... Dios mío, estoy tan agotada que casi ni veo...

-Ya, yo no puedo ni levantarme de la silla-dice Draco y ambos ríen.

-Te daré un masaje, te aliviará la tensión-dice Cho y pone sus manos en su cuello, y apoya su cabeza en la de él.

-No... Estoy, estoy bien.

-¿Seguro?-pregunta Cho frotándole los brazos con sus manos.

-Sí-dice Draco mientras que Cho abandona su misión

-Dios, estoy, estoy molida-se tumba en la cama-no creo que pueda llegar a mi casa. ¿Te importa que me quede aquí esta noche?-pregunta Cho mientras que Draco se queda perplejo, sin saber qué decir.

-Eh... En realidad, sí, claro...

-¿¿Qué??

-Que sí me importa. Creo que deberías volver...-dice Draco.

-¿Qué pasa? Es que... ¿No podemos salir juntos nunca más, es eso?

-No, en absoluto, podemos salir... Pero no podemos... dormir juntos.

-Ah, espera, cálmate, Draco. Sólo pregunto si puedo quedarme en tu casa, no he dicho nada de dormir juntos... Ya sé qué te ocurre: es Hermione, ¿no? Te ha estado metiendo ideas sobre mí en la cabeza-dice Cho

-No, Cho, Hermione no me mete ideas en la cabeza. Pero es que no soy tonto...

-¿Cómo dices?

-Me refiero a que... Mírate-dice Draco señalando su vestido último modelo-¿Te pones normalmente esto para estudiar, Cho? Vamos, estás haciendo comentarios sensuales y tocándome continuamente, no me parece...

-Si no puedes soportar estar en el mismo cuarto que yo, creo que tal vez-dice Cho interrumpiéndolo.

-Oye, puedo soportar estar en el mismo cuarto. Lo que no aguanto es que te lances a mis brazos cada dos segundos. ¿No te parece humillante?

-No estoy humillando a nadie por eso, Draco. Ya sé que estás ahora con Hermione, y lo acepto. Sólo que no lo respeto-dice Cho y Draco frunce el ceño-y no digo esto como una putita ni para degradarme, pero quiero hacerte saber que tienes otras opciones, por ejemplo yo.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Cho?-pregunta Draco sorprendido.

-Se aburría y decidió animar un poco su vida-dice Cho y coge a Draco del cuello y le da un beso. Draco está aún más confundido. Cho va hacia la puerta-espero que lo resistas, Draco.

Cho sale por la puerta. Se queda parada en el descansillo, se apoya en la pared y cierra los ojos.

En la habitación de Lucius y Narcisa.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?-pregunta Lucius.

-Sí, ¿y tú?

-Sí.

-Bien-dice Narcisa.

-Bien.

-¿Y qué... qué has hecho?

-Fui al Dukes. Conocí gente nueva, charlé, baile un rato... ¿Y tú?

-Oh, yo... Tomé un trago con alguien. Fue divertido.. Me alegro de que lo hayas pasado bien, Lucius-dice Narcisa mientras apagan las luces y se van a dormir.

Hermione esperando en el porche de su casa. Dennis llega.

-Empezaba a pensar que te habías fugado-dice Hermione a su hermana.

-Ya, me he pasado limpiando toda la noche. Oye, Hermione, tengo que hablar contigo. Las cosas no van bien para ti en la heladería, te despido.

-¿Me despides?

-No creo que debas seguir trabajando allí, así que...

-No puedes despedirme...-dice Hermione.

-Sí que puedo, y te despido.

-Sé lo que intentas, Dennis. No he podido dormir, me sentí muy mal. Y esas cosas que dije, no eran verdad...

-Sí que lo eran... Hermione, tienes razón, estoy... No sé cómo arreglármelas... Vivo en un caos total. Pero esos problemas no son tuyos. No quiero ser culpable de robarte la infancia, deberías estar divirtiéndote siendo joven, no apurada por todos mis asuntos. No es justo... No es justo para ti y lo siento...

-Dennis, sí que son mis problemas. Tú y yo somos un equipo. Y no puedes echarme. No me voy a ir, no pienses que me vas a echar... Yo te quiero. Y también a Alexander, y no quiero que sientas que estás sola en esto...

-Pero la mayor soy yo, no tú. Se supone que debo cuidar de ti.

-¡Y lo haces! Claro que cuidas de mí, Dennis.

-¿Sabes? Algún día arreglaré este caos y tú me admirarás...

-Te admiro ya, Dennis. Verás, este trabajo me ha hecho darme cuenta de cuánto tienes que luchar y cuánta tensión aguantas... Y creo que eres asombrosa.

-¿Sí?-pregunta Dennis sorprendida.

-Sí, un poquito...-dice Hermione y ambas ríen, y se abrazan.

Al día siguiente en la clase de Economía.

-A diferencia de otras lecciones, la lección que habéis aprendido de este trabajo podréis aplicarla directamente en el futuro. Por tanto, espero, espero, que hayáis puesto en él toda la atención que se merece-dice el profesor.

-Sí, claro...

-Y ahora, pasar vuestros trabajos hacia delante para que los recoja...

Vemos a Ginny con cara de preocupación. La gente empieza a pasar los trabajos.

-Ah... ¿Jeff? ¿Esa boda cómo salió?-pregunta el profesor.

-Genial, señor Mateck. Quisimos una boda íntima junto al océano, ya sabe, sólo-dice Jeff.

-¡¡Unos amigos y la familia!!-dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Señor Mateck-dice Kenny-para su información, el nombre de Lavander Brown está en el trabajo porque ella me amenazó de muerte-Lavander le mira asombrada-pero no me ha ayudado nada, y se ha pasado toda una semana insultándome...

-¡Eso no es cierto! Señor Matock, verá... Kenny estaba con catarro, y tenía toda la cara inundada de mocos... No quería que me contagiara...

-Espero que hayáis dejado algo de dinero para un consejero matrimonial... Bien, Ginny, ¿dónde está tu trabajo?-pregunta el profesor.

-Bueno, Señor Matock, como el matrimonio es una sociedad al 50 , he decidido hacer mi trabajo desde el punto de vista de una mujer. Así que... Aquí está mi mitad-dice Ginny y le entrega unas hojas grapadas. Harry llega a clase.

-¡¡Harry Potter!! Gracias por unirse a nosotros... ¿Es su trabajo?

-Mío y de Ginny-dice Harry.

-Vaya, parece muy amplio... Sí, buen trabajo a los dos-Harry se sienta, Ginny le mira-y ahora que hemos terminado, os devolveré los trabajos el lunes. Y el lunes comenzaremos nuestro trabajo sobre macroeconomía.

En el exterior del instituto. Draco y Hermione van por un paseo.

-Ah, cuánto me alegro de haber acabado ese trabajo...-dice Draco.

-Yo lo he pasado muy bien.

-A sí, ¿te ha gustado?

-Sí-le contesta Hermione.

-Ya veo el titular: "Hermione Granger trepa por la escalera de las empresas americanas"

-¡Cállate, bobo!

-Ven aquí-Draco la acerca a el y se besan. Cho y Lavander pasan a su lado.

-Buscad un hotel...-dice Lavander enojada.

-¿De qué va esa?-le pregunta Hermione a Draco.

-No tengo ni idea...

Draco y Hermione se van, mientras vemos a Harry salir del edificio y Ginny detrás.

-¡Harry, hola!-dice Ginny

-Hola.

-Gracias por acabar el trabajo... Lo de vago tendré que retirarlo...

-Ya... Ginny, oye, siento mucho lo de ayer. Creo que ambos nos fiamos de una errónea primera impresión. Hablé con tu hermano anoche, y él me explicó que tu familia no es como los Rockefeller...

-¿A sí?-pregunta Ginny.

-Sí, así que me siento como el tonto más tonto de la Tierra...

-No lo hagas...

-No, es verdad, tenías razón, es obvio que no sé nada sobre ti...

-Harry, mi vida es como una película, probablemente sea mejor que la dejemos fuera de esta tregua que tenemos, ¿vale?

-Claro.

-Bueno, lo que quiero saber es si compraste el deportivo-dice Ginny.

-Vamos, Ginny, con todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿crees que iba a comprarlo? ¡¡Tenía que hacerlo, es un coche asombroso!!

-Pero eso, eso obliga a que nuestros hijos se apiñen en dos habitaciones...

-En realidad, es una habitación. Pero la familia que duerme unida, permanece unida...

-¡Harry, 5 personas en un dormitorio! Eso sí que es una locura...

-¿Te vas a quejar? He estado toda la noche en vela haciendo este trabajo, ¿y tú vas y te quejas?

Pasan al lado de un descapotable. A través del retrovisor vemos el rostro de una mujer con gafas de sol.

-¿Cómo no voy a quejarme?-pregunta Ginny sonriendo.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué? Porque en ese trabajo hay un montón de errores...

-Un montón de errores...-repite Harry.

-Sí...

-¿Cómo cuántos? Lo más importante es la unidad familiar, creo que lo demás sobra...

-Pero el coche no sobra...

-Bueno, bueno...-dice Harry.

-No espera...

Mientras Harry y Ginny discutían sobre el trabajo, la cámara se centra en la mujer del descapotable. Si le quitamos las gafas de sol, le apartamos el pelo de la cara, y la ponemos detrás de una mesa del instituto... Casi podría ser...

¡¡¡¡LA SEÑORITA YOLANDA!!!


	4. El regreso de Yolanda

**El regreso de Yolanda**

Draco y Hermione besándose, tumbados sobre una manta. Hermione quiere parar.

-Draco...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?-pregunta Draco desesperado.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?

-¿A ti qué te parece?

-Esto no funciona... Me estoy helando y hay bichos... Vamos a otro sitio.

-Pero sin poder ir a mi casa, ni a la tuya, nuestras posibilidades están muy limitadas.

-Lo sé, pero me parece un poco primitivo. Soy una chica del siglo XX... Para cosas así necesito música, luz tenue, ambiente cálido...-dice Hermione.

-Pero, ¿y tu sentido del romance? Tenemos una luna preciosa que se refleja en el agua. Tenemos las estrellas del cielo, el chirriar de los grillos-le dice Draco mientras la besa por la oreja-tenemos los árboles... Y si tienes frío, yo puedo darte calor...

-Draco...-le dice Hermione sonriendo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Eso es tan clásico...!

-¿No te gusta?-pregunta Draco extrañado.

-¡Qué dices! Me parece irresistiblemente sexy...-dice Hermione mientras se sube encima de Draco y vuelven a besarse, apasionadamente.

Draco y su padre caminando por una calle de Oxford, acercándose hacia una esquina.

-Papá, estoy empezando a pensar que esta idea tuya del restaurante no es más que una quimera...

-No, si consigo un sitio adecuado. Y esa mujer asegura que no encontraré mejor oferta que su almacén-dice Lucius.

-¿Dónde habéis quedado?

-Aquí, dijo que vendría a las ocho.

Llegan a la esquina y se detienen. Draco mira al frente y su cara se ilumina. Como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Lucius se da cuenta y mira hacia el mismo sitio.

-¡Draco!-dice Yolanda al ver a Draco.

-¡Señorita Yolanda!

-Bueno, ya no soy tu profesora, puedes llamarme Yolanda.

-¿Yolanda?-pregunta Lucius estrechando las manos-soy Lucius Malfoy, hablamos por teléfono.

-Sí, Lucius, hola...

-¿Viene a vivir aquí de nuevo?-pregunta Draco.

-No, me quedo sólo unos días, para vender esta propiedad...

-¡Ah...! Bueno, yo... Tengo que irme a clase...

-¡Claro!-dice Lucius.

-Así que, adiós Señorita...-dice Draco pero se detiene dándose cuenta de lo que iba a decir-Yolanda-Yolanda y Lucius ríen.

Instituto. Draco va a buscar a Harry para contarle lo de Yolanda.

-¡Harry, oye! Quiero hablar contigo...

-A ver, tú y Hermione habéis tenido bronca y quieres mi opinión... Atento: Hermione es muy sarcástica e hipersensible, y tú, amigo mío, muy absorbente y sofocante. ¡Ya está!, problema resuelto...

-No tiene que ver con Hermione y conmigo, sino contigo...

-¿Otra vez te debo dinero?-pregunta Harry y se para en su taquilla.

-No. Iba con mi padre al centro y nos encontramos con alguien...

-¿Con quién?-pregunta Harry en eso Ginny se acerca a su taquilla, que está al lado de la de Harry-mira lo que ha traído el gato...

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Harry. ¡Tranquilo!, sólo cojo unos libros de mi taquilla y me voy...

-Cuéntame, Draco, ¿quién era?-intenta retomar el tema Harry.

-Deberíamos hablar de ello en privado...-dice Draco viendo a Ginny.

-Tengo que irme. Si vuelvo a llegar tarde a la clase de Matock, le dará algo...-dice Harry yéndose-¡Te veo después de clase!

-¡No...! He quedado con Hermione para eso del arte...

-Oh, qué sacrificios hacemos por el amor... ¡Oye, hablaremos luego!-dice Harry mientras sale corriendo al oír la campana.

En el pasillos del Instituto. Ron va hacia su clase y Hermione se encuentra con él.

-¡Hola, Ron!

-¿Qué hay?-pregunta Ron.

-Malas noticias... A Dennis le ha fallado la canguro y no abrimos esta tarde. Tienes el día libre-le dice Hermione mientras ambos entran a clases.

-¿No podemos abrir, aún así?

-Bueno, me encantaría, pero Dennis estará con el bebé y yo voy a una conferencia sobre arte. No hay nadie que pueda atender las mesas...

-Yo sí puedo, lo haré...

-¿Tú, el Inspector Closseau?-pregunta Hermione extrañada.

-¿Crees que no lo conseguiría?

-Ron, desde que te contratamos no has tenido mucha maña trabajando... Rompes platos, confundes los pedidos, tropiezas en cualquier esquina...

-¿Por qué no me despedís si soy un idiota tan incompetente?-pregunta Ron triste.

-No queremos despedirte, Ron. Es sólo... De acuerdo, puedes abrir. Dennis se pondrá contenta y será una especie de prueba. No incendies la cocina, por favor, ¿vale?

-Sí, bueno... Gracias por el incondicional voto de confianza.

Hermione sonríe. Suena la campana. (n/a: ¿Cuántas veces suena la campana en ese instituto para indicar que comienza la clase?)

A la hora de comer. Cho está sentada comiendo, cuando Lavander se le acerca y le pone unos billetes delante de la cara.

-Lavander, ¡quítame eso de la cara...!-dice Cho enojada.

-Oh, vamos... Hay que darse un homenaje... ¿Y qué mejor manera que yendo de compras? Así que manera coge tu billetera y unos zapatos cómodos y ¡vamos a gastarnos todo!

-Oye, no me apetece ir de compras...

-¿¡No te apetece ir de compras!?

-No.

-¿¿¡No te apetece ir de compras y te consideras del género femenino!??-pregunta Lavander.

-Lavander, la verdad es que ahora no estoy de humor, ¿vale? Mi plan es pasar el fin de semana en la cama mirando las grietas del techo...

-Oh, por favor, no me digas que tiene algo que ver con tu ridícula obsesión por Draco Malfoy...

Cho no responde, sólo mira a Lavander con cara de afirmación. Lavander se cabrea y empieza a gritar.

-¡¡¡Cho, no fastidies, eres una idiota!!!

-Shhhh...-intenta callarla Cho.

-Dime, ¿¿¿qué tiene de especial ese Draco Malfoy??? Es sólo un tío con la boca muy grande y el cerebro diminuto. Levanta una piedra y encontrarás otro chico, el mundo está lleno de ellos...

-Oye, no es tan sencillo... Draco me ha rechazado, y eso duele. Y para empeorar las cosas, está la relación Draco-Hermione-Harry. No me gusta estar fuera de ese círculo, porque yo antes encajaba...

-Eres afortunada, son muy aburridos...-dice Lavander riendo.

-Ya. Sí, bueno, creo que necesito unos días para curar mis heridas narcisistas...

-Cho, ya has tenido unos días. Estás prácticamente hibernando... Se acabó el invierno, Cho, emerge ya de tu cueva-dice Lavander suplicando-te necesito este fin de semana...

-Pero, ¿para qué puedes necesitarme tú? Yo sólo te estropearía el plan...

-Bueno... Las compras para mí son como el submarinismo: emocionante y con riesgos... Y yo sola quizá no pueda salir a respirar... Por favor, no me dejes ir sola, me ahogaría en un mar de ropa y colonias...-dice Lavander y ambas ríen.

En una clase del Instituto. Unas cintas se caen al suelo. Harry va a recogerlas. Son de Ginny.

-Weasley... No pensé que estuvieras loca por los vídeos, pensé que estabas loca en general-dice Harry mirando los vídeos-Ghost, Tal como éramos... Perdóname la arcada.Ginny le quita los vídeos-¡Oh, Dios mío, Dumbo!

-Lo reconozco, tengo mentalidad infantil en cuanto a películas. Y ahora déjame en paz...

-No, no, me encanta Dumbo...

-¿Que te encanta Dumbo?-pregunta Ginny extrañada.

-Pues claro... Está en mi panteón de pelis favoritas. Lloré cuando la vi de crío...

-¿Lloraste con Dumbo?

-¿Es que no me has oído? Por poco pierdo los ojos... Por la forma en que los otros elefantes se burlan de sus orejotas... Y luego pierde a su madre... Es de las pelis más tristes-dice Harry mientras Ginny abre su taquilla.

-Esto es un tanto extraño...

-¿El qué?

-Bueno, cuando iba a ignorarte del todo, me sueltas la bomba de Dumbo encima...

-Emmm... Oye, voy a salir y no tengo planes-dice Harry mientras Ginny levanta la vista de sus vídeos, extrañada-Así que, ¿te parece buena idea dar una vuelta o algo así?

-Ya, vale, ¿cuál es el chiste?

-¡Qué va!, no hay chiste, no tengo planes... Y prefiero pasar la tarde intercambiando pullas con una pija que estar solo, conque, pellízcate, es tu día de suerte... ¿Vale?-le pregunta Harry, mientras que Ginny tiene la mirada perdida, y sonríe extrañamente, mordiéndose el labio.

-Pues, sí, bueno, hay cosas peores...

-Salvo que tengas idea de ver Dumbo...

-No, la he visto unas 700 veces... ¿No irás a empujarme contra un autobús o algo así, no?

-Gran idea... No se me había ocurrido-dice Harry que se lo piensa un momento.

En una conferencia de arte. Vemos a Hermione muy, muy, muy interesada y a Draco no muy... "atento".

-Quiero terminar con "Bruma invernal", la obra más famosa de Jarvis. Nadie puede negar, tras estudiar el exquisito equilibrio de la superficie, la yuxtaposición del color y la forma y la intensidad visual de su trazado...-dice la expositora que se llama Laura.

Draco parece realmente aburrido. Él mira a Hermione, quien parece estar muy atenta de las palabras de Laura. Dios, qué guapa está Hermione.

-Que Jarvis dominaba totalmente su nueva técnica. Por desgracia, tres semanas después de terminar "Bruma Invernal", Jarvis murió de coma etílico. Pese a su muerte prematura, Jarvis dejó una huella permanente en el mundo del arte, y su reputación como uno de los grandes expresionistas abstractos del siglo XX seguirá viva. Gracias.

El público aplaude. Hermione mira a Draco, muy sonriente. Cuando ve que Draco está serio, su sonrisa también decae.

La gente saliendo de la conferencia de Arte. Draco y Hermione también salen.

-Una conferencia genial, ¿verdad?-pregunta Hermione a su novio.

-Ha sido un poquito... larga.

-No te ha gustado.

-No, no es eso. Bueno, es que... no creo que el expresionismo abstracto sea lo mío...

-¿Lo tuyo?-pregunta Hermione.

-Sí, no lo sé, me parece tan... inacabado.

-¿Inacabado?

-Sí, bueno... Es un borrón de pintura que ofrece más preguntas que respuestas...

-¿Un borrón de pintura, Draco?

-Esa "Bruma Invernal", por ejemplo. ¿Cuál es la emoción concreta que expresa esa pintura?

-Draco, a ver si te enteras. Sólo porque una pintura no tenga un principio, una mitad y un final, como la típica película que gusta al gran público, no significa que no esté cargado de emoción, ¿vale?

-Creo que me gusta el arte con opinión, con algo específico, coherente, con un pensamiento... Como el romanticismo, puedo entender el romanticismo. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?

-Sí, sé a qué te refieres...-dice Hermione mientras Laura llega donde están ellos.

-Hola, chicos-dice Laura.

-Hola.

-¿Os ha gustado?

-Sí-dice Draco mintiendo.

-Muchísimo...

-Mañana doy una clase de arte, si os interesa asistir, seréis bienvenidos.

-Yo tengo que trabajar...-se excusa Draco.

-¿Qué me dices tú, Hermione?

-No sé, mis dotes artísticas son las mismas que en tercero...

-Es una clase de principiantes. No hace falta ser Picasso, sólo voluntad-dice Laura mientras Hermione asiente con la cabeza.

Ginny y Harry caminando por una calle.

-El camión apareció literalmente de la nada, y yo no lo vi... Ahora mi Saab ha vuelto al taller-le platica Ginny a Harry de lo que le ha pasado a su carro.

-Siempre te ocurre lo mismo, eres la peor conductora del....... mundo.

Harry mira al frente y se queda pasmado. Se detiene. Ginny lo mira. Vemos a Yolanda acercándose a Harry, el cual parece hipnotizado.

-Harry... Harry, ¿qué ocurre?-pregunta Ginny.

-Hola, Harry-dice Yolanda a Harry mientras este no reacciona, sólo la mira-¿Quieres presentarme a tu amiga?-Harry sigue como una estatua, mirando a Yolanda-hola, Yolanda...

-Un placer, yo soy Ginny.

-Harry era estudiante de mi clase...

-Sí, yo era su profe y ell... No, yo era su alumno y ella era mi profesora-dice Harry cuando pudo reaccionar.

-Bueno, llego tarde a una cita. Me alegro de verte, Harry.

-Sí, igualmente...

-Y ha sido un placer conocerte, Ginny. Cuídate-dice Yolanda mientras se va.

-Harry, ¿qué te pasa? Se diría que has visto un fantasma...-dice Ginny.

-No, no, no... Es que no la veía hace tiempo, y era mi profesora...

-¡Profesora! ¿Te cateo o algo parecido?

-No, no... Oye, escucha, Ginny... Será mejor que dejemos el paseo para otro día... Tengo que irme, ¿vale?

-¿Cómo? ¿Lo dices en serio?-pregunta Ginny y Harry comienza a correr en busca de Yolanda.

En la clase de Arte. Hermione está dibujando algo.

-Te he calado, Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunta Laura.

-¿Qué otros talentos has estado ocultándome?

-Venga, es sólo una manzana y un plátano, no es nada del otro mundo...

-Desprecia lo que haces, si quieres. Eso no cambia el hecho de que tienes talento. Tú posees un don-dice Laura.

-Me temo que me estoy ruborizando...

-¿Dibujas mucho?

-De pequeña lo hacía, quería ser como mi madre. Era artista.

-¿Era? ¿Por qué lo dejó?

-Ella no lo dejó, es que... murió.

-Lo siento mucho, Hermione. Eso habrá sido para ti increíblemente duro. ¿Cuándo ocurrió?

-Hace unos años. De cáncer de mama.

-¿Y era artista?-pregunta Laura.

-Algo así... Era autodidacta, no una profesional como tú. Lo hacía por diversión... Recuerdo que hacía dibujos de mis cuentos y los colgaba en mi cuarto.

-Entonces, llevas el arte en los genes.

-No lo sé, quizá...-dice Hermione sonriendo.

-Pues si te gusta, creo que deberías perseverar. Puedo recomendarte unas buenas clases...-dice Laura y Hermione la mira, seria-¿a qué viene esa mirada?

-¿Va en serio?

-Muy en serio. Y ¿sabes una cosa? Deberías pensar más en ti, Hermione... Puede que yo no sea una gran artista, pero tengo intuición. Y me dice que eres buena...

-¿Por qué al oír eso me siento agobiada y con ansiedad?

-Porque con el talento viene la responsabilidad. Y te debes a ti misma el no desperdiciarlo...

En la casa de Draco. Este baja por las escaleras con un montón de ropa entre los brazos. Llaman al timbre.

-¡Ya voy!-dice Draco mientras abre la puerta.

-Hola, Draco...

-¡¡Ginny!! Pasa. Estaba en plan doméstico...-dice Draco mientras va hacia la lavadora, Ginny cierra la puerta y recoge unos boxers que se le han caído a Draco-¿y qué... Y qué haces aquí?

-¿Que qué hago aquí? Pues pasaba por el barrio y me preguntaba cuál sería el trabajo de Literatura. Entonces pensé que tú lo sabrías, y aquí estoy...

-Es Los Viajes de Gulliver.

-Genial, me voy a casa a leerlo. Gracias-dice Ginny y se da media vuelta y va hacia la puerta.

-Pero... ¡espera! ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny!-Ginny se vuelve-¿estás segura de que has venido a eso?

-En realidad, no te conozco Draco, pero si te pregunto una cosa, ¿juras que lo mantendrás en estricto secreto?

-Sí, por supuesto...-dice Draco.

-Oye... ¿Harry te ha dicho algo sobre la posibilidad de gustarle alguien?

-¿Gustarle alguien? ¿Gustarle quién?

-Mm... Gustarle, ohhh, no lo sé... Pues yo.

-No, que yo recuerde-dice Draco mientras que Ginny da media vuelta y va hacia la puerta-¡pero eso no significa que no le gustes! Puede que le gustes y que no me haya dicho nada a mí-Ginny vuelve hacia Draco-¿por qué? ¿Él... te gusta a ti?

-¿A mí, Harry? Jajajaja, ni hablar. Bueno, tal vez... Posiblemente...

-Pues, ¿por qué no se lo dices?

-Eso es algo que nunca, JAMÁS, podría decirle, porque... es un puerco, es repelente... No, no, eso ni hablar. Y tú júrame ahora que tampoco vas a decírselo...

-Me siento como si estuviera en 2º curso...-dice Draco riéndose.

-Por favor, Draco...

-De acuerdo, no... no hablaré, lo juro... Pero conozco muy bien a Harry, y ese comportamiento de puerco repelente puede ser un coqueteo...

-¿Tú crees?-pregunta Ginny sonriendo.

-Sí...

-Vale. Gracias, hasta luego-va hacia la puerta pero se da cuenta que tiene todavía los calzoncillos en la mano, se da media vuelta y se los devuelve.

-Gracias.

Mientras tanto Lavander y Cho sentadas en la mesa en un restaurante.

-Esto sí que ha sido comprar a lo bestia...-dice Cho a Lavander.

-Ya lo sé. Me he gastado toda mi asignación del mes en menos de veinte minutos... Ese es un récord para mí, creo...

-¿Cómo se lo explicarás a tus padres?

-Como siempre. "Me han robado".

-¿En Oxford? Tú estás loca...

-Me quieres, ¿verdad? Mira, esta mañana estabas un tanto decaída, y apabullada... Y ahora, fíjate, estás feliz, y sonriente, y con pintalabios nuevo. ¿No te alegras de conocerme?-pregunta Lavander.

-Ya sabes que sí... Me fui de Nueva York porque no soportaba más ser la chica mala. Pero, en serio, si ser mala significa no ir por ahí en perpetuo estado de soledad y depresión, mala quiero ser...

-Me alegro de devolverte a tus raíces... ¡¡Qué pasada!! Cho, no mires ahora, pero tienes detrás al tío más bueno que he visto en toda mi vida-dice Lavander y Cho se vuelve y lo mira-es mío, yo lo vi antes...

-Ni hablar. Lavander, ese tío te dobla la edad.

-Perfecto. Será lo bastante maduro para salir conmigo. Estoy harta de tanto niñato. Necesito un hombre de verdad que huela, con pelo en el torso, y con hijos ilegítimos en todos los estados de la nación-dice Lavander y ambas ríen-disculpa-Lavander le habla al chico, Cho la mira con la boca abierta-hola, oye... ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡Cállate, Lavander!-dice Cho en voz baja a Lavander.

-Vincent-responde el hombre.

-Hola, Vincent. Yo me llamo Lavander, y esta es mi amiga Cho. ¿Estás comiendo sólo?-Vincent asiente-puedes sentarte con nosotras... No mordemos, si no nos lo piden...

-Me encantaría, señoritas, pero tengo que ir al puerto...

-¿Al puerto? ¿Para qué, tomar el sol?

-Soy pescador. Estoy aquí haciendo la temporada del pez espada.

-Ahhh, no eres de Oxford... Pues, si buscas a alguien para que te enseñe la zona, dame un toque. Lavander Brown, 555-0142.

-Gracias por la oferta-dice Vincent y Cho se vuelve. A Cho-¿cuál era tu nombre?

-Cho.

-¿Cho? Es un placer.

-Lo mismo digo.

Hermione dibujando un frutero. Draco llega.

-Hola-saluda Draco a Hermione.

-Hola-dice Hermione y se besan.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada-dice Hermione tapando su dibujo.

-Eso no es nada. ¿Qué es?-pregunta Draco señalando con la cabeza el dibujo.

-Un cuaderno de dibujo, estaba sólo garabateando...

-¿Garabateando qué?

-Pues un frutero, si tanto te interesa. Lo había empezado en clase de Laura...

-¿Un frutero?-pregunta Draco riendo.

-Sí.

-Parece que te está enrollando eso del arte. Enséñamelo...

-No.

-Oh, ¡vamos!

-¡¡Te he dicho que no...!!

-¡Por favor...!-sigue suplicando Draco.

-¡Que no...!

-Me gusta tu interés por el arte. Llega Hermione Granger: Artista extraordinaria, emperatriz del impresionismo, maestra del bodegón-dice Draco subiéndose a la mesa-ahora mismo me declaro entusiasta, impenitente e incondicional de tu nueva afición-se reclina para besarla.

-Draco, ¿cómo es que tu obsesión por las películas es tu gran pasión y mi interés por el arte es una afición?

-¡Diosss...! Sabía, en cuanto dije afición, que no era la palabra adecuada, pero según estaba hablando simplemente salió, y ya no pude borrarlo...

-Oye, tengo que recoger e irme, así que nos vemos luego...-dice Hermione recogiendo sus cosas.

-¿Vas a dejar la conversación así?

-¿Cómo? ¿Inacabada?-pregunta Hermione.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no me consideras una indecisa e incoherente pintura expresionista?-pregunta Hermione y le besa en la mejilla y le da una palmada en el hombro-que lo pases BIEN, Draco...

Hermione se larga dejando a Draco más confuso que de costumbre.

Harry en la puerta de casa de Yolanda. Ella está en la playa, mirando hacia el mar. Harry va con ella.

-Hola-saluda Yolanda a Harry.

-Hola. Me preguntaba si en realidad debía o no hacer esto, lo de venir aquí a verte, porque cuando nos saludamos ayer resultó un poco violento, y no sé... pensé que debía...

-¿Harry?

-¿Sí?

-Era una situación violenta.

-¿Y ésta también es una situación violenta?-pregunta Harry mientras Yolanda asiente-¿Y si nos viéramos una tercera vez?

-Seguiría siéndolo...

-Ohh, sí, bien... Hay coherencia en ello.

-Esto es lo que los ex-profesores de lengua llamamos un momento "Pinter", en los que todo se dice... en silencio. Porque la emoción que conlleva lo que queremos decir es abrumadora.

-¿Y entonces éste es un momento "Pinter"?-pregunta Harry.

-Sí.

-¿Y te parece bien?

-Bueno, el silencio es un gusto adquirido-dice Yolanda y Harry se ríe-y cuanto más se complica la vida, es mejor aprender a no decir nada.

-Vale. Vale, entonces... ¿Disfrutamos de un par de segundos más de silencio?

-Claro.

Harry mira al horizonte, sonriendo. Yolanda también, aunque seria. Harry se da media vuelta y comienza a irse. Se detiene.

-¿Quién era el tal Pinter?-pregunta Harry.

-Sigue estudiando, Harry.

-Sí, Señorita Yolanda-dice Harry sonriendo mientras se va.

En la casa de los Malfoy. Draco entra en la cocina, su padre está ahí.

-¿Quieres desayunar?-pregunta Lucius.

-Sólo un poco de zumo, tengo que ir a recoger a Hermione.

-¿Qué tal los tortolitos?

-Pues bien, creo, no lo sé... Su obsesión por el Arte la está volviendo loca, no hago ni digo nada bien... Cometí el error de burlarme de su conferencia y por poco me pega...

-Según mi experiencia, Draco, el comportamiento errático del género femenino suele significar que la raíz del problema es algo inesperado. Seguramente no es por el arte. Averigua por qué es.

-¿Es tu perla de sabiduría paterna?-pregunta Draco.

-Suelto alguna de vez en cuando... Búscala. Habla con ella...

-Vale, gracias-dice Draco mientras Harry entra por la puerta.

-Hola-dice Harry-oye, Draco, el secreto ese de ayer, lo de Yolanda, debiste decírmelo.

-Intenté hacerlo, pero desapareciste por el pasillo enseguida, tío-dice Draco.

-Ya, pues la situación es complicada, porque me di cuenta anoche de que no he podido superarlo del todo.

-Oh, vaya... Em. Harry, soy tu amigo, y sabes que te apoyo siempre en todo. Pero lo único que puedo decirte con sinceridad es que la olvides. Aún no te has recuperado del todo de la lluvia de chismorreos de tu última aventura ilegal. Hay chicas de tu edad... Y tú les gustas, ¿sería tan terrible enamorarte de alguna de ellas?

-¿Cómo quién?-pregunta Harry.

-Como la que vino ayer a mi casa y me dijo que le gustas.

-¿Quién?

-Juré no decirlo...

-Oye, Draco, no estoy de humor. ¿QUIÉN?

-¡¡Ginny!! A ella le gustas...-le grita Draco.

-Ginny me odia...-dice Harry riendo.

-Cuando una chica te odia como lo hace Ginny, significa que le gustas. Es psicología básica infantil.

-Sí, pero es que eso es diferente, Draco. Ginny es una chica, ¿vale? Y Yolanda... Yolanda es una mujer.

-Exacto, Harry. Tú debes ir con chicas... Oye, yo tengo que irme, y lo siento mucho-dice Draco y le pone la mano en le hombro-pero te lo suplico, como amigo, no vayas a verla.

En el restaurante Dennis y Hermione.

-Oye, Dennis, ¿puedo cogerme el día libre ya que aquí no hay nadie y han inaugurado una exposición de arte en la universidad que me muero por ver?-le pregunta Hermione.

-¡Claro, yo defenderé el fuerte!

-Eres, sin duda, mi hermana favorita...

-Pero es que no tienes otra. Oye, Hermione, esto está muerto, ¿por qué no llevas a Ron contigo?-pregunta Dennis.

-Hay obras únicas en la exposición, podría causar estragos...

-Anda, llévatelo. Me da lástima, se queda ahí sentado con cara de bobo...

Vemos a Ron haciendo no sé qué narices con una botella blanca y unas tarrinas de plástico.

-¡¡Eh, Ron!! ¿Sabes lo que es una exposición de Arte?

-Sí...-dice Ron riendo.

-¿Te apetece ir a una?

-Claro.

Yolanda y Lucius en el almacén.

-Es muy espacioso.. El sitio es ideal, arreglándolo un poco, claro...-dice Lucius a Yolanda.

-Probablemente no deba decirle esto a un posible comprador, pero estoy deseando vender, así que le haré un buen precio...

-¿Superando algunas dificultades financieras?

-Ambos sabemos que mis problemas no son sólo financieros...

-Sí, bueno, ya que lo menciona, pues... ¿Un estudiante, verdad?

-Sí, digamos que sí... El tejado hay que arreglarlo, pero las ventanas son todas nuevas. Por lo que he oído usted tampoco ha escapado al escándalo.

-Sólo si su definición de escándalo incluye el que tu mujer tenga una aventura con otro. Si no le importa, preferiría no hablar de ese tema esta tarde...

-Lo entiendo-dice Yolanda.

Mientras tanto Lavander y Cho están paseando por el muelle.

-Lavander, llevamos paseando por el puerto unas dos horas. ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Empiezo a sentirme estúpida..

-¿Tú qué crees? Buscamos a Vincent...-dice Lavander.

-¿A quién?-pregunta Cho que no recuerda ni quien es.

-¡A Vincent, el pescador, el bombón! Estamos de caza...

-No fastidies, Lavander, ¿no hablaras en serio? Debe de haber unos cien barcos diferentes aquí, ¿cómo vamos a encontrarle? No tenemos ni idea de en cuál trabaja... Y sí, puede que sea atractivo, pero podría ser tu padre. ¿No has oído hablar del abuso de menores?

-Cierra la boca...

Hermione y Ron en la exposición de arte.

-No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, sólo quiero echar un vistazo. Sé que esto te resultará muy aburrido...-dice Hermione.

-¿Aburrido? Jarvis ha sido siempre mi expresionista favorito...-dice Ron mirándola alucinado.

-¿Tu expresionista favorito?

-Sí... ¿Sabes mucho de él?

-Que murió joven y que era alcohólico...

-Y también era un genio, un pintor impresionante. ¿Sabes que además era un maníaco depresivo? Así que la mitad de sus pinturas es caótica y colorista. Y la otra mitad, la otra mitad es de lo más sugerente, ¿sabes?-dice Ron mientras que Hermione no hace más que mirarlo, extrañada-como ésa, mírala, esa, esa es su obra más famosa... "Bruma Invernal". Me encanta cuando un cuadro puede afectarme emocionalmente. Este me resulta muy... intenso...-Hermione lo mira muy sorprendida-¿Qué?-mirando a los lados-¿Qué miras?

-No, nada... No tenía ni idea de que supieras tanto de arte...

-¿Creías que mi único talento es servir mesas?-pregunta Ron.

-No, porque de ser así carecerías totalmente de talento...

-Ohhh... jajaja. Entiendo, así que no sólo te sorprende que tenga cerebro, sino que piensas que soy mal camarero...

-Sabes que eres pésimo, Ron-dice Hermione sonriendo.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Soy estupendo!-dice Ron bromeando, Hermione lo mira, alucinada, sorprendida, riéndose y con la boca abierta. Muy sospechoso-vale, tal vez, muy de vez en cuando, confunda un pedido...

-Ron, ¿muy de vez en cuando? Eres un desastre...

-¿Desastre?-pregunta Ron.

-Sí...

-Supongo que es una forma de verme... Pero es como si una persona superficial tropezase con estas pinturas y las calificara de... no lo sé, de absurdas o incomprensibles-dice Ron y Hermione se ha quedado seria, ¿a quién le habrá recordado esas palabras?-pero si te las quedas mirando un buen rato, ves que están repletas de energía y pasión... E inteligencia...

-Perdona, Ron..

-¿Por qué?

-Por precipitar conclusiones... Porque está claro que no eres tan sólo un patoso...

-Bueno, Hermione, no has visto nada aún... Jajaja

-Venga allá...

Ron ríe, se queda más atrás y mira a Hermione de arriba abajo.

Lavander y Cho por el muelle. Han encontrado a Vincent.

-Ahhh, ahí está. ¡¡¡Hola, caballero!!! Te estábamos buscando-dice Lavander.

-¿Habéis venido hasta aquí buscándome a mí? ¡Qué suerte tengo!-dice Vincent.

-No tienes ni idea de la suerte que tienes...

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Lavander?

-Si recuerdas mi nombre...

-Nunca olvido una cara bonita...

-Hemos venido a invitarte a salir. He pensado que te vendría bien una noche en la ciudad. Una pequeña juerga en el cabo. Hay un antro en Fort Smith donde podemos tomar unas copas... Seguro que lo conoces, Whitey's, allí van muchos braceros como tú.

-¿Conque bracero? ¿Ese es ahora mi calificativo?-pregunta Vincent.

-Ah, no, no te lo tomes a mal. Me encantan los braceros, son sexys y saben lo que hacer con las manos...-dice Lavander.

-Pues voy a tener que pasar.

-¿Pasar? ¿Puedes decirme por qué?

-Te diré por qué: no me interesa hacer de macizo currante para una mocosa condescendiente y desmelenada.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Lavander...-dice Cho.

-Gracias por visitar a los pobres-dice Vincent mientras que Lavander se da media vuelta, dolida. ¿Dolida Lavander?.

-Vámonos-le dice Lavander a Cho.

-Vincent-dice Cho el cual baja de donde estaba subido-oye, Lavander, Lavander no es muy afortunada con las palabras y a veces lo que dice suena mal, pero es con buena intención... normalmente. Pero bueno, la única razón por la que hemos venido aquí es que tú le gustas. Dale una oportunidad, ¿vale?

-¿Eres Cho, verdad?

-Sí.

-Oye, voy a serte sincero: no me gusta tu amiga. Es una niñata que no distinguiría un hombre de un agujero en la pared. Pero tú eres diferente, se nota. Y si quieres, me encantaría salir contigo alguna vez. Pero hazme un favor: encierra a Lavander en un armario.

-¡Cho! ¡Cho, vámonos!-grita Lavander y Cho va hacia ella.

-¡Eh, Cho! Gracias por la visita-dice Vincent.

Cho intenta coger a Lavander por el brazo, pero ésta la empuja.

Ron y Hermione saliendo de la exposición de Arte.

-Sí, pues yo he empezado a dar clases de dibujo...-dice Hermione a Ron

-¿En serio?

-Sí...

-¡¡Qué guay!! Me gustaría ver lo que has hecho... Bueno, si quieres enseñármelo, o...

-En fin, no hay mucho que ver, en realidad... Laura nos está haciendo dibujar un frutero, que no es un tema demasiado apasionante, por decir algo...

-¿Lo ves? No deberías perder el tiempo dibujando cosas que no te apasionan. Dibuja lo que ames-dice Ron.

-Sí, es lo que hacen los artistas. Ellos rebuscan en su interior para encontrar su inspiración. Dibuja lo que sea importante para ti...-dice Hermione mientras vemos a Draco subir las escaleras, acercándose a Hermione-¡¡Draco!! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Ron mira a Draco con cara seria.

-Hola. Te he ido a buscar a la heladería y Dennis me ha dicho dónde estabas. Sí-dice Draco mientras mira a Ron, y éste reacciona.

-Emmm, Hermione, tengo que irme-dice Ron.

-No, podemos volver juntos.

-No, tranquila, tengo que hacer unos recados... Lo he pasado muy bien.

-Y yo. Gracias por venir.

-Sí. De nada-dice Ron mientras se va, Draco lo mira.

-¿Qué, quieres ver la exposición?-pregunta Draco a Hermione.

-Ya lo he hecho...

-¿Quieres enseñarme las pinturas que te gustan?

-Draco, no te esfuerces, sé que esto no es lo tuyo. Ya has ganado puntos viniendo, es suficiente...

-No, no, no, no, Hermione. Quiero quedarme aquí, quiero estar contigo. Hermione, habla conmigo, ¿qué pasa? Sé que he herido tus sentimientos al burlarme de lo del arte, y lo siento, pero no era mi intención, puedes creerme. Quiero que seamos los de siempre, Draco y Hermione, que analizan, y discuten, y debaten, y disienten. Tú me has puesto en mi sitio mil veces con alguna peli, ¿por qué no podemos intercambiar temas? Puede que el intercambio sea interesante...

-Es mucho más que eso, Draco...-Hermione comienza a irse, pero Draco va tras ella y le coge el brazo.

-¿Por qué te cierras ahora a mí? ¿Qué ha cambiado?-pregunta Draco.

-¡¡Ese es el problema: No ha cambiado nada!! Tú y yo seguimos siendo los mismos de siempre, y me estoy hartando de eso...

Hermione se marcha. Draco se queda atrás, alucinado.

En el almacén de Yolanda. Ella está dentro, Harry entra.

-Bueno... He buscado quién era el tal Pinter. Harold, dramaturgo, el rey del subtexto. El decir una cosa, pero quieres decir otra. Eso se nos da muy bien, en Oxford...-dice Harry.

-Sí, lo sé...-dice Yolanda riendo.

-¿Crees que es posible que pasemos un rato sin tantos subtextos?

-No lo sé, Harry. Las palabras nos han metido siempre en muchos jaleos...

-Sí, pero eso no pasará esta vez. Seguro que pensaste que le otro día fui a tu casa a contarte todas mis penas, a confesar cuánto te echo de menos y a decirte que habia recuperado antiguos sentimientos. Y resulta que estoy bien. Es cierto que jamás creí que lo superaría, pero lo he hecho. ¿Sabes? Sexualmente, estábamos muy unidos, pero, en todo lo demás, éramos de planetas diferentes. Y eso es lo que fui a decirte el otro día: estoy bien, he madurado.

-Es cierto, se nota...

-Bueno... Creo que ya está, la despedida final...

-Adiós, Harry...-dice Yolanda acercándose a Harry.

Harry asiente con la cabeza, pasa al lado de Yolanda rodeándola con el cuerpo (un movimiento un tanto sospechoso). Ambos de dan de pronto la vuelta, van el uno hacia el otro, Harry la coge y se dan un apasionado beso.

-Nos vendría bien uno de esos momentos de silencio, ahora mismo...-dice Harry.

-Sí, eso creo.

-El tal Pinter era un tío grande...

-Sí, lo era-Yolanda se aleja un poco y se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Yolanda?

-¿Sabes una cosa? Va a venir un comprador dentro de una hora, y tendría que limpiar todo esto...

-¿Algún subtexto otra vez?-pregunta Harry.

-No...

-Escucha... Sé que se acabó, vale, sí que lo sé, pero sólo quería saber si... echas de menos... las clases.

-Sí...-dice Yolanda sonriendo y Harry suspira, nervioso-mucho.

-Porque yo echo de menos tus clases... mucho-Harry se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta.

Cho y Lavander en los pasillos del instituto.

-Lavander, me gusta tu vestido, ¿te lo he dicho ya?-dice Cho que va detrás de ella.

-Sólo unas 300 veces...

-De acuerdo, me rindo. ¿Qué he hecho, por qué estás castigándome?

-Me gustaba ese tío. Fuimos allí por mí. Y tú me lo robaste descaradamente... Vi las miradas que le echabas, moviendo las pestañas ante él con el rímel que yo te había regalado...

-Lavander, eso no es cierto, ¡no lo es! Yo no hice nada...

-Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti; de repente me gusta un tío, sólo un tío, y no puedes apartarte lo suficiente para que yo le conquiste...-dice Lavander enojada.

-Quédatelo tú, Lavander. ¿De acuerdo?, no lo quiero; tú eres mi amiga, eso es lo más importante para mí.

-Las amigas no compiten por un mismo tío...

-¡No me culpes porque te haya rechazado!

-Nadie me ha rechazado. Esa es tu especialidad, no la mía...-dice Lavander mientras se larga. Cho se queda detrás, dolida.

Draco sentado al pie de un árbol. Hermione llega.

-¿Podemos hablar?-pregunta Hermione a Draco.

-Sí, si me explicas qué está pasando. Porque me asustas, Hermione. Temo que si digo cualquier cosa, acabaremos discutiendo...

-Draco, he estado pensando cómo hacerte comprender mi comportamiento de estos días, el motivo de haberte apartado de mí, pero resulta que ni yo misma lo sé. Mira, sólo sé que tú eres muy importante para mí; y lo del arte, sea una afición o una gran pasión, es importante para mí, también. Es verdad, es lo primero, además de ti, que me ha importado en mucho tiempo...

-Hermione, eso es genial. Oye, yo me alegro de que lo hayas encontrado, en serio. Sólo que no quiero perder lo que hay entre nosotros.

-Draco, tú lo has sido todo para mí. Y yo he sido tu amiga, tu confidente, tu media naranja muchos años... Y así funciona nuestra relación. Es muy cómodo para ti, pero a mí me da miedo, porque veo que si tú no estás, no me queda nada. Mi vida entera está ligada a ti, Draco. Estaba haciendo estos bocetos, y alguien me dijo que dibujara lo que amo, lo que me inspira, lo que me llena. Mm... Y esto es lo único que se me ocurrió...-Hermione entrega a Draco una lámina. Es un dibujo de él.

-Hermione...-dice Draco sonriendo.

-Oye, eso no me vale, Draco-dice Hermione mientras comienza a caminar por el césped-yo te quiero muchísimo, pero si te perdiese, me quedaría totalmente vacía de alicientes en la vida. Vivo, vivo con miedo perpetuo a no hacer nada, a no ir a ningún sitio, y por eso te he apartado, porque si no tengo algo a lo que aferrarme, al margen de ti, es que no tengo nada, Draco.

Draco le pone las manos en los hombros para que pare de andar, y la mira con esa mirada de completa adoración.

-En primer lugar, no me voy a ningún sitio. En segundo lugar, sólo quiero que seas feliz. Y si algo te hace feliz, lo buscaré, lo apoyaré, me meteré de lleno en ello, cueste lo que cueste. Sólo quiero que dejemos de discutir...

-Draco, no discutía contigo, sino más bien conmigo misma. Una parte de mí quería que te alejases, y la otra parte quería abrazarte con fuerza...

-¿Qué parte ha vencido?-pregunta Draco y Hermione aparta la mirada de Draco-¿Hermione?

-Draco, no quiero parecerte un borrón de pintura, pero ¿podemos dejar este tema inacabado por ahora, por favor?

Draco no dice nada, Hermione lo mira casi a punto de llorar. Draco cierra los ojos, sonríe levemente y se abrazan.

Harry andando por una calle. Saluda a un tío que pasa, mira hacia una tienda y sonríe. Entra en la tienda. Vemos a Ginny sentada en una mesa, al lado de la ventana de esa cafetería. Ve a Harry entrar y pone cara de extrañeza. Harry se sienta con ella.

-¿Qué tal las hamburguesas de aquí?-pregunta Harry mientras coge la hamburguesa de Ginny, y le da un mordisco mientras mira a Ginny.

-Draco te lo ha contado...-dice Ginny mientras que Harry la mira extrañado-no te hagas el bobo. Cuando un bobo se hace el bobo es muy desconcertante. Draco te ha dicho lo que yo le dije, y por eso te comportas así. Admítelo.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando...

-Sí, lo reconozco. Cierto que tuve un flash momentáneo que consiguió hacerme olvidar que te odio... Pero se me pasará, así que no empieces a creértelo, ni nada...

-¿Crees que pasará?-pregunta Harry sonriendo.

-Tal vez se pase, es probable que se pase. A no ser... No, sin duda se pasará, me parece que ya no está. Sí, se pasó. No está.

-¡Te gusto mucho! ¡Te gusto muchísimo!

-Harry, venga, deja de torturarme...

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Tú me provocas, sacas lo peor de mí mismo-dice Harry mientras Ginny sonríe, Harry también.

-Conoces a esa mujer, ¿no?-le pregunta Ginny mirando para afuera, se refiere a Yolanda, la vemos reflejada a través del cristal.

-La conocía, pero ya no.

Ginny lo mira, son una sonrisa. Harry la mira, y sonríe.

-En fin, pedimos algo más, ¿no? Porque, con tanto hablar, me está entrando un hambre-dice Harry sonriendo.


	5. Luna Llena

**Luna Llena**

En la habitación de Draco. Vemos unas imágenes que hay en la tele. Es un lobo que está saltando, y de fondo la luna llena. Oímos a Draco y Hermione hablar, pero no los vemos.

-¿Existe algo más hermoso que la luna llena? Parece que casi puedes tocarla, aunque esté a un millón de kilómetros...-dice Draco a Hermione.

-En realidad sólo está a 400.000 kilómetros, y no estará totalmente llena hasta mañana.

-¿Y qué? Aún así, es romántico...

El viento agita las cortinas de la ventana, y enseguida hay un corte al exterior de ella, donde vemos a Draco y Hermione sentados sobre el tejado del porche.

-¿Cómo se convirtió la Luna en la esencia del romance?-pregunta Hermione-es sólo un satélite natural que refleja la luz del sol...

-Bueno, y baña con su brillo pálido y tranquilo este caótico mundo. Adoro la Luna llena.

-¿Brillo tranquilo, Draco? La Luna llena lo enreda todo, lo pone todo patas arriba. Las cosas raras SIEMPRE ocurren con Luna llena...

-¿Es que Hermione Granger es supersticiosa?

-¡NO! Es científico...-dice Hermione a la defensiva.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Somos agua en un 70, ¿verdad?

-Sí-dice Draco besándola en la barbilla.

-La Luna controla las mareas...

-Mm-mh...-siguie besándola en los labios.

-Impulsando masas de agua a un lado y a otro. Y lo mismo hace con nosotros.

-¿De veras?-pregunta Draco besándole la oreja.

-Nos empuja en direcciones distintas, rompiendo el flujo normal de las cosas. Y, ¿Draco?

-¿Sí?

-Créelo: Las cosas raras SIEMPRE ocurren con Luna llena.

-Lo siento, no me da miedo-Draco se resbala y casi se cae por el tejado. Reacciona a tiempo y no se cae-Uyyy... Jejeje...

-Muy gracioso...-dice Hermione.

Draco vuelve a donde estaba antes, Hermione mira hacia la Luna y Draco la mira a ella.

Lucius y Yolanda andando por una calle de Oxford.

-Oye, ¿puedo ver esos planos otra vez?-pregunta Lucius.

-Por supuesto. Lucius, no quiero parecer desesperada, pero estoy deseando vender ese edificio, así que si te interesa, te haré la oferta más justa que se haya hecho nunca.

-¿Tan malo es estar aquí?

-Digamos que Oxford es como un puente que debo quemar...

-Haré una cosa. Echaré un vistazo más a esos planos y te prometo que tomaré una decisión...

Lucius y Yolanda salen de plano andando hacia la izquierda, mientras que vemos a Cho caminando al fondo, y Vincent que va tras ella.

-Eh, Cho.

-Hola.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Dónde está tu gemela malvada?-pregunta Vincent.

-Oh... ¿Lavander? Lavander y yo estamos pasando por un periodo de separación, ahora mismo...

-Mejor para ti. Cho, estoy desesperado, ayúdame. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre en esta ciudad?

-No mucho...-dice Cho.

-Llevo una semana aquí y tú eres la primera brisa de aire fresco que encuentro... Probablemente pensarás que intento ligar contigo...

-¿Y no es así?-pregunta Cho.

-Lo es. Pero solamente lo reconozco para suavizar las cosas.

-Las suaviza, es cierto-dice Cho caminando hacia delante.

-Espera. Oye, no se me da bien esto, así que ten paciencia conmigo. Me he pasado 18 días en el mar con un atajo de borrachos sin educación y ahora me encantaría volver a disfrutar de los placeres simples de la vida.

-¿Que son...?

-Pues conversaciones que no ofendan la virtud de mi padre con palabras de 4 letras, y no sé, tal vez una taza de café casero. Así que, por favor, si sientes alguna compasión por un trabajador, di que me enseñarás el mejor lado de Oxford.

-Bueno, supongo que es como un deber cívico...

-¿Esta noche?-pregunta Vincent.

-O... A las siete y media. El 22 de Seafare Drive.

-Seré puntual...

Cho se va, sonriente. Vincent se queda atrás, contemplándola, también riendo.

Ginny entrando al vídeo club en el que trabaja Harry. Éste está viendo una película porno.

-Vaya, pero si es la pequeña Weasley...

-Sólo vengo a coger un vídeo, Harry.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Tranquilo, lo cogeré yo misma. ¿Por qué no sigues viendo tu... ¿Desvirgada en Dallas?

-Mm...-dijo Harry cogiendo la carátula de una cinta-es "Las cuchi-cuchi", en realidad-Ginny va hacia los vídeos y Harry se acerca a ella-¿Te has fijado en que la parte más interesante de una porno es el título? Piénsalo. Están: Sperminator, Tras el Calentón Verde, Las Mil y una Tetas...

-No sé por qué tanto juego de palabras... Si todas son iguales, que les pongan el mismo título: Mujeres que Harry Nunca Catará.

-Ohgggg-dice Harry clavándose la mano en el corazón-touché. Oye, Weasley, ¿por qué no vamos al grano de una vez?

-¿Cómo?

-Estas peleas verbales son peligrosas, deberíamos tener una cita antes de que haya heridos.

-Olvídalo.

-Vamos, sabes que te gustaría...

-No creo... Como no me lo piden con educación...

-De acuerdo-dice Harry sonriendo-Ginny: ¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche?

-Vale...-dice Ginny no muy emocionada.

-Pero no te entusiasmes tanto...

-Reprimiré mis impulsos. Y ¿a dónde iremos?

-Um... ¿Vamos al cine? No habrá ocasión de hablar demasiado y es menos probable que nos peguemos...

-Buena idea.

-Genial. Te recojo a las siete. Tú vives en Windsor, ¿verdad?

-Em... Te veo en el cine...-dice Ginny nerviosa.

-No, es una cita, yo voy a tu casa.

-Es que, a ver... ¿Nos vemos en la Heladería? Es un campo neutral...

-Ginny, tranquila, tu casa me pilla de camino.

-Quizá... sea mejor no salir, ¿eh?

-Ah, vamos Ginny, ya no vale rajarse...

-Bueno-dice Ginny no muy convencida-de acuerdo, a las siete allí, no llegues tarde-Ginny sale de la tienda. Ginny saliendo de la tienda. Cruza la calle. Está muy sonriente.

Cho en una perfumería mirando maquillajes. Lavander entra.

-Hola. Jejeje, ¿no seguirás enfadada conmigo, no?-pregunta Lavander inocentemente, con cara de niña que no rompe un plato.

-¿Por llamarme especialista en fracasos? No, ¿por qué iba a estarlo?

-Oh, Cho, perdona, no pretendía decir eso, siempre me pongo tonta en estos días del mes-dice Lavander mientras coge una barra de labios y se la mete en el bolso-uyy... Oye, no dejemos que ningún chico que interponga entre nosotras. Los chicos vienen y van, pero tú y yo somos espíritus afines. Estamos unidas por la necesidad de escaparnos de esta pequeña y repugnante ciudad.

Cho deja un bote de maquillaje, y Lavander lo coge y se lo mete en el bolso.

-Está bien. ¿Estás segura de que ya se te ha pasado lo de ese chico?

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Me alegro. ¡¡Me moría por decirle a alguien que voy a salir con Vincent!!-dice Cho emocionada pero la cara de Lavander cambia por completo.

-Serás bruja...

-¿Qué?

-Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, ¿cómo has podido robármelo así?

-¿Es que te has vuelto loca? ¡El no sabe ni que existes, Lavander!-va hacia la puerta.

-Deberías parar a comprar condones. Ahora corres un gran riesgo, bonita. Ese tío tendrá hijos ilegítimos esparcidos por toda la costa Este.

Ambas van a paso ligero por la calle.

-Cállate, Lavander.

-Sí, será un degenerado. Uy, pero no importa, tú eres la chica de Nueva York, ¿verdad?

-Te lo advierto, cierra la boca.

-Sí, ese Vincent sabe reconocer una chica fácil a cien leguas.

Cho se vuelve y le mete un sopapo a Lavander de los que hacen historia. Llevaba tiempo mereciéndoselo.

-No vuelvas a dirigirme nunca la palabra.

Cho se marcha, y Lavander se queda tocándose con la mano la cara, y con el pelo despeinado.

En la cocina de casa de los Malfoy. Narcisa está cocinando, y Draco y Hermione hacen sus deberes en la mesa. En esos Lucius entra.

-Hola, chicos.

-Hola.

-¿A qué viene eso de hacer de cocinillas?-pregunta Lucius a Narcisa viendo que hace la comida rápidamente.

-Voy a hacer de anfitriona para una visita que viene a la emisora. Pasa cada par de meses, y esta vez, en lugar de salir por ahí, he pensado invitarle a cenar.

-¿Le?

-Sí, invitarle. Es Gary Somers, va a ser nuestro corresponsal en Nueva York.

-Hoy es Sábado, Narcisa. Eso suena más bien a salida de los Jueves noche.

-¿Qué pasa los jueves?-pregunta Draco mintiéndose en la conversación.

-Es por trabajo, Lucius, por trabajo.

-Pues aún así, el que sea un compañero, no me proporciona mucho alivio, no sé por qué.

-Al menos, yo tengo compañeros...

-¿Cómo?-pregunta Lucius.

-Quiero decir que como trabajo, al menos tengo compañeros.

Draco se lleva la mano al entrecejo.

-Mm, Narcisa... Estás perdiendo ingenio.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar-dice Hermione a Draco en voz baja.

-Te acompaño-Draco y Hermione salen de la cocina-ya están con lo del jueves otra vez. Mis padres están empezando a asustarme...

-No te preocupes, es la Luna llena, nos pone nerviosos a todos. Tengo que irme-se besan-adiós.

Hermione sale por la puerta y la cierra tras ella. Lucius sale de la cocina.

-Papá, ¿de qué iba todo e...?

-Ahora no, Draco-dice Lucius. Y sube por las escaleras, Draco se queda mirándole, con mala cara.

Cho esta en su casa arreglándose para su cita.

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir a estudiar la Biblia, querida? Es el libro de Juan. Esta noche bautiza a los pecadores.

-Yo paso, abuela.

-Ignorando las ramificaciones religiosas, podrías encontrarlo muy entretenido...

-No cuela, de verdad...

-Bueno, no volveré tarde.

La abuela se va. Pasan unos segundos y llaman a la puerta. Cho la abre, es Lavander.

-¡No puedo creer que me hayas pegado! ¡A mí, tu mejor amiga!

-¿Hace falta que te recuerde que, en los dos últimos días, me has llamada bruja, zorra y fracasada?

-Ya, pero yo no te pegaría nunca...-dice Lavander intentando defenderse.

-Estás pirada. Oye, ¿por qué no te largas?-cogiéndola del brazo-¡Vamos!

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que ese idiota del puerto viene a recogerte?

-¡Sí, así es...! Hasta luego-Cho cierra la puerta tras de Lavander.

En la casa de Draco. Narcisa está con Gary en el salón.

-¿La convención de Atlanta? ¡Fue un desastre! 600 periodistas sin reserva, ¡se borraron!-dice Gary.

-Mm-mh... ¡Qué locura!-dice Narcisa y en eso llaman al timbre-oh, disculpa, Gary, ahora vuelto-Narcisa se levanta y va hacia la puerta. La abre, es Yolanda.

-Hola, venía a ver a Lucius...

-Oh... ¿De veras?-pregunta Narcisa.

-¡Yolanda! Pasa-dice Lucius que venía bajando las escaleras.

-Hola, Lucius. Oye, me marcho mañana. Y he pensado que querrías echar otro vistazo a los planos antes de tomar tu decisión... Siento parecer desesperada.

-No, no, veámoslos. Narcisa, ya conoces a Yolanda...

-De... la asociación de padres.

En el restaurante. Hermione está retratando a un cliente, que toma su café; mientras Ron hace papiroflexia. Hermione va a contar las propinas.

-2 dólares y 8 centavos. Es Sábado, ¿dónde está todo el mundo?-pregunta Hermione.

-Hermione, disfruta de la calma...-dice Ron que esta haciendo monigotes con el papel.

-Echarán de menos nuestro café cuando tengamos que cerrar el local...

-¿No te gusta trabajar de camarera, eh?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-pregunta Hermione dándole la razón.

-Tu total desprecio por los clientes...

-¿Tú encuentras tu nueva vocación estimulante?

-¡Por supuesto! Vamos, ¿en qué otro momento de tu vida vas a poder observar tantas formas de vida diferentes? Tanta gente distinta, que se va cruzando en tu camino, con diferentes historias y esperanzas, diferentes sueños...

-Diferentes-dice Hermione interrumpiéndolo-maneras de quejarse porque hay pocas almejas en la salsa...

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?

-Es la Luna llena, me pone fatal...

-No, no es sólo esta noche... Lo estás siempre...

Ron se levanta y se aleja, mientras Hermione se queda pensativa por lo que le ha dicho Ron.

Cho y Vincent. Éste está esperando en el porche a que Cho le saque el café. Cho sale.

-Aquí tienes. Con muy poca leche-dice Cho.

-Gracias. Se está bien fuera del barco...

-¿Te gusta eso? ¿Te gusta pasar tantos periodos de tiempo en el mar?

-No, estoy ahorrando para estudiar derecho. Mi tío es el dueño del puerto deportivo de Bayboro y él me consiguió este trabajo.

-¿Quieres ser abogado?

-Lo sé, no te lo imaginabas, ¿verdad?

-No. No, lo siento, perdona, no pretendía mostrarme incrédula, es que...

-Ya. El aspecto lo es todo, ¿no?-dice Vincent señalándose.

-Por desgracia, así es...

-O por fortuna, desde aqui...

-¿Ya empiezas a ponerte ligón?

-Oye, si quieres, paro.

-Si paras, ¿dónde estaría la gracia?-pregunta Cho sonriendo.

-Tienes mucha razón...

En la casa de los Malfoy. Yolanda y Lucius están mirando los planos, y Draco baja.

-Sí, mira, con la entrada aquí, en esta zona, que tiene una ventilación estupenda, sería un buen sitio para la cocina...

-¿Cuánto mide el techo de alto?-pregunta Lucius.

-¿Cuánto era? 2'10, 2'20... Creo de 2'20...

Draco va hacia la salita, donde están su madre y Gary.

-Sí, intentamos conseguirla...-dice Gary.

-Una declaración suya en mitad de la peor tormenta que se había visto allí en 40 años...

-Y se fue en el siguiente avión...

Lucius llega donde estaba Draco, sin que este se entere.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunta su padre a Draco.

-Nada. Nada.

Narcisa los oye, y va también.

-¿Qué está haciendo tu madre?

-Lo mismo que tú...-dice Draco y en ese momento Narcisa entra.

-¿De qué habláis?

-De nada, de nada...-responde Lucius a Narcisa.

-Entonces, Lucius, ¿de verdad crees que vas a comprar ese edificio en ruinas para abrir un restaurante?

-Sí, eso creo.

-¿A quién engañas? Está muy claro lo que ocurre aquí. Te me tiras al cuello por traer a un invitado cuando es obvio que tus salidas de los jueves están aplicándose al fin de semana.

-¿A qué viene todo esto, qué pasa los jueves?-pregunta de nuevo Draco.

-Vete a tu cuarto, Draco-y como siempre su padre no le responde.

-No, pero yo...

-¡¡Cariño!! Hazlo-dice Narcisa enojada y Draco se va, obviamente frustrado.

-Planeo abrir un restaurante, ya lo sabes.

-¿¿Y cómo vas a comprar el edificio??

-Con un crédito, Narcisa.

-Pues genial, porque ya me estoy cansando de consentirle sus caprichos a un hombre que ya casi no me mira a los ojos

-Vaya, siento ser un lastre para ti. Pero mientras tú estás jugando con Gary, o Bobbie o como se llame el de esta noche, yo intento conseguir algunos de mis sueños...

-Y esos sueños, ¿incluyen a la profesora de literatura de Draco?

-¡Incluyen un maldito restaurante! No todo tiene que ver con el sexo, Narcisa, al menos para mí.

Lucius se va. Narcisa coge las copas.

Draco entrando en su habitación y echándose de golpe a la cama. Se da cuenta de que no está solo.

-Oh, Dios mío...-dice Lavander mirando con unos binoculares por la ventana.

-¿Qué diablos haces tú en mi cuarto?

Lavander no sabe qué excusa idiota poner.

Harry llamando a la puerta en casa de Ginny. Su madre abre.

-¿Sí?-pregunta Molly al ver a Harry.

-Hola, vengo a buscar a Ginny, tenemos una cita.

-Tú debes de ser Harry. Por favor, pasa...

-Gracias-dice Harry mientras pasa-Ginny no estará enfadada, ¿verdad? Es que me hice un lío entre la heladería, el cine, y su casa. Fue todo muy confuso...

-Seguro que baja enseguida.

-Ahora nos perderemos la peli, y ella me aniquilará...

-La convencerás para que no lo haga. Le gustas mucho...

-¿A sí?-pregunta Harry con una sonrisa.

-Habla de ti continuamente. Y Arthur, el padre de Ginny, vendrá de un momento a otro, seguro que querrá someterte al tercer grado. ¡Y Bill! ¡Tienes que conocerle!-va hacia las escaleras-¡¡Bill, Bill!!-a Harry-tendrá puestos los dichosos cascos...

-¿Quién es Bill?

-El hermano mayor de Ginny. Estudia en Columbia, viene los fines de semana. Haremos una cosa: puedes quedarte a cenar. Pon lo que haga falta en la mesa, el plato de Ginny, y el tuyo también...

-Claro.

En el restaurante. Ron está contemplando las langostas en el acuario. Les da golpecitos en los cristales. Hermione llega y la mira extrañada.

-¡Eh!, ¿qué tal nuestro único cliente?-pregunta Hermione.

-Mm...

Las luces parpadean un poco. Algo no funciona bien. Ron y Hermione miran al acuario.

-¡¡Dios mío, se ha ido la bomba!! Si esas langostas mueren, perderemos una fortuna...

-Oye, yo no-no lo he tocado...-dice Ron asustado.

-¡No, no! Tenemos que sacarlas del acuario y ponerlas en hielo. ¿Puedes traerme ese barreño?-pregunta Hermione mientras Ron va a por él.

-Sí, sí... ¿Por qué no volvemos a echarlas al océano para dejar que vivan en libertad?

-Sí, tú hazlo y verás quién va detrás, de cabeza...

-Ya...-dice Ron metiendo la mano en el acuario.

-¡Date prisa!

-Ya lo hago...

Hermione echa hielo al barreño mientras Ron las saca del acuario. Ginny entra en el restaurante.

-¿Está aquí?-pregunta Ginny.

-¿Quién?-dice Hermione.

-¡Harry!

-No lo he visto...

-Pues habíamos quedado para salir, y le he esperado en el cine, pero la sesión ha empezado y él no ha aparecido-dice Ginny observando lo que están haciendo-¿Me decís qué estáis haciendo?-ellos como que la ignoran-¡Qué más da! En fin... Después recordé que habíamos quedado aquí, pero veo que tampoco está. Eso significa que, o me ha dado plantón, o que...-su cara se ilumina-¡Dios mío!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunta su hermano a Ginny.

-Ron, está en casa, dijo que pretendía ir a buscarme... Y si ha ido a casa...

-Ya era hora de que Harry mostrara algo de educación...-dice Hermione.

-Oye, Ginny. No te preocupes, tranquila, tú...

-¡Estás loco! Si se ha pasado por allí, y ella... ¡Dios mío!-Ginny empieza a correr hacia la salida.

En la casa de Cho. Vincent y ella están en la mesa de la cocina.

-¡¡Muy bien!! Ah, está bien, vale... Me toca, me toca, me toca...-dice Cho.

-Adelante.

-A ver, cuéntame una experiencia sexual embarazosa...

-No, no...

-Cobardica...

-De acuerdo, te lo contaré porque confío en mi hombría. Una noche, en Nueva Orleans, tenía tal cogorza que no veía. Y me acerqué a una mujer que era muy, muy guapa. Fuimos a su apartamento y empezamos a acercarnos más y más al...

-Momento-completa la frase Cho.

-Momento. Y entonces, va y me dice que es un tío. ¡Te lo juro! UN travestido increíble, toda una belleza, como la de "Juego de Lágrimas"...

-¿Y qué... qué dijiste tú?-pregunta Cho reprimiéndose una carcajada.

-Pues nada... Bueno, en fin, él o ella o lo que fuera se lo tomó muy bien, en realidad. Pasamos toda la noche bebiendo y charlando. Resultó ser un tío muy majo. Me contó su historia, abusos de su padre, y esas cosas... El caso es que ahora, siempre que voy a Nueva Orleans, tengo alojamiento gratis.

Cho se acerca para ponerle el café, y le pasa el brazo muy cerca de la cara. Él sigue su trayectoria.

-Ahora te toca a ti. Tu más embarazosa experiencia sexual...

-Pues-dice Cho sonriendo-me cogieron haciéndolo en la cama de mis padres, con un ex, sí. Sobre la colcha buena de encaje de mi padre. Aquello no le sentó muy bien. Y estropeó el momento completamente...

-¡Qué lastima!

-Sí... Mi padre puede ser muy duro a veces. Creo que yo y tu amigo el travesti tenemos algo en común.

Vincent ha cogido un poco de mermelada con el dedo y se lo pasa por los labios de Cho. Después, la besa.

-Espero que sea lo único que tenéis en común-dice Vincent mientras vuelve a besarse.

En la habitación de Draco. Él y Lavander.

-Oh, Dios mío...-dice Lavander que está viendo le beso.

-¡Lavander!, a ver Lavander, una vez más... Estás en mi cuarto porque... ¿¿Por qué??

-Un cuarto muy mono, Draco...

-Te he hecho una pregunta...

-Está bien, pero no se lo digas a nadie. Cho tiene una cita con un chico mayor, y francamente, temo por ella.

-Y estás espiándola...

-Pues claro.

Lárgate, Lavander-dice Draco suspirando. Draco esconde la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Te deprimen tus padres. Ya he oído la bronca.

-Hasta un muerto la oiría...

-No te angusties, déjalos pelearse. Luego lo meditarán, pedirán el divorcio, y todo será mejor.

-¿El divorcio es mejor?-pregunta Draco no muy convencido.

-Sí, claro que lo es, es un buen remedio. Mi padre jamás ha sido tan feliz, mi madre se fue y ahora tiene otra vida, y mi paga se ha cuadruplicado-dice Lavander mientras pone sonrisa y voz sexy, y se coloca detrás de Draco-te noto tenso, Draco-dándole masajes-Mmmhhhh, que bien hueles, Draco...

-Espera, no te ofendas, Lavander, pero no va a pasar nada.

-¿Por qué? Hermione no tiene por qué saberlo...

-¡¿Qué?!

Lavander lo coge de la mano, y lo lleva a la ventana.

-Entonces, ¿podemos besarnos delante de la ventana para que lo vea Cho?

-Lavander...

-De acuerdo, vale, vale, vale...

-Largo-dice Draco señalando la ventana.

-Pero, ¿puedes decirle que lo hemos hecho?

-Cho no se lo iba a creer...

-Pero puedes buscar el modo de que se lo acabe creyendo. Dile sólo que Hermione y tú habéis decidido tener una relación más abierta y que nos lo hemos montado. Todo de lo más legal.

Draco cierra la ventana, dejando a Lavander fuera. Draco piensa en lo que le ha dicho Lavander, y baja. Lucius y Yolanda. Draco aparece por detrás.

-Tengo, tengo que hablar con mi banco, pero...-dice Lucius.

-¡Papá! ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Sí, claro-a Yolanda-disculpa.

Narcisa y Gary. Draco aparece por detrás.

-Mamá, ¿puedo hablar contigo? Es importante...

-Claro-Narcisa sale de la habitación y Draco cierra la puerta, a su paso.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Draco?-pregunta Lucius.

-Cariño, tenemos invitados, esto es de mala educación...

-¿Tenéis un matrimonio abierto?-pregunta Draco sin rodeos, ambos se miran el uno al otro, sin contestar.

En la casa de Cho: Ésta tira todas las cosas que había sobre la mesa, se besan salvajemente.

-Ya vale. Creo que ya hemos llegado bastante lejos...-dice Cho mientras se besan.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¿Tú no piensas lo mismo?

-No me apetece pensar...

-Espera. Creo que se está haciendo tarde...

-¿Qué te pasa? Ahora es cuando llega lo interesante. No lo dices en serio-Vincent sigue besándola.

-Oye, tengo 16 años... ¿Cómo quedaría eso en tu solicitud para la Facultad?

-¿Que tienes qué?

-¡¡¡16 años!!!-dice una voz detrás de Vincent, es la abuela.

-¡Oh, por Dios!

-Ni siquiera Dios podrá salvarte si no apartas tus manos de mi nieta en este instante.

-De acuerdo-Vincent se va, mientras Cho sigue tumbada sobre la mesa.

En la casa de Ginny. Harry está contemplando unas fotos. Coge una en la que están Ron, Bill, la madre, el padre y Ginny. En eso Ginny llega.

-¡Eh, ya has llegado!-dice Harry.

-Hola, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Es que no recordaba dónde habíamos quedado. Pero, tranquila, tu madre se ha portado muy bien conmigo...

-Bien, genial, andando...

-En realidad, le he dicho a tu madre que nos quedamos a cenar.

-Vale. Pues, pues... ¡nos iremos! No se va a dar cuenta...

-¡Espera! ¿No crees que debemos decírselo? Ha dicho que ahora bajaba...

-Oye, no tienes derecho a estar aquí, no te he invitado. Mi familia no es algo que te incumba... Y ¿mi madre qué te ha dicho? ¿¿Y qué le has dicho tú??-pregunta Ginny sumamente nerviosa.

-Tranquilízate un poco... ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Dime qué es lo que te ha dicho...

-Sólo me ha pedido que entrara en este cuadro de Norman Rockwell, también llamado tu casa, y me ha invitado a cenar. Porque a diferencia de la mimada niña de sociedad que es su hija, piensa que merezco conocer al padre de club de campo y al hermano universitario.

-Vale, oye, vámonos, venga...

-¡NO!, no nos vamos a ir, es una grosería...-dice Harry enojado por la actitud de Ginny.

-Por favor, Harry, por favor...

-¿Tanto te avergüenzas de mí que no soportas que conozca a tu hermano?

-No, es que... ¡Déjalo! ¡Ahora no, ¿vale?!-Ginny va hacia la puerta.

-¡Ginny, Ginny! ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-¡¡¡Bill en realidad está muerto!!!-grita Ginny y Harry no dice nada.

En el restaurante de Hermione.

-Calma, a ver...-dice Ron que llega con una caja de herramientas.

-Tenemos unos 10 minutos antes de que estas langostas se echen a perder... Estoy acabada, no, ¡¡estoy muerta!!.

-Oye, tranquila, tranquila, creo que ya lo tengo...-dice Ron que se agacha donde el acuario para intentar arreglar el problema pero se va totalmente la luz. Ron sube.

-Qué bueno eres, Einstein...

-Desconecta la alimentación, y vuelve a enchufarlo...-dice el hombre que esta sentado tomando café.

Ambos miran al hombre. Ron lo intenta, y funciona. La luz vuelve y el acuario vuelve a funcionar. Hermione y Ron sonríen.

-Gracias, señor...

-Ese sí que es raro...-dice Ron señalando al cliente.

-La luna, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, claro...

-Ojalá se fuera, ¿cuánto café puede consumir una persona?

-Hermione, no creo que esté aquí por el café...

-Pues no ha pedido nada para comer.

-No tendrá un sitio mejor a donde ir... Bueno, es posible que no tenga familia, o que la tuviera y que haya muerto. No sabemos nada de él.

-Quizá haya perdido a su mujer...-dice Hermione.

-O a un hijo...-dice Ron recordando a su hermano Bill.

Hermione mira a Ron, extrañada. Él baja la vista, algo triste. Miran hacia el cliente, y luego en todas direcciones. El cliente se ha esfumado. Van hacia su mesa.

-¡Qué cosa tan rara! Es como si hubiera...-dice Hermione.

-... desaparecido.

-Sí, no hay propina-dice Hermione mirando a la mesa.

Ron mira a Hermione mientras ésta se aleja. Después, quita una taza de café de encima de un papel, levanta el papel y hay un billete de 500 pesos.

-¡Hermione!

-¡Ahh... 500 pesos! Dios mío, Ron, ¡somos ricos!

Hermione se abraza a Ron, el cual cambia su sonrisa de alegría por sonrisa de adoración.

-Fíjate-dice Ron acercándose con el papel que había junto con la propina-mira qué más dejó...

Hermione empieza a leer el papel.

_Bajo el brillo de la Luna extraño.  
Yo tuve un amor antaño.  
Le pedí que me esperara.  
Pero tuve un desengaño._

Ron mira a Hermione de forma melancólica

_Amantes, escuchadme, aprovechad la vigilia.  
La Luna cambia sin cesar.  
Y pronto despunta el día..._

Hermione levanta la vista hacia Ron, el cual sigue mirándola. Ambos se quedan así unos segundos, sin saber qué decir. Vemos una perspectiva de ambos, con la ventana y la Luna llena de fondo. Ron apaga la luz de la mesita, Hermione comienza a irse por la derecha, Ron la coge por el brazo, la trae hacia sí, y la besa.

Se quedan así unos segundos, a mi entender demasiado largos si Hermione no quería ser besada. Ésta al final se separa, mira a Ron con la boca abierta, y va hacia el mostrador. Ron se queda pensativo.

En la casa de los Malfoy. Narcisa y Lucius están sentados en la mesa, uno en cada punto, mientras Draco da vueltas a un lado y a otro.

-No es lo que tú piensas, Draco-le dice Lucius a su hijo.

-Lo que pienso es que los dos os habéis vuelto completamente locos. A ver, ¿cuándo, cuándo planeabais decírmelo, cuando pusierais una entrada de visitas? ¿En qué estabais pensando?

-¿Lo oyes, Lucius? Nuestro hijo quiere saber por qué llevamos un matrimonio abierto. ¿Sabes una cosa, hijo? Yo también. Que te lo cuente tu padre.

-Es muy complicado, ¿entiendes?. Tú madre y yo intentamos arreglar algunas áreas de nuestro matrimonio.

-¡Y un matrimonio abierto es la solución...!-dice Draco sentándose.

-Está bien, admito que me equivoqué...

-¡No hace falta un título de psicología para imaginarse eso, papá!

-Yo pienso exactamente lo mismo...-dice Narcisa.

-Oye, concretamente, ¿cuándo se te ha pasado el enfado? Esto lo has hecho tú, Narcisa, no yo. No estaríamos en esta situación si no la hubieras provocado...

-Me rindo, Lucius, no puedo pedir perdón más veces... Tengo que atender a un colega en el cuarto de al lado.

-¡Mamá, quieta, quédate! Tienes que quedarte, hay que arreglar esto...

-No, debo volver al trabajo, si tengo que continuar manteniendo a tu padre y sus múltiples caprichos...

-¡¡Tú nunca me has mantenido!! ¡¡¡NUNCA!!!

-He estado manteniéndote durante años...

-Hay más de un modo de mantener a alguien, Narcisa. Como apoyarle y darle ánimos, y creer en él. Y no darle la espalda y meterte luego en la cama de otro hombre...

-¡¡PAPÁ!!

-Perdona, Draco...-Narcisa comienza a llorar y sale de la cocina.

-Mamá, ¡espera! ¡¡DIOSSSSS!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡PAPÁAAAA!!!!!!-dice Draco gritando-nunca dejarás de restregárselo, ¿a qué no? Sí, cometió un error, de acuerdo. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, ella lo sabe, ha intentado que la perdones, pero no parece que quieras hacerlo. Tienes, tienes que olvidarle de tu ego y perdonarla. Toma una decisión, comprométete, perdónala. Entra ahí y cura a esta familia-Lucius se sienta, y Draco a su lado-arréglalo, aporta una solución.

-No sé cómo arreglarlo, no sé qué hacer... Y no tengo ninguna respuesta, creí que la tenía, pero no-dice Lucius llorando-mi padre, tu abuelo, tenía soluciones para todas las cuestiones. Él me enseñó mucho; me enseño a afeitarme, ¿sabes?, y también me enseñó a conducir... A ahorrar, a levantar una casa... Pero nunca me dijo, nunca me dijo qué hacer si mi mujer me engañaba. No se lo pregunté... No sabía qué... Dioooossss...

Draco se levanta, y le pone una mano en el hombro. Lucius pone la suya encima.

En el porche de casa de Cho. Ella está sentada en las escaleras. Su abuela sale, enfadada.

-Yo ya no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer contigo, muchachita...

-Por favor, no me eches sermones ahora...

-No pienso hablarte de Dios, le dejaré fuera de esto, esto es entre tú y tu abuela. Lo que he visto esta noche es algo que no quiero volver a ver nunca.

-Tenía la situación bajo control, ¿entiendes? No tienes por qué enfadarte conmigo...

-Oh, no estoy enfadada, hija, estoy harta... No pienso permitirte que retomes aquí tu censurable comportamiento de Nueva York, NO mientras estés a mi cuidado, ¡no dejarás de respetarme!

-Un momento, eso no es...-dice Cho sin terminar la frase.

-¡Espera un momento TÚ, Cho! No pienso tolerarte esta reprochable conducta, ¡trátame con respeto! Y actúa como una dama; no seguirás degradándote así, ¡no bajo mi techo! ¡¡Y no mientras yo viva!!-dice la abuela levantándose, y abriendo la puerta-¿¿Es que no te respetas a ti misma??

En el restaurante. Ron está recogiendo unas sillas, Hermione sale fuera y lo ve, lo mira obviamente sintiéndose incómoda. Hermione ve a Draco.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta Hermione abrazando a Draco.

-Tenía que salir de esa casa-mientras la abraza, ve a Ron-hola, Ron.

-Hola. Oye, Hermione, ¿por qué no, por qué no te vas? Yo acabaré con esto-dice Ron.

-De acuerdo.

Hermione y Draco se van. Mientras se alejan, Hermione vuelve la vista a Ron, que se ha quedado mirándola.

En la casa de Ginny. Él y Ginny están hablando en la cocina.

-Columbia había ganado a Cornell. Volvíamos a casa, hace ya casi un año. Papá había tomado algún que otro Martini de más, así que mamá conducía... Ron y yo nos peleábamos para que Bill nos hiciera caso. Siempre lo hacíamos para llamar su atención-dice Ginny llorando-y mamá, ella no vio el camión... Por favor no lo cuentes por ahí, porque no quiero que mi madre esté en boca de todos.

-No diré una palabra. ¿Y tu madre está recibiendo ayuda?

-Lo intentamos, estuvo en el hospital una temporada. Papá se marchó y ahora viene una vez a la semana. Vive en Providence, con su negocio, que ahora se está hundiendo, así que está desecho... Digamos que estoy sola. Ron también ayuda un poco, pero yo diría que vive en un mundo fantástico, donde si no piensas en algo, casi te crees que no ha pasado. Mamá no está así todos los días; bueno, a veces está bien, pero nunca se sabe. Y la que puede manejarla soy yo. Aunque a veces resulte un poco duro-comienza a llorar más.

-Ven, ven aquí...-dice Harry levantándose e intentando abrazarla.

-¡No!, no me compadezcas, ¿vale?-dice Ginny resistiéndose.

-Ginny, no es compasión, ven aquí...

-No...

-Ven. Así... Tranquila, tranquila...-dice Harry rodeándola con sus brazos.

Hermione y Draco trepando por la escalera que lleva a la habitación de él.

-Tenías razón en lo de la Luna...-dice Draco.

-¿Sí?

-Sí-dice Draco y viendo que Hermione se va a meter en casa-oye, ¿podemos, podemos sentarnos fuera un par de minutos?

-¿Estás bien? Pareces asustado...

-Es que no quiero entrar en casa. Es como la casa de los horrores...

-Draco, oye, para mí también ha sido una noche rara...-dice Hermione sentándose en el tejado junto a Draco.

-Hermione, vamos a olvidarnos del mundo, ¿vale? Lo único que quiero hacer durante el resto de esta horrible noche es contemplar tu rostro bajo la luz de la Luna, porque eres lo único que me importa...

Hermione cierra los ojos. Después, se besan.

-Eh, mira al cielo. ¿Qué ves?-pregunta Draco.

-¿La Luna?

-No, fíjate en ella, fíjate bien... Y cierra los ojos-Hermione lo hace-ahora, ¿qué ves? Es el hombre...

-¿Quién?-pregunta Hermione confusa.

-El hombre, ¿recuerdas?

-Ah, claro, claro, claro, claro... El hombre de la Luna. Ya, claro...

-Sí.

-Pero, ¡espera!

-¿Qué?

-No es un hombre, Draco. Es una mujer...-dice Hermione riendo. Se besan-¿Draco?-intentando contarle lo de Ron-oye, yo...-Hermione mira a Draco y ve su cara de completa adoración. Lo piensa mejor, y decide no decirle nada-tienes razón, es una Luna preciosa...

Hermione mira hacia la Luna. Draco también.

Narcisa con la mirada perdida, sentada en un sillón. Lucius entra.

-Nuestros invitados han huido despavoridos...-dice Lucius.

-Llegó el momento, Lucius.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces, ¿prefieres que yo...?-pregunta Narcisa pero Lucius la corta.

-Me iré yo.

Ambos se quedan mirando la Luna llena, que, inexplicablemente, se puede ver a través de todas las ventanas de todas las casas de Oxford.

Hermione y Draco mirando la luna. Él comienza a llorar. Se apoya en Hermione, que lo abraza.

Ron leyendo la nota que dejó el cliente, y mirando después a la Luna.

Harry y Ginny todavía abrazados.

Lucius tumbado en la cama.

Narcisa en una hamaca, balanceándose.

Cho llorando en el porche de su casa.

Draco y Hermione. Él sigue con la cabeza en sus hombros. Ella lo abraza y mira a la Luna.

Una Luna llena preciosa es tapada por la niebla.


	6. El Baile

**El baile**

En la habitación de Draco. Ginny está bailando al ritmo de la canción de "Footlose", ya que Hermione, Draco, Harry y ella han estado viéndola y han llegado a los créditos finales. Hermione, Draco y Harry miran a Ginny, alucinados.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Me encanta Footlose. ¿No os encanta bailar?-pregunta Ginny, Draco y Hermione se miran el uno al otro, riéndose-estoy tan emocionada por lo del baile del próximo fin de semana.

-¿El Baile del colegio?-pregunta Harry y Ginny asiente-¡Horror!, somos amigos de Marcia Brady...

-No lo entiendo... ¿por qué tiene que ser horroroso?

-Creo, creo que Harry quiere decir que no somos de los que van a esos bailes-dice Draco.

-Sí, preferimos ver pelis sobre bailes de instituto que meternos en un gimnasio lleno de globos...

-Y nuestro rechazo a las convenciones escolares no sólo se limita a los bailes, sino que cubre todo el espectro de espectáculos escolares. Por ejemplo, Hermione, ¿a cuántos partidos has ido?-pregunta Harry.

-A ninguno-responde está.

-Y, Draco, ¿a cuántas fiestas del equipo has ido tú?

-A ninguna.

-Oh... ¡Sois una panda de cínicos, los tres! Vamos, ¿qué recuerdos vais a tener del instituto si lo único que hacéis es protestar y quejaros de todo?-pregunta Ginny.

-Recuerdos de protestas...-dice Hermione.

-Y recuerdos quejumbrosos...-añade Draco. Hermione mira a Draco, divertida.

-Estáis saboteando por completo el instituto como experiencia...

-Acepto los cargos. Draco, ¿te importa volver a poner el vídeo? Quiero saber quién es el responsable del horroroso peinado de Kevin Bacon...-dice Harry. Ginny se pone delante del televisor, tapándoles la visión.

-¿De verdad preferís ver una película sobre algo, que vivirlo vosotros?

-Correcto-dice los tres chicos a la vez.

-¿Y qué pasa con el sexo?-pregunta Ginny sentándose junto a la ventana. Hermione mira a Draco-con esa actitud os perderéis una buenísima oportunidad. ¿Por qué si no creéis que en Footlose los empolla-biblias son tan inflexibles sobre lo del baile? Porque les parece un pecado...

-¿Insinúas que el baile es sexo?-pregunta Draco.

-No. Sólo digo que el baile puede a veces convertirse en un buen preliminar...-Hermione vuelve a mirar a Draco.

-Me encanta cómo piensas, Ginny-dice Harry.

-¿Qué, quién viene conmigo el sábado?-pregunta Ginny sonriendo y Draco sonríe, Hermione se toca el pelo y Harry pone cara de "Madre mía..."

Dennis y Hermione llegan en la camioneta al instituto. Dennis la para, pero Hermione no se baja.

-Muy bien. Ya hemos llegado. ¿Vas a bajarte?

-Estaba pensando...

-¿Qué es esta mañana: angustia general adolescente o algo específico?-pregunta Dennis burlándose.

-Dennis, si te cuento algo, ¿prometes contestarme sólo con un consejo con interés fraternal?

-Claro...

-Ron me besó...

-Por Dios...-dice Dennis riéndose.

-Una carcajada no me parece un consejo ni interés fraternal...

-Lo siento, Hermione, pero ¿Ron? ¿El mismo Ron que ayuda en la heladería?

-¡Sí!

-¿Y te besó?

-No fue nada, de verdad. Sólo pasó, luego se acabó, y...

-Entonces, ¿qué problema tienes?.

-Draco-responde Hermione como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No se lo has dicho, ¿verdad que no?

-¡No! Mira, esa es la cuestión, Dennis. Es un claro ejemplo de lo que contaría a Draco, mi amigo. Pero desde que mi amigo se convirtió en mi novio, el concepto de suceso importante está un poco borroso, y...

-Oye, Hermione, yo lo veo de este modo: Ron te besó, ¿verdad? Tú no le besaste a él, ¿no?

-Así es.

-Fue por sorpresa, totalmente inesperado y sin ninguna importancia. Tú no hiciste nada malo, así que no me martirices por ello. Hermione, si quieres mi consejo, olvida lo ocurrido. Concéntrate en Draco, y finge que no ha pasado...

-¿Qué no ha pasado?-pregunta Hermione sonriendo, siguiendo su consejo.

-Así me gusta.

-Gracias, Dennis. Hasta luego-dice Hermione saliendo de la furgoneta.

-Adiós.

Lavander y Cho caminando por los pasillos de la escuela.

-No pueden ser auténticas...-dice Lavander observando a Christy que esta muy bien proporcionada.

-¿Crees que son artificiales, en serio?

-¡Cho!, despierta, la cirugía estética no sólo puede corregir la talla, también mejora la forma, la dirección, la turgencia... Esa chica se ha operado...

-Pues a Brett no parece importarle...-dice Cho refiriéndose al chico que esta con la Christy.

-Oh, por favor, Brett Tompkins es un imbécil con una buena melena y un pantalón ajustado, ¡un completo memo! En otras palabras: perfecto.

-Si él es tu tipo...

-¿Qué te pasa, Cho? ¿Brett es demasiado hombre? ¿No es lo bastante sentimental para ti? Pues atenta a esto, el sábado por la noche, Brett y Christy van a ser historia. El sábado Brett será mío...

-Lavander, eres patética. ¿De verdad vas a asistir al baile del colegio para robarle el novio a otra?

-Mi tutor de estudios siempre me dice que he de marcarme objetivos.

-Irás sola.

-Bien, como quieras. Quédate leyendo las escrituras con la abuelita... Brett y yo te escribiremos desde Las Vegas.

En el interior del instituto. Brett y Christy están discutiendo.

-No vuelvas a mandarme como si fuera un perro con correa...-dice Brett gritándole.

-Pero, ¿te importaría saludarme cuando me veas, eh? No te quedes callado como un idiota...

Draco pasa a su lado, y va directo hacia Hermione que esta escuchando la pelea y como no si casi están gritando por el micrófono.

-Prométeme que nunca airearemos una crisis sentimental en el instituto así. No se me ocurre nada más embarazoso e inmaduro-dice Draco.

-Hecho-dice Hermione mientras se acerca a Draco para besarlo-lo prometo.

-Estupendo. Y ahora, cuéntame cómo Ginny Weasley nos convenció de que fuéramos al baile.

-Si no recuerdo mal, prometiéndonos que el hecho de bailar siempre acaba en guarrerías sexuales.

-Ah. ¿Sabes que esta es la primera vez que mencionamos el sexo desde que salimos juntos?

-Es posible.

-¿Por qué será? Antes hablábamos de sexo continuamente...-dice Draco mirando a Hermione.

-Creo que es porque no queríamos tocar el tema con el fin de hacer la transición de amigos a amantes más definitiva.

-Ah... Pues si estás... si estamos confusos con la transición de amigos a amantes, no sé, sólo se me ocurre una forma de arreglarlo...

-¿Qué estás sugiriendo?

-Que te pongas zapatos de baile...-dice Draco mientras que Cho pasa a su lado, y detrás Lavander.

-Hola, chicos-saluda Cho.

-Hola, Cho.

-Ah, deja de babear, Draco...-dice Lavander, Draco y Hermione se quedan mirándolas, mientras se alejan.

-No me gusta que esas dos sean tan amigas. Es obvio que Lavander no es una buena influencia para Cho...-dice Hermione preocupada.

-¿Es que te preocupa realmente Cho Chang?-pregunta Draco riéndose.

-Me siento mal por ella, porque lo está pasando fatal, su abuelo ha muerto. Deberíamos invitarla al baile, incluirla en el grupo... Puede pasarlo bien...

-Hermione Granger, te aplaudo. Acabas de ganar un punto en humanidad-dice Draco mientras Hermione sonríe-pero, ¿no crees que si viene, podría sentirse peor de lo que está?

-¡No lo sé! Lo único que sé es que es muy duro perder un miembro de la familia, Draco, y creo que podría divertirse... ¡Yo qué sé! Como tú quieras, tú verás...

-Bien. Hasta luego.

Se besan. Draco se va para atrás, por el pasillo. Hermione sigue hacia delante, pero ve entrar a Ron en el edificio. Él se ha parado para recoger algo en la mochila, y Hermione da media vuelta y se va para otro lado.

Harry y Ginny fuera del edificio.

-Oye, como estoy a cargo del transporte el sábado, ¿te recojo en tu casa o nos encontramos en otro sitio?-pregunta Harry.

-Mejor en otro sitio.

-Bien. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

-Tiene una buena semana...

-Ginny, si hay algo que pueda hacer yo, sólo dímelo, ¿vale?

-En fin, Potter, espero que hayas ensayado tus pasos de baile, porque pretendo hacerte bailar como un loco.

-Yo no bailo, Weasley, nunca lo hago...

-¿Qué no bailas? ¿Y eso?-pregunta Ginny extrañada.

-Pues muy fácil: no me gusta y además no le cojo en tranquillo... Ya es bastante malo tener que asistir al baile, así que no esperes que salga a mover el esqueleto. Eso no ocurrirá jamás...

-¿Que no bailas? Eres un inmaduro.

-Ya, y tú una pesada-dice Harry comenzando con una de sus muchas peleas.

-Aburrido.

-Hipersensible.

-Vulgar.

-¿Te recojo a las 7?-pregunta Harry

-Genial.

-Muy bien, jejeje...-dice Harry mientras Draco se acerca a ellos.

-¿Os estabais peleando?-pregunta Draco.

-No, es nuestra técnica pasivo-agresiva...-dice Harry pasándole el brazo por los hombros a Ginny.

-Ya veo...

-En realidad, estábamos hablando del baile. Y, escuchad, si no os importa, me gustaría pedirle a mi hermano Ron que se apunte, está siempre solo y sería bueno para él...

-Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no invitamos también a Cho Chang?-pregunta Draco.

-¿Ron y Cho? Una cita a ciegas...-dice Ginny sonriendo y Harry pone cara de frustración.

-No pegan mucho, pero ambos están libres, ¿no?

-Eso sería genial...

-No... No... Chicos, no es una buena idea...-dice Harry en contra de lo que dicen.

-Nunca se sabe, puede salir bien...-dice Draco.

-A lo mejor conectan, hay que intentarlo...

-No... No... Vamos, cuando juntas a dos personas que no se conocen, siempre ocurre un desastre. No puede salir bien, os lo prometo, olvidarlo...-dice Harry pero nadie la hace caso.

-Lo arreglaré...-dice Ginny a Draco.

-Muy bien.

-Nos vemos...-Ginny se va. Harry se queda mirándola.

-¿Me he vuelto invisible?-se pregunta a si mismo Harry.

En la casa de los Malfoy. Draco llega por el jardín, y sus padres le esperan en el porche.

-Hola-saluda Draco a su padres.

-Draco, ven, siéntate...-le dice su padre, Draco se sienta junto a su madre.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno, las cosas se salieron de quicio la otra noche, y no estoy muy seguro de cómo seguir. Pero tu madre y yo, tras mucho hablar, tras muchas consideraciones, hemos decidido... mm...

-Cariño, algunas veces te empeñas tanto en encontrar la solución que es cuando te apartas y tomas distancia cuando consigues que dicha solución aparezca...-dice Narcisa.

-Sí, eso es...-dice su padre, Draco los mira muy extrañado-y por improbable que esto puede parecer en principio, a veces es lo único que te queda y... En este caso, es lo único que nos queda...

-Y lo que intentamos decirte es que... Es que...

-Tu madre y yo queremos pasarnos un tiempo separados-dice Lucius en ese momento Draco comprende todo el numerito.

-Bueno, se nota que los dos lo habéis pensado a fondo...

-Sí, cariño, muy a fondo-dice Narcisa.

-Ya. Y el que yo sugiera que busquéis ayuda profesional, no serviría de nada-dice Draco.

-Lo hemos intentado...

-Y tampoco vale que os sugiera que apliquéis un mayor esfuerzo en buscar otra solución, mejorar la comunicación, por ejemplo, probar con el suero de la verdad...

-¡Draco! Tu opinión es importante porque te queremos, pero no aceptamos sugerencias en este tema...

-Qué bien...-dice Draco sarcásticamente.

-Hemos llegado a una conclusión. Una conclusión obtenida entre los dos.

-Ya. Pues mi conclusión es que la vuestra es un asco-Draco se levanta y entra en casa.

Ron y Ginny, caminando por la misma plaza en la que tuvo lugar la conferencia de arte del episodio anterior.

-¿Por qué no has dejado a Harry que nos recogiera en casa?-pregunta Ron a su hermana.

-Ya lo sabes, Ron.

-¿Le has puesto a mamá las correas?

-¡No tiene gracia!

-¡No está yendo a mejor, Ginny!

-¿Sabes, Ron? Quiero una noche de descanso, ¡sólo una noche, una ocasión de pasarlo bien! ¿Hacemos un esfuerzo?

-Puede que no deba ir contigo, te deprimiré, Ginny, odio estas cosas, no se me dan bien...

-¡No pienses eso! Te divertirás un rato. Además, ya va siendo hora de que hagas amigas con alguna belleza autóctona-dice Ginny mientas Ron hace un gesto como diciendo "Sí, hombre..."-y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez conozcas a la mujer de tus sueños...

-Puede ser. O tal vez ya la conozca...-dice Ron pensando en Hermione.

Ginny lo mira extrañada. Pero en ese preciso momento, suena la sirena del coche de policía que conduce Harry.

-Oh, ya está aquí Harry...-dice Ginny mientras que Ron se gira para verlo.

-¿Un coche patrulla?

-Es de su padre, ¡sí!, su relación es más que compleja...-se suben en el coche, y se van.

Lucius metiendo unas maletas en el maletero de su coche. Narcisa está apoyada en la puerta trasera del coche.

-Oye, ya tengo que irme-dice Lucius mientras que Narcisa asiente-Narcisa, esto es sólo una prueba. Es sólo temporal...

-Por supuesto, sólo temporal. Oye, ¿hay alguna regla, podemos hablarnos y eso?

-Por supuesto que podemos hablarnos, Narcisa. Llámame siempre que me necesites.

-Vete.

-Adiós, Narcisa.

Narcisa retrocede un poco para que su marido no se percate de que está llorando. Draco contempla la escena desde la ventana, mientras se hace el nudo de la corbata. Lucius arranca el coche, y se va. Narcisa llora más fuerte.

Draco baja las escaleras de su casa para llegar a la cocina. Su madre está de espaldas, picando unas cebollas. En realidad, está llorando.

-Mamá, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sí-dice Narcisa simulando con la voz que está bien-Draco, estoy bien, de verdad, estoy perfectamente... Son las cebollas.

-Mamá, no tengo por qué ir a ese baile, puedo... puedo quedarme aquí si prefieres que lo haga...

-Oh, no seas bobo, cariño... No, todo va bien, estoy bien...

-Date la vuelta para decírmelo.

-¿Por qué no vas a recoger a Hermione, cariño?-pregunta Narcisa yendo al fregadero igonarando la petición de Draco-vas a llegar tarde al baile...-Draco no se mueve-¡¡Venga!!

-Vale-Draco se da la vuelta y sale de la casa.

En el instituto. Harry, Ginny y Ron entran por la puerta.

-El semáforo estaba rojo, Harry...-dice Ginny regañándolo por haberse pasando un alto.

-No, no, no, estaba en ámbar. Hay una diferencia. Tienes razón, el rojo es parar. Pero el ámbar es como una invitación a pisar a fondo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Nooo...!-dice Ginny viendo a Draco y Hermione-¡Draco, Hermione, hola!. Draco, ya conoces a mi hermano Ron, ¿no?

-Sí, nos conocemos... Aunque no oficialmente...

-Y Ron, ya conoces a Hermione.

-Sí, sí...-dice Ron.

-Hola-dice Hermione sonriendo cortadamente. Cho aparece por detrás del grupo.

-¡Cho!-dice Draco.

-Draco, hola. Vaya, estamos todos...

-Hola, Cho, este es Ron, mi hermano-dice Ginny presentando a su hermano.

-Hola, Ron, hermano de Ginny...

-Es sólo Ron, en realidad...-dice Ron sonriendo. Hermione lo mira, algo seria.

-Bueno, ¿entramos?-pregunta Ginny.

-Sí-dice Ron mientras que Hermione se vuelve y mira a Ron, el cual la mira serio.

En el gimnasio del instituto. Gente bailando, haciendo tonterías, moviéndose... Vemos a Draco y Hermione bailando. Él la deja caer un poco, mientras la sujeta con el brazo. La vuelve a levantar, ambos sonríen. Ginny y Ron "bailando". Ginny le hace señales a Harry para que se anime, él niega con la cabeza y se sienta.

Lavander caminando por el gimnasio. Ve a Cho y va con ella. Se sitúa a su lado, hace una pompa enorme y se le explota.

-Vaya, has decidido venir, después de todo...-dice Lavander.

-Hola, Lavander...-dice Cho no muy contenta de verla.

-He de admitirlo, me encanta ese vestido. De hecho, tengo uno igual, en una talla menos...-dice mientras se va.

Draco y Hermione bailando. En su frenético movimiento, Hermione choca con Ron.

-Perdón...-dice Hermione.

-No, es culpa mía, lo siento-dice Ron mientras que ponen una canción lenta.

-Uuu, esto me va más...-dice Draco bailando con Hermione.

-Espera...-le dice Ginny a su hermano y va hacia Cho-Cho, tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no bailas un rato con mi hermano Ron?

-Hola, hermano Ron-dice de nuevo Cho bromeando.

-En realidad es sólo Ron, sí, sólo Ron...

-Oh, vale, bien. Oye, déjame hacerte una pregunta, hermano sólo Ron. ¿No te da la impresión de que pretenden liarnos?-pregunta Cho. Y vemos a Ginny, que les saluda con la mano.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-pregunta Ron sarcásticamente.

Ginny y Harry, sentados.

-Bueno, ella es guapa, encantadora...

-Ella es guapa, él es guapo, no se conocen, son completamente opuestos y esto se pondrá feo en unos... Uuu, 20 minutos-dice Harry pero Ginny niega con la cabeza.

Draco y Hermione, bailando abrazados.

-Entonces mi padre se fue y dejó a mamá llorando en la cocina... Daría cualquier cosa por que volvieran a retozar sobre la mesa del salón.

-Lo siento, Draco.

-No pienso dejar que intenten superar sus traumas de adolescencia solos. Está claro. Además, hay un lado bueno.

-¿A, sí?-pregunta Hermione extrañada-¿Cuál?

-Que ahora la mesa del salón está libre-Hermione la mira, sonriente, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Draco observa a Cho y a Ron bailar-vaya, vaya, vaya... Yo diría que los dos se han gustado-Hermione se vuelve para ver a quien se refiere.

-¿Ron y Cho?

-Mm-mh. Ginny y yo hemos hecho de celestinas.

-¿Por qué habéis hecho eso? Es la peor idea que podíais haber tenido-dice Hermione enojada.

-Ambos necesitan conocer gente nueva, y están solos...

-Ya-dice Hermione realmente enojada-pero Ron es un chico amable y dulce, y Cho una barracuda que... No va a funcionar...

-¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa por eso?

-Ehhh, qué va, no estoy nerviosa. Es que tengo opinión, eso es todo.

-Avisaré a la prensa-dice Draco jugando mientras besa a Hermione.

Ginny y Harry.

-¿Qué, Harry, bailamos un rato?

-Ya te lo he dicho, Weasley, yo no bailo.

-No me lo creo. Creo que estás diciendo eso para oponerte a mí y llevar el control de esta relación.

-¿De qué relación?-pregunta Harry.

-Mmmhh... Vamos, por favor, sólo una lenta...

-Que no, Weasley, que no bailo... Y eso incluye bailes lentos y rápidos, de todo tipo y culturas, incluyendo, además de bailes lentos y bailes rápidos, lo que quiera que hacía Patrick Swayze en Dirty Dancing.

-¿Sabes, Harry? A veces eres de lo más cabezota. Vale, si no quieres bailar conmigo buscaré a otro que lo haga...

-Pero no le hagas daño al pobrecillo...-dice Harry mientras se gira y ve a Christy bailando con Brett. Vuelve a mirar en la dirección en la que se fue Ginny, y luego de nuevo a Christy.

Una canción lenta. Ginny pasa al lado de Draco y Hermione, buscando a Ron y Cho.

-Hola. Cambio de pareja. Oh, en realidad, creo que voy a salir a tomar el aire. Pero gracias por el baile, Ron-dice Cho.

-Claro, de nada, cuando quieras...

Cho se va, y Ginny coge del brazo a Ron y lo acerca hacia Draco y Hermione.

-Oye, Draco, tendrás que bailar conmigo, porque no pienso pasarme toda la noche bailando con mi hermano. Así que, Ron, saca a bailar a tu jefa...-Ginny sonríe a Draco, y ambos se alejan un poco.

-Jefa...-dice Ron queriendo cogerla por la cintura y después de unos momento de dudarlo la coge.

-¿Sí?-dice Hermione con una cara seria sin abrazarle a él.

-Hermione, sé que estás evitándome y...

-¡No estoy evitándote, Ron!

-No, no, no, es lógico. Sólo quiero que sepas que acepto la responsabilidad.

-¿La responsabilidad?-pregunta Hermione extrañada y Draco los observa hablar, y no bailar.

-Por besarte. Te pido perdón, me pasé de la raya...

-Sí, así es, Ron. Porque yo tengo novio, y tú lo sabías. Y gracias a ti, me siento culpable cada vez que lo miro y ¡¡por nada!!-dice Hermione y Draco sigue observándoles-no creo que tengamos que tener siquiera esta conversación...

Hermione se marcha, y Draco se extraña bastante ante la reacción de Hermione.

Hermione apoyada en un pilar, de un pasillo del instituto. Llega Ron.

-¿No he mencionado que no debías seguirme?-pregunta Hermione.

-Sólo quiero pedirte disculpas, es lo único que intento.

-Vale, ya te has disculpado. Anotado. Hasta luego-dice Hermione y pretende irse.

-Hermione, espera, ¿por qué te enfadas tanto?

-¿Que por qué me enfado tanto? Porque tú no me respetaste a mí ni respetaste mi relación. Lo que hiciste fue poco apropiado, y de mala educación.

-No, no, no-dice Ron mirándola, extrañado-aquí ocurre algo más, eso está claro.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Toda esa furia que estás expresando, no le veo ningún sentido, eso no cuadra, ¿comprendes?

-¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunta Hermione furiosa.

-No estás enfadada conmigo por besarte. Lo estás contigo misma por besarme a mí.

Hermione lo mira como diciendo "¡¡Uyyy!!". Ron se vuelve, y ahí está Draco, que ha oído esto último. Pone cara de malas pulgas. Ron se lleva la mano a la frente, y se va. Draco mira a Hermione, cabreado. Ella corre hacia el lavabo.

En la pista de Baile. Lavander está bailando con Brett el supuesto "novio" de Christy.

-¿Sabes lo que más admiro de ti, Brett? Que trabajas todos tus músculos por igual...

Cho y Ginny hablando.

-Ginny, oye, quería darte las gracias por invitarme esta noche y todo eso...-dice Cho.

-De nada...

-Lo he pasado mejor de lo que creía, pero...

-Ehh, ¿por qué hablas en pasado? Vamos, la fiesta continúa.

-Ah, yo creo que para mí se ha acabado. Estoy echa polvo, así que, si no te importa, ya me voy.

-¿Importarme? ¡Claro que me importa!, porque estamos a mitad de una conversación interesante, estamos empezando a conocernos ahora y quieres irte así sin más...-dice Ginny y en eso Ron llega.

-Ginny, yo me largo...

-¡Ah! perfecto, acompaña a Cho a casa...-dice Ginny mientras que Cho sonríe, irónicamente.

-Claro, ¿quieres irte ya?-pregunta Ron pero en ese momento Draco aparece.

-¡¡Ron!!, ¿qué diablos pasó?-pregunta enojado Draco.

-Creo que deberías hablarlo con Hermione...

-¡Quiero hablarlo contigo!

-Oye, era una noche rara, de Luna llena, ¿vale?, y bueno, de pronto, ocurrió...

-¿Conque besaste a mi novia?-pregunta Draco, los ojos de Ginny se abren y Cho hace un gesto como "Dios mío..."

-Sí. Pero no voy a disculparme porque...-dice Ron riendo-creo que volvería a hacerlo. No convirtamos esto en una pelea de instituto, ¿vale? Ni tú ni yo somos de esos...

Draco le mira fijamente, enfadado. De pronto, le pega un derechazo. Ron cae al suelo.

-¡Dios mío, Ron!-dice Ginny.

-¡Draco, ¿pero qué haces?!-pregunta Cho.

-Estoy bien...-dice Ron mientras se levanta con ayuda de Ginny. Draco se larga. Pasa al lado de Lavander.

-Buen puñetazo, campeón... Uuuu, quién iba a saber que tenía tanta testosterona...-dice Lavander.

Harry saliendo del baño. Camina un poco y ve a Christy, apoyada contra un pilar, pensativa.

-Hola, Christy. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sola?-pregunta Harry.

-Pensar, sólo eso...

-¿En qué?

-En lo habitual. Por qué mi novio intenta ligar con cualquiera y por qué no tengo suficiente autoestima para evitarlo...

-Si quieres ánimos, soy el hombre adecuado... Porque yo personalmente conozco a 800 tíos que harían cola por reemplazar a Brett si alguna vez te deja. Y eso sólo en el instituto, pero si añadimos los barrios colindantes, triplicamos la cifra...-dice Harry sonriendo.

-Ya claro...

-Vamos, Christy, ¿no te lo crees?-Harry se acerca a Christy-puede que yo no vaya con la gente guapa de Oxford, pero quisiera creer que conozco bien el pulso del hombre corriente, y créeme, su pulso se acelera bastante cuando tú estás cerca...

-Me estás ruborizando...-dice Christy riendo.

-Lo siento, creo que tienes que saberlo... Bueno, que lo pases bien, Christy...-Harry se va, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Espera, Harry!-Harry se vuelve enseguida.

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás tú entre ellos?-pregunta Christy.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Me preguntaba si también se te acelera el pulso a ti...

-Sí...-dice Harry que primero se pone serio, pero luego sonríe-sí, por supuesto, me pareces increíble, Christy, aunque ya lo sabrás...

-Sabes, por muy tontos que sean estos bailes, siempre surge un momento que parece hacer que valgan la pena. Así que, ¿qué me dices, Harry? ¿Bailas conmigo?-pregunta Christy, Harry se queda serio. Lo piensa un momento.

-Claro.

Christy y Harry comienzan a bailar, Harry sonríe, y le toca el pelo a ella. Ella cierra los ojos, Harry también.

Lucius en un motel, mirando al teléfono. Narcisa en su casa, comiendo helado. Suena el teléfono. Se levanta y lo coge.

-¿Diga? ¿Diga?-contesta Narcisa.

_-¿Puedes creer que ahora tengo acceso al canal de televenta 24 horas al día?_-dice la voz de Lucius.

-Hola...-dice Narcisa sonriendo.

_-¿Cómo estás?_

-Nuestra casa es enorme-dice Narcisa suspirando-nunca me había dado cuenta de lo grande que era, hasta esta noche. Aun puedo llamarla nuestra casa, ¿verdad?

_-Sí, es nuestra casa._

-No lo sé, Lucius, no sé si puedo seguir con esto.

_-Yo creo que sí. Puedes porque es necesario..._

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué es tan necesario?

_-Porque por grande que sea nuestra casa, ahora es... demasiado pequeña para nosotros dos._

-Bueno, pero recuerda, Lucius, que las puertas de esta casa están siempre abiertas...

_-Lo recordaré. Buenas noches, Narcisa._

-Adiós.

En el instituto. Cho, Ron y Ginny.

-¿Seguro que vais a llegar bien a casa?-pregunta Ginny a su hermano.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Tu ex-novio sabe pegar...-le dice Ron a Cho.

-Ya se nota...

-Ya, mejor marchaos, antes que le dé por seguir...

-Sí, vámonos...-dice Cho mientras comienzan a irse.

-Oye, Ginny. Lo siento-dice Ron.

-Cho, cuida bien de él, ¿vale?

-Tranquila-le dice Cho y luego le dice a Ron-vamos.

Se van. Ginny se da media vuelta y ve a Christy y Harry, bailando. Se queda seria, parece que va a llorar. Harry levanta la cabeza y la ve. Se queda serio. Aparta a Christy mientras Ginny sale corriendo.

Draco sale del instituto. Hermione, sentada en las escaleras, lo ve y va tras él.

-¡¡Draco!! ¡Draco, ¿a dónde vas?!

-A casa...-dice Draco muy fríamente.

-¡No! Oye, quiero que hablemos de esto-dice Hermione tomándole del brazo.

-¿Primero huyes y ahora quieres hablar?

-¡No! Escucha, lo del beso...

-¡Ya sé todo lo que hay que saber!

-¡¡No lo sabes!!

-¡¡Besaste a otro chico!! ¡¿Qué más he de saber?!-le grita Draco dejando de caminar.

-Pero no ocurrió así... Ron me besó y yo no le...

-¡Paré!-completa Draco, Hermione lo mira y Draco se encoge de hombros.

-Lo siento mucho, Draco, ¿vale? Fue un error, un error de juicio, ¡sólo eso! Pero si con esto vas a montar una escena de proporciones cinematográficas...

-¡¡Un momento, tú no me vas a hacer eso a mí!!

-¿El qué?

-No vas a utilizar el que yo sea como soy para evitar el hecho de que has metido la pata.

-¡¡Ya he dicho que lo siento, ¿qué más esperas que diga?!!

-No, no puedes decir nada, Hermione. No existe ninguna razón que justifique que la chica que ha pasado los 15 años de su vida pensando que yo era lo único que quería, acabe besando a otro tío y mintiéndome...-dice Draco mientras comienza a caminar de nuevo.

-¡¡No, yo no te he mentido, Draco!!

-¿Qué?

-Ese beso no fue cosa mía...

-¿No fue cosa tuya?-pregunta Draco.

-¡¡NO!!

-¿Es que abandonaste tu cuerpo en el instante en que vuestros labios se tocaron?

-¡No me hagas esto! ¡No me castigues sólo para sentirte mejor!

-Así que el malo soy yo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, eso creo...

-¡¡Ya, tú me engañas pero el malo soy yo!!

-¡¡¡SÍ!!! ¿¿No lo entiendes?? No estamos hablando de un estúpido beso, Draco...

-No, hablamos de nosotros...

-¡NO!, hablamos de mí. Por una vez, hablo de mí. ¡Es eso lo que intento decirte!-Draco mira hacia los lados, se da cuenta de que hay gente observando la discusión (igual como el dijo que nunca quería que le pasara con Hermione). Mira a Hermione, y se va, dejando a Hermione sola.

Ron y Cho llegando a casa de ella.

-Bueno, aquí... me quedo.

-Muy bien, pues... En fin...

-Oh, Dios mío, está empezando a hincharse...-dice Cho refiriéndose a su moretón.

-Ya. Puede que me lo mereciera... Monté una escena y debería haberlo olvidado todo.

-¿Te gusta de verdad, no?-pregunta Cho riendo-¡Hermione!

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunta Ron extrañado.

-Porque no conozco a ningún chico que acepte un puñetazo por una chica que no le guste.

-Bueno, tal vez sea un imposible, pero siempre me he volcado en causas perdidas, soy un idiota...

-Idiota, no. Romántico. Y eso no tiene nada de malo...

-¿Romántico? Pues eso es, es sinónimo de fracasado...-dice Ron mientras se ríe, Cho también. A Ron le duele el puñetazo, se resiente-ohhh...

-Ohhh... Oh, creo que deberías ponerte hielo ahí...

-Sí.

-Y.. em... Yo... ten...

-Tienes que irte...-le dice Ron completando su frase.

-Eso...

-Entrar-dice Ron y Cho sube las escaleras, y se vuelve.

-Oye, Ron-dice Cho, Ron la mira-lo he pasado muy bien esta noche, y debo agradecértelo a ti...

-¿Por qué? Yo no he hecho nada...

-No, sí lo has hecho. Cuando estabas conmigo has fingido de maravilla que no te apetecía estar con nadie más-Ron no dice nada-adiós.

-Adiós, Cho.

Ambos siguen su camino. Pero Cho vuelve a volverse (n/a: valga la redundancia).

-¡Ron!

-¿Sí?

-Sigue luchando por las causas perdidas. Nunca se sabe cuándo cambiará la suerte...

Ron sonríe, y dice adiós con la mano.

Ron andando por un camino. Se cruza con un coche que pasa. Es Lucius. Éste para delante de su "casa". Narcisa está junto a la ventana. Él la observa. Narcisa se va. Lucius también.

En el muelle. Ginny está contemplando la oscuridad de las aguas (qué bonito). Harry la ve, y va hacia ella.

-Creí que no bailabas, Harry...

-Te he estado buscando. De hecho te he buscado por todas partes...

-Dijiste que no bailabas, Harry.

-Bueno, tú me has visto, no se le puede llamar bailar a eso...-intenta disculparse Harry.

-No, se le llama calentamiento-dice Ginny y Harry baja la vista-pero en fin, no nos debemos ninguna explicación, ¿verdad?. Sólo somos compañeros y amigos, somos el uno para el otro, sólo eso...

-Eso no es cierto. Sabes que eso no es cierto, Ginny. Estaba pasándomelo muy bien contigo esta noche, ¡es verdad!-Ginny deja de mirarle-pero cuando me encontré con Christy, no sé, me dejé llevar por el momento...-Harry sonríe.

-Pues es una lástima no poder ser la clase de chica que te provoque eso...-dice Ginny mientras se va y Harry la sigue.

-¡Vamos, Ginny, Ginny, vamos!, no me malinterpretes... Es sólo... No sé, Christy es... Es como una fantasía. No me digas que nunca has querido hacer realidad una fantasía, aunque fuera sólo un momento, aunque estuviera mal.

-He intentado hacer realidad mi fantasía toda la noche, Harry.

-¿Por qué te gusto?-pregunta Harry sorprendido-dime.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué te has fijado en mí? Soy un estúpido, Ginny, soy un descuidado, soy inseguro. Y, por más que lo pienso, no consigo entender por qué una mujer como tú se interesa por mí.

-Yo no lo sé, Harry. Porque eres bueno, eres gracioso, y no juzgas a los demás-dice Ginny mientras Harry baja la cabeza-y haces que me sienta bien conmigo misma. Y porque no escapaste de mi casa corriendo cuando viste a la loca de mi madre. Y eres inteligente, no sé de donde te has sacado ese complejo de fracasado, Harry, porque eres muy listo. Sabes provocarme mejor que cualquiera. Eres majo y muy ingenioso. Eres brillante. Y eso es más de lo que te mereces, ahora...

-Ginny comienza a irse. Harry va tras ella, la coge del brazo y le da media vuelta.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... ¡Ginny! Lo sé. Pero te aseguro que lo siento. Siento esto más que cualquier otra cosa que haya hecho en mucho tiempo. El momento que he pasado con Christy, ese momento que iba a hacer que la noche valiera la pena, fue con la persona equivocada-Ginny sonríe-quiero pasar ese momento contigo.

-Ahora estamos pasando uno bueno, ¿verdad?-Harry sonríe, se reclina ante ella.

-¿Baila conmigo, señorita Weasley?

-Me encantaría...

Comienzan a bailar. Harry pone su cara en el hombro de ella.

-Así que ingenioso y brillante, ¿eh? ¿No tienes nada más que añadir?-le pregunta Harry a Ginny.

-Si crees que estás pareciéndome encantador, te equivocas del todo.

-Claro, soy un aburrido sin cerebro.

-Un cateto...

-Un pazguato. Bésame...

-Creí que nunca lo dirías...-dice Ginny acercándose a Harry mientras sus labios se juntan y se besan.

Draco entrando a su habitación. Enciende la luz. Ve a Hermione sentada en la cama. Ella ha estado llorando.

-Hermione...-Draco entra en la habitación, pasa al lado de Hermione. Ella se ha levantado.

-Draco... De verdad que lo siento.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Hermione?

-Ya te lo he dicho... Ron me besó, y...

-No, no con Ron, no hablo de Ron, hablo de nosotros. ¿Qué ocurre, qué pasa entre nosotros?

-No lo sé, Draco...-dice Hermione sentándose en la cama.

-Dímelo. Desde que salimos juntos, te estás... veo que te estás apartando de mí. Pensé que era esto lo que querías tú. No sé. No sé, creí que me querías...

-Y te quiero...

-¿De verdad?-pregunta Draco.

-¿A quién más puedo querer, Draco?

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunta Draco.

-Durante muchos años, sólo pensaba en estar junto a ti, sólo soñaba contigo...

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Que mi sueño se cumplió. Y ahora siento que ya no me queda nada. Quiero decir que tú tienes tu futuro perfectamente planificado, Draco. Sabes exactamente lo que quieres ser, a qué te vas a dedicar. Y yo no. Ni siquiera sé quién soy, y menos aún, lo que prefiero ser o qué voy a hacer... Yo creo que tengo que averiguarlo y, tengo que encontrar mi camino...

-Lo encontraremos.

-No te incluye a ti, Draco. Esto tengo que hacerlo yo, y hacerlo sola. Tú me haces muy feliz, y lo sabes. Pero primero tengo que hacerme feliz yo. Y eso es probablemente lo único en este mundo en que no puedes ayudarme...

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunta Draco y Hermione no responde. Se levanta de la cama y va hacia la ventana. Draco la mira, sorprendido.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione, no! ¡¡Hermione!! Te quiero.

Hermione se vuelve para mirarlo. Está sorprendida. Draco la mira fijamente. Hermione sonríe. Va hacia él.

-Y yo a ti, Draco...

Hermione se acerca para besarlo. Se lo piensa mejor, da marcha atrás. Draco no lo entiende. Hermione ya ha ido a la ventana, se dispone a salir.

-¡Hermione, espera! P-p-pero esto no puede acabarse así. No podemos decirnos "Te Quiero" por primera vez y permitir que acabe...

-H... he de irme ya-dice Hermione conteniendo el llano-Draco...-casi sin voz-adiós.

-Hermione...

Hermione sale por la ventana. Se queda afuera un momento, se lleva las mano a la cara, llorando. Draco sigue dentro, con el corazón roto y la mirada perdida. Hermione baja la escalera hasta el jardín. Draco va hacia la ventana, de pronto da media vuelta y tira algunos objetos contra la pared, enloquecido. Luego sale fuera por la ventana. Ve a Hermione correr hacia el muelle. Draco sigue ahí con la boca abierta. Hermione sigue corriendo hasta que casi no se la ve. Draco se queda mirando unos segundos. Luego va hacia la escalera y de un puntapié la derriba.


	7. Los trasnochadores

_Draco se ha enterado de que Ron beso a Hermione y a cauasa de eso ellos dos se separan porque Hermione necesita encontrarse a si misma sin Draco.Por otro lado el sueño de Ginny se cumple y ahora ya anda con Harry.¿Que pasara ahora con Hermione? ¿Seguira siendo amiga de Draco? Y que onda con la nueva pareja, ¿tendran un buen futuro juntos?_ **Los trasnochadores**En la habitación de Draco. Vemos las imágenes de una película en la TV. Draco está hablando. Por un momento, parece que es con Hermione, en una de las noches de cine. Pero...-Piénsalo. No hay argumento dramático que Shakespeare no tratara, en su momento. Venganza familiar, intriga política, batalla entre sexos... ¡El tío nos lo dejó todo listo! Y ¿cuál fue su gran lección? ¿A qué género de géneros llegó por fin tras años de esfuerzo y sacrificio?-pregunta Draco mirando hacia la cama-a la tragedia.-Shhhh...-le dice su madre a Draco.-Como todos los grandes románticos, se dio cuenta de que la vida es algo que concluye no con un beso, sino con muchos Daneses muertos en escena-Draco se levanta y apaga la tele..¡Qué peli tan triste!-Has llorado hasta con los anuncios...-Sólo con el del perrito...-Tienes que hacer algo con ese perpetuo estado de melancolía. Estoy preocupado por ti...- Soy yo quien está preocupada por ti, cielo. Desde que rompiste con Hermione no has hablado del tema-dice Narcisa mientras Draco se encoge de hombros-Draco, ni siquiera te has regodeado...-¿Y qué gano yo con eso? Por mucho que lo haga, ella no va a volver...-Yo no digo que sirva para que vuelva. No se hace por el otro, sino por uno mismo. Cariño, tienes que aprender a aprovechar las pocas ventajas de que te plante tu pareja.-¿Ventajas?-pregunta Draco.- Sí, por ejemplo, darse el gustazo de atiborrarse de donuts y de un montón de tiras de regaliz rojo... Ammm, descubrir el placer de escuchar música Country...-O también aprovechar para ver el final de Campo de Sueños...-Adquiriendo el dolor necesario para escribir poesía mala y triste...-Deleitándose...-dice Draco.-Y despotricar...-Ejercer la agresión.-¡Sí, sí, verás...!-dice su madre y se incorpora-si te paras a pensarlo, cada nueva decepción te altera y te convierte en un individuo más profundo. Tengas 16 años o... algunos más.-¿La edad no ayuda en nada?-Sólo te vas a dormir antes. Buenas noches, cielo-Narcisa besa a Draco en la mejilla.-Buenas noches, mamá-Narcisa va hacia la puerta, se vuelve.-Espero no haber sido una mala alternativa a la película...-Ha sido genial.Narcisa muerde una tira de regaliz. Luego se va. Draco pone otra película, se tumba en la cama y enciende la TV. Mira hacia la ventana, como esperando a Hermione. Luego coge una tira de regaliz, y la muerde....En la clase del Señor Peterson.-"¿Qué luz brilla en la lejanía?" Son los parciales. Vuestro inevitable fracaso está sólo a unas pocas horas. Cuadernos azules, todos notaréis que están en blanco; estoy convencido de que muchos sacaréis mejor nota dejándolos así que rellenándolos-dice Peterson mientras entrega los cuadernos azules a los de las primeras filas, para que los vayan pasando. En la segunda fila están Ginny, Harry y Cho. Detrás de Ginny está Hermione, y detrás de Harry se sienta Draco. El profesor pasa por entre las mesas. Hermione y Draco se agachan a la vez para quitar sus mochilas. Hermione mira a Draco, y éste aparta rápidamente la vista. Hermione se da cuenta de este detalle, y lo mira. Draco cierra los ojos-Por favor, firmar con vuestro verdadero nombre. En cuanto al examen, cubrirá todo lo que hemos estudiado hasta ahora sobre Literatura Inglesa y valdrá el 50 de la nota de este trimestre. Principales puntos de interés: Shakespeare, Dickens, los románticos, y vuestra lectura favorita de la que siempre estáis hablando, Beowulf.Blaise (n/a: personaje incluido gracias a GaBo0), un tío que se sienta en la última fila, arroja una bola de papel a Cho. Ésta la coge y la abre.-Organizaré una sesión de estudio a las tres, os recomiendo que asistáis-dice el profesor.-_"No te olvides de sonreír_-dice Cho en su mente leyendo la nota. Cho sonríe y vuelve la vista a Blaise.-Salvo, claro está-dice Peterson siguiendo con su rollo-que vuestros amados padres, hayan financiado un pabellón o dos en alguna prestigiosa universidad, en cuyo caso vuestro trágico, social, aristocrático, alcohólico destino estará irremisiblemente trazado.Peterson pasa al lado de Cho y le coge la nota de Blaise.-Esto es mucho más que un simple examen, alumnos. Es vuestra vida.Suena la campana. La gente se levanta. Draco sale de la clase, y Hermione detrás de él.-¡Eh! En algún momento tendremos que decirnos algo, ¿no crees?-pregunta Hermione a Draco.-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Hermione?-dice Draco llegando a su taquilla, y muy fríamente.-¡No lo sé! ¿Qué quieres decir?-¿Lárgate?-dice Draco mirándola directamente a los ojos.-Además de eso.-Dejaste muy claro que necesitas espacio-Draco metiendo unos libros en la bolsa, y yéndose-pues te concedo ese espacio...-No imaginé que esto significaría cortar toda comunicación, Draco.-¿Y qué imaginaste, Hermione?-¡Esto no es justo!-¿Para quién? No tienes derecho a imponer reglas.-¡No quiero hacerlo!-le girta Hermione.-Entonces, ¿qué quieres?-pregunta Draco gritando la gente los mira. Draco se va, como ya hizo en el capítulo anterior....Harry en la cafetería. Está comiendo una patata frita. Frunce el ceño.-Quizá un día esta cafetería FRÍA UNA PATATA QUE SEPA A PATATA...-dice Harry.-Menage a trois, ¿lo has probado?-Atención, la reina de la incongruencia ha hablado...-Es algo que menciona la revista Jane....-Esas revistas de chicas se pasan de picantes. Siempre hablan de cómo prolongar tu tal, o cómo levantar tu cual...-Es un test de pureza, sólo eso...-dice Ginny sonriendo.-¿Qué?-Un test de pureza, ya sabes... Lo que hace es darte una idea de tu nivel de experiencia sexual a través de una serie de preguntas...-Creo que ha llegado el momento de marcharse-dice Harry poniéndose nervioso.-Será divertido...-Medir nuestro nivel de habilidad sexual no es precisamente mi idea de jolgorio...-No creas que no sé por qué dices eso. Conozco tu historial.-¿En serio?-pregunta Harry volviéndose, pensando que se refiere a lo de Yolanda.-Sí. Eres el típico tío. Quieres que todos crean que tienes una tremenda y aventurera existencia... sexual, cuando de hecho tu nivel más cerca del de Mickey Mouse que del de Bill Clinton.-¡¡Sí!!-dice Harry riendo-qué fuerte, me has pillado. Ese soy yo, Don Vergonzosamente Puro-mientras salen de la cafetería.-Da igual. ¿Te veré en el empollofórum de Peterson?-Eso implicaría que asisto.-No, no, no, Harry. No puedes faltar a esa sesión de estudio. Es importante.-Para ti.-No, no, para cualquiera que aprecie su nota...-dice Ginny enojada.-Ahhh, claro, aunque esa es la pega. A mí la nota me da igual.-No bromees, hablo en serio.-Tú pones todo tu empeño y esfuerzo por sacar un 10, yo hago lo mismo para sacar mi 3, puede que un 0, si no consigo copiar algo de tu examen...-¡Harry!-dice Ginny exaltada.-Dame una buena razón para hacerlo...-le dice Harry mientras Ginny se queda parada, sonriente.-Yo.-Vale, bien, iré, pero no te sorprendas si ronco...-dice Harry sonriendo....En la clase de gimnasia. Blaise se acerca a Cho, que está sentada en el suelo haciendo la mariposa con las piernas.-Cho, la delicia-dice Blaise.-Hola, Blaise, qué tal.-Va a ser un recorrido largo-die Blaise refiriendose a la carrera de la clase.-Sí.-Pensé que buscarías a alguien que te marcara el ritmo...-¿Y tú querrías ser ese alguien, tal vez?-pregunta Cho.-No se me da nada mal. Sé cuando acelerar y cuándo ir despacio.-¿Y sabes dejar en paz a alguien?-Cho, eres muy poco receptiva a mis encantos, ¿hay algún motivo?-¿Además de que los despliegues regularmente ante cualquier falda en un radio de 10 leguas?-No, tengo coche; los despliego en un radio de 3 estados...-dice Blaise bromeando y Cho ríe.-Ajá, una sonrisa. Misión cumplida.-Adiós, Blaise-dice Cho y Blaise se levanta y se va. Se cruza con Draco, quien lo mira.-Acecha el buitre...-le dice Draco a Cho refiriendose a Blaise.-Se hacía el simpático, y en realidad lo es.-Usa la táctica de usarlas y tirarlas... ¡Qué pasada!-Tranquilo, Draco...-Sólo observo... ¿Vas a ir a la sesión de estudio de esta tarde?-pregunta Draco.-Ahh... No lo sé, lo dudo. No me apetece hacer de aplicadita en el cole, al menos de momento... ¿Y tú?-Bueno, la otra opción es quedarme en casa viendo programas lacrimógenos con mi madre, así que... iré-dice Draco mientras ven a Blaise hablando con otra chica.-No sé, Draco, ya que parece que no tendré una noche ardiente de desenfreno y pasión con ese romeo... me lo pensaré.-De acuerdo....Ginny leyendo una nota en la puerta de una clase.-_Queridos alumnos: Me he ido a casa con un catarro bastante más importante que vosotros. No creáis que se suspende el examen, estudiad las preguntas de muestra. Hasta entonces, vuestro hartísimo Señor Peterson._ -Se ha librado de su propia sesión... Genial-dice Harry--¿Y si estudiamos por nuestra cuenta? Mis padres están fuera; nadie nos molestará...-dice Blaise a Cho.-Ya, estudiaríamos un montón, de ese modo...-Cho comienza a irse. Blaise la sigue.-¿La dama cuestiona mis motivos? Invita a tus amigos...Blaise se vuelve y mira a Harry y Ginny, que están hablando.-¿Os interesa?-les pregunta.-¿Eh?-Venid a mi casa a estudiar...-Yo había pensado en algo así como la biblioteca...-empieza Ginny pero Harry la para.-¡Espera, espera, espera! Su oferta tiene ciertas connotaciones atractivas... -¿Desde cuándo te interesa formar un grupo de estudio?-¿No has visto la casa de ese tío?-responde Harry sonriendo.-Nn-nh...-Su familia está podrida de pasta. ¡Tienen tele vía satélite!-dice Harry y Ginny niega con la cabeza-vamos...-De acuerdo, ¡vamos!...-Guay. Yo conduzco-dice Blaise y luego a Cho-jovencita, ¿nos acompañas?-Cómo resistirme...-Blaise tiende su brazo a Cho, quien pasa su mano por él....Ginny va hacia Hermione.-Eh, Hermione. Dime, ¿cuál es tu plan de estudio?-pregunta Ginny.-Estaremos mi libro de Literatura, un bebé llorón, y yo misma...-Entonces vente conmigo.-¿A dónde?-pregunta Hermione.-A estudiar a casa de Blaise. No puedo hacerlo yo sola...-¿Blaise? ¿Crees que Blaise proporcionará el entorno de estudio adecuado? Con un bebé llorón me irá mucho mejor...-¿Tú crees que yo permitiría que la noche no fuera, por lo menos, mínimamente beneficiosa? Créeme, tengo muy controlado este asunto......Draco saliendo del edificio del Instituto. Harry sale detrás.-¡Eh, Draco! ¿Adónde vas, tío? -Acabo de leer la nota de Peterson, así que me voy a casa-dice Draco.-Yo voy a una sesión de estudio distinta, ¿te apuntas?-¿Sesión de estudio distinta es tu sinónimo de fiesta? Burdel, viaje a Disneylandia...-Lo creas o no, es una reunión de intelectuales, un entorno de estudio moderado. Sí, amigo, allí es a donde voy-dice Harry y Blaise espera con el coche, y toca el claxon-¿Qué me dices?-Vale...Van hacia el coche. Draco abre la puerta, se asoma, y... ve a Hermione. Ella también se asombra de verlo ahí. Draco entra, se pone el cinturón, y mira al infinito....El grupo llegando a la casa de Blaise. -La tele está por ahí, y el jacuzzi y la sauna, por ahí. Hay bañadores en el cuarto de invitados, y la cocina está ahí, por si tenéis hambre-dice Blaise dando un recorrido por su casa.Harry se escapa mientras tanto a la salita donde está la tele.-No parece que vengamos a estudiar, Ginny-dice Hermione a Ginny.-Recuérdalo, lo tengo todo muy controlado-Hermione cierra los ojos.-¡¡¡Ejem, ejem!!!-se oye una voz detras de un sillon. Todos se vuelven hacia una revista con manos, y una pequeña niña de nos mas de 13 años esta ahi.-Chicos, mi hermanita Dina. A prometido no molestar-dice Blaise.-¡No! No sirve este salón. Necesitamos una gran mesa, buena luz, y sillas con respaldo ¿Dónde está Harry?-pregunta Ginny y sale va hacia la sala de la TV. Allí está Harry, zapeando por los canales.-No te lo pierdas. 200 canales de todo el mundo. El sueño de un teleadicto. ¡Los 3 ladrones en Cantonese, mira!-Genial. ¿Por qué razón insistes en desautorizarme en cuanto tienes ocasión?-La alternativa es muy aburrida...-Oye, necesitaré tu ayuda para centrar al anfitrión. Mi energía no da para controlaros a los dos, así que ¡vamos!-dice Ginny quitandole el control remoto.-Yo quiero ver la tele-dice Harry a regañadientes....Ahora todos están sentándose en una mesa.-Bien-dice Ginny-el plan de ataque es simple. Usando este libro emplearemos media hora en cada uno de los temas: Poesía Victoriana, Shakespeare, Dickens, etc. Y según mi reloj, haciendo algún descanso de 15 minutos, habremos cubierto todo el temario antes de medianoche. Con eso, aún tendremos tiempo para un repaso completo y dormir lo suficiente, ¿qué os parece?Hermione ha mirado a Draco. Éste levanta la vista una décima de segundo para mirar a Hermione. Ella suspira. Ginny mira a todos, Hermione le sonríe.-¿Queréis que pidamos una pizza?-pregunta Blaise a todos.-Yo sí...-dice Harry sonriendo.-Yo también-Draco pretende levantarse.-Voy yo-le dice Blaise a Draco.-Oye, Ginny, considera esto como varios descansos de 15 minutos juntos-dice Harry a Ginny....Blaise en una especie de bodega en el salón, con Cho.-Tengo aquí una botella del 84, es de Napa-dice el chico mirando a Cho.-Vaya...-Bueno, en realidad el vino está hecho por una pareja que tiene una especie de viñedo familiar. Prefiero la calidad, a la marca-dice Blaise mientras Cho sonríe.-Ya vamos conociéndonos, al margen de insinuaciones sexuales.-Bueno, es posible. Oye, Cho, me molesta que supongas lo peor de mí, eso no es justo.-Bueno, dados nuestros primeros encuentros más tu reputación, ¿qué puedes esperar que suponga?-Que somos casi iguales, que las reputaciones no siempre se justifican, y que la única forma de conocer a una persona es hacer un esfuerzo-Cho sonríe, y le tiende la mano a Blaise.-Trato hecho.-No quiero soltar aún-dice Blaise sin soltar la mano de Cho y ella sonríe....Ginny haciendo preguntas, al lado de una pizarra donde están apuntados los aciertos.-Bien, por 200 puntos, el más famoso de los poetas románticos-dice Ginny.-Pope-contesta Cho.-No. ¿Draco?-¿Shelley?-Tampoco.-Dos seres a la deriva, destinados a unirse, ni una mirada esquiva, y sin advertirse... Hardy-dice Blaise trando de contestar.-Impresionante... ¡Pero erróneo! ¿Harry?-pregunta Ginny.-¿No resulta algo baboso, el que tenga algún poco? Seuss.-Te estoy empezando a odiar.-Keats, era Keats-dice Hermione.-¡Eso es!-Justo el que iba a decir yo-dice Harry sonriendo.-Bueno, por otros 100 puntos, ¿puedes decirnos su cita más famosa?-pregunta Ginny.-Belleza es verdad, verdad es belleza-dice Draco mirando fijamente a Hermione.-Tiene razón, lo olvidé-dice Hermione.-Sí, ya lo veo-contesta Draco sarcasticamente. Hermione mira intensamente a Draco, el cual sigue mirándola, también.-Eh, ¿os apetece un bañito? ¿Nos relajamos?-pregunta Blaise a sus invitados.-Llevamos relajándonos dos horas. Lo que necesitamos es centrarnos-Ginny coge su carpeta y la abre.-Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Pensé que tú leías el National Geographic-dice Blaise.-¡Venga ya! No puede ser de verdad... ¿Un test de pureza? Esto sí que es una chorrada-dice Cho.-¿Porqué no?-Ni hablar, no, vamos muy retrasados-dice Ginny.-Venga, teniente; voto por poner un paréntesis lúdico a esta locura académica-dice Blaise.-¿Por qué no?Blaise y Cho se levantan para ir a otra habitación. Ginny y Draco también. Hermione se levanta, no muy convencida. Harry no tiene ninguna gana de hacer ese test.-Bien, para intentar mantener esta locura bajo control, yo la dirigiré. Hay 100 preguntas en total, y sólo tengo un cuestionario, así que lo pasaremos, y haremos preguntas por turno. Escribid vuestras respuestas en el papel, y las sumaremos al terminar. Bueno, Harry, empieza tú-ordena Ginny.-De acuerdo. Pregunta nº 1, ¿te has sentido atraído sexualmente por un familiar?-pregunta Harry-es duro el test, eh.-Nº 13: ¿Has experimentado con el sadomaso?-pregunta Cho.-Nº 22: ¿Has mantenido relaciones en la calle?-pregunta Hermione.-¿... en un espacio público?-pregunta Ginny.-¿... en la cama de tus padres?-pregunta Blaise, y Cho sonrie.-¿Has pillado a tus padres en el acto?-pregunta Draco mientras sonríe.-Nº 63: ¿has puesto nombre a tus órganos sexuales?-pregunta Harry.-Nº 69-die Cho y ríe. Los demás también-¿alguna vez has participado en...? -¿Has tenido alguna actividad sexual con alguien de tu mismo sexo?-pregunta Hermione.-¿... con un travesti?-pregunta Ginny.-¿... con una criatura de 4 patas?-bromea Harry y Hermione ríe.-¿Has pagado por el sexo?-pregunta Draco.-¿Cuenta la cena?-bromea Blaise.-Pregunta Nº 84: ¿Has tenido alguna vez fantasías con el novio de una amiga?-pregunta Ginny y vemos a Hermione, seria. Cho también. Draco también-qué silencio se ha hecho de repente.-¿Has tenido alguna aventura con el novio de una amiga?-pregunta Cho.-Con la imaginación-responde Blaise.-Trae-dice Harry leyendo-¿has tenido alguna aventura con la mascota de un amigo? Me caen todas las de animales.-Vale. Nº 100-dice Hermione mientras su cara se pone seria-emmm...-¡Sigue!-insiste Ginny.-¿Has... has estado enamorado? ¿Cuántas veces? Date un punto de pureza por cada vez-Hermione mira a Draco. Él la mira a ella.-Bueno, vamos a sumarlas-dice Ginny.Hermione mira a Draco, se levanta y se va. Draco la sigue con la mirada....Draco entrando en la cocina, donde se encuentra Hermione.-Ahora no, Draco.-He visto tu expresión al leer esa pregunta.-¿A esto le llamas espacio?-pregunta Hermione.-Hermione, puedes irte si quieres, nadie te obliga a quedarte.-Yo he venido a esta casa a estudiar, Draco, no sabía que ibas a venir.-¿Es tan malo que esté aquí?-¡No! Deja de malinterpretarme. Te he pedido tiempo, Draco, sólo tiempo. Por favor, respétalo-dice Hermione saliendo de la habitacion y Dina habla desde otra puerta. -¡Qué cosas! Draco, ¿no? Soy Dina Wolfe, por si acaso lo has olvidado-dice la niña.-¿Dónde está el café, lo sabes?-pregunta Draco.-Sí. ¿De cafetera o instantáneo?-De cafetera.-Menudo plasta.-Qué sincera.-¿Quién, yo? Siempre. Bueno, ¿te apetece contarme los detalles de tu aventurilla?-Yo preferiría no hacerlo, gracias.-Ah, haces muy bien ¿Por qué hablar, si tus ojos lo dicen todo...? Somos iguales en eso-Draco simplemente se queda mirándola, sin decir nada....Mientras tanto en el salón.-Los resultados son los siguientes. Blaise en el menor índice de pureza con el 66-dice Ginny, Cho ríe-Cho se le aproxima con el 69, Hermione y Draco están empatados en pureza con un 85, y yo supero con un 92... un momento, falta uno.-Está aquí-die Harry levantando su hoja.-¿Y por qué no lo has entregado?-Preferí no hacerlo.-Pásamelo-le ordena Ginny y Harry niega con la cabeza.-¡Qué listillo...! ¿No tendrá nada que ver con la pregunta 16?-pregunta Blaise.-¿16? No lo entiendo-dice Ginny.-Sí, la pasamos por alto, pero deberíamos volver a leerla, ¿qué dices, Harry?-Blaise, ¡basta!-dice Cho sabiendo a donde va Blaise.-Quiero saber qué ha contestado. ¿Qué has puesto en la 16? Acallemos un viejo rumor, ahora mismo.-Oye, Blaise, ¿hay algo que se pueda salvar de ti que no sea tu casa?-pregunta Harry.-¿Puede alguien explicarme de qué estáis hablando?-pregunta Ginny-vale, la leeré yo misma, 16, 16... Aquí está. ¿Te has acostado con alguien que te duplique la edad?-riendo-es broma, ¿no?-Harry la mira, muy serio.-¡Vaya, así que es cierto! Potter mojó con la señorita Yolanda. No sé si felicitarte o caerme de la silla-dice Blaise.-¿La señorita Yolanda, la profesora que se fue?-pregunta Ginny triste. Harry no dice nada-Harry, dijiste que eras vergonzosamente puro... Esas fueron tus palabras, ¿no?Nadie dice nada. Ginny se va de la habitación. Harry cierra los ojos, y luego se levanta y va tras ella. Se cruza con Draco, el cual lo mira, pero no dice nada....Blaise y Draco afuera, junto al jacuzzi.-Blaise, ¿sabes donde están Ginny y Harry?-Ni idea, estarán haciéndoselo por ahí... El mejor sexo es el de la reconciliación.-Yo no lo sé.-¡No te preocupes! Al paso que vais tú y Hermione, tendréis mucho sexo de reconciliación. ¿Y qué?-¿Y qué qué?-pregunta Draco sin comprender.-¿Qué tal voy?-¿Con qué?-Con la encantadora Cho. Tú la conoces, habéis salido. Le gusto, ¿eh?-Bueno, nunca has tenido problemas para atraer al sexo opuesto, Blaise.-Sí, pero Cho es diferente. Es un tanto avanzada, tengo que usar una estrategia completamente distinta.-¿Para acostarte con ella?-pregunta Draco.-¡Noo!, para jugar a los médicos-dice Blaise sarcasticamente.-Te va a salir mal.-Veremos.-Oye, Blaise, en estos momentos Cho está un poco vulnerable, no te aproveches de eso.-Tú tranquilo, no haría nada que ella no esté deseando.-No lo sé.-Mmm, necesitas pruebas-dice Blaise y se acerca a Draco, le pasa el brazo por el hombro y le habla al oído-Draco, fíjate en aquella habitación-señala unas ventanas de la casa, que tienen las luces encendidas-cuando su luz se apague, significará que estoy dentro con Cho. Bajaremos nuestro nivel de pureza. ¿Y tú? Tú permanecerás aquí solo. Si quieres un bañador, avísame....Cho y Hermione en una habitación. Cho está mirando bañadores, Hermione estudiando.-Este sitio es increíble, tienen bañadores nuevos sólo para las visitas. Y de marca. ¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? ¿No vas a caer ante la tentación de un baño?-pregunta Cho.-Voy a estudiar, gracias.-Oye, siento mucho lo que te pasa con Draco-dice Cho y Hermione la mira con cara de extrañeza-tal vez no te lo creas, pero.-No me lo creo-dice Hermione con sonrisa irónica.-Gracias, Hermione, gracias por entablar una conversación tan agradable, como siempre.-De nada.-Antes creía que era nuestro mutuo sentimiento hacia Draco lo que nos separaba; no pensé que quizá solamente seas una bruja.-Bueno Cho, no pretendía ser tan borde, es que... Dios, estoy saturada, harta de hablar a todas horas, sabes. Sólo quiero seguir mis sentimientos, y no pensar ni discutir, ponerlo todo en acción y... oye, ¿no... no te apetece dejar la teoría e ir a la práctica?-Como a todo el mundo....Ginny sentada en uno de esos columpios de jardín, que se balancean. Está negando con la cabeza. Llega Harry.-Pensé que te habías ido a casa-dice Harry llegando junto a ella.-¿Por qué no me hablaste de ella?-Porque no surgió el tema.-No es cierto, Harry, surgió, y me mentiste.-Vamos, Ginny, ¿qué esperabas que dijera?-Pues no sé, para empezar, "Ginny, me acosté con mi profesora; antes de seguir, debo contártelo"-Claro, es así de sencillo-dice Harry.-No es una broma, ¿vale? Va en serio. Y escucha, a pesar de lo que tú te creas, Harry, no es precisamente un episodio admirable.-Eso no es justo, Ginny. Me sentencias sin saber las circunstancias. Además, yo me acosté con ella, no tú-dice Harry y se sienta en el columpio.-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Harry, por qué?-Por sexo.-Ah, no era cuestión de sentimientos.-Claro que sí, pero tú has preguntado por qué lo hice.-Retiro la pregunta, ya no quiero saberlo. Tú no eres así.-¡Claro que soy así! Soy una criatura sexual, igual que tú ¿Por qué hablamos tanto de ello? ¿Por qué bromeamos al respecto? ¿Por qué crees que hacemos test sobre lo puros que somos?-No, eso es diferente, es totalmente inocente-dice Ginny.-No-dice Harry levantandose-no lo es. El test va del sexo, y el sexo no es inocente. Es intenso, es apasionado, y a veces puede cambiar tu vida, pero nunca es inocente, Ginny. Ginny, siento mucho que eso cambie lo que sientes por mí, pero no puedo hacer nada. Y si crees que lo nuestro vale la pena, no tendrás más remedio que aceptarlo.Ginny no dice nada, y vuelve la vista. Harry asiente con la cabeza, y se va....Mientras tanto dentro de la casa.-Eh, Cho, el baño está listo-dice Blaise.-¡Ya bajo!-dice Cho desde arriba.Draco aparece por detrás de la escalera, al encuentro de Cho.-¡Draco!-Hola.-¿No vas a bañarte?-pregunta Cho.-No ¿podemos hablar?-Sí, claro.-Me temo que Blaise no tiene las mejores intenciones contigo.-Dime algo que no sepa-dice Cho sonriendo.-Bueno, ¿eres consciente de que quiere llevarte a la cama?-Es un tío, tiene 16 años, creo que le resulto atractiva... Así que sí, supongo que tiene alguna esperanza.-¿Y no te importa?-El que ponga en acción una especie de plan no significa que yo vaya a seguirlo, ¿no?-Vale, vale, vale.-Por cierto, ¿por qué supones que no tengo un plan propio?-dice Cho mientras sale. -¡¡¡Pssst!!! Encanto-dice una voz detras de Draco.-¿Siempre estás al acecho?-pregunta Draco viendo a Dina.-Ah, así que has salido con las dos.-No se te escapa ni una.-¿Cuál es la buena? Según el test, te has enamorado de una sola vez, y anhelo saber si es de Cameron Diaz o de Julia Roberts.-¿Cómo has...?-pregunta Draco.-Tengo una hoja de respuestas. La tengo-dice Dina mientras se la enseña-aquí.-¡Dámela!-Dina sube por las escaleras.-¡No tan deprisa! Tengo otra que querrás mucho más.-¿La de Hermione?-Les pone una sonrisa boba a sus ceros... Me dan ganas de vomitar.-Venga, déjame verlo.-En su momento. Esto tiene un precio-dice Dina sonriendo.-De acuerdo, ¿qué?-Dina se acerca a Draco, y junta los labios. Quiere un beso-estás vacilándome. Eso es imposible.-Creo que encontrarás su última respuesta muy interesante. Mientras tú sólo has estado enamorado una vez, ya puedes imaginarte quién ha estado enamorada... dos-Dina se va. Draco se queda como "¿¿¿EH???"....Cho y Blaise en el jacuzzi.-Ya está bien, tenemos que estudiar-dice Cho riendo.-Oh, no, no, no... Relájate, es un jacuzzi, no se puede estudiar.-En serio, no me digas.-Sí, te lo digo-dice Blaise mientras se acerca lentamente a Cho para juntar sus labios con los de ella en un beso.-Y... ¿Qué pasa si no quiero jugar a esto?-pregunta Cho separandose de el.-No jugamos. Cho, no pasa nada, sólo quiero diversión.-Pues entonces dime, Blaise, ¿cuál es tu idea de la diversión?-Esto-dice Blaise mientras la vuelve a besar apasionadamente-Cho, ¿estamos en la misma onda?-En la misma onda-dice Cho ahora es ella quien lo besa a el....Draco mirando con cara de pena desde una ventana, hacia el jacuzzi. Más atrás está Hermione, estudiando. Ginny entra a la sala, y se cruza con Harry, sentado en el porche. Ella se detiene por un momento, y luego pasa de largo. -¿Está bien?-pregunta Draco a Harry.-Bueno, lo estará. Pero necesita estar sola.-¿Por qué no pusiste un "no"?-No quería engañarla... Yo qué sé ¿Tú qué habrías hecho?-Quiero pensar que habría sido sincero... No sé, tengo problemas para expresarme estos días.-Draco.-¿Qué?-Inténtalo-le anima Harry a su mejor amigo.Harry se va, Draco se queda pensativo, y después va a la carga. Se vuelve de nuevo hacia la ventana, decidido....Draco saliendo al porche, donde se encuentra Hermione estudiando.-No más interrupciones esta noche, Draco, estoy cansada y quiero estudiar otros 5 minutos.-Creía que lo nuestro era especial.-¡Te lo digo en serio! No quiero hablar más de todo esto-dice Hermione mirándolo extrañada. -Has estado enamorada 2 veces.-¡¿Has leído mi test?!-No, ya he aprendido que no debo invadir tu intimidad. Sin yo pedírselo, la hermana de Blaise me lo ha dicho. Hermione, dijiste que yo era tu mundo; ¿cuándo has tenido tiempo para el número 2? Me niego a creer que te enamores de Ron después de un solo beso.-¡Oye, basta, déjalo!-No consigo entender.-¡¡¡¡Ya basta, Draco!!!!-dice Hermione levantándose y cogiendo sus cosas-¡¡¡¡No lo sé, ¿¿está claro??!!!! ¿Por qué no podemos seguir como antes? ¿Por qué no podemos ser sólo amigos? -¿Eso es lo que quieres?-¡¡Sí!!-¿Que volvamos a ser amigos después de lo pasado?-¡¡Sí!!-Hermione, si no entiendes por qué no puede ser, si no lo comprendes... Olvídame-Hermione cierra los ojos y se va. Draco se queda ahí, en el sitio. La hermana de Blaise aparece por el fondo.-Muy emotivo. Ha merecido un Óscar, en serio-dice Dina mientras aplaude.-Vete.-Draco, no... Dime que no estás llorando.-¡Querías un beso, ¿no es así?! ¿Estás preparada para lo que conlleva? Porque no termina con un fundido a negro. Deja secuelas, corazones rotos, amistades arruinadas. Toda tu vida puede destrozarse por un solo beso, ¡¡eso es lo que tienes que pensar!! Así que hazte un gran favor, no lo fuerces-dice Draco mientras descarga toda su furia con una pequeña niña.Dina se va, llorando. Draco se vuelve, y ahí está Hermione, que ha escuchado el sermón. Niega con la cabeza, y se va. Draco se queda con la boca abierta. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza. Mira hacia el jacuzzi, Cho y Blaise ya no están. Mira hacia la habitación que le dijo Blaise, la luz está apagada. Mira otra vez hacia el jacuzzi. Comprende lo que está sucediendo. Se sienta en las escaleras y se lleva las manos a la cara....Hermione entrando en la habitación de Dina, la cual está tumbada en su cama.-Toc, toc.-¿Qué quieres?-pregunta Dina sin levantar la vista.-Estar con la única persona cuerda de la casa.-Es muy cruel.-Los chicos lo son, es la forma más fácil que tienen de expresarse.-Después de hoy, evitaré hacerme mayor a toda costa.-Eso es guay, avísame si lo logras.-¿No deberías defender la otra postura?-pregunta Dina levantandose sorprendia-¿Convencerme de que madurar puede ser una maravillosa experiencia si es que lo consigo?-Ya, quieres oír ese sermón de "Yo soy mayor que tú y sé lo que me digo", ¿eh? Entérate. Es un asco madurar. No todos los besos son mágicos, y muchos chicos no son lo que tú esperas. Pero hay ocasiones en las que todo lo bueno: el amor, el romance, la relación de pareja... todo encaja a la perfección y es increíble. Esos... esos momentos, por escasos y espaciados que sean, hacen que merezca la pena madurar-dice Hermione abrazando a Dina-todo irá bien....Draco sentado en el mismo sitio, pero dormido y a las 6 de la mañana. Se despierta. Se da cuenta de la hora que es, se levanta, y entra en la casa. Hermione está dormida en el sofá, Harry sobre la mesa de billar, y Ginny también en el sofá. Suena un reloj. Ginny se despierta.-¡Dios mío, dime que no son ya las 6...!-dice Ginny a Draco.-Son las 6.-¡¡Despierta, despierta!! ¡Faltan 4 horas para el examen!-dice Ginny a Harry, este se levanta y se golpea la cabeza con el foco que alumbra la mesa de billar-oh, Dios mío, Dios mío, me habré dormido cuando estudiaba.-Eh, Ginny, tranquila, tranquila... ¿Y la carpeta?-pregunta Harry.-En el porche, la traeré-dice Draco, Hermione se despierta.-Ohhh.... Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos? No tenemos tiempo.-¿Qué pasa, dónde están los demás?-pregunta Hermione.-Están todos dormidos, todos retrasados, todos ignorantes y todos... cateados....En la habitación de Blaise. Cho está tumbada en la cama. Blaise ya está despierto, se pone un jersey. -Buenos días.-Hola-dice Cho.-Se han levantado. Deberíamos ir-se acerca a Cho, y la besa-gracias.Blaise coge su reloj de la mesilla. Al hacerlo, vemos un envoltorio de preservativo, abierto.-¿Por?-pregunta Cho.-Por una noche divertida.-Me arreglo y voy contigo.-No, no, Cho, déjalo. Tómate tu tiempo; te veo allí-Blaise se va. Cho se queda seria, y cierra los ojos....Harry dirigiendo la sesión de estudio "abreviada"-Bueno, chicos, escuchadme... Tenemos algo menos de 4 horas en las que debemos estudiar para el examen más letal de toda nuestra vida. Pues bien, siguiendo una versión abreviada de la planificación de Ginny, pienso ejecutar un plan de estudio de 3 horas y 45 minutos, que, realizado en condiciones, cubrirá todo el temario. ¿Me pilláis?-¡¡Harry, este examen es muy importan....!!-dice Ginny.-Ahhh, chssss, chs, chs... Ginny, tú tranquila. Chicos saber que estáis en manos de un empollón profesional. Empezaremos con Beowolf. ¿Con cuántos monstruos tuvo que luchar? Nombrar uno.-¡Tres!-responde Ginny.-Grendel-dice Draco el nombre.-Bien. Ahora lo difícil....El grupo en la cocina, haciendo el desayuno.-¿Cuál de las hermanas Bronte escribió "Cumbres Borrascosas"?-pregunta Harry.-Emily-dice Hermione.-Charlotte.-dice Cho.-Charlotte escribió Jane Eyre-dice Blaise.-¿Y qué escribió Emily?-pregunta Cho.-"Cumbres Borrascosas"-responde Hermione.-Vale. Nombre de los diminutos de los Viajes de Gulliver-dice Harry.-Liliputienses-responde Draco.-¿Y de los grandes y malvados?-Brombdi... Brombdi-dice Ginny....Harry jugando al billar.-Tres ocupaciones de los viajeros de los Cuentos de Canterbury-dice Harry.-Caballero.-Emplazador....Y ahora todos estan en la salita.-¡¡Sí!! Enhorabuena, chicos. Ya está. Pero propongo una última actividad-dice Harry y señala hacia el exterior, todos se vuelven a mirar. Harry sale corriendo, y los demás detrás. Se dirigen hacia la piscina. Harry y Blaise se tiran de cabeza, los primeros. Draco hace una pirueta en el aire, hacia delante. Cho y Hermione se tiran de pie, y Ginny de cabeza.Todos despues de un rato saliendo de la piscina. Primero lo hace Cho, luego Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Ginny y Harry.-Vaya... Cómo has asumido el control, qué forma tan interesante de hacerlo-dice Ginny.-Sí, trabajo bien bajo presión.-Me gustaría explicarte una cosa.-No hace falta que hablemos de eso.-Déjame, Harry, verás... A mí también me cuesta contar un secreto. Así que entiendo por qué no divulgaste esa información, creo que lo que ha pasado es que me ha sorprendido la idea de que tengas tanta experiencia y yo... yo.-La tendrás.-Mm... Eres un idiota-dice Ginny jugando.-Un necio idiota.-El campeón de los necios idiotas.-Entonces, ¿qué eres tú?-pregunta Harry.-No lo sé, Harry, dímelo tú, adelante.-Tú eres la chica... a la que me encanta odiar.-Y a mí odiarte a ti-dice Ginny mientras se acercan para besarse-no te perdono-dice la chica cuando se separan.-Me da igual....Hermione, con un camisón, dejando ropa para secar. Draco entra a la habitación.-Hola.-Hola-dice Hermione.-¿Podemos hablar?-Claro.-Por favor, no digas nada, porque cada vez que hablamos, yo meto la pata, así que te pido que escuches, ¿vale?-pregunta Draco y Hermione asiente-he llegado a pensar que nuestro primer beso no debería haber existido-Hermione lo mira, extrañado-en lo que pagaría por no haberte dejado entrar por esa ventana. Bueno, quién sabe lo que habría pasado, tal vez aún seríamos amigos, tal vez yo te seguiría gustando. Sólo sé que no me dolería así. Pero entonces pienso, pienso en todo lo que ese beso aportó a mi vida-Hermione le mira-te miraba, Hermione, y no sólo sabía lo que pensabas, sino también lo que sentías, porque yo sentía lo mismo-Hermione sonríe-mereció la pena. A pesar de lo mucho que estoy sufriendo, quiero arrepentirme de ese beso, ¡pero no puedo!. Fue la mejor decisión que he tomado nunca.-Draco. Es verdad que me he enamorado 2 veces, pero las dos de ti. La primera vez me enamoré de mi amigo, del Draco con quien me crié, del de la otra orilla. Y la segunda vez fue después del beso. Te convertiste en una persona nueva para mí, y me enamoré de nuevo de ti. El que ya no estemos juntos no implica que mis sentimientos hacia ti sean distintos. Es de mí de quien dudo, Draco.-Hermione, te voy a dar ese espacio. Sin hostilidad velada, sin comentarios hirientes, sólo ese espacio. Pero eso no cambia lo que siento por ti. Nada lo cambiará.Draco saliendo por el salón. Ve a Dina, dormida en un sofá. Se reclina junto a ella, y la besa en la frente. Cuando Draco se va, Dina abre los ojos y sonríe....Draco leyendo una nota que estaba en la puerta de la clase.-_Queridos alumnos: A veces la preparación enseña más que la preparación en sí. Por lo tanto, seguid preparándoos. Mi enfermedad me reclama otro día, se retrasa el examen._ Parece ser que empollamos toda la noche para nada.-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-pregunta Hermione.-¿Ir a las otras clases, quizá?-dice Ginny pero Harry va tras ella.-O quizá no. Os propongo la última actividad. Seguidme-dice Harry y todos van tras él....Ahora en el campo del Instituto. Vemos libros y una mochila tirados por el suelo. Después, todo el grupo durmiendo, formando un círculo que coincide con el del centro del campo. 


	8. Heroe involuntario

_Draco y Hermione por fin arreglan sus malentendidos, pero quedan solo como amigos.Mientras tanto Cho comienza una amistad con un chico llamado Blaise, aunque es algo mas que "solo" amistad. Esta "amistad" ocasionara cambios en la vida de Cho._**Heroe involuntario**Draco y Harry están en la habitación del primero, viendo una película en blanco y negro, Harry bromea continuamente sobre la personalidad de Draco, para él es demasiado bueno.-¿Puedo comerme estos pepperoni?-pregunta Harry.-Shhh si, por enésima vez.-¿Me pasas la pimienta?-Harry me estas volviendo loco-dice Draco mientras le pasa la pimienta.-Soy un ser hambriento.-Eres un ser pesado.-Soy un ser aburrido, ¿te gusta "Caballeros sin espada" Draco?-pregunta Harry refiriéndose a la película-vamos, es en blanco y negro.-Es de Frank Cappra, un clásico.-Lleno de momias del cine, los que aparecen en la peli están ya descompuestos, es morboso, te recomiendo una sección del videoclub que se llama Novedades, échale un ojo.-Harry, es una obra maestra sobre un hombre enfrentado a su propio heroísmo.-Yo no me identifico con los sensatos de moral firme, es mas tu estilo Draco, es lo tuyo.-¿Estás insultándome?-pregunta Draco haciendose el ofendido.-No eres una especie en peligro chaval, una raza que se extingue sin remedio, y esta peli te mata lentamente con su canción.-Estás insultándome.-No, planteo lo obvio, recoges perros perdidos, ayudas a las pobres ancianitas, dices no a las drogas, eres James Stewart.-¿Y quién eres tu?-pregunta el chico rubio.-Yo soy un residuo, nacido para estar a la sombra de grandes hombre.-Veo que tu autoestima esta en crisis.-No, no, no, todo lo contrario chaval, el saber es poder, me encanta mi papel de segundón-dice Harry mientras que Cho entra borracha por la ventana de Draco.-Se me ha caído el bolso en tu seto, recuérdamelo mañana, hay mucha luz aquí-dice Cho y se tumba en la cama-hola Harry.Los dos miran a la chica como si fuese algo totalmente normal, sin alterarse.-Creo que tienes compañía-dice Harry.-Es la tercera vez esta semana; ven, ayúdame-dice Draco, van a quitarle las botas a Cho.-Ves lo que digo, Draco al rescate.-Cállate.-No es que sea la situación ideal, lo siento por ti Draco-dice Harry, de repente Cho se incorpora.-Creo que voy a vomitar.-La papelera rápido-dice Draco hablando con Harry, que se la pasa. Draco le pone la papelera cerca de la cara a Cho pero ella no vomita.-Falsa alarma-dice la chica y se tumba de nuevo.-No sé que hacer con ella, va en picado.-Deberías terminar de ver la película, James Stewart sabría que hacer-dice Harry en tono burlón....Draco va a salir de casa cuando se encuentra con Lucius en la cocina.-Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta el hijo al padre.-Es que quiero recoger algunas cosas mías; me traslado.-Ah, que te diviertas.-Iba a decirte que me echases una mano luego, y podríamos ir a comer juntos, pasar la tarde como dos amigos ¿Vale?-Ahm, claro, pero pasando de lo de amigos, ya tengo amigos de verdad.-Oye Draco se que no es fácil para ti, que te he decepcionado, y... puedes creerme me gustaría que fuese diferente pero...-... no lo es-termina Draco por el.-De verdad que lo estoy intentando... ¿Te veo después de clase?-Claro.-Espera, lo olvidaba, me lleve por error cuando cogí ayer mi correo y...-le da una carta.-Oye no se lo que esperas de mi, pero esta no es una transición que me apasione hacer, si quieres lo mejor para esta familia, tu traslado no es un paso en la buena dirección.-Ya, pero la decisión es mía, no tuya-dice Lucius se miran durante unos segundos.-Ya veo-se marcha y mientras sale va abriendo la carta, en la que dice que ha ganado el festival juvenil de Boston de cine gracias a la película que hicieron él y Hermione, en la que también participaban Harry y Cho-¡Dios Mío!...Harry esta en el despacho del orientador del instituto, el cual le esta leyendo sus resultados del curso.-Harry Potter, nota media 1'7 con suspensos en biología e historia, interés extraescolar cero, tendencia a perturbar la clase, problemas con los exámenes que requieren respuesta alternativa, a ver... prueba de actitud profesional... no, pues no sabia que fuese posible suspender una prueba de actitud, esto demuestra claramente que no tienes ningún objetivo profesional, enhorabuena... Harry la gente con tu expediente académico no camina erguida.-¿Cuáles son mis opciones?-pregunta Harry cansado de tanto rollo.-Mmm la escuela de verano, seguida de una renuncia a cualquier carrera universitaria, y si por algún milagro acabas graduandote aquí... una vida de ocio hasta que reformen la ley actual de desempleo... que ¿No hay frase ingeniosa? Harry ahora me has decepcionado del todo....Llega Draco al instituto y busca a Hermione para darle la noticia del premio, que esta en su taquilla sacando unas cosas.-¡Hermione! Hermione espera Hermione, eh hemos ganado, hemos ganado tu y yo.-¿De qué estas hablando?-pregunta la chica que no sabe que dice.-Del festival de Boston, premio del jurado al mejor corto de la categoría junior.-Dios mío ¿En serio?-Escucha: su hábil parodia del genero de terror muestra un profundo entendimiento de las maquinaciones de Hollywood y les da la vuelta de una forma refrescante y también entretenida; el director y guionista Draco Malfoy y la productora Hermione Granger recibirán 2.500$ para su próximo proyecto, es un cheque de 2.500$ para una próxima peli, además nos han aceptado en su taller de invierno-los dos estaban muy felices por un momento pero a Hermione le cambia un poco la cara.-¿Nos?-pregunta la chica preocupada.-Si, bueno, ya sabes... es que yo... entiendo dijimos que nos daríamos un margen y lo respeto claro pero me preguntaba bueno esperaba que quisieras producir... piénsalo, podríamos hasta alquilar equipo, olvidarnos de lámparas alógenas y travelling con carritos, y si la acabamos antes del verano podríamos presentarla a los festivales.-Draco, de verdad que lo siento pero... yo no creo que pueda, no voy a tener tiempo, me he... apuntado a unas clases de arte y entre el trabajo y la escuela.-Pero éramos un gran equipo.-Si, lo éramos.-Vale... no, si... si de verdad que lo entiendo.-Oye escúchame, es impresionante, debes estar encantado.-Si, lo es, lo.. lo estoy, estoy encantado... bueno en fin, hasta luego-dice Draco y se marcha. En eso llega Ron para hablar con Hermione.-Hermione, ¿Tienes un segundo?-pregunta el pelirojo.-Es que llego tarde a la segunda clase.-Espera, espera, quiero arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, solo será un instante; había luna llena, se que no es excusa, pero lo siento, dime ¿Que tengo que hacer para recuperar nuestra amistad? tu tratamiento de silencio me esta matando.-Ron, no estoy aplicándote ningún tratamiento de silencio, es que... intento aclararme un poco.-Pero me evitas como si tuviera una enfermedad.-No, es que... tengo mucho en que pensar.-Entonces... ¿No estas enfadada?-pregunta Ron preocupado.-No, además creo que tenias razón la noche del baile, mas que nada estaba enfadada conmigo misma.-Bueno en ese caso supéralo ya, los conflictos interpersonales hacen que salgan muchas arrugas en la frente-dice Ron y los dos se ríen-además hecho de menos salir contigo.-Llego tarde.-Ya... hasta luego....En la cafetería esta Draco sentado escribiendo su nuevo guión cuando llega Cho.-Hola.-¿Qué tal la resaca?-pregunta Draco.-Oh... va remitiendo, estoy bien ¿Qué estas escribiendo?-Un guión.-¿De verdad? eso es genial.-Si, genial y... financiado-le da la carta en la que pone lo del premio.-¿2.500$? ¡Draco has ganado! ¡Tu corto ha ganado!-Sí, así es.-Enhorabuena, estoy muy orgullosa de ti-dice Cho sonriendo, mientras abraza a Draco.-Gracias ¿Qué se siente al ser la estrella de una película premiada?-Es un honor-dice Cho bromeando-aunque en la próxima quiero solicitar que extiendas mi dialogo a algo mas que "ayudadme" y "¡aaahhhhh!"-los dos se ríen.-Trato hecho.En otro lugar de la cafetería, mientras están en la cola, Harry le cuenta a Ginny lo que le ha dicho el orientador.-Y entonces me dijo que no tengo mas futuro que trabajar en la industria de la comida rápida.-¿Y le llaman consejero orientador?-pregunta Ginny enojada.-Si, además de otras cosas.-¿Solo porque un estudiante no encaje en un rígido molde que el sistema escolar considera aceptable le dan de lado? hasta Einstein suspendió en segundo y no porque fuera estúpido, sino porque se aburría, y los incompetentes del sistema publico escolar de su época no lo reconocieron, sabes prefieren despreciar a un alumno que sin duda necesita un poco de ayuda en lugar de orientarle, porque si alguien responsable te hubiera dedicado dos segundos de atención, de cariño, se hubiera dado cuenta que hay que rescatarte, no ridiculizarte.-Damas y caballeros-dice Harry dirigiéndose a toda la gente que esta en la cafetería, puesto que Ginny se ha alterado un poco y levantado el tono de voz, lo que hace que todos la escuchen-Ginny Weasley-la señala y todos la aplauden.Se vuelve a la mesa donde están Cho y Draco, se acercan Blaise y otro chico.-Chang-saluda Blaise.-Hola chicos, os estaba buscando antes.-Menudo numerito el de anoche, me sorprende verte aquí.-Bueno, me recupero bien.-Hola Draco-dice Blaise mientras se acerca a Cho y la empieza a dar un masaje-escucha, noticias frescas, y muy importantes, toda una F-I-E-S-T-A esta noche.-De las salvajes, acabará en el desayuno-dice el chico que esta con Blaise.-La estamos preparando.-Sabéis que contáis conmigo-dice Cho. Mientras, Draco mira con cara de pocos amigos.-Excelente, hasta luego.-Adiooos.-¿Qué tienes en común con el?-pregunta Draco observando a Blaise irse.-Solamente salimos ¿por qué?-Bueno...-Vamos Draco ahórrame las criticas, en vez de eso ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo?-Porque tengo escritura de guión y mejora de currículo por un lado y alergia al alcoholismo por el otro, esta complicado...-No quieras juzgarme Draco, si no te apetece ir no vayas, esta bien, de acuerdo, pero solo porque por fin disfrute un poco no tienes porque tratarme como si fuera una descarriada, y además no estoy descontrolada, solo es diversión, una palabra muy sencilla diversión, di-ver-sion.-Yo no he dicho ni mu, Cho-dice Draco y Cho se queda un poco mal porque sabe que Draco lleva razón.Siguiendo con la conversación de Ginny y Harry-Esto no tiene gracia Harry, resulta que tu futuro esta en juego, y creo que deberías estar mas nervioso, estas tan poco nervioso que me pones nerviosa.-Ahora que mi posición como tonto del pueblo ha quedado establecida me he quitado un peso de encima ¿Entiendes?-dice Harry.-Si ese es el concepto que tienes de ti mismo así es como te verán todos, si haces el tonto los demás te trataran como tal.-Al fin lo he descubierto, no soy Luke Skywalker, ni siquiera soy Luke Perry, no soy ningún héroe Ginny, solamente un tonto.-No pienso compadecerte para nada, yo creo no eres ningún tonto Harry.-Demasiado tarde, he pasado tanto tiempo fracasando que he superado el famoso punto del "no retorno"-Absurdo, corrige el rumbo, rompe la cadena, todo el mundo puede reinventarse, esto es América, Madonna lo hace cada mes.-Pero yo no se como, no se por donde empezar...-comenta Harry.-Hazlo por tu interior, podemos cambiar nuestro destino, un héroe se hace, no nace.Harry se queda mirándola durante unos segundos, después sonríe sin que ella le vea....En la cola para la comida esta Hermione recogiendo su comida, de repente llegara Ron para hablar con ella.-Bienvenida a nuestra lujosa cafetería, una de nuestras especialidades es... el "Sateux rian" para dos con guarnición de pequeñas y sabrosas zanahorias acompañadas de mucha lechuga, te lo recomiendo, aunque tenemos otras especialidades incluyendo la cosa roja y amarilla de ahí, y por supuesto nuestro postre de gelatina verde que nadie sabe de que está hecho.-¡Estas pirado!-dice Hermione sonriendo.-Gracias; oye que plan tienes esta noche.-Ahm... no lo se, lo de siempre creo, si, mi chofer me recogerá a las 8, luego un masaje antes de mi cena de lujo a bordo del yate y puede que vuele a Paris a ver la exposición de Matisse en el Louvre.-Trasladaron esa exposición a Metz hace unos días, no obstante puedo conseguir una reserva tal que a las 8 en Billy's-dice Ron y Hermione le mira sin entender-ya sabes, Billy el que vende perritos en el muelle-se ríen.-¿Te refieres a una cita?.-No, no, claro que no es mas bien una... mas bien una cit.-Ah... una cit.-Si, quitas la "a" de la cita y tienes una cit.-Y... ¿y qué hace la gente en una cit?-pregunta Hermione.-Bueno no hay ningún código de conducta y la etiqueta es del todo opcional, así que creamos nuestras propias reglas, lo único obligatorio es que lo pasemos bien. Ah! y tranquila he consultado el calendario lunar y no habrá luna llena.-Jeje claro, sabes Ron, tienes cierto encanto, pero no te preocupes, saldré contigo de todos modos, hasta luego.-Hasta luego-dice Ron y sonríe y se sienta en la mesa donde están comiendo su hermana Ginny y Harry.-¡Hola!-Tengo una cita con Hermione.-Eso es genial-dice Ginny y Harry le mira pero no con buena cara.-Oh, Harry lo siento, se que Draco es tu amigo-dice Ron.-No pasa nada, tranqui, yo no me meto en esto.-Oye Ginny, hoy me toca quedarme con mama, así que si no quieres que salga...-No, no, no, esta noche tengo que estudiar, sal.-Tenemos que estudiar ¿Recuerdas?-le dice Harry a su novia.-Claro, como lo habré olvidado-se ríe-Ron no te preocupes por mama, tu no eres el único responsable, lo somos los dos, además con la nueva medicación esta mucho mejor.-Ginny, vamos, mama monto el numero la semana pasada, al menos vamos a ser sinceros.-Oye, tu sal con Hermione, Ron, todo esta controlado, lo tengo todo controlado....Hermione esta preparándose en su casa para la cita con Ron, cuando Draco llama a la puerta.-Draco ¿Qué haces tu aquí?-pregunta la chica sorprendida no esperaba verlo.-Esto es para ti-dice mientras le da un sobre.-¿Qué es?-La mitad del premio, puedes gastártelo en clases de arte... en lo que sea.-No, no Draco no puedo aceptarlo.-Quiero que te lo quedes, te lo mereces. Hermione, mis intenciones son buenas, no pienso pedirte nada a cambio, salvo que seas feliz.-Me viene muy bien el dinero, gracias.-Confió en ti Hermione, siempre lo he hecho.-Gracias-dice Hermione y se quedan mirándose unos instantes y el decide cambiar el tema.-Que, ¿vas a alguna parte?-pregunta Draco.-No, solo voy a salir por ahí.-De acuerdo entonces ya nos veremos-dice Draco mientras se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar.-¡Draco!-¿Si?-¿Crees que las cosas pueden volver a la normalidad y que seamos solo amigos?-Claro, seria estupendo.-Y... oye cualquier película que decidas filmar se que va a ser genial-dice Hermione.-Voy a hacer una historia de amor, ya sabes, chico conoce chica, chico sale con chica, chico pierde chica.... chico la recuperar-dice Draco y los dos sonríen.-Draco...-Me gustan los finales felices.-Lo sé-responde Hermione en eso llega Ron para recoger a Hermione y se cruza con Draco, que le mira con cara de enfado.-Hola-dice saluda Ron a Draco.-Hola-después de saludar a Draco, Ron se acerca a la puerta, donde esta Hermione.-¿Va todo bien?-pregunta Hermione a Ron.-Si, muy bien, solo nos hemos saludado.-Deberíamos entrar.-Vale, gracias....Draco esta en la nueva casa de su padre ayudándole con la colocación de las cosas.-Bueno, ultima caja, así que... ya nos veremos-dice Draco.-¡Eh, Draco! ¿Tienes prisa? no te abras, enróllate.-¿Ya estas en plan de amigo?-Pues lo intento... charla conmigo, Draco siempre hemos podido hablar abierta y sinceramente, no quiero que eso cambie.-Muy bien, charlemos.-Muy bien, vale, entonces ¿Que tal Hermione?-pregunta Lucius.-Hermione me ha plantado, y va a salir con otro tío... ¡Otra!-dice Draco.-¿Qué tal Cho?-Puede que tirada en alguna acera, y borracha.-Draco...-Esto no va a funcionar ¿vale? será mejor que me vaya.-No tienen porque gustarte mis decisiones, solo te pido que la respetes.-Sabes una cosa, lo único que hago yo es respetar las decisiones ajenas, me estoy hartando, todos los demás se quedan mejor y a mi me dejan hundido.-Tal vez sea porque tu solo consideras los resultados y no las intenciones, nadie esta contra ti Draco, y desde luego yo menos que nadie-dice Lucius mientras le da llaves de la casa a Draco-quiero que consideres este sitio como tuyo, si necesitas algo, aquí estoy.-¿Quieres que sea abierto y sincero verdad?-pregunta Draco.-Si.-Pues allá va, no quiero otro amigo ni tampoco un colega, quiero un padre ¿Puedes respetar eso?-Tendré que hacerlo.-De acuerdo...,En el porche de su casa esta Cho pintándose las uñas de los pies, entonces llega Draco.-Hola Draco ¿Que hay?-Me preguntaba si esa invitación para salir seguía en pie-dice Draco.-¿De verdad?-Si, creo que me vendrá bien.-Bronca con Hermione eh.-Eres lista, no lo discuto.-Si Draco, te dejo venir conmigo, pero no pienso permitir que protestes por mis hábitos, tienes que ir con la mente abierta.-Puedo hacerlo, tal vez, hasta un punto.-Y... esto no es una cita, estas demasiado despechado de tu relación como para que me puedas interesar.-¿Resulta tan obvio?-pregunta Draco.-Draco estas tan despechado que se ve a kilómetros.-Entonces esta fiesta será justo lo que necesito, ¿A que hora vengo por ti?-En realidad ¿Por que no me paso yo a buscarte? a las siete en tu casa.-Dalo por hecho.-Puede ser genial Draco, tu, yo, juntos de nuevo.-Esto no es una cita, no lo olvides.-A mi no me interesa ¿Recuerdas?-dice Cho y él se marcha a su casa....Llegan Cho y Draco a la fiesta, el observa a la gente de allí que esta bebiendo y bailando.-No juzgues Draco.-No juzgo, solo observando la destrucción de la joven América.-Diversión ¿Recuerdas? es lo que venimos a buscar, diversión.-Quizá me haya equivocado-dice Draco mientras se acercan a unas escaleras donde están sentados Blaise y su amigo.-Hola chicos-saluda Cho.-Anda, habéis venido-Blaise le da una botella de cerveza a Cho.-Gracias.-Eh, ¿Bailas?-Draco vamos-dice Cho y se van adentro.-No, tu diviértete.-Pásalo bien ¿Vale?-dice Cho y Draco se queda solo observando a la gente....En casa de los Weasley esta la madre de Ron y Ginny haciendo de jardinera con sus flores, las recorta y demás cosas, después entran Ginny y Harry.-¡Harry! hola, me alegro de verte-saluda la madre de Ginny.-Hola.-Bueno estamos arriba estudiando si me necesitas mama-dice Ginny.-¿Que tenéis que estudiar?-Pues el programa doble de esta noche incluye biología e historia-responde Harry.-Cuando Bill este aquí os va a poder ayudar, la historia era una de sus asignaturas favoritas.-Si, claro-dice Ginny mientras Harry se mosquea un poquito porque Ginny había dicho que estaba mejor y no nota mejoría.-¿No dijiste que tu madre estaba mejor?-pregunta Harry.-Y lo está, solo que patina a veces.-No pretendo resultar insensible pero habla de tu hermano como si siguiera vivo.-Porque tiene días buenos y días malos.-¿Y hoy que día tiene?-pregunta Harry.-¡Harry!-Lo siento-dice Harry mientras suben al cuarto de Ginny-¿sabes que lo único que he ganado salió de una caja de cereales?-lo dice porque en el cuarto de la chica hay una enorme colección de trofeos-¿como logras todo esto? hay gente admirable, pero lo tuyo es exagerado, y por si fuera poco cuidas de tu familia y aun encuentras tiempo para ayudar a un tipo como yo... ¿No te cansas?-Hay que hacerlo ¿No?; bueno, y ahora a estudiar-coloca el trofeo que Harry había cogido-yo siempre me concedo un margen de error para los ocasionales imprevistos patinazos, y por desgracia tu no tienes ni margen de error, tu estas en lo que en círculos estudiantiles denominamos "al borde del supremo batacazo" "colgando del suspenso por un hilo" a un punto solamente.-... del completo y total desastre, lo sé, je, lo sé....Hermione y Ron están sentados en el césped comiendo y mirando el cielo en la noche, cuando cae un relámpago. Hermione se ríe.-Un relámpago ¿Sabes? casi me alcanza un rayo cuando era un crío, jugábamos al escondite inglés en el parque, me pare y cayó, delante de mi, el suelo olía a quemado-dice Ron.-Que horror ¿No tuviste miedo?-No, quede fascinado.-Por el rayo-dice Hermione sorprendido.-El rayo es impresionante, si, son cargas opuestas que se atraen hasta que la fuerza se hace tan grande que el aire se parte, es como la versión natural del arte feudista.-Ron-dice Hermione riendo-como sabes cosas que la gente normal no sabe y no sabes cosas que la gente normal sabe.-¿Nunca te aburres y ves el canal del tiempo?-No, pero cuando éramos críos Draco y yo repetimos el experimento de Franklin con la cometa y la llave, casi nos electrocutamos.-Tu y Draco.-Perdona, no se porque lo he mencionado pero es que le conozco desde hace tanto tiempo.-Tranquila, lo entiendo, lo vuestro es una historia, me lo dejó muy claro cuando me golpeó.-Tienes que entender a Draco, mira, la vida es una peli para él, y en las pelis el héroe siempre golpea al malo, bueno no es que tu seas el malo es que...-intenta decir Hermione.-Estaba enfadado.-Si.-Ya... bueno, también lo estaría yo si viera que te me escapas-dice Ron y ella sonríe.-Cuando has llegado a casa te ha mirado con odio.-Tienes razón en eso de la película, me ha hecho sentir como si estuviera en un Western y el fuera John Wayne desafiándome a un duelo al atardecer.-Si-dice Hermione sonriendo.-Aunque yo aceptaría ese duelo, hay cosas que merecen la pena-dice Ron y los dos se miran y sonríen; cae otro rayo....En la fiesta, Blaise se acerca a hablar con Draco mientras va a por un poco de bebida.-Bueno, ¿Que hay entre vosotros? ¿Intentas olvidarte de Hermione o que?-pregunta Blaise.-Es una amiga...-Esa Hermione conviene como amiga, ojalá tuviera mas como ella, tu ya me entiendes.-La verdad es que eres tan sutil como sincero eh.-Lo que ves es lo que hay.-Eso seguro....En casa de Ginny, ella y Harry comienzan a estudiar.-Después de leer el capitulo una vez, repasas y destacas todos los pasajes que parezcan lo bastante importantes para salir en cualquier examen-dice Ginny.-Como sabes lo que es importante, si no fuese importante ¿Por que molestarse en escribirlo? quien puede ¿Quien tiene derecho a decidir que pasajes de la historia son lo bastante importantes para merecer la atención de un marcador fluorescente? eh.-Me das dolor de cabeza, tengo que descansar-dice Ginny mientras suena el teléfono y Ginny lo coge-¿diga? si, soy Ginny... ¿Qué?... oh Dios mío vale, por favor no llame a la policía, estaré ahí en 5 minutos vale? deme 5 minutos, gracias, adiós.-Ginny ¿Qué ocurre?-Es mi madre, esta en el supermercado otra vez.Llegan al supermercado Harry y ella, una chica de la tienda les habla.-Hola-dice la encargada del supermercado-no he llamado a la policía porque tu y tu hermano sois muy majos y lo siento mucho por vosotros, pero es la tercera vez, ya vale, podéis alejarla de aquí... no hace falta que te diga que esto no es bueno para el negocio-Mi marido suele ocuparse de todo, si, llamen a mi marido, el se ocupa de todo, saben-dice la sra. Weasley dirigiéndose a todos los que allí están.-Vámonos mama.-No, cielo no puedo, no puedo irme a casa, lo siento pero no.-Por favor vámonos a casa ¿Vale?-dice Ginny desesperada.-No, no puedo.-Mama, basta por favor.-Se acabo, ya no queda nada.-Señora Weasley, ¿Se acuerda de mi? Harry-dice Harry acercandose a ella.-Harry-dice Molly.-Si, si el mismo, ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿comprar comida?-No lo sé, no... no lo sé.-Venga, tranquila, a ver... vamos a coger un par de cosillas-dice Harry y coge un paquete-son malvaviscos, un alimento extraordinario.-No cojas esto, tengo pavo y un poco de roast beef en la nevera.-¿Sabe? eso podría convertirse en un sándwich de tres pisos, ¿Puede hacerme un sándwich señora Weasley?-Si, puedo hacerte un sándwich, Harry-dice la sra. Weasley sonriendo.-Excelente, usted señora Weasley me ha salvado-dice Harry y la coge del hombro y ella solloza un poco-tranquila, no se preocupe, venga....En la fiesta, Draco sigue a Blaise y a su amigo que se llevan a Cho al piso de arriba, cuando llega arriba llama a la puerta.-¿Si? esta abierto-dice Blaise detras de la puerta.Cho, que se encuentra muy borracha, esta con la camisa desabrochada y los dos chicos la están tocando mientras ella ríe.-Hola Draco, ¿Quieres jugar?-pregunta Blaise.-Perdona-dice Draco.Draco se agacha y coge a Cho por las piernas, con la cabeza de Cho en su espalda y las piernas en su parte delantera.-Que-dice Cho-dios mío, Draco, Draco bájame, bájame.-¿Pero qué coño haces?-pregunta Blaise mientras Draco y Cho bajan por las escaleras y llegan al jardín.-Draco bájame ya, bájame maldita sea, bájame.-Te bajo-dice Draco mientras ella se cae al suelo.-Bájame de una vez, pero que te has creído.-Cho estas borracha, te estabas enrollando con dos tíos-dice Draco y Cho empieza a andar-¿a donde vas?-Me voy a casa.-No es por ahí-dice Draco y Cho se da la vuelta y sigue andando en la otra dirección-Cho para.-¡¿Para qué?! ¡¿Para qué me lo expliques?!¡¿Para que hablemos y tu puedas explicarme porque estas tan decidido a fastidiar a todo el que lo este pasando bien?!-Oye esto no es pasarlo bien.-Ah, tal vez para ti no, pero para.-Ni para nadie Cho, te escondes y evitas el hecho de que eres muy infeliz y francamente es asqueroso.-Mira quien fue a hablar Draco, fíjate en ti mismo ¿Quieres? no bebes, y pasas de enrollarte con nada y menos con alguien, pero eres la persona mas infeliz que conozco.-Tienes mucha razón pero prefiero mi melancolía a esto sin la menor duda, porque es real, no lucho por fingir que me lo estoy pasando bien.-No pienses que fingía Draco, lo estaba pasando realmente bien-dice Cho pero en ese momento ella vomita-toda una ironía eh, chica mala hecha una buena vomitona, no sientas asco de mi, intenta aguantarte vale, acéptame, y acepta el hecho de que hay ciertas personas en este mundo que no necesitan que las salven.-Oye Cho estas borracha.-No, escúchame, lo he intentado, escucha, he intentado llevar una vida como la tuya, y es que no soy capaz de tener... tanta esperanza... pero si la tuviéramos todos la gente como tu no seria tan especial así que...-Cho, tu eres especial.-No, no es verdad, es que tu esperas que lo sea.-No estoy de acuerdo con eso, si no fueras tan especial no te sentirías tan mal como ahora; ven aquí-dice Draco mientras la abraza.-Draco, no puedo ir a casa.-Conozco un sitio cerca de aquí al que podemos ir ¿Vale?-Si....Hermione regresa a su casa y Ron la acompaña.-Bueno, Ron Weasley, ha sido una velada especial.-Especial de rara... o de buena...-De divertida, así que... bueno se ha hecho un poco tarde-dice Hermione.-Si-dice Ron mientras se va acercando a donde esta Hermione y une sus labios con los de ella, cuando sus labios se separan ella sonríe-no dejaras de hablarme otra vez ¿eh?-No tranquilo, que va... esta... en creciente-dice Hermione mirando la luna.-Si, bueno quizá podríamos salir otro día.-Si, opino que existe la posibilidad, salvo que me enrolle con el canal del tiempo, lo cual no es probable.-No lo descartes del todo-dice Ron. Los dos se ríen.-Adiós, adiós... oye Ron, lo he pasado realmente bien, gracias.-Ciao-ella entra en casa un poco confundida pero feliz....En casa de Ginny, ella y Harry han acostado en la cama a la madre de ella.-Se ha quedado frita eh-dice Harry a Ginny.-Si... sube a las alturas y luego cae.-¿Tu estas bien Ginny? me dejas preocupado.-Quien lo diría, cuidando de mi madre y salvándome.-Muy gracioso eh.-¿No te das cuenta? acabas de demostrar que te equivocas Harry, puedes ser lo que quieras, lo que has hecho por mi esta noche ha sido nada menos que espectacular-dice Ginny mientras lo besa al pie de las escaleras-estoy orgullosa de ti.-¿Si?-pregunta Harry sonriendo.-¿De qué te ríes?-Es que no estoy acostumbrado a oír eso, "orgullosa de ti", al menos no dirigido a mi claro-dice Harry mientras le hace señal de ir arriba-vamos.-¿A donde vamos?-Arriba a tu dormitorio.-¿Ah si? ¿Y qué tenias pensado?-¿Tu qué crees?-Harry...-dice Ginny mientras se sonroja, pensando en otra cosa. -Quedan tres capítulos por leer, ¡Vamos!-dice Harry mientras suben a la habitación de ella....En casa de Lucius, que es el lugar cercano a donde Draco a llevado a Cho.-¿Cómo esta Cho?-pregunta Lucius.-Se pondrá bien... creo; se que he sido muy duro contigo estos días, es que... siempre has sido una especie de Harrison Ford ideal para mi ¿Sabes?-Nadie podría resistir eso, Draco, ni siquiera Harrison Ford, esa imagen de la pantalla no existe, en realidad la gente tiene fallos, puedo ser tu padre, Draco, y se me dejas... tu amigo... tu decides.-Entonces hecho-dice Draco mientras se acerca a Cho, que esta tumbada en la cama pero despierta-hola tigresa-le da un vaso de agua.-Draco Malfoy, eres mi héroe.-No, no un héroe, solo un amigo-dice Draco mientras ella bebe agua.-¿De qué va tu película?-Ja, es un romance, de amores imposibles y todo eso.-¿Cómo acaba?-pregunta Cho.-No lo sé aún, no he terminado el guión.-¿Te importa si te doy un consejo editorial Draco? nada de final feliz, son flojos, vanidos y no se ajustan a la vida real, las cosas no acaban bien en la vida real.-Vamos a dormir, te sentirás mejor mañana.-Ojalá fuese eso verdad-dice Cho y se acuesta en la cama y cierra los ojos-sin final feliz Draco....En la habitación de Draco, que esta apagada la luz y sin nadie dentro puesto que Draco esta en casa de su padre, entra Hermione por la ventana.-Hola Draco-dice Hermione pero al ver que el no está allí, se sienta en la cama, mira uno de los peluches de él y sonríe felizmente, después se marcha por la ventana. 


	9. Las elecciones

_Ron y Hermione tuvieron una "cit" pero ocurrio algo mas que platica de solo amigos, ahora Ron y Hermione estan saliendo en plan de novios.¿Como lo tomara Draco? Pero ahora Draco se hace mas amigo de Cho cada dia que pasa._ **La eleccion**Cho y Draco están en la habitación de él. Mientras, ella esta leyendo el guión de la película que ha escrito Draco para darle su opinión.-Cho, me va a dar algo-dice Draco sentado en el suelo. -Un segundo, un segundo-dice Cho, y despues de un rato-ya esta, ya puedes respirar, ya he acabado.-Vale, ¿Y?-Bueno, ¿Que esperas que te diga?-La verdad.-O sea, ¿La verdad verdad? o la verdad que Draco necesita oír.-Te parece un rollo.-No, eh Draco Draco o es ningún rollo vale?, solo me ha parecido... no se que adjetivo ponerle... quizá... flojo.-¿Flojo... flojo... flojo? ¿como puede ser flojo? Cho, he volcado mi corazón en ese guión.-Ya pero yo solo digo que... cuando tu corazón describe las vidas y amores de esos adolescentes en una pequeña ciudad... no se presenta... un punto de vista algo ingenuo.-¡Es que tiene que ser ingenuo Cho! trata de la magia de... la edad de la inocencia y todo eso, el despertar al sexo, la magia del primer amor y... todo eso.-Draco, oye, tu guión es bueno ¿Vale? es divertido, tiene ritmo es inteligente está bien escrito, solo que le falta relevancia para la sociedad de hoy, te esfuerzas mucho en comentar la vida adolescente pero acabas diciendo muy poco de ella.-Si mueves el cuchillo solo un poco a la izquierda me pillas la yugular-dice Draco mientras se pone de espaldas a Cho apoyándose sobre el armario y señalándose la espalda.-Vamos-dice Cho y le da la vuelta a Draco-ven aquí, ven aquí, no pretendo hacerte caer en una depresión, lo único que digo es que le falta algo de fuerza ¿Entiendes? de furia-se sientan en la cama-de energía y de ese dolor duro y punzante que da a la juventud.-Pero si ya he sido muy duro Cho.-Vale en teoría es posible, solo pretendo decir que te faltan las... pruebas y hechos que respalden la teoría.-¿Pruebas y hechos? ¿Por qué necesito probar que soy duro? ¿tengo que ir con un arma al instituto?-No Draco.-¿Matar a mis padres mientras duermen o que?-pregunta bromeando Draco.-No, solo tienes que relajarte un poco, solo eso.-Yo.-Eh-dice Cho mientras le interrumpe porque el no sabe que responderle-avanza un poco, escribe con el corazón, deja de responder de... de una forma tan adulta.-¿Y como sugieres que lo haga?-pregunta Draco refunfuñando.-Siendo adolescente, tienes 15 años, deberías comportarte como tal, creo... creo que yo podría enseñarte a recuperar esa sensación, vamos Draco, ¿Que me dices?Draco se queda con cara de no entender demasiado que es lo que quiere Cho....En los jardines de la entrada al instituto Hermione va caminando cuando se le acerca Ginny.-Hermione, nos vemos todos los días pero hoy lo esperaba con impaciencia-dice Ginny.-Solo son las siete, tranquila.-Si, ya, te lo explicare, veras, anoche no podía dormir, lo cual es muy raro porque suelo caer como una marmota, pero a lo que iba, según estaba en la cama tuve una visión, y te parecerá raro pero en ella estabas tu.-Aun es algo temprano para visiones pero... gracias por contármelo.-Es importante escúchame se acercan las elecciones al consejo de estudiantes y pensé que podría hacer algo positivo como delegada.-¿Y que?-pregunto Hermione.-Que una buena candidata delegada necesita una buena subdelegada, que serias tu.-Ni hablar, olvídalo Ginny, no no me interesa nada.-No, no Hermione oye he comprobado tu nota media, eres de las mejores de la clase, es tu responsabilidad que los académicamente menos afortunados se beneficien de tu cerebro.-Tal vez no lo sepas pero no soy exactamente miss simpatía de Oxford ¿vale? y poner mi nombre junto al tuyo no te beneficiaria, mi sórdida historia familiar es muy conocida.-Oye te aseguro que eso es historia antigua en el instituto, el adolescente medio tiene una capacidad receptiva de unos dos segundos, eres intachable Hermione, ¿No te lo vas a pensar?-Ginny me halagas pero no te beneficiaria, créeme, te dejo.Hermione se va y llega Harry que le da un beso en el cuello a Ginny y la abraza desde detrás.-Hola-saluda Ginny.-¿Qué tal Weasley?-pregunta Harry en eso llega Blaise que reparte unos papeles a los dos.-Chicos votad por Blaise en las elecciones-dice Blaise.-A donde vayas tu Harry esta sin duda el voto de la ignorancia-dice Lavander pasando a su lado.-Y como siempre, Lavander, tu dulce e irresistible encanto nos ilumina-dice Harry, luego se dirigue a Ginny-fabuloso, James Bond y la arpía feroz dirigirán la clase.-No estés tan seguro-dice Ginny sonriendo.-¿Quién les hará sombra?-Yo-dice Ginny.-Si ya.-En serio Harry.-Que persona cuerda malgastaría su tiempo en política escolar pudiendo pasarlo de maravilla conmigo.-Harry esto forma parte de mi plan maestro, la política escolar queda muy bien de cara a la universidad.-¿Quién será tu subdelegado?-pregunto Harry.-Aun estoy en ello, pero tu serás mi director de campaña.-Ahhh ¿si?-pregunta Harry como no queriendo.-Si, porque veras, no quiero dejarte... pasarlo de maravilla.En otro lado del pasillo esta Cho caminando hacia la taquilla de Draco, donde está él.-Hola Draco ¿Que hay?-pregunta Cho. -Aquí, llevando la misma vida floja indolora e insípida de adulta que me caracteriza.-Oye ¿Por qué no hacemos algo al respecto?-¿Como que?-pregunta Draco.-Como hacer novillos.-¿¿Qué??-No entrar, faltar, salir del edificio sin permiso, algo que los chicos normales hacen a veces.-No, eso, eso ni me lo planteo-dice Draco.-¿Por qué no?-Bueno no creo que hacer novillos sea la gran experiencia que revele las respuestas del universo para mi, además tengo examen de historia.-¿Y qué?, puedes repetirlo mañana, si quieres escribir sobre la adolescencia tienes que poder experimentarla Draco.-Otro día, te lo prometo.-La vida esta hecha de momentos, como tu guión, y tienes que aceptar esos momentos según vienen, con ímpetu-dice Cho intentando converserlo.-Vale, hagámoslo.-¿En serio?-pregunta Cho sin creerselo.-Si, novillos impetuosos.Pero Draco se queda un par de pasos por detrás de Cho mientras se dirigen a la puerta, que estaba muy cerca, y en el ultimo momento sin que ella se de cuenta se mete en clase, al salir por la puerta Cho mira hacia atrás y se da cuenta de que la ha tomado el pelo y suspira....Por la noche, en casa de los Malfoy esta Narcisa que ha llamado a Lucius para arreglar una chapuza del lavavajillas.-Lo siento Lucius es que no sabia a quien llamar.-Termine, vamos enciéndelo, dale al aclarador-dice Lucius que se levanta de debajo del fregadero.Narcisa le da al botón, y se abre la puerta del aparato, pero no lo ha arreglado bien y sale un chorro de agua disparado que empapa a Lucius, entonces ella se ríe bastante rato y después de que el aparato pare.-¿Te ha parecido gracioso?-le pregunta Lucius mientras se quita la camiseta, que esta sucia y mojanda.-Desternillante-dice Narcisa y sigue riéndose.-Si, no lo jures.-Te has calado hasta los huesos-le da un paño y le empieza a secar.-Si ¿Y tu que? tampoco estas muy seca ¿Verdad?-Dios.-Anda que...Siguen riéndose todo el tiempo pero se paran después de esta frase y se quedan mirándose fijamente.-Lucius...El la coge en brazos y la sienta encima de una mesa, se besan, ella se tumba y van a hacer el amor cuando Draco entra por la puerta y los ve pero ellos a el no, el chico se queda alucinado pero pasa de largo sin que le vean y ellos siguen en los suyo....En la cafetería de los Granger están Hermione y Ron colocando unas tarrinas en pirámide mientras hablan.-¿Tu gen de la torpeza te viene por tu madre o por tu padre? bueno Ginny no es torpe, es algo acelerada, pero no torpe-comenta Hermione a Ron mientras que a este se le cae la montaña de tarrinas al querer poner uno.-Venga quien pierda tres veces limpia la freidora.-Dímelo, yo me parezco a mi madre, y tu ¿A tu madre o a tu padre? yo creo que a tu madre.-De acuerdo, tu ganas, yo limpiare la freidora pero no estoy ducho en esos aparatos así que tendrás que quedarte aquí y ayudarme con el procedimiento-dice Ron intentando evitar el tema-¿Cómo lo haces?-¿El que?-Cada vez que te hago una pregunta sobre algo personal te las apañas para cambiar de tema y no contestar.-¿Crees que he tirado a propósito la torre de tarrinas de leche? Hermione, me insultas-dice Ron en plan de broma.-En serio Ron, hablamos todo el rato pero cuando la cosa se pone profunda te vuelves raro y disperso, te he hecho 6 preguntas esta noche y no has respondido ninguna.-Pero eso es porque tienes que hacerme siete, siete es el numero mágico.-Ya estamos, ¿Porque desvías la conversación?-pregunta Hermione.-Porque soy huraño, introvertido e insociable, primera respuesta-dice Ron y mientras hablaban ellos dos, han entrado en el local Lavander y Blaise.-Disculpad, ¿Podéis traernos un par de cartas por favor?-pregunta Lavander arrogantemente, mientras Hermione les miran y les llevan las cartas-preferiría que no llevara restos de la especialidad de ayer-se ríe-Hermione limpia la carta en su bata y se la da de nuevo.-¿Porque me traes a este antro?-pregunta Blaise mientras mira la carta.-Porque tenemos que discutir la estrategia en privado y esta claro que esto siempre esta desierto-Hermione se marcha-el servicio aquí es peor que la comida.-Hermione ¿Estás contenta con que esos dos representen a tu clase?-le pregunta Ron a Hermione.-No son los únicos que se presentan.-¿Venga Kenny Realy?-dice Ron-no llegara a nada, ¿Donde esta tu sentido cívico?-No lo se creo nunca he sido de las que se mezclan en esas actividades escolares.-Tampoco te dedicabas al arte hasta hace nada, la gente cambia.-Si, pero, el consejo de estudiantes es un gran salto para mi, someterme al escrutinio publico no.-Ya bueno, preséntate Hermione, Ginny te necesita, ella es nueva y le será difícil pero tu tienes la impresionante cualidad de inspirar confianza-dice Ron mientras ellos dos hablan Lavander esta escuchando y se ríe de lo que Ron dice-es tu oportunidad de cambiar las cosas-Lavander se levanta y se dirige hacia ellos-de desarrollar tus talentos, no te limites Hermione, eres... una líder nata.-Mas bien una fracasada nata, ¿De verdad crees que tienes alguna oportunidad contra mi? despierta, la basura se tira, no se vota por ella.-Lavander, ya basta-dice Hermione enojada.-¿Por qué? la verdad duele? si quieres avergonzarte y avergonzar a toda tu familia mas de lo que ya lo ha hecho la naturaleza adelante, utiliza esa impresionante confianza que inspiras, ehh dime ¡¿Que es una decepción mas en tu pobre y deprimente existencia?!Entonces Hermione, cansada de escuchar lo que dice, le tira el agua que tenia en una jarra que sostenía en la mano mientras Lavander hablaba, mojándola entera.-Dile a Ginny que acepto-dice Hermione a Ron....En una mesa de una terraza están sentados Harry y Ginny, ella le esta explicando lo que debe hacer para la campaña.-Bueno, quiero que repartas estos folletos y coloques estos posters, los quiero por todo Oxford, no solo en el instituto-dice Ginny.-Oye este libro sobre la campaña de Clinton dice que será una tarea dura, así que... vamos a tener que empezar a...-Harry.-¿Si?-¿Has estado investigando sobre el tema?-pregunta Ginny sorprendida.-Si, eres muy mala influencia para mi-dice Harry mientras le da un beso.-Oh, oh Harry, quiero que esta campaña sea un éxito, creo que en un candidato la honradez y la integridad son virtudes que deben ser innatas, no algo raro y excepcional. Mi objetivo es hacer una gestión limpia y transparente.-Dios mío, tal y como salen esas palabras de tu boca seguro que tienes futuro en esto, tu sinceridad resulta de lo mas sexy.-Y tu sensualidad resulta de lo mas sincera.-¿Te parezco sexy? ¿Que te parece sexy en mi?-pregunta Harry muy interesado.-Lo brillante que eres-dice Ginny y cuando se van a besar llega Hermione, se sienta en la mesa, y les interrumpe carraspeando.-¿Has visto la campaña de insultos de Blaise y Lavander? esto es justo lo que me estaba preocupando-dice Hermione.-Contraatacaremos, hay un capitulo en mi libro sobre difamación-dice Harry.-No, no nos pondremos a su nivel, nuestra intención es buscar el equilibrio y el orden, nosotros no debemos dejarnos influir. -Que buena frase, me la voy a apuntar-dice Harry sonriendo.-Enfrentémonos a ese par de bichos-dice Hermione enojada.-¿Y que Blaise y Lavander, y toda la escuela sepa que respondemos emocional y visceralmente? no es la imagen que queremos dar a nuestros votantes.-De acuerdo, no habrá pelea, pero creo que deberíamos defendernos mira...-Escucha, se que estas dolida pero no dejemos que influyan en nosotros, solamente fueron palabras, no tienen la menor importancia, ahora estudiemos nuestros temas de debate y tracemos un plan de acción, ganar será nuestra mejor venganza.-Ganó mi voto hace muchos discursos-dice Harry hablando con Hermione....En una tienda están Cho y Draco, ella intenta ayudarle con su particular plan de hacerle vivir la adolescencia para que le sirva de ejemplo en su película.-Oye, Draco, he decidido poner en marcha algunas acciones y lo que tu necesitas es una guía de regresión-dice Cho.-¿Una guía de que?-Alguien que te haga desandar los pasos que diste hacia la adolescencia.-Me hace mucha gracia la visión que tienes de mi persona pero ya soy un adolescente, lo demuestra... mi carencia de carné de conducir, además, pese a la auto percepción que tenga de adulto, sigo enfrentándome al trauma de tener mi edad, así que... rechazo tu amable oferta.-Lo que tu digas, tu resistencia era de esperar, oye Draco, el motivo de hacerte venir conmigo a este sitio es porque... creí que debíamos empezar por algo simple, ¿Recuerdas cuando tenias 10 años y tu madre no te compraba la chocolatina que tu tanto querías? ¿Nunca lo... robaste?-pregunta Cho.-No-dice Draco y se para a pensar un segundo-¡Eh! ¿Me estas pidiendo que robe?-Se trataría solo de una chucheria, no hablo, Draco, de hurto mayor, vamos todos los niños lo han hecho alguna vez. Mete esto en tu bolsillo-dice Cho y le da un pintalabios.-No, ni hablar.-Vamos Draco, seria como tu chocolatina simbólica.-Y porque debería ser un lápiz de labios rojo pasión.-Porque así nos beneficiaríamos los dos de tu incursión en la aventura, además no se trata de eso, lo importante es que experimentes la sensación de salir sin haberlo pagado.-Es una sensación ilegal que no me interesa, esta claro.-Deja de analizar tanto las cosas, coge el objeto en cuestión y mételo en tu bolsillo-dice Cho y el lo coge. En un momento ellos estan saliendo de la tienda sonriendo-Draco lo has hecho, Dios mío no creí que fueras capaz.-Ya somos dos.-¿No te sientes eufórico? -Si, es como... una droga natural. -Ahora damelo.-No-dice Draco sonriendo-soy, soy yo el que se ha arriesgado y quiero quedármelo-se para unos segundos porque ella se le queda mirando con cara de extrañada-¿qué?.-Me huelo lo peor, ¿lo has devuelto, no? lo has devuelto eh.-Oye Cho, agradezco lo que intentas hacer pero me gusta mi perspectiva de la vida por muy madura que pueda parecer.-¿Y como piensas llegar a tu publico con esa perspectiva? Draco he leído tu guión, tu hiperconciencia es desesperante, tus respuestas deben ser las de un adolescente, no puedes esconderte tras un titulo de psicología que no tienes.-¿Que hay de malo en ser muy maduro para mi edad?-pregunta Draco.-Que tu propia evolución te va a atrapar Draco, vas a despertar una mañana y te vas a dar cuenta de que la razón por la que no avanzas es que no has permitido el proceso. El paso de la infancia ala madurez tiene su sentido, medítalo....En el gimnasio del instituto se realiza una puesta de lo que ofrecen los candidatos a sus votantes (están todos los alumnos presentes, incluidos Draco y Cho, puesto que ya se ha pasado al día siguiente la escena), hay tres grupos: el formado por Ginny-Hermione, Lavander-Blaise y Kenny y otro chico.-Los estudiantes con una nota media igual o superior a 7 deberían tener solo la mitad de las clases de los viernes-dice Kenny hablando con el publico.-Creo que mi historial de apoyo y participación en actividades escolares me da derecho a pertenecer al consejo-dice Ginny.-Estamos aquí porque os entendemos-dice Blaise.-El instituto será como queráis-dice Ginny.-A diferencia de otros no perderemos de vista vuestros problemas para cebarnos en medias criticas-dice Hermione viendo a Blaise y Lavander.-Siguiente cuestión, dada la tumultuosa de la atmósfera-dice el orador a los candidatos.-Es un problema de confianza así que...-dice Lavander.-Vayamos al grano, walkman en las aulas...-Walkman en las aulas, yo creo que es una buena idea-dice Kenny.-Os conozco a todos, por lo menos he estado de juerga con cada uno-dice Blaise.-Esto se reduce a una simple pregunta: ¿Quien queréis que lleve la clase? nosotros, los lelos o doña sabelotodo y la hijita del recluso-dice Lavander.-Ese es un tema sin importancia Lavander-dice Ginny.-Esta bien que lo digas considerando que aquí nadie conoce tu pasado, creo que debo haceros participes de un asunto que considero muy relevante, Ginny Weasley, vuestra posible ejem delegada tiene una madre que esta siguiendo un tratamiento en lo que bien llamado se conoce como manicomio.Se oye murmurar a todos en la sala y Harry le hace una señal a Ginny de que este tranquila, aunque a ella se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas pero no llora.-Por una vez Lavander, se consecuente, la vida privada de Ginny no tiene nada que ver con su capacidad para ejercer como delegada de la clase de segundo-dice Hermione defendiendo a Ginny.-¿Tu crees?-pregunta Lavander riendo-tenemos pruebas de que su madre fue responsable de la muerte de su hijo mayor, el hermano de Ginny, hace menos de un año, por tanto el fondo de la cuestión es que mama Weasley es una zumbada y todos sabemos que las enfermedades del coco son hereditarias, así que... decidid vosotros.-Lavander, ya es suficiente-dice el orientado.-Yo intento decir la verdad para que la conozcan mis compañeros, solo eso. ¿Ginny?-dice Lavander de la manera mas hipocrita que puede a ver.-Yo...-dice Ginny mientras empiezan a caérsele las lagrimas-yo...-se va de la sala....En los jardines del instituto Ron camina cuando se le acerca Hermione.-No encuentro a Ginny ¿La has visto?-pregunta Ron.-¿Sabes lo de la asamblea?-Si.-Me siento muy estúpida, no debí preguntarte por tu familia, ni buscar tus respuestas, lo siento mucho...-dice Hermione disculpandose pero Ron no le presta atención esta buscando a Ginny.-Hermione, busco a mi hermana, no tu compasión.-No la he visto desde el debate.-Genial.-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?-Mi situación familiar es complicada, Hermione, no es algo de lo que me guste hablar, así que hasta luego.-No Ron, no me margines, quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda, he pasado por algo así en mi propia familia y lo entiendo.-¡¡¿Acaso eres sorda?!! ¡No quiero hablar ni antes ni ahora!-le grita Ron, se va y la deja allí....Dentro del instituto Harry esta buscando a Ginny, ve el baño de las chicas y se le ocurre que puede estar allí.-Ginny-dice Harry abriendo la puerta del baño-¿Estas ahí? bueno, escucha voy a entrar, y para que no haya ninguna confusión soy un hombre, así que si no tienes ninguna objeción voy a entrar-entra- se que estas ahí-mientras habla se agacha y va mirando por debajo de las puertas de los retretes para intentar encontrarla-oye Ginny hay todo en capitulo en mi libro sobre lo que hay que hacer si estalla un escándalo, en realidad no hay para tanto, tu y yo podemos superarlo-llega a uno de los retretes y aunque no ve nada abre la puerta y allí está ella, sentada encima de la taza-¿Que me dices? tu y yo, Ginny.-¿Nunca te han dicho que hay 20'14 metros, exactamente, entre el pitcher y el bateador?-¿Estás bien Weasley?-Bill me lo enseñó, trato también de enseñarme a lanzar una bola curva, aunque yo nunca lanzaré igual que un chico.-Venga, sal de ahí Ginny-dice Harry sonriendo. Ella se queda de frente al espejo mirándose y el la abraza desde detrás.-Dios, Harry, no se, ahora todos saben lo de mi madre y lo de Bill ¿Como voy a poder ir con tranquilidad por aquí? todo el mundo me clavará sus ojos y se reirá de mi.-Nadie va a reírse de ti, Ginny. Todos venimos de familias con alguna rareza, las únicas familias felices son las de la tele-dice Harry y ella se separa de Harry y empieza a dar vueltas mientras habla.-Harry, todo se ha arruinado, bueno, la política significaba algo hace tiempo, ahora... nos hemos convertido en... en una sociedad inferior.-Esto es el instituto, vamos confía en mí, se de lo que hablo, esto pasará, mañana todo volverá a ser normal.-¿Normal? oh Dios, eso era lo que yo quería, una familia normal, con una vida normal, orden y equilibrio, equilibrio y orden, pero eso ya no existe en ninguna parte, ni siquiera aquí, y ya jamás existirá porque era solo una esperanza y vacía.-Eh, eh-Harry la detiene para que deje de dar vueltas y la abraza de nuevo-¿No crees que eres demasiado dura contigo? lo normal jamás ha existido, jamás..-Vaya... mírame, soy un desastre, soy un completo y total desastre-dice Ginny y se vuelve a separar de él-odio esto, ¡¡De verdad lo odio!!-tira un libro contra el espejo y lo rompe, después sale corriendo del baño....Mas tarde, en casa de Lucius está él, y llega Draco.-Hola papá. -Pasa, algún insensato tiró esto, refiriéndose a una antigua silla, es una antigüedad, se me ocurrió limpiarlo un poco y venderlo.-Te traigo el correo-dice Draco sonriendo.-Gracias pero no hacia falta.-Ya lo sé, pero quería pasarme y enterarme de las novedades, si es que las hay-dice Draco refiriéndose a cuando les vio en la cocina.-Tu madre te lo ha dicho.-No fue necesario, lo vi yo mismo, solo vi el trailer, no la película.¿Y bien?-¿Y bien? ahm... es... es complicado, en realidad no me encuentro muy cómodo hablando contigo de esto.-Ya, no hay problema, es natural, solo quería que supieras que me parece bien, me parece bien que quieras dormir allí de vez en cuando, no me causará traumas, si eso te preocupa. Bueno, ya se que las reconciliaciones tienen extraños procesos...-No hay reconciliación Draco, solo fue un tropiezo, un tropiezo sexual, un error, no volverá a pasar.-Ahora si que no lo entiendo-dice Draco.-Bueno tu madre y yo nos metimos en algo que nos resultó cómodo y sencillo, y lo usamos para cubrir los problemas.-Querrás decir para resolverlos.-No, tan solo los empeoró. Porque me di cuenta de que es una locura realizar siempre la misma acción esperando otro resultado, eso no cambia nada, es... la acción lo que debe cambiar....Después, en la habitación de Cho están Draco y ella, el habla de sus problemas mientras Cho le escucha y a la vez coloca ropa.-Tenías razón, tengo la percepción alterada-dice Draco a Cho.-¿Como lo has notado?-pregunta Cho sonriendo.-Bueno yo digamos que tiendo a responder ante la vida de cierta forma, tu dices que no como un adolescente, y tienes toda la razón, aunque emocionalmente si lo hago, yo represento mi edad emocionalmente, tal vez hasta más joven, y... y mis sentimientos están en un conflicto constante con mi cerebro frío y racional y es una batalla continua y es lo que... me está volviendo loco y ¿Tiene algún sentido lo que digo?-Totalmente.-Vale, gracias a Dios. Así que lo que debo hacer es actualizar mis sentimientos, y de esa forma poder madurar por fin, y quizá superar lo de Hermione o aceptar que tal vez mis padres no se reconcilien pero... tengo que volver atrás ¿Verdad? para cambiar los sentimientos antes debo cambiar las acciones porque solo así cambiaré mi forma de sentir.-Tu propia inteligencia te perjudica-dice Cho sonriendo de nuevo.-Ahora mismo me siento muy estúpido.-¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? o que se yo...-Necesito una guía, tengo que intentar adoptar un comportamiento totalmente adolescente-Eso si que es mi especialidad ¿Tienes algo específico en mente?-pregunta Cho.-Solo algo... bueno, sin sentido, espontáneo, el bueno, el feo, y el malo, tu eres la experta, yo te seguiré.-Perfecto Draco, voy a ayudarte, que empiece la rebeldía....Ya por la noche, Ginny está en su casa sentada delante de la ventana en una silla, meciéndose, cuando Ron entra en la habitación.-Ya he acostado a mamá-dice Ron y se sienta en la cama-me asusta verte tan triste. Ginny, no ha sido fácil este año para nosotros, pero todos hacemos lo necesario para seguir adelante, para resistir. Estos días tus altibajos se han vuelto muy intensos.-Estoy bien, Ron.-No, no estás bien Ginny, en un momento te ríes y al siguiente lloras.-Por favor déjame sola.-Quizá deberías volver a tu medicación, tal vez haga las cosas mas fáciles para ti y para todos.-Acabo de decirte que estoy bien, solo he tenido un mal día, nada más, no necesito la medicación. Estoy bien-dice Ginny mientras Ron se levanta y se va de la habitación preocupado....En algún sitio de Oxford, por el bosque, corren Cho y Draco y van riéndose mientras hablan.-Espera, espera, ¡Hemos envuelto la casa de Richard! siempre he querido hacer eso-dice Draco.-Y ya lo has hecho ¿Lo ves? y muy bien por cierto.-Gracias.-Aunque bueno, has olvidado esconder las pruebas-dice Cho que se refiere a que Draco tiene un rollo de papel higiénico en la mano, con el que han envuelto la casa, tira lejos el papel.-Bien, esto es la rebeldía de los 13 años, ¿Que más?-¿Listo para algo muy audaz?-pregunta Cho.-Listo para todo.-¿Seguro?-Seguro... bueno, ¿Que tenias pensado? -Desnúdate-dice Cho sin pena alguna.-¿Qué?-Bueno, bañarse desnudo con la ropa puesta es muy incómodo.-Cho, que dices ¿No sabes lo fría que está el agua?-dice Draco señalando el lago que tiene al lado.-Ah bueno, si te da mucha vergüenza bañarte.-Oye, no... no me da vergüenza... solo... no crees que sea capaz.-No.-Pero no iré yo solo.-Draco, no pensaba dejarte solo-dice Cho y se empieza a desvestir y el se da la vuelta.-Dios, va en serio.-Si, muy en serio.-Deberíamos pensárnoslo, y si alguien pasa por aquí yo... bueno eh...-ella le enseña y le tira una prenda para mostrarle que ya está desnuda, sale corriendo y se mete en el agua en el río-Cho, estás...-Desnuda... y mojada. Ven aquí, el agua está genial-Draco mira hacia los lados y después se desviste-Draco, ¿Eso es una rama o es que te alegras de verme?-¡Estoy inspirado, date la vuelta!-dice Draco sonrojado.-Si, de acuerdo-dice Cho y Draco se mete corriendo en el agua-muy bien.-Hace unos años esto hubiera sido mi peor pesadilla.-Ohhhh, muchas gracias, bañarte desnudo conmigo hubiera sido tu peor pesadilla.-Tu me entiendes-dice Draco y la salpica de agua, Cho hace lo mismo y así estan durante un largo rato jugando y riendo. -Vale, vale ya, Draco, tregua, tregua-dice Cho y Draco se detien-dime una cosa, pesadillas al margen, ¿Alguna vez has soñado conmigo?-Si, en un momento u otro he soñado con toda la gente que conozco.-No, no hablo de eso, ¿Nunca te has despertado sudando... con la sabana como una tienda de campaña?-Tú... ¿has soñado conmigo así?-pregunta Draco evadiendo la pregunta.-Es posible-dice Cho, en ese momento Draco se acerca a ella y junta sus labios con los de ella-Draco, no quiero que sigas.-¿Como que no quieres? creí que lo estabas deseando, has lanzado... una oferta implícita.-Lo sé, Draco, es que...-Yo solo he seguido tu consejo, se trata de eso, de hacer algo espontáneo ¿no?-Me alegro de que sigas esa filosofía pero... es que... bueno, por fin somos amigos y no quiero estropearlo. Si, yo te he seguido en esto, esperando que... diferentes acciones produjesen resultados diferentes.-La acción diferente es que no haya acción-dice Draco.-No, la acción diferente es... es ser tu amiga.-¿Tal y cómo lo era Hermione?-pregunta Draco.-Hay muchas formas de ser amigos Draco, habrá que encontrar la nuestra....Al día siguiente en el instituto se escucha la voz de los candidatos por todo el el edificio, el primero en hablar es Blaise.-Yo me traje el campeonato de la sección este a Oxford y defenderé vuestros intereses con la misma fuerza, así que admitámoslo, solo hay una candidatura aquí-dice Blaise y Lavander le quita el micro a Blaise.-Escuchad bien, ¿De verdad queréis que esos cutres dirijan la escuela?-Ginny, podemos retirarnos ahora mismo, sigue habiendo dignidad en la renuncia-le dice Hermione a Ginny al oido.-No, estoy bien, quiero hacerlo.-Decidios y votad a Blaise y a Lavander, no os arrepentiréis-apaga el micro y se ríe-están mas pillados que el padre de Hermione. Muy bien, ahora van la chiflada y la hija del presidiario.-Puedo hacerlo-se dice Ginny a si misma.-¿Lista?-pregunta Hermione, para hablar por el micro.-Si-dice Ginny pero en el último momento se para y no puede hacerlo-no puedo, lo siento, no puedo-se levanta y se marcha.-¿Tanto le ha influido todo lo que he dicho? ha sido solo una forma de política tradicional-dice Lavander.-Yo me largo, a besar "nenas"-dice Blaise.-Es nenes, idiota-dice Lavander--Lo mío es más divertido-se ríe y se va de la sala.-Oye, Lavander, de que va esto-dice Harry y se sienta al lado del micro-¿por qué presentas como subdelegado a ese tío, cuando eres tú, obviamente, el cerebro de esta campaña?-De acuerdo, te contaré un secretillo, chaval-dice Lavander se sienta también al lado del micrófono con Harry-solo uso a ese pene ambulante por su popularidad-su voz se está escuchando por todas las aulas y todos los que la escuchan se miran asombrados-y al final me lo cargaré, como me he cargado a tu amiguita, resulta muy fácil, la victoria es mas dulce cuando tienes que pisotear a otros para conseguirla, voy a controlar el instituto, y tu y esos otros idiotas no podréis impedirlo.-Puede que tengas razón-dice Harry mientras se levanta-porque soy tan idiota que sin darme cuenta he apretado el botoncito y tu vocecilla chillona se ha escuchado en todo el instituto... no, no, espera un momento, esto es lo que quería hacer-se va de la habitación, pero antes de salir se dirige a Kenny, que estaba esperando su turno, con su subdelegado, para hablar-la escuelaes tuya....En casa de los Malfoy se encuentran Narcisa y Draco.-Cielo, acabo de fregar el suelo, estará mojado-dice Narcisa.-Vale.-Ah, si tienes hambre he hecho una tarta y hay galletas.-Que bien.-El polvo de estos cristales lleva aquí desde el año de la independencia americana-dice Narcisa mientras Dracomira unos papeles que hay encima de la mesa.-Mamá ¿Que es esto?-Los... papeles del divorcio... tu padre me los envió esta mañana.-¿Estás bien?-Si, lo estaré cielo, la vida sigue....Por la noche, Hermione cierra las puertas de su local, Ron aparece para disculparse.-¿Te acompaño a casa?-pregunta Ron.-Claro.-Te debo una disculpa, han sido unos días difíciles, ya se que no tengo excusa, he sido un idiota.-Yo solo quería ayudarte, pero... tu me dejaste fuera.-Si, cuando todo se complica pongo el automático y no me importa nadie mas y se que es egoísta y...-Lo entiendo, aunque me gustaría poder ayudarte-le dice Hermione.-Hermione, yo no puedo permitirme el lujo de abrirme, con mi hermano muerto, y mi padre desaparecido, mi madre y mi hermana dependen de mi, y tengo que ser fuerte, no lo se a veces yo... me gustaría... no se explicarlo... es como si mi vida fuera un gran secreto.-Antes de morir mi madre, tuve un amigo impresionante y bueno, no me apetecía hablar casi nunca, así que nos sentábamos a veces durante horas sin decir ni una palabra, y aquello me ayudó, en serio, porque, con tenerle a mi lado, estaba segura de que todo saldría bien, y... al final, cuando la situación empeoró... no hizo otra cosa que cogerme de la mano-dice Hermione y le coge la mano a Ron-¿te ayuda?-Si....En casa de los Weasley, Ginny se lava la cara después de haber llorado, entonces Harry llama por teléfono.-¿Diga?-dice Ginny mientras habla va abriendo un bote de pastillas, que es su medicamento-hola Harry, si...ya me encuentro mucho mejor, no, ¿esta noche?, no, creo que no, si, no es un buen momento, si, mañana volveré a ser la de siempre, prometido, si, adiós.Al colgar llena un vaso de agua y se toma la pastilla, después bebe para tragarla, cierra el armario y se mira al espejo....En casa de Cho entra Draco por la puerta, ella está sentada en el suelo en la entrada, leyendo algo.-Draco, ¿Que haces aquí? -Mis padres van a divorciarse... sentía la necesidad de hablar con mi guía-dice Draco y se sienta al lado de Cho y habla entre lágrimas-porque estoy... bastante liado, tanta percepción y tanto psicoparloteo me han creado un gran dilema ¿Como proceso la noticia? sabía que habían acabado, no tenia duda, lo indicaban todos los signos, aunque yo esperaba... que se equivocasen... pero no, y ahora... ¿Debo tener una reacción de adulto antes ello o puedo permitirme sentir el... dolor y el shock que sentiría un chaval en mi posición? ya me entiendes ¿Qué debería imponerse en mi? ¿Mi cabeza o mi corazón? ¿Mis emociones o mi cerebro? ¿Y ahora qué hago?-Lo que siempre has hecho, Draco-le ve empezar a llorar-Draco... ven aquí-le abraza.-Gracias por estar aquí.-Gracias por dejarme estar-dice Cho sonriendo. 


	10. Comportamiento de alto riesgo

_Ginny se postulo para presidente de la escuela pero Lavander para encuciar su imagen anuncia a toda la escuela del estado mental de la madre de Ginny, y ahora que toda la escuela lo sabe, Ginne se siente muy presionada._

**Comportamiento de alto riesgos**

Mientras que Draco y Cho inician una amistad muy fuerte.

En la habitación de Draco Harry esta mirando fijamente a alguien... que no podemos ver de momento. -No puedo creer que este diciendo esto. Quiero decir, después de todos estos años escondidos detrás de esta alta posición analítica-dice Harry muy seriamente y vemos que le habla a Draco. -Lo estoy diciendo-dice Draco tambien seriamente-te quiero. Sé que es absurdo. -¡¿Absurdo?! Es insano. ¡¿Nos conocemos desde hace 15 años y no puedes encontrar otro momento para analizar esto?! -¡Yo quería!-dice Draco con completa honestidad-muchas veces. No tienes ni idea como de larga ha sido la lucha interna contra las repercusiones psicológicas de mis sentimientos. -Necesito tiempo para procesarlo-dice Harry mirando al suelo-quiero decir, mis sinopsis están bloqueadas. Mi mente me dice una cosa pero mi corazón dice otra. Me esta diciendo que debería admitir la incongruente, la irracional, la puede que dañina posibilidad de quererte también. -Calla-dice Draco mientras se va acercando a Harry y parece que vaya a besarlo pero de repente retrocede y coge unos papeles que estaban en su cama detrás de Harry-te has saltado una línea. Has olvidado lo de hipnótica y cruel. -Oye si vas a exigir, contrata a una actriz. No me siento muy a gusto haciendo de tía. -¿Bueno pero que piensas? ¿Podría ser una buena película? -Escribes palabras con demasiadas silabas. Es decir, que hay del parloteo psicológico? Cuantos jóvenes conoces que utilicen ese vocabulario? -Quejas a parte, ¿piensas que podría ser una buena peli? -Si-dice Harry pensando-si, de todas formas, presentas a Hermione demasiado enfadada, ella no es así. -No es Hermione. -Claro-dice Harry sarcástico-ella no es Hermione, tu no eres el tío, y no estas haciendo una disección de vuestra relación en cada línea como cualquier escritor narcisista de la historia. -Piensa lo que quieras-dice Draco suspirando. -Pienso que es oscura. Obtusa, no es una película de Draco Malfoy. -Genial-dice Draco se levanta de su silla y camina hacia su escritorio-es la primera vez que soy capaz de escribir algo que no tiene una trama continua pero sí una trama emocional. -Enhorabuena. Revolucionando, como un artista. -Es depende del momento, que tome algunos riesgos o no. Avanzar un poco. -Bueno si este es el caso, lo tengo que notar. -¿Cual?-pregunta Draco indeciso mirando hacia Harry. -¿Por qué no tienen sexo? Sé que tu y Hermione nunca lo hicisteis en la vida real pero esto es una peli. Puedes escribir lo que quieras. ¿Sabes? Sumérgete e el riesgo. -¡Ah ja! Lo tengo-dice Draco y Harry le mira escéptico-cuantas películas has visto donde hay un grupo de jóvenes cachondos solo... ¿haciéndolo como conejos? Esta es la preferencia-y Harry se ríe-el riesgo es no hacerlo. -Solo tus sacas tus inseguridades virginales y las conviertes en "riesgo, comportamiento inquieto". -Claro que si, no tengo problemas siendo virgen, ¿correcto? Lo siento si mi confianza en mis convicciones te desconcierta-dice Draco mientras Harry se levanta perplejo. -¿Des-con-cer-tar, cuantas silabas tiene?-dice Harry y Draco le tira un guión a Harry. . . . En la fachada del instituto de Oxford. Draco apareciendo por detrás con una pila de papeles para Cho. -¡Hola!-dice Draco a Cho. -¡Hola! -¿Cómo va esto? ¿Se van a presentar muchos? -Como productora primeriza... mi instinto me dice que vamos a tener un enorme casting, Draco-dice Cho porque estan buscando personas para la pelicula de Draco. Cho para a un chico que iba caminando. -Toma-dice Cho al chico-tenemos una audición para una película hoy. Preséntate, ¿vale? -Eres tan natural. Eres buena en esto. -Bueno, gracias. No tengas muchas expectativas, quiero decir que no soy Hermione. -Bueno, ella tampoco tenia experiencia cuando empezó. Vas a ser buena. Tengo mucha confianza en ti. -Gracias Sr. Director/ Guionista-dice Cho. -Mira, estoy seguro de que James Lowing seria perfecto para el papel-dice Draco señalando a un chico. -Arg. -¿Arg? Cho, él es el clásico protagonista. Es amable, divertido... es el típico galán como James Stewart o Tom Hanks. -Sí, y menos sexy que un cubo Draco. -Esta bien. -Ahora, Dave Fachelli, si seria un buen protagonista-dice Cho señalando a un chavo moreno. -Perdona. -Es duro y oscuro como Ray Liotta. -Como una rata. No puede ser, de ninguna manera. -Solo estoy diciendo que tiene cierto... atractivo. -¿Qué?-pregunta Draco. -Es decir, la gente no va a ver películas para ver a su amable y dulce vecino. Van a ver al chico ligeramente peligroso con el que esperan desesperadamente irse a la cama pero nunca lo hacen en la vida real. Lo sexy gana a lo bonito-dice Cho asiendo un pausa-solo estoy diciendo que todo el mundo elige a Tom Hanks, ¿sabes? Intenta hacer una elección menos evidente-se gira hacia otra persona con una propaganda-ten, audiciones para una peli hoy. . . . Harry entrando en los pasillos del instituto. Se para detrás de Ginny y pone una hoja delante de ella. -¡Hola!-dice Ginny leyendo un papel que le acaba de entregar Harry-¿Que es esto? -Mis resultados de la prueba del SIDA. -¿Te has hecho la prueba?-pregunta Ginny sorprendida. -Tu me lo dijiste. -Pero tu me lo discutiste. -Ginny, siempre te discuto. Eso no quiere decir que no te escuche. -¿Y...? -¡Y da negativo! Lo que es positivo para mí. -Felicidades. Estoy orgullosa de tí. Hacerte la prueba es... muy responsable por tu parte. Solo que no pienses que ahora que ya tienes la prueba vamos a.... Ya sabes. -¿Qué?-pregunta Harry haciendo como si no tuviera ni idea de que habla. -Ya sabes-dice Ginny frustada. -No, no tengo ni idea de lo que estas hablando. -Bien, umm, sabes, no hemos estado muy, um-dice Ginny mientras baja la voz-físicos, o otra cosa y no me opongo a que nos pongamos mas-vuelve a bajar la voz-íntimos, pero solo quiero que sepas que todo tendrá que ser en su momento perfecto. -No me he hecho el test para gozar de un maratón de desenfreno contigo Ginny. Me lo he hecho para mí. No quiero irme al catre contigo. -Oh. ¿Por qué no exactamente? ¿No me encuentras atractiva? -Claro que te encuentro atractiva Ginny. -¿Pero entonces por qué no quieres? -¿Tu quieres?-le pregunta Harry devolviendole la pregunta. -Bueno yo pregunte. -Bueno, yo te lo estoy preguntando ahora. -Tu primero. -Me gustaría hacerlo contigo a todas horas, ¿vale? Pero tenemos tiempo. No necesitamos prisas. -Bien, te he escuchado y estoy de acuerdo. -Bien. -Bien... ¿pero si fuera el momento y estuviésemos en el sitio perfecto querrías? -¡Pues claro que sí!-dice Harry. -Pues, hasta entonces. -Sí, hasta entonces. . . . Draco repartiendo folletos alrededor de una mesa donde esta sentada Hermione dibujando. -Hola-dice Hermione. -Casting. -Clase de Arte. -Veo que ya has pasado de los fruteros-dice Draco por que se da cuenta de que su dibujo es de un hombre desundo. -Estamos haciendo dibujos humanos... modelos desnudos... se supone que tenemos que ver el cuerpo humano, como una masa de líneas y sombras. -¿De verdad? -Estoy trabajando en ello. -¿Y él posa para vosotros? -Sí. -¿No lo encuentras embarazoso? ¿Sentarte en una sala con un tío completamente desnudo delante de ti?-pregunta Draco. -No... -¿Él habla o hace algo? -Sí, claro. Él canta, cuenta chistes, habla. No, él no habla, Draco. Es un modelo. Él solo se sienta y mira por la ventana o algo. -¿Y la pequeña Granger no se ruboriza? -No. -¿Ni un poquito?-pregunta Draco. -Bueno puede que un poco. -¿Sólo un poco? -Vale he roto 12 lápices-confieza Hermione y Draco se ríe-PERO va a mejor. Te sorprenderías, Draco. Estoy cambiando, ya no soy la pequeña Hermione Granger que tu conoces. -No, claro que no. Hermione mirando en la distancia a... Cho dándole un folleto a Blaise. -¿Es tu productora?-pregunta Hermione algo irritada. -Si... si, tu estabas ocupada. -¿Y de que va la peli?-pregunta Hermione viendo su dibujo. -Um, un chico joven.... que crece en una ciudad pequeña... -Bueno, buena suerte con ella, Draco. -Gracias, gracias, me voy, el tiempo es oro. . . . Dentro de los pasillos. Blaise alcanza a Lavander. -¡Hola! ¿Vas a ir a la audición para la peli de Draco?-pregunta Blaise. -¿Participar en el proyecto de video casero de Draco Malfoy? Dudoso. ¿Por qué? ¿Tu vas a ir? -Lo estaba pensando. Tengo el texto para la prueba y lo estaba mirando. Esta financiada por el festival de cine de Boston, puede ser una oportunidad para entrar en Hollywood. -¡Sí, bien! ¿Tienes un ataque de Brad Pitt-itis o que?-pregunta Lavander. -Pienso que puedo ser buen actor. Los actores ligan, me imagino una fiesta sin fin. Estaba pensando que lo podíamos leer juntos. -¿Tu y yo? -¡Si, venga! Tenemos cierta química. Hazlo. Haz la prueba conmigo. -Babea en otro sitio, yo no tengo ningún interés-dice Lavander mientras se mete en el baño de las chicas. . . . Hermione pintando en la misma mesa de antes, Ron camina hacia ella con un batido, mirando su dibujo. -¡Guau!-es la expresión de Ron al ver el dibujo. Hermione se gira sorprendida de que el este detrás y rápidamente tapa su dibujo. -No mires. -Venga, he visto tíos desnudos antes, Hermione. -Si, pero no dibujados por el talento de una principiante, confía en mi. -Venga-dice Ron y Hermione continua tapándolo. Él empieza a hacerle cosquillas-¡Déjame verlo! ¡Déjame verlo! -No-pero Ron finalmente se lo quita y lo mira. -Buen uso de la luz y la oscuridad, especialmente alrededor de él. Quiero decir, es muy dramático. Las sombras son excelentes. -¿De verdad?-pregunta Hermione con incredulidad. -Sí. Las líneas son graves. Uh, todo parece estar... proporcionado. Has hecho un buen trabajo-dice Ron intentando indicar algo accidentalmente le da un golpe a su batido y éste cae al dibujo de Hermione, manchándolo todo-¡Hermione! ¡Oh dios! ¡Lo siento, Hermione! Lo siento, lo siento. -Me tengo que ir-dice ella y coge su dibujo arruinado y se va. . . . En las audiciones, una chica con el pelo largo y pelirrojo, con gafas. Ella esta actuando. -No puedo creer que estés diciendo esto. Después de tantos años con esa postura de analizarlo todo. Un jugador de futbol pelirrojo, actuando sin talento. -Te quiero... sé que es absurdo. Una animadora rubia leyendo el guión, y mascando chicle a la vez. -Absurdo. ¡Es insano! Nos conocemos desde hace 15 años. Vista de Draco y Cho, parecen irritados y cansados. Un chico con el pelo corto y rizado, con gafas, poniéndole mucho sentimiento. -Yo quería. No sabes cuanto. Pero no tienes ni idea de cómo he luchado contra las repercusiones psicológicas. Un chico rubio, en el escenario pero sin decir nada. Una chica llorando, poniéndole mucha emoción a su acto. Ahora vemos a Draco y a Cho mas frustrados que antes. Una chica con gafas esta en el escenario y de repente ensancha sus ojos. Draco y Cho extremadamente frustrados. . . . Instituto de Oxford, Hermione esta en su taquilla y aparece Ron. -Escucha, lo siento. Um, ¿has podido salvarlo?-pregunta Ron y Hermione le mira y mete la mano en su taquilla y saca una borrosa pintura de carboncillo-oh, dios. Lo siento. Mira, si puedo hacer algo, lo que sea. -No hay nada que puedas hacer, Ron. Es para el jueves. Soy la mas joven y con menos experiencia de la clase y ahora no voy a poder entregar mi tarea. -¿Puedes volverlo a hacer? -No de memoria. Es decir, es un hombre desnudo, Ron. No puedo recrearlo de la nada-sacando su dibujo y mirándolo-la pose, la composición, las luces, las sombras. No puedes recrearlo. -Um-dice Ron pensando-posare para ti. -¿Que? -Sí, no, en serio. Déjame posar para ti. No se hable más. -Quieres posar para mí... desnudo-dice Hermione incredula. -Uh uh... Si. -Déjame pensarlo-dice Hermione dejando lentamente su dibujo en la taquilla y cerrándola de golpe-NO. -¿Bien, que pasa si no lo entregas? -Mira, suspenderé, y sin mencionar la vergüenza y el sentimiento de tremenda inadecuación. -Bien, entonces, posare para ti. -No, no lo harás. -¿Te asusta verme desnudo?-pregunta Ron. -Ah, es una táctica, quieres que crea que soy una estrecha. Agudo, pero erróneo. -Bien, ¿entonces que es? ¿Estas asustada de que pueda ponerme en plan sexual o algo parecido? -Lo creas o no, Ron, no siempre estoy pensando en eso. Lo siento. -Bueno, entonces, no debería ser un problema. Venga, me siento fatal por esto y no quiero que suspendas tu primer trabajo por mi culpa así que déjame ayudarte. -¿Lo dices en serio?-pregunta Hermione. -Claro que es en serio. Tengo un gran sentimiento hacia cosas como esta. No te sientas rara, yo no lo hago. -No sé, Ron. No sé si esta es una buena idea para nosotros. -¿Estrictamente profesional vale? Venga Hermione, es solo arte. -Bueno, el cuerpo masculino es el cuerpo masculino-dice Hermione aceptando el trato. -Bien, trato hecho. Mañana iré a tu casa alrededor de las 7... si...-Ron se va confuso y Hermione lo mira. . . . En una tienda de Oxford. Ginny esta dentro de una farmacia. -Aquí esta señorita-dice el farmacéutico. -Gracias. -Ten cuidado con la dosis, te he puesto un prospecto dentro con la dosis diaria. -No es la primera vez que la tomo, pero gracias-ella se gira y se encuentra con Harry. Esconde su bolsa detrás de ella. -Hola, Weasley, ¿tu por aquí? -¡Hey, Harry! Hola. -¿Qué hay en la bolsa?-pregunta Harry. -Nada-pero Harry le quita la bolsa, mira dentro y saca el bote-Harry, por favor. Mételo en la bolsa-el empieza a leer el bote. -"Molly Weasley, dos pastillas al día. ZanX, 20 miligramos" ZnaX, ¿esto es para una depresión severa o para ansiedad no? Es como el prozac. -Es para mi madre. Nos llamamos igual. Ginny "Molly"-Harry lo recuerda y se arrepiente de haberlo mencionado. -Sí... sí... -Por favor, Harry, sé esta poniendo mejor. -Lo siento. No lo sabia-dice Harry. -Esta bien. -Eres una buena hija. -¿Y que estas haciendo tú aquí?-pregunta Ginny. -Nada, um, solo buscando ciertas substancias. -¿En la, uh, sección de condones? -¡No tenía ni idea!-dice Harry con una risa falsa. Ginny pone cara de "ya, claro"-que raro. ¿No pensaras que esto es una señal o algo verdad? Que cupido esta intentando ayudarnos. -No, pienso que podrías ser tu. -Solo estoy abordando indirectamente que algún día podamos tener algo más tangible. -Acabo de descubrir la... parte física de Harry Potter, es solo que no pienso que este totalmente preparada. -Bueno-dice Harry dándole una caja de condones-prepárate. -Sí. Diseñados para mas placer de la mujer. Si... ¿cómo lo sabrán? -Puede que los diseñara una mujer-dice Harry. -Oh, cierto. Así que, um, ¿compramos? -¿Qué?-pregunta Harry sorprendido. -Bueno, estabas en lo cierto. Debemos estar preparados. Así en caso de que pase algo, estaremos preparados. -¿Vas en serio? -Si, no tenemos que hacer un drama. Quiero decir, que tenemos que ser adultos a cerca de esto. . . . Lavander y Blaise haciendo el casting. -¿No hay otra persona con la que pueda hacerlo?-pregunta Lavander. -Lavander, vamos cortos de tiempo, Si podéis empezar por la pagina 3, os lo agradecería-dice Draco. -Claro, Draco, ¿pero puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dice Blaise. -¿Qué, Blaise? -Es solo.. que no entiendo porque no lo hacen. Has metido bien los preliminares, pero no llegan a cuajar. -Bien. Bueno, tu personaje cree que algunas veces el amor verdadero va delante de lo meramente físico-dice Draco. -Ves, si, esa es la parte que no entiendo. -Si, Draco pienso que deberías cambiarla. No hay quien se la trague-dice Lavander. -¿Bien, ya lo sabemos, chicos? ¿Porque no empezáis con la escena?-dice Cho. -Yo quería. No sabes cuanto. No tienes ni idea de cómo he luchado contra las repercusiones psicológicas-dice Blaise actuando. -Necesito algún tiempo para procesarlo. Mis sinopsis eléctricas están bloqueadas. Mi mente dice una cosa, pero mi corazón dice otra. Dice que debería considerar la inequívoca, dañina, irracional, hipnótica, asustadiza, posibilidad de quererte. -Espera-dice Blaise y besa a Lavander y ella le aparta bruscamente. -¿Que diablos es eso cerdo repugnante? -Un beso. Esta en el guión-dice Blaise. -Has clavado tu lengua en mi boca. -Lo siento. Solo intentaba meterme en el papel. -Tu intentabas meterte en otra parte. Dios, me estas poniendo enferma-Lavander se va y Blaise se queda en el escenario haciendo reverencias. -¿Continuo?-pregunta Blaise. -No ya esta bien. Gracias. . . . Harry y Ginny caminando, fuera de la tienda. -Le he puesto mucha fantasía a esto, y quiero que mi primera vez sea especial. Sabes, la noche perfecta. Con una cena en un restaurante francés, un paseo romántico por el muelle, y luego en un histórico parador-dice Ginny. -¿Un parador?-pregunta Harry. -Es mi sueño. Velas de lavanda... y, uh, Sinatra o alguien igual de antiguo y romántico. -Ok. ¿Y el tío podrá ir a mear o tendrá que aguantarse toda la noche? -Bien, lo siento. Pero decidirme a perder mi virginidad es una gran decisión. Quiero decir, no la he guardado 16 años solo para perderla en un fugaz momento en alguna parte trasera de un coche modelo americano, ¿vale? -¡Mierda! Alguien ha filtrado mis mejores secretos amatorios-dice Harry bromenado. -Es solo que... Voy a recordar esto toda mi vida, y pienso que debe estar planeado, para que tenga valor para recordarlo, tiene que ser muy bonito. -Sé lo importante que es la primera vez. Créeme, lo sé. Y sé que por mi pasado puedo no ser uno de los candidatos perfectos, pero si decides que es el momento perfecto, me encantaría ser el que lo hiciera un momento memorable. -Bueno, cuando dices eso, haces que me entren ganas de hacerlo. -¿De verdad? -Sí. . . . El teatro donde se están haciendo las audiciones para la película de Draco. -Es tan frustrante tener el sueño de hacer esta película, tener el dinero para hacerla, y que continúe sin pasar-dice Draco. -Es como el guión. -¿Que quieres decir? -Tu y Hermione. Estáis enamorados durante 15 años, y entonces cuando la consigues, la pierdes. Trágico. -El guión no es sobre Hermione-sigue diciendo Draco. -Venga ya Draco. Es casi como una autobiografía. Es divertido. Pienso que... tuvimos algo también, pero... a pesar de mi afición por lo dramático, mi papel queda reducido al primer acto. -Cho, tu fuiste importante para mí. Y lo sabes. -¿Lo fui?-pregunta Cho. -Absolutamente. Más de lo que tu crees. -Entonces, quiero preguntarte algo, Draco. Ahora que somos amigos, y eso ¿qué te gustaba de mí? -¿Que qué me gustaba de ti? Nos divertimos juntos... sabes... quiero decir, tu... tu me has abierto muchos campos y el baño desnudos fue genial, estabas muy sexy. -¿Estaba?-pregunta Cho. -Estas, estas. -Sabes, pienso que Lavander y Blaise tienen razón sobre tu guión. Pienso que dos jóvenes que se quieren deberían hacerlo. -Es sobre el romance, no sobre el sexo-dice Draco frustado. -¿Quién dice que el sexo no pueda ser romántico Draco? Venga. Mira a tu alrededor. -Quería hacer algo que no fuese tan obvio. -Es gracioso como piensas en ello. -¿Qué?-pregunta Draco. -Solo que, sino hubieras escogido una chica tan obvia, puede que el final de tu guión fuese menos obvio. . . . En la casa de Hermione, ella esta sacando sus materiales de arte. -Voy a salir-dice Ron el sale y Hermione no se da cuenta-Ron Weasley en su puesto. Dónde, ¿donde me pongo? -Um, puedes-dice Hermione sin mirarlo-uh, sentarte en el sofá, o en la silla. O te puedes quedar de pie, yo me muevo. -Uh, ¿por qué no me siento en el sofá? -Bien. -Sabes, Hermione, si, si estas incomoda con esto, yo, yo puedo quedarme un rato con la toalla, solo hasta que nos acostumbremos. Tu, tu puedes empezar con un esbozo, de momento. -Ron, estoy bien. No te preocupes. -Oh, vale-dice Ron mientras empieza a quitarse la toalla. -¿Sabes qué? Tenias razón. Puede, puede que la toalla sea una buena idea. Empezare a concentrarme en la... parte de arriba-dice Hermione mientras el se tapa otra vez, y se sienta en el sofá. -Um, esto parece una escena de Titanic-dice Ron riendo. -Cierto. Si, excepto que yo soy Ron, y tu Rose. -Inversión de papeles. Me gusta-el nota el nerviosismo de Hermione-mira, Hermione, si no quieres hacerlo, podemos parar en cualquier momento. -Sabes, puede que sea mejor si no hablamos. El modelo de clase solo se sienta y mira por la ventana. Y, sabes, nosotros estamos... empezando a conocernos, es solo... que admito que me hace sentir ligeramente incomoda. -Pues... imagina lo incomoda que te vas a sentir a partir de ahora. -Ron, um... no puedo hacer esto. Es solo que pienso que no es una buena idea. Quiero decir, he intentado que seamos adultos, y no comportarme como la pequeña Hermione Granger, pero la verdad es que no tengo experiencia con... con muchas cosas. Y realmente no pienso que este preparada para ver tu cuerpo desnudo ahora, así que si puedes vestirte e irte a casa, te lo agradeceré. -¿Que hay de tu dibujo?-pregunta Ron. -Ya me las apañaré. -¿Estas segura? -¡Sí! Segura. Accidentalmente Hermione le da un golpe a su trípode y Ron se levanta para recogerlo porque se va a caer, y su toalla se cae. Hermione se para a mirar "sus partes" un segundo y luego quita la vista. -Bueno-dice Ron, se agacha y recoge el dibujo de Hermione para taparse-ahora ya no haga falta que me vaya. Al parecer Hermione por fin acepta que Ron pose para el y despues de un rato. -¿Así que... cómo va eso?-pregunta Ron. -¿Eso?-dice Hermione pensando que se refiera a otra cosa pero se da cuenta de a lo que sé esta refiriendo Ron-oh, Bien. Lo siento. -¿Y cómo vas tú? -Sorprendentemente bien. De momento no hay señales de infarto, así que... actualmente.. Estoy bien. Me siento. -¿Natural?-pregunta Ron. -Un poco. Mas o menos, para mí es una especie de logro, no sé, creo que la mayoría de la gente no me imaginaria haciendo esto. -¿Por qué crees que piensan eso? -Mira como vivo. No salgo mucho, y... creo que mi vida resulta algo simple y aburrida. -¿Y eso te molesta?-sigue interrogandola Ron. -Sí, algunas veces. Algo bueno que he descubierto con el arte es que me permite tener oportunidades, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, que ahí esta el riesgo. El arte es riesgo porque... sabes cada vez que pinto o tengo clase, solo... siento que estoy haciendo algo especial. Solo para mí. ¿Tiene esto sentido? -Sientes que es peligroso. -Sí. Sí. ¿Por qué será eso? -El arte es sobre la incertidumbre, y eso asusta. -¿Y qué te asusta a ti?-pregunta Hermione. Ron se lo piensa un rato pero luego dice sin pena. -El sexo. -¿Miedo a la primera vez?-pregunta Hermione. -¡Oh! No, no, no soy virgen. -Oh. Y, um... ¿lo has hecho mucho? -Bueno, el total de veces que lo he hecho es-dice Ron como si estuviera contando muchas-una. . . . Draco y Cho. -Todo lo que se es la suerte que tengo de tenerte como amiga. Yo nunca podría haber soportado este horrible casting-dice Draco. -Es mi trabajo. -No, esto va mas allá de tu trabajo. Has debido escuchar estas líneas muchas veces, te las debes saber de memoria. -Bueno, esto puede servirme, si estas realmente desesperado, siempre puedo ser tu protagonista. -Puede que hubieras tenido que serlo desde un principio-dice Draco. -¿Hubiera tenido que ser qué?-pregunta Cho. -Ser mi protagonista. -¿Eso piensas? -A veces. Demasiadas veces. . . . Ron y Hermione. -¿Asusta eh?-le pregunta Hermione acerca del sexo. -Sí. -No te sientas mal. Quiero decir, yo no lo he hecho nunca, y me aterroriza tanto. -Sabes, no es que me asuste. Quiero decir, es una parte de esto, pero... no sé, es... es difícil de describir. No soy muy bueno expresándome. Creo, creo que has adivinado mi... tara social. -¿Podrías intentarlo?-pregunta Hermione. . . . Cho y Draco. -Sé que tienes esa noción de que tu, si no permites que tus personajes actúen como desean, estarás haciendo una gran y arriesgada elección, pero eso no es la vida real-dice Cho. -Pero es que es tan obvio. Quiero decir que... la historia es mucho mas fuerte si los personajes resisten su lujuria. -Pero no es real. El amor verdadero esta siempre alimentado por la lujuria, y la gente que se preocupa demasiado a cerca del otro tarde o temprano acaba teniendo sexo. También la gente que no se preocupa mucho. Y además, estamos en los noventa. El sexo es siempre una elección arriesgada. No pienses que es una elección tan obvia. Yo pienso que la intención y el motivo es lo que hace que el sexo sea interesante, Draco. Quiero decir, ¿por qué dos personas tienen sexo? Bien, uh, porque ellas están enamoradas. Eso es obvio. ¿Se preocupan? Si, pero están alimentados por la lujuria. Es ligeramente más interesante. Están hiriendo al otro. Le están haciendo daño. Intentando olvidar a alguien. Intentando negarlo. Están buscando distracción. Y de repente, el sexo se convierte en algo interesante y no en una elección obvia. Puede que tengas que pensar en rescribirla, Draco. Aun estas a tiempo. . . . Ron y Hermione. -¿De verdad? ¿Tu... tu quieres?-pregunta Ron. -Sí. Quiero decir, sin los detalles intimos. Solo... el sentimiento. Puede que puedas describirlo como si fuera arte. -Bueno, al principio es una mezcla de emociones. Uh, es difícil precisar. Es como una manera de arte expresionista. Pero, tu sabes, si estas a gusto con eso, es como la primera vez que ves la noche estrellada de Van Gogh. Es el mismo cielo que siempre ves, pero todo... es diferente. Más grande. Más pasional. Los azules, los amarillos, las estrellas. Todo tiene sentimiento, movimiento. Hasta los colores parecen estar vivos. Sientes que flotas sobre los nenúfares de Monet, sientes la calidez de una flor de Georgia O'Keefe que te envuelve y vives cada pincelada con intensidad, sientes el poder y la fuerza de una bailarina de Degas y la pasión también del... grito de Munich. En eso suena el teléfono y Ron se levanta al lado de Hermione. Se puede adivinar que a él le ha pasado algo con sus partes (n/a: ¿que será?¿adivinarlo?), se quedan los dos pasmados. . . . Harry ayudando a entrar a Ginny en una habitación, ella va con los ojos vendados. -¿Dónde estamos?-pregunta Ginny a Harry. -Espera. -Harry me estas asustando, ¿a dónde me has traído? -Bueno, hemos cenado en Le Petit Bistro, después hemos paseado por el muelle. -Con los ojos vendados por cierto. -Así que piensa en ello. Solo hay un sitio donde podemos estar ahora, ¿no es así? -Harry, si me quito la venda y descubro que estamos en un parador, te mato. -Bueno... dispón de mi cadáver-dice Harry y le quita la venda. Ginny mira la habitación. -Oh Harry. Dios, no sé si esto me gusta o me aterroriza. -Eh, escucha, sabes, esta noche no esta pensada para hacerlo. Solo yo solo quería hacer tu sueño realidad. Una cena francesa, un largo paseo por el muelle, un parador, música romántica. Podemos dejar lo otro para otro día. Es un proceso paso a paso. Para mí también. -Oh, Harry. -¿Qué? ¿Qué esta mal?-pregunta Harry confundido. -Yo... yo realmente quiero hacerlo. Quiero decir... que mentía si he dicho que no quería. Y... tú eres muy especial para mi. Pero, uh, no pienso que este preparada para esto ahora. Hay mucho que tu no sabes, y que no puedo empezara a contarte, um, no puedo hacerlo. Lo siento, Harry-dice Ginny mientras el la abraza. -Esta bien. -No puedo hacerlo. -¿Por qué? No te preocupes. Ya te lo he dicho. Podemos esperar. Honestamente... pienso que tú has hecho mucho más por mí hoy de lo que he hecho yo. Solo quería darte tu noche perfecta, sabes, así que... por favor no te preocupes por mí. No tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho por mí, solo estando en mi vida. Quiero decir, me has hecho sentir como si hubiera esperanzas para mi patética existencia, y no sé si acostarme contigo me haría sentir bien. Me siento bien ahora, solo teniéndote en mis brazos. Dios, tengo tanta suerte. -¿Sabes que Potter? Haces que tenga ganas de hacerlo. . . . Draco en su habitación con su ordenador portátil en su cama. Mira una foto de Hermione que tenia guardada y la pone encima de la mesilla. Borra el final de lo que estaba escribiendo. . . . Ron y Hermione ya vestidos. -Escucha lo siento-dice Ron. -Escucha Ron, esta bien, no te preocupes. Estas cosas pasan. Aunque habitualmente no en el salón de los Granger. -No pensaba que me iba excitar tanto posar para ti-dice Ron avergonzado. -Sí, bueno. -Oye, um... ¿esto va a afectar en nuestra relación? -¿Que quieres decir? -Bueno quiero decir, yo no venia con la idea de tener sexo esta noche, sabes. Todo lo que quería era ayudarte. Uh, no quiero que pienses porque to... todo esto... ha pasado. Ya estamos, la tara social. -Bien seamos honestos con nosotros mismos. Si, vinimos aquí con intenciones nobles. Pero, sabes, al final del día, ambos somos humanos, y... hay algo entre nosotros... sabes... es... ¿Tu tara social es contagiosa?-dice Hermione mientras se ríe. -Dios he sido tan ingenuo al pensar que era una buena idea. -No, yo tengo toda la responsabilidad de lo que ha pasado. Quiero decir que ha sido mi error. Yo pregunté. -Es verdad, todo ha sido culpa tuya-dice Ron mientras se vuelven a reír. -Es.. es solo que, uh... no sé. Esta noche ha sido un gran paso en la vida de la pequeña Hermione Grangerr. Ella no se ha sentido tan pequeña esta noche. Creo que solo ha intentado abarcar demasiado. -Bueno sentías curiosidad. -Sí. A grandes rasgos y sin querer saber los detalles íntimos, creo que solo luchaba contra mis hormonas como todo el mundo. -Bueno, um, sabes, si quieres explorar tu curiosidad, estoy disponible-dice Ron. -Primero modelo y luego guía. -No, solo soy un tío que... encuentra realmente duro no abrazarte, ni tocarte, y no se ha dado cuenta hasta esta noche, en que estaba totalmente prohibido. -Ahora estas vestido-dice Hermione acercándose hacia él. -¿Estas diciendo que ahora no esta prohibido? -No. Solo estoy diciendo que... así no asusta tanto. -Gracias. -No, sabes lo que quiero decir. -Pienso que dos personas asustadas sé... anulan mutuamente. -¿Que?-pregunta Hermione. -Quiero decir que esta noche es una noche de descubrimientos, y no hay razón para parar-dice Ron mientras los dos se empiezan a besarse y vemos la imagen del dibujo de Ron que ha hecho Hermione. . . . Draco tocando la ventana de Cho. -¿Draco? ¿Draco que estas haciendo aquí?-pregunta Cho medio dormida. -He estado pensando en lo que has dicho sobre motivo e intención. Y amor contra dolor contra lujuria contra distracción. -¿Y?-pregunta Cho mientras Draco se acerca a ella y la besa de nuevo. -No me preguntes el motivo. -No lo haré-dice Cho mientras se vuelven a besar con mas intensamente. . . . Harry y Ginny besándose. Harry la aparta. -¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Ginny. -No vas a creértelo. Francamente, ni yo mismo me lo creo, pero... no quiero hacerlo. Si, ya lo he dicho, ¿verdad? -¿Que... no quieres? -Uh, no, no, no, quiero. Dios, quiero, pero... -¿Pero?-pregunta Ginny. -Que por una vez, Harry Potter ignora a sus hormonas no haciendo lo que ellas dicen. Y que por una vez, voy a hacerlo bien y... no estamos preparados para esto Ginny. -Pero yo, yo estoy preparada y... -A riesgo de parecer un programa cutre y cursi de la tele cuando realmente estés preparada, lo sabrás, y entonces lo haremos. Es mas lo haremos como posesos. Pero esto es demasiado importante para mí, como para caer en lo de "actúa ahora y piensa después" ¿Sabes cual es el verdadero riesgo para mí? No hacerlo. Quiero decir, puede que de este modo pueda tener alguna especie de relación real. Así que... tomate el tiempo que necesites, estaré aquí. -Lo has vuelto a hacer, Harry. Haces que quiera hacerlo mucho más-dice Ginny mientras se vuelven a besar. -Mmm... es parte de mi diabólico plan-dice Harry-venga, te llevo a casa-ambos se levantan. . . . Hermione y Ron besándose en el sofá de Hermione. Cho y Draco haciendo lo mismo en la cama de Cho. Harry y Ginny saliendo del parador. Se cogen de la mano y caminan hacia el coche de Harry. 


	11. El escribio sexo

_Ron poso desnudo para Hermione, para que lo dibujara para su clase de arte, mientras tanto Harry le dio la noche que siempre habia soñado Ginny.Y Draco y Cho siguen trabajando juntos para su trabajo, pero todo esto se complica cuando la palabra sexo estan en medio de todas nuestras parejas._ **El escribio sexo.** Hermione y Ron fuera de la casa de Hermione.-Bueno, ¿lo tienes todo?-pregunta Hermione.-Sí, creo.Hermione sólo asiente con la cabeza nerviosa e incómodamente.-Vale... Bien... Gracias por posar para mí.-Sí...por supuesto......Draco y Cho en el porche de ésta. Cho lleva aún su camisón.-Ese fue un encuentro inesperado-dice Cho emocionada.-No sé que me ha pasado. Yo sólo... quiero decir...-Draco, antes de que, um, diseccionemos lo que ha pasado, ¿por qué no le damos unas 12 horas? ¿vale?-Vale-dice Draco....Hermione y Ron aún en la misma situación.-No te... arrepientes, ¿verdad?-pregunta Ron.-No-dice Hermione negando con la cabeza.-Eso es bueno.Ron se inclina y se besan....Mientras volvemos a Draco y a Cho.-¿Te veo mañana?-pregunta Draco.-Vale. Buenas noches Draco.-Buenas noches Cho-dice Draco mientras se inclina y la besa en la frente. Después se dirige de vuelta a su casa....Harry y Ginny.-Gracias-dice Ginny.-Gracias.-No, gracias a ti-dice Ginny riendo.-No, de verdad, gracias.-No, de verdad, gracias.-Insisto, gracias-dice Harry mientras ella se da la vuelta y le mira.-Gracias....En la clase del Sr. Peterson. Draco está realizando su presentación de "Misterios en la literatura" y está mostrando una película. Para la película. Las luces están apagadas, sólo la lampara del podio está encendida.-Así, podemos concluir que las películas de misterio no difieren de las obras literarias en absoluto. El género está aún construido en tres secciones: La configuración, los testimonios, y el clásico día "neu moi" en el que todos los personajes son reunidos en una habitación y alguien del estilo de Charlie Chan o Miss Marbalt realizan su monólogo final revelando la identidad del asesino. La clave para resolver los grandes crímenes es un hábil entendimiento del comportamiento humano.Por esto, los motivos son descubiertos y las mayores verdades son reveladas. Y recordad, nunca se sabe cuando te encuentra un misterio-dice Draco mientras apaga la luz y se escucha un grito (grabado) muy fuerte cuando el Sr. Peterson enciende de nuevo las luces.-Gracias Draco. Tu don para el drama se aprecia siempre de algún modo. Creo que tenemos tiempo para uno más... ¡Lavander! ¿Qué increíble idea traes para el género del misterio?-En realidad, Sr. Peterson, no tengo mi proyecto. Verá el hecho más trágico ocurrió mientras estaba trabajando en él. Nuestra mascota, un schnauzer muy temperamental llamado Giggles se metió debajo del lavabo del baño y mordisqueó una caja entera de laxantes con sabor a chocolate que necesita mi padre a veces. En cualquier caso, Giggles se comió toda la caja de laxantes y sangró hasta morir, internamente. Aparentemente los laxantes de chocolate son tóxicos para los perros.-Es una pena, Srta. Brown, que no pueda encontrar una salida productiva para sus creativas mentiras-dice el profesor.-No estoy mintiendo.-Por favor. Vamos sólo a centrarnos en lo fundamental. El alfabeto. La letra 'F'. Si no entregas tu proyecto, veré como suspendes este curso por ello-dice el profe y en eso suena la campana-mañana se organiza una feria del libro en la cafetería del instituto. Os recuerdo que como alumnos de literatura vuestra asistencia es obligatoria.Blaise se levanta para irse, ve una nota doblada en el suelo un par de mesas por delante. Se levanta, la recoge y la lee. Parece un poco sorprendido y mira alrededor....En la cafetería. Hermione y Ron están sentados juntos.-Así que, uh, ¿vamos a volver a hablar?-pregunta Ron.-Eso espero.-¿Por qué es tan incómodo?-¡Yo puedo responder a eso por 200, Bob!...Harry abriendo su Libro de texto, cuando Ginny se acerca por detrás y le tapa los ojos.-Hola, Sr. Potter, ¿cómo está?-pregunta Ginny. Empiezan a besarse cuando Harry se detiene.-Yo... ya sabes, probablemente no deberíamos hacer esto aquí.-Lo siento. Simplemente es que tuve un acontecimiento de lujuria con el que estás relacionado. Gracias por lo de anoche. Eres un perfecto caballero. Y me divertí enormemente.-Me alegro de que te haya servido. Yo también me lo pasé bien.-Bien....Draco sentándose en la cafetería con Cho.-Hola-saluda Cho.-¿Cómo estás?-Bien... ¿y tú?-Genial-dice Draco mientras alarga la mano dentro de la maleta y saca un sobre ofreciéndoselo a Cho-mi guión. Nuevo y mejorado. Me fui a casa anoche y me entretuve haciendo algunos cambios. Creo que dirigirán tu atención.-Déjame adivinar, lo hacen, ¿huh?-Um, en realidad, el supuesto Draco lo hace con la bella, guapa chica de la gran ciudad por la que está colado. Hice los cambios tras nuestra última conversación.-¿Tras nuestra última conversación, o tras nuestro último encuentro físico?-pregunta Cho.-Digamos simplemente que me inspiraste....Lavander y Blaise en la fila de la cafetería.-Si tuviese una pistola, el Sr. Peterson estaría muerto. Si suspendo Inglés tendré una infernal escuela de verano-dice Lavander enojada.-¿Lo hiciste anoche?-pregunta Blaise.-¿Me estás hablando a mí? Porque si lo estás haciendo es un comentario que prefiero ignorar.-Bueno, alguien lo está haciendo. Sólo estoy tratando de averiguar quién es.-¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunta Lavander mientras Blaise le ofrece la nota que encontró-_"Quiero hablar contigo sobre anoche. La noche entera fue asombrosa, pero el sexo lo cambia todo. Creo que deberíamos tomarnos algún tiempo antes de que vuelva a ocurrir algo."_ ¿Dónde lo encontraste?-En el suelo, en la clase del Sr. Peterson.-No reconozco la letra. ¿Viste quién la perdió?-pregunta Lavander.-No....Ron y Hermione.-¿Terminaste ya tu dibujo? Lo has entregado ya o...-pregunta Ron y Hermione se agacha y vuelve a levantarse con una gran carpeta azul. La abre, pero Ron la cierra rápidamente.-Dejar mi naturaleza desvergonzada tiene un límite. Una cosa es posar desnudo en la tranquilidad de tu salón. Pero ¿en la cafetería? No.-Ron, no te preocupes, esto es estrictamente para los ojos de mi profesor-dice Hermione y el se acerca rápidamente y le hecha un vistazo.-¿Crees que me lo podría quedar? ¿Después de que hayas acabado con él? Ya sabes, como recuerdo.-¿Porque así podrás recordar tus 15 minutos de gloria como modelo masculino?-Porque así podré recordarlo todo sobre anoche....Ginny y Harry.-¿Qué es esto?-le pregunta Ginny a Harry.-No es nada. Sólo mi control de Historia.-Oh, ¿y que nota sacaste?-pregunta Ginny.-No importa.-No, en serio, ¿que has sacado?-No es asunto tuyo.-¿Qué ocurre, Harry?-Nada.-¿Es una mala nota o soy yo? Quiero decir, ¿no estás disgustado por lo de anoche, verdad?-No, lo de anoche fue excelente-dice Harry.-Mira, sé que las cosas... se intensificaron en nuestra relación, se dijo e hizo mucho, que...-Ginny podemos tranquilisarnos con esto... ¿por ahora? ¿Por favor? Es sólo que, ya sabes, tengo que estudiar. ¿Quieres que estudie no?-Sí, pero más importante es que no quiero que te conviertas en el típico tío que apaga, y se cierra en banda tan pronto como una relación empieza a progresar.-No me estoy cerrando, ¿vale?, es sólo que voy realmente atrasado y, uh, tengo que estudiar. ¿Lo entiendes no?-pregunta Harry.-Sí......Draco y Cho.-Así que, ¿te parece todo bien?-le pregunta Cho a Draco.-Perfectamente... ¿y a tí?-Sí; estoy bien. Estaba más preocupada por ti.-No lo estés. Anoche fue anoche. Hoy tenemos una película que hacer, así que... aún somos amigos. O cualquier palabra que pueda aplicarse a lo que somos.-Amigos. O lo que sea-dice Cho sonriendo....De nuevo Lavander y Blaise.-¡Esto es! esto es lo que haré para Peterson. En vez de despiezar cualquier convención literaria, resolveré mi propio misterio de la vida real. Es original, es creativo, es tan Lavander Brown.-¿Y cual es el misterio?-pregunta Blaise.-Quién escribió la nota. Quién lo hizo.-Sí, pero hay como 20 personas en esa clase, puede ser cualquiera.-El sentido común elimina al 90 de ellos. Si lo piensas, sólo hay tres parejas probables. Siendo la más obvia Harry y Ginny-Blaise y Lavander se giran para mirarlos-como todos sabemos Harry tiene experiencia sexual y Ginny se ha enamorado de él de la cabeza a los piés. La locura le viene de familia.-Sí.-Además, están Hermione y Ron-su atención se centra en ellos-ellos comparten enteramente su vicio artístico... progresivo... desinhibido... experimental.-Y Hermione ha sacado su lado caliente-dice Blaise.-Y por otro lado, están Draco y Cho-Blaise y Lavander les miran-el está rebotado, y sabe Dios por qué, a ella le gusta botar.-¿Y a ti? ¿Te gusta botar?-Blaise-dice Lavander asqueda-tus frases caen como ladrillos. Mira, voy a necesitar tu ayuda. Vas a tener que documentar todo esto.-¿Por qué? ¿Por la bondad de mi corazón? Olvídalo.-Te dejaré que me toques en ciertos lugares...-Vale-dice Blaise convencido....Draco y Hermione parados fuera de la instituto bajo la cornisa, protegidos de la lluvia.-Hola-dice Draco.-Hola, Draco. Parece que tenemos un tiempo bastante espeluznante.-Sí, he escuchado que se supone que lloverá los próximos días. ¿Qué tienes ahí?-pregunta Draco señalando una carpeta azul.-Oh. ¿Esto? Un dibujo para clase de arte.-¿Un hombre desnudo?-pregunta Draco.-Sí.-¿Cómo acabó?-Desnudo-se burla Hermione.-¿Puedo verlo?-Uhmm. ¿Cómo va la película, Draco?-evade el tema Hermione.-Um, aún eligiendo el reparto. No somos capaces de encontrar a la actriz principal.-¿Por qué?-Bueno, es difícil. El personaje requiere una mezcla sólida de alma y pasión, inocencia, de mirada abierta, e incomparable belleza exterior.-Bueno, suena como si estuvieses buscando una Julia Roberts-dice Hermione.-Lo que necesito es una tú-dice Draco y eso provoca un momento de silencio.-Draco, ¿la película va sobre nosotros?-Es un drama a nuestro estilo.-Bueno, debería leerlo, ¿no crees? Quiero decir, asegurarme de que no es un asesinato del personaje.-Herm, yo nunca escribiría algo doloroso sobre ti. Espero que lo sepas.-Sí...-Supongo que será mejor dejarlo como está... Gracias por esperar bajo la lluvia conmigo.-Cuando sea-dice Hermione....Lavander y Blaise frente a la taquilla de Blaise.-¿Has visto el guión reescrito de Draco? Lo hacemos, es asqueroso-dice Lavander.-Sí... así que ¿cuándo quieres practicar?-Blaise, tengo un dedo que metería en mi boca para vomitar. Me refería a que esto es lo más cercano a una pista que tenemos en nuestro pequeño "¿Quién lo hizo?". Ahora voy a necesitar tu ayuda con el consiguiente interrogatorio.-¿Qué harás? ¿Le preguntarás sin más si lo hicieron o no?-¡No! no se lo puedes preguntar directamente. Sólo tienes que sacudir el árbol un poco. Ver que cae.-¡Hola chicos!-saluda Cho desde lejos.-Observa-dice Lavander a Blaise en voz baja.-Estoy intentando hacer una especie de horario para la película... así que voy a necesitar que rellenéis esto con vuestras horas libres para las próximas semanas y que me lo devolváis lo antes posible-dice Cho a los dos chicos.-Oye, Cho, acabo de tener el placer de leer el guión reescrito de Draco y me he dado cuenta de algunas modificaciones llamativas. Principalmente, las escenas de sexo más morbosas desde las escenas de Mickey Rourke en 9 semanas y 1/2-dice Lavander.-Vale, Lavander, antes de que llegues ahí.-No, ya estoy ahí, Cho. Verás, como la película de Draco es principalmente autobiográfica, me preguntaba si alguna de mis nuevas escenas fueron realizadas antes de ser escritas.-Realmente no hace falta mucho para hacer que tu mente hiperactiva vaya a marchas forzadas, ¿no?-dice Cho.-¡Oh, no! Esto no está sólo basado en la suposición. La gente escucha cosas. Como sobre la otra noche. -¿Qué ocurre con éso?-pregunta Cho preocupada.-Dímelo tú. ¿Tiene Draco Malfoy algún otro talento a parte de como cineasta?-Lavander, lo que pasa en mi dormitorio es asunto mío, ¿vale?-¿Tu dormitorio? ¿Es allí donde se desarrollaron los acontecimientos cruciales?-Yo no he dicho eso.-Tampoco lo has negado. Cho, está escrito por toda tu cara post-coital enrojecida. Finalmente te llevaste al Chico Maravilla al lado oscuro. Así pues, ¿merecieron la pena todos los suspiros? ¿La sensación de que no eras lo suficientemente buena?-Sí, lo hicieron-dice Cho mientras entra en la clase. Blaise va tras Lavander.-¡Dios mío!, ¡lo has hecho! Conseguiste que confesara-dice Blaise impresionado.-Sí, bueno. ¿Una confesión sexual de Cho Chang? Por favor. Eso es como si Bill Gates admitiera que ganó 2 dólares el año pasado. Nuestro trabajo está lejos de acabar. Aún tenemos que descubrir de quién es la letra de la carta-dice Lavander....Lavander frente a la taquilla de Harry. Está sosteniendo una carpeta y un bolígrafo.-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta Harry.-Se que puedes leer, Harry. Es una petición.-¿Para qué?-Un dispensador de condones en el Instituto. Estoy recogiendo firmas-dice Lavander.-Eres demasiado, Lavander.-Adolescentes, estos tiempos... Estamos creciendo tan rápido. El sexo está en todas partes. Como ya sabes, tú y Ginny.-Oye, dime, Lavander. ¿Cuánto me llevaría convertirte en un recuerdo lejano?-pregunta Harry. Lavander continúa sosteniendo la carpeta y el bolígrafo, sonriendo....Lavander siguiendo a Ron.-Todo lo que te estoy pidiendo es una firma. Un pequeño garabato y me habré ido-dice Lavander.-Lo único que apoyaría relacionado contigo sería tu ejecución.-Cuidado, Ron. Alguien podría tomar ese mordaz comentario como producto de una seria represión sexual. Hablando del tema ¿lo has hecho con Hermione?-Tienes que estar bromeando-dice Ron parando de caminar....Blaise y Draco. -Puesto que tu vida parece estar plasmada en este papel, he pensado que podría sacarte algunas cosillas-dice Blaise.-De acuerdo... dispara.-Vale, bien. La escena de sexo por ejemplo. Claramente tomada de la vida real.-Al grano.-Sólo quería saber cómo fue. La primera vez. Quiero decir, que hace tanto tiempo desde mi propia aventura en la jungla del amor, que pensé que podría preguntarle a un recién llegado. -Espera, ¿crees que lo hice con Cho?-pregunta Draco....De nuevo Ron y Lavander.-Espera. ¿Así que no lo hiciste con ella?-pregunta Lavander.-¡Sí!-¡¿Lo hicisteis?!-¡Sí! ¡No, no! Sí que no lo hice con ella. Mira, lárgate, eres una demente....De nuevo Blaise y Draco.-Sólo me guío por lo que oigo-dice Blaise.-¿Y quién es la fuente esta vez?-Bueno, si tú y Cho fuisteis los únicos en su dormitorio... ¿Quién crees que fue?...Lavander hablando con Ginny, que está sosteniendo la petición.-Fírmala a favor de la mujer. La mayoría de las mujeres no tienen tu conocimiento en protección personal.-¿Mi conocimiento?-pregunta Ginny confundida.-Puedes guardarte esa faceta de recatada e ingenua de Rhode Island para otro público, lo sé todo.-¿Sí?-pregunta Ginny con incredulidad.-Sí. Sobre la otra noche. Es propiedad de la transferencia de chismes. Harry fanfarronea con Draco, Draco se lo dice a Cho, Cho me lo dice a mí, yo se lo digo al mundo, ya sabes como funciona.-¿Y el chisme actual gira al rededor de Harry y yo?-pregunta Ginny.-Ginny, en realidad no quiero ser yo la que te comunique que tu novio dice que estás faltando. No es culpa tuya que toda su experiencia sea con una profesora de 40 años. ¿Qué espera de ti?-Ginny cierra de un golpe la carpeta y se va furiosa....Blaise y Hermione.-Es una buena lectura-dice Blaise indicando el guión-hace poco hizo unas modificaciones sólidas. Puestas de forma oportuna... Bueno, no quiero revelar el final.-Mira, Blaise, debería esperar a que él me lo pida.-¿Que te pida el qué? Simplemente lo meteré aquí, en tu bolsa, y tu haces las reclamaciones.-Lo que sea.-Oh, y Hermione, tú podrías querer guardarlo en secreto.Ella sale de la habitación. Blaise mira debajo de su mesa, y encuentra una gran carpeta azul familiar, cuando entra Lavander.-¿Con quién tengo que acostarme para resolver este misterio?-pregunta Lavander.-Puedo pensar en una opción.-Sí, seguro-dice Lavander mientras que el chico señala la carpeta-la srta. Granger parece haberse dejado algo atrás. Miran el dibujo de Ron, desnudo. Los ojos de Lavander se iluminan-y el argumento se complica....El dormitorio de Draco. Draco está mirando su guión cuando Lavander llega a la entrada y llama a la puerta. Él se vuelve.-Lavander.-Realmente deberías trabajar en hacer esos saludos más agradables, Draco.-Mira, Lavander, no sé qué quieres, pero ahora mismo no estoy de humor.-Eso no es lo que he oído.-¿En serio? Bien, sé lo que estás insinuando y te digo que, a pesar de todos los rumores, Cho y yo no lo hicimos-dice Draco convencido.-Eso es muy malo.-Lo llevo bien, en serio.-No, lo digo por Hermione. Se tiene que estar sintiendo una mierda ahora mismo. Me refiero a que ella fue y se acostó con Ron, y lo único que la protegía de los montones de culpabilidad que se acumulan por un hecho como este, era la mínima posibilidad de que tú y Cho lo hubieseis hecho.-No sé adonde quieres llegar con esta conversación, pero voy a cortarla.-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Debería simplemente darte esto e irme-dice Lavander, le ofrece una hoja blanca de papel doblada. Draco la abre y es el dibujo de Ron.-Esto no significa nada-dice Draco sorprendido.-Excepto lo obvio. ¿Te ha dibujado Hermione alguna vez desnudo?-¡Fuera!-grita Draco y ella se dirige hacia la puerta.-Ron Weasley dibujado desnudo. Draco Malfoy borrado del dibujo. Después de todos estos años, no has sido el primero para Hermione. Y desde luego no vas a ser el último. Así que esto te convierte en su... nada....En los pasillos del instituto. Lavander y Blaise salen.-Entonces... ¿quién lo ha hecho? Estoy empezando a pensar que lo han hecho todos-dice Blaise.-Lo descubriremos pronto. El día "neu moi" se acerca rápidamente.-El día "neu moi" es para revelar respuestas, Lavander. Y tú no tienes ninguna.-Me infravaloras. Ya escuchaste a Draco, "el secreto para resolver un misterio es calibrar el comportamiento humano". Si les hago pensar que tengo las respuestas, estas llegarán-dice Lavander y le ofrece algunas cartas a Blaise-asegúrate de que esto llegue a las manos adecuadas. Y sé discreto.-¿Sabes quién eres? Eres Nancy Drew. Desde el infierno.-Y no lo olvides....En la feria del libro que se ha organizado en la escuela.-Hey, Weasley. ¿Tienes un segundo?-pregunta Harry.-Estoy ocupada.-Sí, lo sé, pero necesito hablar contigo.-¿Seguro? Aparentemente, has hablado bastante por los dos.-¿Perdona?-dice Harry sin comprender.-Sabes, es interesante que yo tenga al frío, cerrado y no hablador Harry, mientras el resto de Oxford tiene un resabor del Harry Potter fanfarrón y locuaz.-Escucha, sé que probablemente estas alucinada por mi extraño comportamiento de ayer, y eso es por lo que he venido a hablar contigo. Pero estás perdiéndome en lo demás.-¿Qué le has estado diciendo a la gente sobre nosotros, Harry?-pregunta Ginny.-¿Sobre nosotros? Nada.-Eso no es lo que dice Lavander Brown.-Vamos Ginny. ¿Desde cuando escuchas lo que Lavander Brown tiene que decir?-Lo sabe.-¿El qué?-pregunta Harry.-Lo de la otra noche.-¿Qué? Ginny, ¿qué hay que saber?. Tú y yo compartimos una noche muy romántica.-Si no estabas contento conmigo, o con lo que pasó la otra noche, tendrías que haberlo dejado claro, en vez de extender toda esa propaganda sexual por el instituto.-¿Estas bromeando?-dice Harry.-Lo de la otra noche fue personal. Y el hecho de que algunas versiones suministradas de ello estén flotando por todo el edificio me hace pensar que alguien se ha ido de la lengua, y me hace no querer hablar contigo ahora.-Vale, si eso es lo que piensas, entonces supongo que no tenemos nada de lo que hablar.Él sale de la feria del libro, y Ginny vuelve al mostrador del puesto de la librería, y encuentra una carta para ella....Cho mirando algunos libros. Se agacha a la parte de abajo del estante y Hermione está frente a ella.-Hola-dice Cho pero descubre el guión de Draco sobresaliendo de la maleta de Hermione-ese es el guión de Draco, ¿no?-Oh, sí...-echa la maleta hacia atrás sin hacer aún contacto visual con Cho.-Así que, ¿lo has leído ya?-Le he echado un vistazo-dice Hermione un poco enfadada.-¿Y qué pensaste?-Pensé que era una visión parcial de una historia que hubiese sido mejor dejarla sin contar.-Lo cojo. No te gusta la manera en que eres descrita.-Eso-dice Hermione mirandola directamente a los ojos-y me estaba preguntando qué otras partes son autobiográficas.-Bueno, a lo mejor deberías hablar con el escritor sobre eso.Hermione continúa mirándola fijamente mientras Cho se va....Una nota en la que se puede leer Ron pegada a una taquilla, cuando Ron la coge y se arrodilla para leerla. Draco llega.-¿Has visto a Hermione?-pregunta Draco fríamente.-Está en la feria del libro.-Bueno, como parecéis estar muy unidos estos días, seguramente la verás antes que yo.-¿Hay algún tipo de animadversión en este asunto, Draco, o es sólo otra oportunidad para acosarme sobre un hecho podrido?-Dale esto por mí-dice Draco terriblemente frió-dile que estaba abrumado. Por su talento-ofreciéndole la hoja de papel con su dibujo.-Yo también-Draco se marcha furioso....Ron en la clase del Sr. Peterson, paseando de un lado a otro y leyendo su invitación. Cho entra.-¡Hola!-dice Cho y ve a Ron-¿Ron? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Encontré una invitación pegada en mi taquilla, dice: "Tu presencia está requerida en la clase del Sr. Peterson, 7 pm. Tengo algo que puede pertenecerte."-Sí, yo encontré exactamente la misma invitación-dice Cho mientras Ginny entra.-¿Ginny?-pregunta Ron.-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Ron muestra su invitación cuando entran Hermione y Harry.-Veo que todos vosotros también habéis recibido la misteriosa convocatoria. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?¿Esto es una broma pesada o qué?-pregunta Harry.-Eso es lo que querría saber-dice Hermione.-Sabes-dice Harry mientras Draco entra-tengo la horrible sensación de que sé exactamente quién está detrás de todo esto.-¿Quién? ¿Podéis decirme qué está pasando?-pregunta Draco. Lavander entra en la habitación.-¡Oh, mira! Todas mis personas favoritas reunidas en una misma habitación y a mí se me olvida la cámara-dice Lavander.-Debería haberlo sabido-dice Draco y Blaise entra con una cámara de vídeo.-Oh, no, no la olvidé.-Vale, Lavander, ¿qué retorcida treta has tramado esta vez?-pregunta Cho.-A los que esperan, grandes cosas les llegan. Pero tú nunca has sido muy buena para posponer el placer. ¿Verdad, Cho?-¿Por qué nos has traído aquí, Lavander?¿Para participar en uno de tus rituales satánicos?-pregunta Harry.-En realidad es por mi proyecto sobre el misterio. En mi poder tengo una nota perdida, que fue escrita por alguno de los que están en esta habitación para otro que también está en esta habitación. Paradme si habéis escuchado esto antes: _"Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo de anoche. Siempre me sale mal, así que he decidido escribirlo. La noche entera fue asombrosa, pero el sexo lo cambia todo, y pienso que deberíamos tomarnos algún tiempo antes de que vuelva a pasar algo."_-dice Lavander.-Sabéis, esto es absurdo. Me voy de aquí-dice Hermione caminando a la puerta.-¡Oh, vamos, Hermione!¿No quieres quedarte y ver quién es el autor de la nota?-Hermione toma asiento mientras Lavander se sube al podio-sexo. El mayor misterio del mundo. Filósofos, poetas, científicos de todos los tiempos han intentado racionalizarlo, explicarlo, ensalzarlo, criminalizarlo.-Ahórranos el monólogo-dice Draco.-¿Puedes ir al grano, Lavander?-dice Cho.-¿Quién escribió la nota?-pregunta Ron.-¿Quién escribió la nota?-dice Lavander ofendida por que le han cortado la insipiración-eso es todo lo que os interesa ¿no? ¡Bien! Cuando la nota captó mi atención en primer lugar... mi instinto me dijo 'Draco y Cho.' ¡Ella ha estado intentando seducirle durante semanas! Y ahora, con todas sus sesiones de trabajo hasta altas horas de la noche y él reviviendo su dolorosa aventura amorosa con Hermione mediante ese escrito. Pensé que a lo mejor, en el calor del momento él necesitase una sustituta para Hermione. Después pensé, ¡Draco!, de ninguna manera. Él se está reservando para Hermione... o para la vejez, lo que llegue primero. ¿Y Cho? Ella ha echado a perder demasiados momentos íntimos como para hacerlo con alguien que le importa. Entonces, mi siguiente suposición fue que fueron Ron y Hermione. Hermione se ha liberado mucho últimamente, y por debajo de la faceta de chiquillo sensible perdido de Ron, tengo la sensación de que hay un cerdo sexual esperando salir fuera-hacia Ron-avísame cuando estés listo para pasar a una mujer real.-Estás enferma, y tan equivocada...-dice Ron.-¿Lo está? Todos hemos visto el dibujo-dice Draco enojado.-¿Qué? No sabes de lo que estás hablando, Draco, ese dibujo era para las clases de arte-dice Hermione.-¿Qué pasó después del pase de modelo?-¿Y a tí qué te importa?-pregunta Hermione enojada.-Puede que no me importe.-Aquí vamos, fílmalo Blaise-dice Lavander contenta.-Oh, estoy de acuerdo. Estás demasiado ocupado reescribiendo tu guión imitando la vida. Lo sé todo sobre Cho y tú.-¿Y a tí qué te importa?-Oh, qué triste. El destino romántico cumplido con las personas equivocadas-dice Lavander.-¡Lavander, estás totalmente equivocada!-grita Draco.-Oh, así que no lo hiciste con Cho-dice Lavander, Draco mira a Hermione. Después a Cho.-Bueno, contesta Draco, di la verdad-dice Hermione.-La verdad es que te acostaste con Ron-dice Draco.-Puede que lo hiciera.-Bueno, puede que yo me acostara con Cho.-Esto es bueno-dice Lavander.-Lo hiciste ¿no?-pregunta Hermione.-¿Y tú?-Puede ser.-¡Di la verdad, Hermione!-¡No, di tú la verdad!-¡Yo te he preguntado primero!-¡No, yo te he preguntado primero! -¡¡¡¡¡SÍ!!!!!-grita los dos simultáneamente. -Esa no es la verdad. No nos acostamos. Yo no podría pasar por ello, y creo que él tampoco. No estaría bien, y esta patética exhibición hace el porqué mucho más obvio-dice Cho triste.Draco se sienta en su mesa sin mirar a Hermione.-Nosotros tampoco-dice Ron y Draco se gira-tu pequeña suposición, Draco. No podría pasar por ello. Esta pequeña vida-película que estás viviendo no está en peligro.-Bueno, entonces sólo nos queda una pareja, "El sexo lo cambia todo y creo que deberíamos tomarnos algún tiempo antes de que vuelva a pasar algo." Ésto sólo señala a Ginny-dice Lavander.-¡Yo no he escrito eso!-grita Ginny.-Por supuesto que no. Comprobé la letra. Pertenece a Harry-dice Lavander y Harry levanta la vista hacia Ginny.-¿Tú lo escribiste? Bueno, ¿lo hiciste, Harry?-pregunta Ginny y Harry lentamente asiente-¿Por qué?-él no dice nada-vale, así que por éso has estado tan misterioso últimamente. Por eso has estado tan frío-Harry niega con la cabeza-¿Qué intentas decir, Harry? ¿Te acuestas conmigo y no me quieres?Harry simplemente permanece sentado-me das asco.Harry cierra los ojos mientras ella sale furiosa de la habitación. Él se levanta y pasa cerca de Ron.-¿Has cogido eso?-pregunta Lavander a Blaise, el levanta el pulgar mientras Lavander se gira y parece un poco admirada cuando Cho se acerca a ella.-No se de dónde vienes, ni quién tiene la desgracia de ser responsable de tu existencia, pero eres una persona mentirosa, manipuladora y cruel y el hecho de que tengas sólo 16 años, me hace sentir más lástima por ti que cualquiera de las personas de esta habitación cuyas vidas estás intentando destruir. Eres patética.Cho se va, mientras Lavander mira al vacío, en la distancia....Hermione realizando su presentación, al día siguiente.-Gracias a sus detectives perfectamente creados y a sus misterios inteligentes, Agatha Christie, quedará como la principal escritora de misterio del pasado, presente y futuro.-Muy bien, Hermione. Ahora, Lavander-dice el profesor.Ella saca una carpeta gruesa roja y una cinta de vídeo y las coloca en la mesa mientras Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Harry y Cho la miran atentamente. -¿Es posible que me vaya a sorprender con su trabajo Srta. Brown?¿Es posible que haya decidido finalmente a hacer algo bueno para usted misma y aplicar un poco de integridad a su educación?-pregunta el profesor. Ella mira alrededor, a Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Cho y Harry. Vuelve a meter la carpeta y la cinta bajo su mesa.-No querría decepcionarlo Sr. Peterson. No lo he hecho. Y la integridad, sólo para que conste, es una noción abandonada, vista por última vez en los 70-dice Lavander.-Bueno, entonces estoy seguro de que la falta de integridad hace más fácil aceptar tu 'F'. Sólo para que conste. Y quién es el siguiente... la Srta. Weasley-Ginny se levanta con sus cosas y anda pasando a Lavander.-Gracias-dice Ginny a Lavander.-Da igual......Ron en una clase vacía bajando una silla y sentándose. Entra Cho. -Hola-saluda Ron.-¿Qué haces aquí? Las clases se han acabado. Vete a casa.-No, sólo estoy, um, pensando.-¿En que?-pregunta Cho.-En que no es tan divertido ser el segundón en todo esto. -Sé a lo que te refieres. No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás. Yo lo he hecho-ella empieza a irse, pero él baja otra silla.-Uh, aquí, siéntate.-Vale.-Así que, um, ¿qué vas a hacer respecto a Draco?-pregunta Ron.-Bueno, supongo que realmente no hay nada que pueda hacer. Quiero decir que cuanto más quiero al chico, el no está aún ahí. Quiero decir, que puedo pillar a todos los idiotas del mundo subiendo y bajando por la ventana de mi dormitorio, pero cuando Draco Malfoy lo hace, es mejor que sea por mí.-Es increíble cómo puedes soltar todo ésto a alguien que apenas conoces.-O simplemente alocado-dice Cho.-No, ojalá pudiese ser tan abierto como tú.-Bueno, ¿por qué no lo intentas? ¿Por qué tú y Hermione no lo hicisteis?-No lo puedo decir-dice Ron mientras ríe nerviosamente.-Oh, vamos acabo de desparramar mis entrañas ante ti. Venga...-Vale, bueno, pero prométeme no decir nada a nadie.-Lo juro.-Vale, porque sabes... es realmente embarazoso-dice Ron mientras Cho hace el signo de que está cruzando su corazón, él se inclina hacia ella-yo no podía, uh, levantarla.-No podías levantar...-grita Cho.-¡Shh!-Oh, entiendo, entiendo. ¿Y qué pasó?-No puedo hablar por Hermione, pero yo realmente quería, lo deseaba, y "éso" simplemente no ayudaría. Quiero decir, ni siquiera podía quitarme la ropa, porque estaba muy asustado. Puede ser que tenga un problema... No lo sé.-No, hey, está bien. Bueno, créeme. Me ha ocurrido. Oh, sí. Esas cosas, simplemente nunca ayudan-dice Cho mientras ambos ríen....Harry corriendo hacia Ginny bajo la lluvia. Él se mete en su coche.-Sal ahora mismo-dice Ginny enojada.-No hemos acabado.-Oh, sí que lo hemos hecho.-Ya sé que mi comportamiento últimamente ha sido un poco confuso, y me disculpo por haber estado tan frío, distante, pero han estado ocurriendo un montón de cosas. Quiero decir que... no sé por donde empezar.-Puedes empezar saliendo fuera del coche.-¿Y si empiezo por la verdad?-pregunta Harry rebusca un poco en su mochila y saca una hoja de papel y se la da a ella-mi control de Historia. Nunca te dije mi nota.-Has sacado un...-dice Ginny mirando el papel sorprendida.-Una 'A'. Saqué una 'A'. La primera 'A' que he sacado en toda mi vida. Prácticamente me ha hecho fliparlo.-¿Por qué? Has trabajado duro para conseguirlo.-Porque lo cambia todo. ¿No ves que todo ha sido siempre muy predecible para mí?. Pero ahora el curso de mi vida está cambiando. Desde que tú y yo lo hicimos, he estado preocupado, ¿sabes? Preguntándome ¿deberíamos haber esperado?¿deberíamos frenar un poco? Preguntándome si había hecho lo correcto. Deseando haber elegido el camino correcto, ¡y ese no soy yo! ¿Sabes? Esa solía ser la única parte reconfortante de Harry Potter, el que siempre sabía qué esperar, y ahora no tengo ninguna pista y estoy aterrorizado. Por esto es por lo que me estaba alejando de ti.-No está mal estar asustado, Harry. El mundo es un lugar espeluznante. Pero no quiero que te asustes de mí.-¿Cómo no iba a estarlo, Ginny? Tú eres la que está abriendo esta nueva vida ante mí, estoy asustado porque...-¿Por qué?-le pregunta Ginny.-Me asusto porque eres la única y más importante persona capaz de embellecer mi existencia. Ginny, me estoy enamorando desesperadamente de ti-silencio-di algo porque acabo de abrirme, y lo he soltado todo para ti.-Sí, eso era bastante espeluznante.-¿Eso es? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?-pregunta Harry.-No, yo diría que comparto tu miedo.-¿Sí?-Tu mismo miedo-dice Ginny mientras se besa....Hermione en su taquilla cuando Draco llega a la suya: Están cerca uno del otro, pero no dicen nada. Hermione termina y empieza a irse cuando Draco la para.-Tú y yo hablamos de ello hasta el exceso, pero a la hora de hacerlo, lo único que conseguimos es un par de besos inofensivos. Me refiero a que el escenario era bueno, la oportunidad era perfecta, pero no pasó nada. ¿Por qué?-pregunta Draco.-Yo sé porqué.-¿Lo sabes?-Sí. Por la misma razón que no pasó nada conmigo. Draco, no se trata del escenario perfecto. Ni de la oportunidad perfecta. Um, Se trata de la persona perfecta.Ella se va y se dirige a la puerta, mientras Draco la mira fijamente. Hermione está fuera, debajo de la cornisa, protegida de la lluvia. Draco sale.-¿Por qué querías que pensara que te habías acostado con Ron?-pregunta Draco.-No lo sé. Me refiero a que, supongo que por la misma razón que tú querías que pensara que te habías acostado con Cho.-Eso no es una respuesta.-Bueno, creo que esa es la única respuesta que vas a conseguir.-Me alegro de que no lo hicieras.-Yo también estoy contenta de que tú tampoco lo hicieras.-Hermione, te hecho de menos.-Yo también te hecho de menos.-No sé si podemos recuperar los 15 años que hemos pasado juntos, pero estaría dispuesto a aceptar cualquier porción de tí que enviases hacia mí-dice Draco.-Bueno, podríamos volver a empezar poco a poco.-Vale... sí. Bueno, no parece que vaya a escampar pronto, así que... ¿que te parece si nos damos una carrerita?-Yo digo que andemos-dice Hermione mientras empiezan a caminar.-¿Qué piensas en realidad de mi guión?-el se quita el abrigo y lo sostiene sobre sus cabezas para protegerlos de la lluvia.-¿Quieres la verdad más honesta, cínica y amarga?-pregunta Hermione.-Sí.-Bueno, no tengo ni idea. Era muy misterioso.-Eres definitivamente un misterio.-Me gusta el modo en que me ves.Ellos continúan andando en la distancia, Draco sosteniendo el abrigo sobre ambos, juntos. 


	12. Aguas desconocidas

_Y finalmente se descubrio el misterio la pareja que lo hizo fue Harry y Ginny. ¿Cambiaran las cosas para ellos de ahora en adelante?_**Aguas desconocidas**Aparecen Harry y Draco en la habitación de éste ultimo. Harry esta jugando a los dardos y Draco sentado en su cama.-Sabes, creo que los dardos pueden ser mi destino Draco, viajar por el mundo como un famoso maestro internacional de los dardos, mi vocación esta clara-dice Harry mientras le mira-¿sigues aquí?-Si, he vuelto a ver un montón de películas que creo ahondan en relaciones complicadas, intentando hallar complejidades en los personajes de la mía... y referencias.-¿De qué va el don del coraje?-De la clásica relación disfuncional entre padre e hijo-dice Draco hablando de su padre.-El padre cree que el hijo no tiene remedio eh.-Si, mas o menos.-Si bueno, olvídate de los videos Draco, vas a ver mucho de eso en nuestra excursión de pesca del fin de semana.-Vamos, de acuerdo tu padre esta algo tenso, pero tiendes a exagerar un pelín, en esa peli el padre lanza pelotas a la cabeza del hijo para darle una lección, tu padre te respeta, no haría eso.-Oh si, el respeto .¿Tu respetas a tu padre Draco?-pregunta Harry.-No me gustaría no hacerlo.-No has contestado.-¿Tu respetas a tu padre?-pregunta Draco.-Bueno en fin es James Potter el hombre mas conocido y respetado de Oxford, proporciona seguridad, combate el crimen, encierra a los malos ayuda a los niños a cruzar la calle, como se puede dejar de respetar a un hombre así.-Tampoco has contestado-dice Draco mientras Harry se ríe-una típica excursión de pesca de padres e hijos, ¿porque presiento un desastre?-en tono de broma.-Tengo una idea, dejemos que hablen los dardos-dice Harry mientras se levanta-si doy en el centro de la diana tu y yo tendremos un fin de semana divertido con pesca y buena relación paterno filial-lanza y los dos se acercan a mirar donde ha dado-da cerca del centro pero no justo.-A la mejor de tres.-Hecho....Draco y Harry van montados en bicicleta por una de las carreteras de Oxford, (aunque no hay coches circulando) se acerca el padre de Harry montado en su coche de policía y se paran.-Draco Malfoy-dice James Potter-el prodigio cinematográfico de Oxford-sale del coche y le da la mano a Draco-¿No iras a olvidarnos cuando te conviertas en un tío famoso no?-No, no se preocupe señor Potter.-Bueno vendrás a visitar a Harry al antro en el que esté sirviendo hamburguesas.-Claro, los Potter llevan una tradición de ilustres profesiones que requieren uniforme ¿verdad papá?-dice Harry burlandose.-He hablado con tu padre-dice James ignorando a Harry-os espero a los dos en el muelle a las 06:00 venid preparados tanto física como mentalmente porque vais a pescar en presencia de un genio-Harry le mira sonriendo sarcásticamente-te advierto que vamos a ganar el torneo Draco, o acabaremos nuestras vidas en el océano persiguiendo al pez gordo que escapó.-No quiero defraudarle pero mi padre y yo no somos muy buenos pescadores.-Draco seguro que con tu cerebro y tu afán de superación serás un primer oficial excelente, hasta mañana, mientras tanto evita que Harry se meta en líos-dice James y se va en el coche.-De acuerdo.-A la orden capitán-dice Harry, pone cara de decepción por su padre pero no le da excesiva importancia, lo trata como costumbre.-Tu padre es un clásico Harry.-Si si-siguiendo con su expresión-un clásico sin duda, piensa que en mi cerebro solo hay serrín, ¿has oído la gracia de las hamburguesas?-Harry, estaba de coña. ...Aparecen Hermione y Draco en el instituto.-¿Qué tal va la película?-pregunta Hermione.-De pena, buscando localizaciones papeles secundarios, atrezo y comprobando que el presupuesto no da para todo lo que yo creía.-El típico caos de preproducción-dice Hermione sonriendo.-En realidad ni siquiera es caótico, Cho lo tiene todo bajo control, esta consiguiendo milagros, apaga cualquier fuego antes de que se inicie.-Nunca ha trabajado en una película en ese puesto, ¿como sabe lo que hay que hacer?-No lo se, tiene un talento innato, así puedo concentrarme en mi faceta de director, es genial.-Que bien-dice Hermione sarcasticamente-lastima que no trabajara en tu anterior película, habría salido mucho mejor.-Hermione, no la estoy comparando contigo para nada. Aquella película supuso uno de los mejores períodos de mi vida. Solo digo que ha resultado una sorpresa, eso es todo.-Si... quien lo diría-dice Hermione y Cho aparece por el pasillo y se acerca a los dos sonriendo.-¿No te pitan los oídos? hablábamos de ti-dice Draco.-Ahhh ¿y que decíais?-Cumplidos, le comentaba a Hermione el magnifico trabajo que estás haciendo.-Gracias.-Ah mm si; dejare solos a los profesionales para que trabajen.-No, no, escucha Hermione: te estaba buscando a ti-dice Cho.-Genial, yo me tengo que ir-dice Draco caminando lejos de ahí. Comienzan a caminar las dos por el pasillo.-Hermione necesito tu ayuda, veras le prometí a Narcisa que le echaría una mano con el reportaje que esta...-dice Cho pero Hermione la interrumpe.-¿Narcisa? ¿La señora Malfoy?-Si, si, esta haciendo un reportaje sobre las adolescentes y el fenómeno del consumismo, ya sabes en lo que creen, lo que les gusta, lo que les hace tilín... blablabla.-O sea que en tu tiempo libre ayudas a producir reportajes para Narcisa.-Yo no lo expresaría así, ella-.. me deja ver como lo hace y bueno así aprendo trucos de la profesión. Total, que necesitamos chicas que puedan ir mañana a casa de Draco a...-Hermione continua la frase sin dejarla terminar.-¿A revelar secretos en la televisión?-pregunta Hermione se la ve un poco molesta.-No, no, solo a responder preguntas sobre como es la adolescencia; Hermione, lo cierto es que necesitamos chicas inteligentes y elocuentes, y de verdad eres la persona mas elocuente que conozco....Aparecen Lucius y Draco en el puerto caminando hacia el lugar donde habían quedado, el barco de James.-Fíjate, toda esta gente tiene profundas conexiones con el mar, considera el océano como algo ilimitado, misterioso, para mi la vida en el mar es tan romántica como el amor, te dan ganas de dejarlo todo y convertirte en pescador-dice Lucius.-¿Quieres dedicarte a la pesca como profesión?-pregunta Draco a su padre.-Puede.-¿Y luego que serás? ¿bombero?-pregunta Draco mientras llegan al barco donde les esperan James y Harry.-Permiso para subir a bordo señor-dice Lucius.-Marineros, permiso concedido-dice James y se acerca Lucius y le da la mano-hola Lucius.(n/a: James y Lucius ¿amigos? esto se vería muy raro en el mundo de Harry Potter, a aprovecho para disculparme por la imagen que voy a mostar de James como padre que no le importa Harry).-¿Qué tal?-dice Lucius.-Draco-dice James mientras le da la mano.-Hola-saluda Harry mientras que recuerda que se ha olvidado de algo-oh Dios, que fallo-se ve a Ron llegando al fondo pero Draco esta de espaldas y no lo ve, pero Harry si-Draco se me olvidó contarte algo ayer y se que vas a matarme por ello.-¿Porque te pones tan dramático?-pregunta Draco sonriendo. En eso llega Ron.-Hola chicos-dice Ron, el y Draco intercambian miradas sorprendidos y un poco mosqueado este ultimo-siento... siento llegar tarde.-Harry suelta marras-dice James desde el barco.-Si señor-dice Harry mientras el barco se aleja el barco del puerto....En la puerta de la casa de Draco, llegan Ginny y Hermione, Cho les esta esperando.-Hola chicas, gracias por venir, me alegro de que hayáis podido-dice Cho dando la bienvenida.-No podía dejar de ver a la gran productora en acción-dice Hermione sarcásticamente y Lavander sale de la casa.-Uh me gusta el ángulo de ese cámara, ya me entendéis-dice Lavander.-Oh no estas tu-dice Ginny molesta.-Grosera, y tus modales-dice Lavander de broma en eso llega Narcisa.-Empezaremos dentro de un minuto, es una gran idea Cho, va a ser divertido, ¿no creéis?-Hermione asiente y a Cho no se la ve muy contenta....En el barco donde están todos, se ve a Ron preparando su caña y Draco cerca.-Mi secreto al descubierto-dice Ron porque monta la caña torpemente-no me llaman precisamente Ismael... ¿Lo coges? Ismael: Moby Dick-intenta caer mejor a Draco pero éste no está por la labor.-Si, lo he leído-responde Draco fríamente.-Mm ya... va a ser un fin de semana divertido.-¿Por qué has venido Ron?-Draco, no sabía que ibas a venir, es demasiado tarde para que pueda salir de aquí y sobrevivir así que ¿Por qué no olvidamos nuestro problema?-pregunta Ron.-No hay ningún problema Ron-dice Draco y se levanta-solo me sorprende tu confianza, sabes, que dejes a tu novia sola todo el fin de semana al principio de la relación, cuando todo es tan nuevo y vulnerable y os estáis conociendo, porque es justo ahora cuando otro tío, un torpe ingenuo de los que les gusta el arte aparecerá y te la robara ante tus narices y créeme es un asco-se va del lugar....En el interior de la casa de Draco, Narcisa esta con el micro dispuesta a empezar la entrevista.-Muy bien, ¿cual creéis que es el tema mas importante para las adolescentes de hoy?-pregunta Narcisa a la chicas. Pero ninguna le contesta y procura pedírselo a alguna-¿Hermione?-pero Hermione no habla-¿alguna otra?-ninguna parece dispuesta a decir nada-Cho ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-Si, claro Narcisa-dice Cho mientras se van a la cocina.-Llevamos así toda la tarde y no hemos conseguido nada, ¿Crees que tanta formalidad les está resultando incómoda?-Creo que estar en la misma habitación todas juntas es lo que les está resultando incómodo-dice Cho mientras vuelven al salón.-Esta bien escuchadme todas, Cho ha tenido una idea genial, en vez de hacer la entrevista en frío ¿Por que no nos conocemos mejor haciendo una fiesta de chicas?-pregunta Narcisa.-¿Una fiesta de chicas? ¿Cuanto tiempo hay que estar aquí?-pregunta Lavander molesta.-Si, Lavander tiene que patrullar con su escoba-bromea Ginny.-Es que la madre de Ginny rondará la ciudad echando espuma por la boca.Eh, vamos a relacionarnos un poco mejor, conectar unas con otras, a nivel femenino-dice Narcisa deteniendo la pelea que se avecina.-Voy a necesitar un trago-dice Lavander.-Nada de alcohol, pero bastante comida basura en la cocina para complaceros a todas y es toda vuestra, si me soportáis....El barco de los Potter navega.Chavales, esto no es un viaje de placer, nada de vacaciones en el mar, tenemos una misión, hay que funcionar perfectamente sincronizados, mar adentro hay un pez, un pez muy grande que va a volver con nosotros a Oxford, Lucius-dice James a Lucius que esta fotografiando el océano-tu y Draco poneros a babor.-A la orden capitán-dice Lucius.-Y Ron puede ponerse a estribor conmigo.-O sea, que yo sobro-dice Harry al ver que su padre no le da ninguna instrucción.-Si.-Oye papá, tal vez no este en un comité de intelectuales pero se manejar una caña de pescar.-Harry, necesito que hagas todo lo demás, poner el cebo subir y bajar el ancla, ayudar a los pescadores, tu trabajo es muy importante ¿Quien crees que hizo la bandera en Iwayima? ¿el general Macarthur? no, los soldados-dice James.-Papá estamos pescando, no desembarcando en Normandía-dice Harry mientras James se ríe-que asco.-Hay muchas cosas que dan asco-dice James-debo prepararte para lo inevitable....Mientras la historia vuelve con las 4 chicas.-Me aburro llego la hora de una excursión al piso de arriba, es tu oportunidad de curiosear en la habitación de Draco-dice Lavander y refiriéndose a Hermione-no te molestes en fingir que no te interesa.-Que buena es Lavander encontrando el pasatiempo mas odioso posible.-No me importa ir sola-dice Lavander y se levanta, todas las demas se quedan sentadas pero al final todas se levantan y van hacia arriba....En el barco Ron le ofrece un poco de su bocadillo a Draco intentando ser amable.-No, gracias-dice Draco.-Draco, no es obligatorio que nos hagamos amigos.-Genial.-Pero estaría bien, creo... oye yo-dice Ron, se sienta al lado de Draco-entérate de una vez, yo no te robé a Hermione, tu mas que nadie deberías saber que tiene la fuerza de voluntad y la inteligencia de un becario, no es la clase de chica que se dejaría robar.-Tu no sabes nada de ella además si crees que las cosas entre Hermione y yo han terminado para siempre es que alucinas en colores.-Tal vez, pero la cuestión es que entre ella y yo hay algo, aunque no te guste si sientes respeto por Hermione respétame a mi....La acción regresa a la habitación de Draco, donde Lavander cotillea el armario de Draco.-Creo que estoy apunto de encontrar contrabando escandaloso-dice Lavander-premio, he hallado el pilón-mientras que Hermione y Cho la encierran en el armario-¡Chicassss! ¡ehhhhh!-golpenado la puerta.-Oh chicas-dice Ginny enseñando un video-¿sabéis que he encontrado detrás de tiburón? el insaciable Willie Hantys(una pelicula porno)-se acercan todas a ella....En el barco a Ron le ha picado un pez y se esta enrollando la caña, todos acuden.-¡Eh, eh chicos, tengo uno!-grita Ron.-Cuidado-dice James mientras todos a su alrededor tratan de ayudarle, toma el mando el padre de Harry, pero a James se le escapa-¿Y tu caña nueva?-pregunta James a Harry que está a su lado.-En el lado de babor-dice Harry, James le mira enfadado-¿Qué más da en que lado la haya puesto?-A eso me refiero Harry, contigo pasa lo mismo una y otra vez, te pido algo muy sencillo y tu encuentras cualquier excusa para no cumplirlo, ¿Como esperas que te de mas responsabilidades si no puedes seguir las normas mas rudimentarias? cuando yo hable escucha, no pienses, actúa, por favor-dice James enojado.Llega Draco pensando en lo suyo y huyendo de Ron para hablar con Harry, que esta triste por lo que acaba de suceder.-Por fin me he quitado a Ron de encima ¿Puedes decirme en que estabas pensando cuando le invitaste Harry?-pregunta Draco.-Vale, lo siento tío, Ginny me ha estado dando la vara para que le trajera, no conoce a nadie en la ciudad, y su madre va de mal en peor, sentí lastima por él.-De acuerdo, vale, como se te olvidó decírmelo, Harry, vamos me hace falta un poco de tiempo de preparación para enfrentarme a mi adversario.-Vete a paseo Draco-él esta triste por lo de su padre y le viene Draco contando lo de Ron, por lo que no tiene muchos ánimos-no todos somos la personificación de la perfección vale, no todos llevan la genialidad unida al nombre, algunos somos simples mortales que tratamos de pasar el día sin romper nada-Harry se va del lugar y Draco se queda extrañado....Las chicas en el cuarto de Draco, donde han puesto la película pornográfica que Ginny ha encontrado y hablan todo el rato entre risas, intercalando caras de sorpresa y un poco de repulsión por momentos.-¿Os dais cuenta de que esto no le pega nada a Draco?-pregunta Lavander.-¿Qué no le pega que?-dice Ginny.-Hacer trabajos manuales-le contesta Cho mientras se ríe.-¿Cómo se hace eso?-pregunta Hermione refiriéndose a la película.-Yo no soy tan flexible-dice Ginny.-¿Donde buscan a esas mujeres?-pregunta Cho mientras todas se ríen-¿qué clase de profesión es esa?-Que te paguen para algo que te se te da bien, algo que te encanta, Cho dentro de unos años podrías ser tú-dice Lavander mientras Hermione se ríe.-Oye eso no tiene maldita la gracia-le dice Cho a Hermione. -Yo no he dicho nada-dice Hermione riendo, en eso llega Narcisa a la habitación sorprendiéndolas a todas.-Hola chicas-dice Narcisa, Ginny Se levanta, se pone delante de la televisión y la apaga-¿qué estabais viendo?-Nada era un video educativo para el instituto, estudiábamos anatomía humana-dice Ginny.-No, es un video porno que hemos cogido de la colección de Draco, señora Malfoy, tiene que afrontarlo, su hijo es un pervertido-dice Lavander.-¡Lavander!-gritan todas.-¡Queee...! no voy a mentir, a diferencia de muchas yo tengo moral.-Deberíamos salir del cuarto de Draco-dice Narcisa mientras se levantan todas y se disponen a bajar, Narcisa, Lavander y Ginny lo hacen, pero Cho y Hermione se quedan un momento a petición de la primera.-Hermione, oye he aplicado la psicología durante un montón de horas, tratando de analizar porque eres continuamente hostil hacia mi en tus acciones y en tus actitudes, y la única teoría que se me ha ocurrido es que de algún modo te sientes amenazada por mi relación con Draco-Hermione cada vez la mira mas extrañada-pero esa teoría cae por su propio peso, tu has ganado en esa rivalidad Hermione, tranquila y solo quiero saber porque sigues tratándome como una bruja que viene a la ciudad para robarte tu verdadero amor.-Eres una falsa de cuidado.-¿Qué?-pregunta Cho sin comprender.-¿Quieres que cambie nuestra relación Cho? entonces no invadas lo que es mío, porque sistemáticamente te dedicas a interpretar mi papel, cada vez que me doy la vuelta me has reemplazado en algo, y luego te haces la sorprendida cuando me enfado por ello.-¿En qué te he reemplazado Hermione?-preunta Cho.-Bueno primero fuiste la novia de Draco, y ahora eres su productora, su colaboradora, su mejor amiga, has adoptado sus intereses y sus sueños, ahora lo de su madre, ¿Y luego que? ¿Vas a trabajar en la heladería y pintar acuarelas?-Me encanta como me descalificas Hermione, en lugar de reconocer tus propias inseguridades.-Vale, tal vez sea ligeramente insegura, pero tal vez tu no tengas proyectos propios, veras cuando Draco me eligió creo que quedó herido tu ego, y en el fondo sigues queriendo ganar, le quieres recuperar-se va, dejando a Cho allí, un tanto decepcionada....En el bar del puerto, donde todos van a entrar Draco, Harry, Lucius, Ron, y James, éste último va hablando.-Está bien, de acuerdo, aunque la exhibición de ineptitud de hoy ha alcanzado cotas, tendremos que intentar olvidarla-dice James, Lucius le ríe-¿habéis oído eso?-¿Qué?-pregunta Ron.-Una diana de dardos gritando mi nombre ¿Quien se atreve a echar una partidita con el maestro? vamos Lucius anímate.-Lo intentaré-dice Lucius.Mientras los dos padres van a jugar a los dardos, Draco y Harry juegan una partida de billar.-Espero que mi padre no se divierta mucho, sino mañana planeará abrir una taberna cutre en el puerto-dice Draco.-¿Cómo puedes encontrar motivos para criticar a un hombre como tu padre?-pregunta Harry.-Me temo que si no supera la crisis de los 40 acabará mendigando en la calle ¿Cuál es tu problema?-¿Es qué no... no ves lo que pasa Draco? vamos, nadie es tan despistado, ni siquiera tu.-De acuerdo, ¿Por qué no me dices lo que te está jorobando? porque te estas pasando, si estás enfadado con tu padre díselo, si es conmigo, suéltalo ya.Mientras tanto Ron esta escuchando toda la conversación, aunque por el momento se mantiene al margen.-¿Siempre es así de fácil para ti, no? tu te acercas a tu padre y le dices: "caray papi, tengo un problema, vamos a hablar de ello, cara a cara, de hombre a hombre"; esa es tu maravillosa vida, no la mía, ya has podido atisbar el infierno que es mi vida-dice Harry.-¿Entonces por qué mi mera presencia es de repente una traba a tu felicidad?-pregunta Draco en ese momento Ron decide intervenir en la conversación contestando a Draco.-Porque el señor Potter te ha puesto en tan alto pedestal que tu en su mera presencia, Draco, estableces un nivel al que Harry no puede llegar-dice Ron y dicho esto se va del lugar....En la casa de los Malfoy las chicas se han decidido a realizar por fin la entrevista, Lavander es la mas decidida, que toma el mando y habla ella todo el rato sin dejar contestar a ninguna de sus compañeras.-Los adultos idealizan su infancia, y eso lleva a la censura-dice Lavander a la camara.-Ginny, ¿Por qué crees que las adolescentes inician tantas modas?-pregunta Narcisa.-No es...-dice Ginny pero Lavander la interrumpe sin dejarla hablar, contestando ella.-No es porque sean originales, es porque son inseguras, y además la cultura popular se aprovecha de eso, las chicas creen que si compran cierta barra de labios o ven determinado programa en la tele o escuchan tal música serán populares, mira en esta habitación, cada una de estas chicas es increíblemente insegura ¡Es verdad! no puedo decir lo que pienso sin herir los sentimientos de alguna de ellas, comento algo sobre el cáncer y Hermione se pone hecha una furia, o digo una tontería y Ginny se enfada, o hago un comentario sobre unas fulanas y Cho se pone de los nervios.-¡Vete al cuerno Lavander!-dice Cho.-Ya esta, ¿no lo ven?-dice Lavander.-Vale, deja de grabar Terry-dice Narcisa al camarografo-oye Lavander creo que ya hemos escuchado tus opiniones, así que gracias por venir-se dirige hacia la puerta.-¿Está diciendo que me vaya?-pregunta Lavander, se levanta-espere un momento, no puede echarme, porque ¿Qué pasa con la hermandad y el rollo de la solidaridad femenina?-Buenas noches Lavander.-Jah, pero ¿Que clase de periodista es usted? ya se, de las que se tiran a cualquiera-dice Lavander mientras se va de la casa....En el puerto Lucius se acerca a Draco, que se sienta.-Hola... oye papá, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunta Draco.-Bueno pensaba dormir aquí, bajo las estrellas.-No, me refiero a no se, al restaurante a mamá, a tu vida.-Ojalá lo supiera.-¿Estás bien de dinero?-pregunta Draco.-Si, por ahora-dice Lucius mientras se sienta al lado de Draco-Oye papá, a decir verdad, aunque me alegre de pasar estos buenos momentos entre padre e hijo creo opino que una excursión de pesca debería ser la menor de tus prioridades, ¿no deberías intentar buscar algún tipo de empleo? Al menos establecer algunos planes.-Lamento que estés decepcionado conmigo porque yo quiero ser la clase de hombre que puedas respetar, pero no te parece que debe de haber algo por ahí escondido, algo para mí, algo en lo que pueda poner mi corazón, mi pasión y no puedo dejar de buscarlo hasta que lo encuentreAhora vemos en el interior del bar con James hablando con alguien con quien ha echado una partida, está Harry y va a pedirle que jueguen.-Vamos Harry, tu y yo, una partida padre contra hijo-dice James.-Has bebido papá.-Oye Harry-dice James bebiendo un vaso-se que crees que soy muy duro contigo, pero mi labor es protegerte, ¡vamos! a ver de que eres capaz, a ver si eres bueno-se van hacia la diana-la juventud contra la maestría.-¿La maestría eh?-pregunta Harry.-Observa esto, observa bien esto ¿Listo?-lanza el dardo-ahí, es solo para picarte un poco. -¿Conque picarme eh?-Jejeje-dice James mientras ve como Harry ha tirado-no pierdas la esperanza Harry, tienes que intentarlo, fíjate como se hace-lanza el dardo-así. -Uf-dice Harry que lanza casi da en el centro-debe de ser duro perder con tu segundo hijo.-Jejeje... esto es muy fácil-lanza el dardo y da mas cerca del centro que Harry-¡si! ¡supéralo!.Se intercambian miradas, es el último tiro Harry se prepara para lanzar, sabe que puede dar en el centro y ganarle pero se para a pensar por un momento y se da cuenta de que no puede ganar a su padre, sería una humillación para James que su hijo no resultase ser tan fracasado en todo, decide perder aposta y tirar el dardo lejos del centro.-¡Jajaja! oye perder no es tan malo Harry, siempre que lo hagas con estilo-dice James mientras le da un empujoncito en la cabeza-dame una copa que he ganado-hablando con el barman-lo que yo decía, todo un maestro.Harry sigue pensando, se acerca, coge los dardos, se vuelve a poner a la distancia y lanza justo en el centro de la diana, así se asegura que pudo ganarle a su padre....En el salón de la casa de los Malfot continúan la entrevista sin Lavander.-Creo que Lavander tenía razón, me refiero al hecho de que la razón por la que las adolescentes son tas consumistas es en realidad su propia inseguridad-dice Cho.-Yo tengo la necesidad de ser y parecer perfecta, mi vida familiar es todo un caos y siento que sacando dieces o participando en actividades entonces los demás no sabrán que soy un fraude y que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que hago ni de a donde voy.-La primera vez que vine de Nueva York sentí alivio, porque tratar de competir en ese mundo hiperacelerado era como ir de cabeza al desastre, al llegar aquí supuse que no tenía nada que demostrar y que por fin podría bajar el ritmo, pero tener tanta experiencia se volvió contra mi, porque en Nueva York yo era precoz y alocada y en Oxford solo me conocerán como la salvaje de Nueva York y la lanzada, la perdida-dice Cho.Mientras Cho habla Hermione comprende su situación y parece que entiende el porqué está así, lo mismo le pasa a Cho cuando escucha a Hermione hablar.-Cuando aparece alguien que ha estado en sitios que yo no conozco o vivido cosas que yo solamente he soñado mis defensas se disparan porque no consigo competir con eso, creo que soy Hermione Granger, la chica pueblo que vivirá y morirá aquí y por mucho que desprecie esa triste identidad es lo único que tengo y no se si veo que alguien que intenta arrebatarme lo poquito que tengo o lo poquito que soy o bueno la pequeña cantidad de amor que de algún modo he conseguido acumular me siento amenazada y me tiro a la yugular... lo admito... lo admito......Ron está tumbado en su saco, en el barco y Draco se acerca.-Ron, sea lo que sea estoy cansado y ya he tenido bastantes dramas por un día-dice Draco.-No, creo que siento nauseas.-¿Te mareas?-Si, si, creo que el barco sigue moviéndose, e intentado disimularlo pero desde que subí al barco he tenido ganas de vomitar-dice Ron.-Conozco la sensación, esta excursión de padres e hijos no es lo que yo esperaba.-Yo no lo sé, no he ido de excursión con mi padre desde hace tiempo.-¿Dónde está tu padre Ron?-Puedo decirte donde no está, no está aquí, aunque si preguntas a mi madre te dirá que está en Providence, llevando sus negocios, la verdad es que está en Providence porque nos abandonó.-Sigo conociendo la sensación-dice Draco.-Draco tu padre se traslado a otra calle, mi padre se ha ido. Intenta verlo con perspectiva....Volvemos con Harry y James, éste último va borracho y está apoyado en su hijo para poder andar, pero tropieza y cae.-Cuidado papá.James ya no va a entender lo que le diga Harry a partir de ahora, así que Harry va a interpretar un monólogo intentando poner la voz de su padre en tono grave como si mantuviesen una conversación agradable padre-hijo (en mayúsculas la voz de Harry interpretando a su padre y en minúsculas el mismo Harry hablando).-Supongo que no es mal momento para una conversación entre padre e hijo: **"BUENO, ¿QUÉ TAL VAN LAS CLASES Harry?"** " pues, en realidad papá, no voy mal, estoy cambiando las cosas, resulta que soy bastante listo, tal vez vaya a la Universidad" **"BIEN HECHO, HARRY, SIEMPRE SUPE QUE LLEGARÍAS A ALGO, ¿QUÉ TAL TE TRATAN LAS CHICAS?"** "He conocido a una mujer" **"¿ES GUAPA?"** "je, guapa papá, Ginny es preciosa, es lista, es graciosa, es... te diré una cosa, es muy especial, y por lo que sea cree que yo también soy muy especial, ¿Por qué no lo ves tu papá? ¿Por qué no lo ves hombre? cuando decidiste renunciar a mi a los cinco años, a los diez, doce, tengo dieciséis años, no te enteras-le empiezan a caer lagrimas de los ojos-y estoy aquí, y no soy perfecto papá, pero mira que lo intento por ti y tu obligación... tu obligación es quererme-a partir de aquí habla llorando-sin importar como sea o en lo que me convierta porque eres mi padre... papá... deberías quererme, desgraciado... no puedo hacerlo yo solo"....Al día siguiente siguen navegando, todos están tumbados en el barco cuando le pica un pez a Ron.-¡Eh! atentos-dice Lucius.-¿¡Qué!?-dice Harry mientras Harry coge la caña.-Pon las manos en la caña-dice Draco a Harry.-Vale, a la de tres, uno, dos, tres-dice Harry y entre el y Ron intentan conseguir el pez-dale, sujetas y tiras, ahora cuando bajes enrolla, enrolla, enrolla, enrolla.-Hazlo tú-le dice Ron.-¿Qué?-pregunta Harry.-Hazlo tú.-Venga, siéntate Harry-dice James y tiran entre James y Harry de la caña-dale marcha, tienes ahí un pez del tamaño de Tejas.Harry consigue sacarlo y se muestran secuencias de todos, le hacen una foto a Harry mostrando el enorme pez que ha conseguido....En la casa de los Malfoy, Narcisa habla con Hermione.-Hermione, yo quiero darte las gracias por todo, ha significado muchísimo para mí.-No hay problema... emm debo irme a casa-dice Hermione.-Cielo tengo que hacerte una confesión, mientras os escuchaba hablar tan estupendamente sobre vuestros sueños y vuestros miedos, empecé a sentir lastima hacia mi misma.-¿Por qué?-pregunta Hermione.-No lo sé... creo que porque siempre he querido tener una hija, bueno verás quiero a Draco mas que a mi vida, pero los hombres son los hombres y las mujeres mujeres-dice Narcisa.-Si, la gran división.-Pero entonces me di cuenta de que te tengo a ti, para mi eres como una hija Hermione, siempre lo he sentido así, y estoy tremendamente orgullosa de la mujer en la que te has convertido-dice Narcisas mientras sonríen y se abrazan.-Gracias....Mientras tanto Ginny sale fuera de la casa y se encuentra a Lavander enfurruñada y sentada en una silla.-Lavander, ¿Qué haces aún aquí?-pregunta Ginny.-Esperando a mi madre, pensé que me quedaría a dormir.-Y... ¿te quedas aqui toda la noche?-Que te importa a ti-contesta Lavander.-Tú que crees.-No te importa nada.-Lavander, que esperabas tu pasatiempo favorito es convertir mi vida en un infierno.-No es eso lo que hago, desempeño un papel crucial en este círculo y a vosotras os falta imaginación para percibirlo, soy la chica a la que todos odian, el chivo expiatorio, esa en la que puedes descargar toda tu ira y virulencia sin por ello sentirte culpable.-¿Qué? estas confundida Lavander, tu nos machacas, eres mala-dice Ginny.-Porque ser buena es aburrido-dice Lavander mientras empieza a hablar entre lagrimas-yo no tengo vida familiar como vosotras, mi madre no es una lunática, mi padre no está en prisión, no soy la maravillosa hija de Nueva York, el divorcio de mis padres es aburrido, mi casa es aburrida, no hay intriga, no hay drama, y sabes lo que hago, crear el drama, considero que es válido como actividad extraescolar.-Vamos, ¿Tú no te das cuenta de la suerte que tienes? lo que tu posees es lo que yo siempre he querido, lo que siempre he soñado, una vida normal con padres normales y problemas normales.-Nadie se conforma con lo que tiene.-Interesante.-Si... llámalo X-dice Lavander mientras su madre llega en el coche-bueno ahí está mi madre, nos veremos en clase-va hacia el coche-Ginny ¿Quieres que te llevemos?-Claro, gracias Lavander....Dentro de la casa en el cuarto de Draco está Cho, Hermione entra dispuesta a hablar.-Hola, escucha-dice Hermione.-Oye Hermione hay un par de cosas.-No... déjame hablar Cho he pensado.-Lo sé yo también he pensado-dice Cho.v -No, yo he pensado más ¿De acuerdo?-De acuerdo-dice Cho sonriendo. Se sientan en la cama.-He pensado y es un asco que la gente que mas respeto es la gente con la que mas compito y me gustaría que hubiese una forma de... tal vez...-Te has quedado atascada de pensar tanto-dice Cho broemando.-Intento disculparme, lo intento.-Lo sé, lo se era broma, Hermione escúchame entiendo lo que estás intentando decir y creo que tienes razón que hemos estado en un punto muerto demasiado tiempo y creo que hay sitio en la vida de Draco para mi y sin para ello.-No... Cho podemos sentarnos aquí y tratar nuestros viejos problemas y psicológicamente analizar nuestras pequeñas rivalidades pero creo que lo que intento decir es que... que te respeto... te respeto como persona.-Gracias Hermione-dice Cho sonriendo.-De nada.-Y yo a ti-dice Cho dando a entender que ella también la respeta como persona....En el puerto Harry y James levanta un trofeo por la captura de su pez y todos le aplauden; mientras Ron y Draco se despiden, parece que las cosas han mejorado un poco entre ellos.-Adiós Ron-dice Draco y se dan la mano.-Adiós Draco.-Se resistió un montón-dice Harry hablando con su padre-¿verdad? jamás mientras viva olvidaré el subidón de adrenalina que sentí cuando di ese tirón final a la caña y supe que ese pez acabaría siendo mío.-Bueno, quédatelo Harry-dice James señalando el trofeo.-Gracias.-Siéntete orgulloso, disfruta el momento, no suele haber muchos así-dice James, se va y deja a Harry un poco decepcionado. Draco se acerca a él y hablan.-¿Te haces idea de cuantas veces me he preparado para este momento? me refiero a que una y otra y otra vez no puedo evitar el esfuerzo de intentar sacarle un escueto y simple "bien hecho hijo" a ese capullo, debo de ser bastante tonto.-Sé que no es lo mismo pero hay personas en tu vida que reconocen y respetan tu talento e inteligencia, a una la tienes delante. La otra puede que esté sentada en su habitación con un principio de infarto por los nervios de esperar a que regreses del barco-dice Draco.-Si.., si, gracias Draco-dice Harry sonriendo....Draco llega con su padre de noche a la casa de Draco.-Escúchame Draco las relaciones paterno-filiales son dolorosamente complicadas, yo he pasado mi vida entera tratando de comprender mi relación con mi padre, pero intentaré hasta que deje de existir seguir poniéndolo todo de mí mismo, para conseguir ser para ti el mejor padre del Universo.-Eh, eh, ya lo se... gracias-dice Draco.-¿Por qué?-Por... permitirme cometer cantidad de errores y no hacerme sentir inútil, ya se que mi capacidad para soñar sin límites la heredé de ti, además, tú nunca me has decepcionado vale me preocupo por ti, pero te respeto más que a nadie que yo conozca, y hoy soy especialmente consciente de la suerte que tengo de tenerte como padre.-Ven aquí-dice Lucius que le va a darle un abrazo.-No te pongas sentimental conmigo.-Ven aqui-sigue diciendo Lucius y se abrazan-gracias Draco.Lucius va a entrar en la casa, pero esa ya no es su casa, se da cuenta y se da la vuelta, le da su saco.-Adiós hijo-dice Lucius.-Adiós.Draco se queda parado un momento esperando que se vaya el coche y después entra en la casa. 


	13. Su protagonista

_Un dia en alta mar da paso para que Ron y Draco se conscan mejor y su relacion de "amigos" mejore. Pero tambien vemos la manera de como trata James a su hijo menor.Por otro lado las chicas tienen un tiempo juntas y se dan cuenta que a pesar de sus diferencias pueden llegar a ser muy parecidas, y Hermione y Cho al parecer por fin arreglan malentiendos que vienen desde que esta ultima se mundo de Nueva York._ **Su protagonista**Aparecen Hermione y Draco sentados en la cama de la habitación de él, viendo una película como acostumbran, la película acaba y Draco apaga la tele.-Bueno, ¿Que me dices?-pregunta Draco.-¿Eso lo has editado no? me parecía mas sangrienta.-No, me refiero a ti y a mi, lo logramos.-¿El qué?-pregunta Hermione sin comprender.-Nuestra primera noche de peli tras la ruptura, yo creo que ha estado bien-dice Draco levantandose de la cama.-Ya... pues enhorabuena, debo irme.-¿A donde Hermione? Aún es temprano.-Bueno Draco, ya hemos visto la película y en fin.-Espera, quiero que le eches un vistazo a unas fotos-dice Draco y se sienta en la cama.-Llevas muy bien todo esto.-¿Lo que nos pasa?-Sí.-Si, hemos superado el trauma de nuestra relación, estoy contento por eso.-Bien, y yo.-Genial, el gran dilema ahora que me ayudas oficialmente con la peli es saber quien va a hacer de Samy-dice Draco, él va a hacer una película sobre la relación que mantuvieron los dos, con distintos nombres para los personajes, Samy es Hermione-tú eres un original realmente inimitable.-Draco, deberías cambiar el concepto de que el personaje de Samy soy yo ¿Por qué no buscas una actriz que pueda darle un enfoque personal al papel?-él parece concentrado en lo de la película que va a realizar mientras que Hermione esperaba un poco más de inquietud nerviosismo por aquello de que habían estado saliendo hace poco, por lo que se sorprende y parece contenta porque el chico lo lleva muy bien-estoy sorprendida de lo bien que llevas lo nuestro.-No pienso en ello, además tu renunciaste a mi y si, de acuerdo al principio me resultó difícil aceptarlo pero tu estás a lo tuyo, sales con Ron, y has renunciado así que yo renuncio a ti.-Muy bien, ya que los dos hemos renunciado, creo que me marcho, si me marcho, porque estoy muy cansada y tú tienes mucho que hacer así que...-Te veré mañana-dice Draco.-Si, adiós.-Buenas noches Hermione....Se ve la clase de arte de Hermione, habla un profesor, todos están sentados pintando, hay una modelo desnuda en medio de la sala.-Lo que buscamos aquí no es solamente representar al sujeto, tratar de evocar un sentimiento que os inspire el sujeto y recordadlo, este es vuestro trabajo haced que resulte personal, si veis un mundo triangular pues adelante con ello-dice el profe mientras se acerca a Hermione-excelente trabajo Hermione, estás avanzando mucho.-Gracias-dice Hermione, en eso entra Draco en el aula, hablando bajo.-Hermione, hola.-Draco, ¿Qué haces aquí?-He venido a hacer una consulta en la biblioteca y quería darte mi nuevo borrador, recién impreso-Draco se acerca y mira el dibujo que está haciendo Hermione-pero si está desnuda.-Si, vale se acabó la función, lárgate, vas a traerme problemas-dice Hermione en eso se acerca el profesor de Hermione.-Lo siento aquí no se permiten visitantes atónitos, tengo que pedirte que te marches.-Pero...-se va a ir y tropieza, después sale de la habitación....Se ve la casa de Ginny, Harry y ella están dentro hablando.-Aquí pone que puedo conseguir el trasero que siempre he querido en tres semanas-dice Harry leyendo una revista.-Harry he visto tu trasero, no tienes nada de que preocuparte-Harry se levanta de la cama y camina reculando.-¿En serio? no es de extrañar que tengamos tal obsesión por las posaderas, es imposible saber como es el trasero propio-se mira el trasero en un espejo grande-¿a que si?-Harry, ¿Te estás mirando el trasero en el espejo?-pregunta ella estaba en el baño.-¿Yo? que va, no, no, no.Ginny abre un armario pequeño en el baño y coge unas pastillas, toma una y bebe agua, tira el bote, que ya está vacío, a la papelera, Harry se levanta y va a hablar con ella, aunque no la ha visto tomar la pastilla.-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, este culito es digno de exposición ¿No crees? mira, mira.Harry se mete en el aseo cuando Ginny ha acaba de salir, ella se ha sentado en la cama, tira un papel a la papelera y ve el bote de pastillas, lo coge y lee la etiqueta, mira extrañado a Ginny....Draco está paseando por la biblioteca mirando los libros de las estanterías cuando le habla la chica que estaba posando en la clase de Hermione.-¿Ves algo que te guste?-pregunta la chica.-Dios mío, eres la...-Modelo, me llamo Debon.-Hola, Draco me tomarás por un pervertido.-En realidad me inclinaba más hacia desviado, mi profe de psicología diría que sufres una especie de deseo latente, la necesidad de que alguien te mire mientras miras.-Bueno, siento decepcionarte, solo fui a llevarle algo a una amiga, no hay psicosis subyacente.-La psicología no me va para nada-dice Debon, se va a ir del sitio.-Espera, ¿Como puedes hacerlo? me refiero a posar desnuda, tiene que resultar muy violento.-Estudio arte dramático, así que lo veo como un ejercicio de actuación, además el dinero no viene nada mal.-¿Eres actriz?-pregunta Draco mientras Debon asiente-que interesante, voy a realizar una peli.-¿Dan ahora cinematografía aquí?-No, yo todavía sigo en el instituto.-Intentas hacer tu primera peli, que tierno, suerte.-Es mi segunda peli en realidad, la primera ganó el premio juvenil del festival de Boston, y me han subvencionado la segunda.-Impresionante.-¿Sabes una cosa? sigo buscando gente hay un papel que no tengo cubierto, una protagonista y empezamos a rodar dentro de dos días, es una situación extraña pero me gustaría que lo leyeras.-Y ¿Es con fondos del festival juvenil de Boston?-pregunta Debon.-Si, eso es, entiendo tu escepticismo pero tu léelo, el papel de Samy, mi número y mi dirección están ahí, quiero saber lo que piensas.-Cuidado Draco, lo que pienso ha destrozado a hombres más fuertes....La escena es en la casa de Cho, llega su abuela por la puerta con Ty, un chico que la lleva las bolsas de la compra.-Abuela que oportuna, necesito con urgencia aperitivos para el ensayo-dice Cho.-Oh, Cho cielo, él es Tyson Highs, ha tenido la amabilidad de ayudarme con la compra.Ty le tiende la mano a Cho.-Es Ty en realidad, es un placer.-El placer es mío Ty. -Tú abuela me ha dicho que trabajas en una película.-Si, así es, estamos a punto de empezarla.-Cho-dice la abuela-Tyson ha expresado cierto interés en ayudaros con la película, ¿no dijiste que os faltaba personal?-Si ¿Tienes alguna experiencia en trabajos cinematográficos?-Pues no, pero he trabajado en un montón de producciones teatrales, soy bastante mañoso y aprendo deprisa. -Eso es genial, nos viene bien todo tipo de ayuda Ty, hasta la abuela nos está echando una mano así que.-Bien, puedes usarme para lo que sea-dice Ty.-Excelente....En la habitación de Draco, Harry y él están colocando posters en las paredes mientras Harry le ha comentado las pastillas de Ginny que encontró en la basura.-Has encontrado un frasco de pastillas con receta, ¿Y que Harry? echa un vistazo al botiquín de mis padres, parece una farmacia.-Si pero esto es Zanax, Draco, no el típico relajante muscular de los sábados, es para la ansiedad grave ¿No has notado a Ginny más acelerada últimamente verdad?-No, estaba demasiado ocupado viéndola dar botes, Harry si te preocupa porque no le preguntas a ella.-Pues porque eso puede empeorar las cosas, ya tiene bastante estrés con su situación familiar, tal y como yo lo veo si quiere contármelo ya lo hará ¿no? pero tampoco sirvo para cruzarme de brazos mientras la chica sufre, vamos que quiero ayudarla pero...-Ella funciona bajo mucho estrés, lo único que puedes hacer es procurar que el tiempo que pase contigo sea lo más relajado posible ¿No crees? intenta que se divierta.-Si-dice Harry, mira a Draco que está descolgando el mismo póster que han puesto-¿Qué haces? tío acabamos de poner el póster de E.T. ¿Por qué lo quitas?-Es que este no es su sitio, pero aquí-señalando otra pared, se sube a colgarlo-estará en la posición exacta.-Mira entiendo lo del bajo presupuesto pero ¿No crees que rodar tu vida en la propia habitación es algo perverso incluso para ti?...Por la noche Draco está enfrente de su casa colocando unas cajas, cuando aparece Debon.-Hola ¿Como estás?-dice Draco.-Bien, he leído tu guión.-¿Ah si? genial y que... ¿Qué te ha parecido?-No me ha encantado.-¿En serio?-pregunta Draco.-Con tanta angustia y tanto análisis e indecisión para hacer cualquier cosa, he tenido que estrujar mi mente y recordar mi adolescencia.-Sí, nada menos que hace dos años.-Draco hay una amplia diferencia entre nosotros, en fin, el guión es algo torpe y demasiado ampuloso.-Quieres decir que no te interesa.-Lo que quiero decir es que he apartado la grandilocuencia y el argot psicológico que le sobra y he llegado al fondo del personaje de Sammy.-Vale, lo que yo digo que no me interesa a mi, verás cuanto... cuanto más pienso en ello mas me doy cuenta de que tú no eres idónea para el papel, eres demasiado-dice Draco pensando-baja.-Espera, ¿Entonces quieres decir que porque tenga una opinión sobre tu guión no me dejas optar al papel? esta es la cruda realidad Draco, si no aceptas una crítica constructiva jamás vas a llegar a nada, buena suerte en el instituto, siento haber perdido el tiempo-ella se da la vuelta y camina un poco.-Un momento, un momento Debon, lo siento, quizá tengas razón, me he pasado un poco, ya que has venido hasta aquí lo menos que puedo hacer es escucharte. Bueno, podemos leer la escena 5, que está en la pagina...-Creo que sería mejor escena 15, hacia la mitad.-Emm vale.-Bueno dame... un minuto-durante un momento mira el papel y se mete en el papel de Sammy de una forma sorprendente para Draco, luego se acerca a el y le hace gesto de que ya puede empezar.-Vale, "Sammy, ojalá te vieras a través de mis ojos".-"Sabes, durante mucho tiempo pensé que era eso lo que quería, que el chico de la otra orilla, mi mejor amigo, me viese tan bonita, pero... esto no es más que maquillaje-dice Debon limpiándose los labios-solo es laca para el cabello-tocándose el pelo, se sienta al lado de Draco-sigo siendo la misma Samantha, la chica que vive al otro lado del río, y si miras de cerca Wade, lo verás... solo soy yo.Se quedan parados mirándose por unos instantes él alucinando de como lo ha hecho.-¿Es lo qué tenías en mente?-pregunta Debon.-La verdad es que es casi... perfecto-responde Draco mientras ambos sonríen....En la heladería de los Granger están Hermione y Ron trabajando.-Ron, oye, tengo que irme pronto, le prometí a Draco que le ayudaría mañana en el rodaje.-Vale y ¿Crees que nos hará trabajar todo el día?-pregunta Ron.-¿Nos?-Si, Cho dijo que les falta gente, me pidió ayuda y Dennis cubrirá mis turnos.-¿Y que piensa Draco de eso?-No lo sé-responde Ron. Hermione se queda como pensando en desastre.Después lo deja pasar y se acerca a una mesa a preguntarle a Debon si desea algo, pero no la reconoce, Debon está estudiando como es Hermione para su papel de Samy y se queda mirándola con mucho detalle.-¿Quieres algo de beber?-pregunta Hermione, se queda extrañada de que no responda y solo la mire-¿ya te has decidido?-¿Ya te has decidido? ¿Decidido?-Debon imita la forma de hablar de Hermione mientras ésta alucina.-¿Está todo en orden?-Si, quiero una hamburguesa con patatas y... Coca-Light-Vale, ahora mismo te traigo la bebida-se va un poco mosqueada por el extraño comportamiento de la chica, y habla con Ron.Mientras, Debon se queda imitando el movimiento de Hermione al escribir en la carta durante bastante rato.-Oye Ron ¿Puedes tu servir a esa chica de ahí? me está poniendo de los nervios.-Aquí tienes-dice Ron dandole la comida.-Gracias.-De nada.-Disculpa, ¿conoces a esa camarera?-pregunta Debon señalando a Hermione.-Yo diría que si.-¿Te importaría contarme todo lo que sabes de ella?-Ron se queda muy extrañado....Ginny está sentada en el porche de su casa cuando llega Harry.-Hola Weasley.-Hola.-¿Cómo lo llevas?-Llevo ya 20 minutos con el mismo párrafo, no puedo concentrarme, tengo un montón de deberes.-Ginny oye estaba dudando si decirte esto o no y creo que prefiero soltarlo así que... ¿Quieres hablarme del frasco de pastillas que vi en tu baño ayer? el Zanax.-Es de mi madre-dice Ginny mientras se levanta.-Si no quieres hablar de ello vale Ginny, pero no me mientas, por favor.-Me las recetaron después de que Bill muriera, sirven para controlar mis cambios de humor.-¿Por qué querías ocultármelo?-pregunta Harry.-No lo sé... creo que tenía miedo de como reaccionarías y-le cambia la expresión y se alegra-pero eso ya no importa porque mi doctora ya no va a darme mas recetas, quiere que siga una terapia para mi estrés, pero solo compensarlo me siento aun mas estresada, no se...-Tal vez la terapia no sea tan mala idea, no puede perjudicar.-Oye Harry se cuidarme sola.. no te preocupes tanto, estoy bien, ¿Vale?-Pero si no estuvieras bien me lo dirías ¿Verdad?-Sí-responde Ginny....Cerca de la casa de los Malfoy Draco está ensayando con los actores la película.-La escena comienza con los dos sentado en la tumbona, Samy tu a la izquierda y Wade tu vas a la derecha, poneos cómodos, es una situación informal-dice Draco, en ese momento llega Cho-¡hola! qué tal, como Lavander vuelve a llegar tarde ¿Te importaría leer el papel de Kim? es que jeje entra desde...-Eh si claro, si, bien, espera... ¿Desde qué página vais a empezar?-La 17 ¿Listos chicos? y acción.Representan la escena. Primero el nombre del personaje que interpretan, luego quien lo interpreta y por último el de a quien interpretan sin el cambio de nombre.Kim (Cho) (Cho): (hace el papel de ella misma) Hola chicos.Sammy (Debon) (Hermione): ¿Hoy no era noche de videos?Wade (Blaise) (Draco): Así es, Kim no conoce a nadie aquí en Oroxfd(es el nombre de Oxford en la película) así que la he invitado a acompañarnos.Sammy: Ver películas ¿No es un tanto mundano para alguien de la gran ciudad?Kim: Escuchad si molesto.Wade: No, no (le pasa el brazo por el cuello) cuantos más mejor.-No-dice Draco-no alto, un momento, no es así, tal y como lo has dicho parece que la estás invitando a un menage a trois-en palabras vulgares: invitándola a practicar sexo-si, estás interesado en Kim, pero Sammy es tu amiga, bueno aunque sea tu mejor amiga, es solo una amiga, los matices son sutiles pero muy específicos.Llega Hermione, que escucha la conversación.-Pero Draco, está claro que Sammy está por mí, ¿Se supone que debo ignorar eso?-pregunta Blaise.-Si... no, no, en realidad no es que lo ignores, es que no lo sabes todavía, hay una sútil diferencia.-Oye Draco ven un segundo-dice Cho.-Esto me pasa por coger un cachas con la sensibilidad de un asno.-Bueno tal vez debas relajarte un poco.-¡Hermione! hola, Hermione ven aquí, quiero presentarte a alguien-dice Draco viendo a Hemione-Debon, esta es Hermione, Hermione, Debon.-Si-dice Hermione sorprendida-viniste a la heladería ayer.-Ahora entiendes porque me porte de un modo tan raro, te estaba estudiando, Draco me dijo que mi personaje esta basado en ti así que...-¿Reconoces a Debon de la clase de arte?-pregunta Draco.-Ah, claro si... la ropa me despistó pero en fin ya te imagino.-Bueno tengo que hablar con Blaise un momento, pero vosotras charlad, llegad a conoceros, tu puedes estudiar sus gestos ¿Vale? ehhh Blaise, ven un momento.-Busco una especie de método de aproximación a Sammy, me preguntaba si tu tendrías algún consejo sobre el personaje tengo docenas de preguntas que hacerte-dice Debon.-Docenas.-Bueno, creo que Sammy y Wade son almas gemelas y que siempre estarán conectadas por un amor trascendente, intenso y bello ¿Tu que crees?-Ah... amm-Hermione no sabe que responder a eso....En la puerta del instituto están rodando una escena de la película.Sammy (Debon): Espera por favor (Blaise se vuelve a mirarla, es decir, Wade).-No te pares, sigue-susurra Draco.Sammy: ¿Por qué estás huyendo de mi?Wade: Porque por primera vez en quince años eres la persona a la que menos quiero ver.-Síguelos-dice Draco hablando con el cámara-vamos síguelos. Llega Ron y tropieza con el cámara.-Lo siento... ahora lo haré bien-dice Ron.-Emm... cinco minutos de descanso-dice Draco.-Draco, ¿deberíamos intentar hacer la primera toma antes de empezar con descansos no crees?-pregunta Cho-¿Algún problema?-pregunta Cho a Ty.-Cho, quiero decirte que este accidente ha podido evitarse, pero estando tu a mi lado pierdo la capacidad de concentración en el trabajo que hago.-Calma.Ron habla con Hermione.-Hermione, quería preguntarte algo... ¿Todo esto te molesta no?-pregunta Ron.-No...-Ver tu vida expuesta ante todos.-Es una peli, ¿Por qué iba a molestarme?-pregunta Hermion.-Porque trata de ti, si yo intentara olvidar a una persona y seguir con mi vida te juro que lo último que haría sería hacer una película, alguien debería decirle a ese Oliver Stone que esta guerra terminó. -Oye, Draco ha conseguido olvidarme te lo prometo.-¿En qué te basas? yo puedo probar lo contrario.-No le des tantas vueltas Ron, venga todo va a salir muy bien, no te preocupes.-Tiene razón, con que le hayas olvidado tu lo demás no importa, y Draco que haga lo que le venga en gana-dice Ron mientras la besa....Ty y Cho se encuentran dentro del instituto.-Hola ¿estás siendo bueno?-pregunta Cho.-Yo siempre.-Ah, que decepción, ay tengo un dolor aquí-dice Cho tocándose los hombros.-Quita, déjame-dice Ty mientras le da un masaje.-Ah, se ve que tienes experiencia en esto.-En que me manipulen para dar un masaje si.-Tal vez pueda manipularte para que salgues conmigo esta noche, cuando acabe esta escena voy a necesitar distracción.-Eso puede arreglarse, claro que con una pequeña condición tienes que ponerte en mis manos.-Bien, son buenas manos-dice Cho....Blaise y Debon hablan fuera con Draco.-Draco solo digo que no creo que mi personaje deba hacerse el herido-dice Blaise.-Y a que se debe mi enfado, estoy muy confusa-dice Debon.-Creo que eso esta implícito-responde Draco a los dos.-Veras debería hacerse el duro, tener un poco de orgullo y no idear todas sus emociones-dice Blaise.-Y yo no creo que pillase un rebote por esto.-Escuchad, no todo el mundo es tan duro como tu, cuando Wade descubre que su novia ha besado a otro tío queda desolado y en lo último que piensa es en conservar su orgullo y... y Debon tu eres una chica furiosa, eso es parte de la esencia de tu carácter y ahora estas frustrada porque Wade no ve que tu ya no estas por él.-Draco tío, no lo puedo entender, a mi eso no me ha pasado-dice Blaise.-Vale-se queda mirando a Hermione fijamente-es agonía completa y horrenda agonía, es como si te arrancan de pronto el corazón y te lo pisotean, no puedes respirar, no quieres comer no funcionas es... es el dolor mas intenso que jamás has sentido y no hay forma de aliviarlo es una incesante y despiadada tortura y tu sabes que la sufrirás de por vida y... y Debon tú te sientes totalmente incomprendida, crees que ese tío en el que has creído toda tu vida no consigue ver tu potencial y la persona en que te puedes convertir así que estas petrificada, no sé estas confusa, y no sé te da miedo seguir con él seguir sin él, estás frustrada por eso te sientes muy sola-Debon y Draco miran a Hermione detenidamente durante unos momentos....Después, dentro del instituto Hermione esta recogiendo unas cosas cuando se le acerca Debon, que quiere saber como es el carácter de la chica que interpreta.-Sammy me preguntaba si podría hablar contigo un momento-dice Debon.-Soy Hermione.-Claro... en fin, tengo un problema con esta escena, no llego a comprender de donde sale mi enfado, yo no soy una persona iracunda por naturaleza y me preguntaba si podrías enseñarme a hacerlo.-¿A hacer qué?-pregunta Hermione.-Enfadarme.-Es que yo no soy una persona iracunda por naturaleza así que la parte de ficción de esta autobiografía será esa.-Mm ya-Debon no se da por vencida y va a intentar enfadar a Hermione por sus propios medios ya que esta no parece dispuesta a mostrar esa parte de su carácter-cuéntame... ¿Cómo es que sales con un tío mientras sigues enamorada de otro?-Oye sé lo que quieres hacer, no lo intentes.-Venga ya, te veo darte el pico con ese bobo aunque tu corazón esta claramente con Draco, ¿Qué es el tal Ron, una red de seguridad?-pregunta Debon.-Eres buena, pero no soy fácil de manipular.-¿Va todo bien?-pregunta Ron que acaba de aparecer en escena.-Dime Ron ¿Qué sientes al ser el chico de transición?-pregunta Debon.-¡¿Te importa dejarlo?!-dice Hermione que empieza a enfadarse. -Debe de ser muy duro conseguir que se abra a ti una chica cuyo corazón esta reservado a otra persona-sigue diciendo Debon a Ron.-¿¡Sabes una cosa imitadora de tercera insoportable?!, ¡¿Por qué no coges tu aptitud y molestas a quien no capte tu patético intento de enmascarar la mala leche con investigación?!Debon ya ha conseguido lo que quería, ver a Hermione enfadada.-Gracias-dice Debon mientras se va.-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunta Ron.-Ees demasiado baja para interpretarme-dice Hermione que se da cuenta de que ha picado y esta mosqueda....En el comedor aparecen Ginny y Debon discutiendo.-¿Cómo que no lo tienes? lo tenias en el pelo-dice Ginny enojada.-Bueno pues ya no.-Oye ese pasador pertenece a atrezo, y yo soy la jefa de atrezo, quiero recuperarlo.-Pues entonces vete a buscarlo, yo necesito prepararme.-Como si yo tuviera idea de donde empezar a buscar un diminuto pasador ¿Te enteras? oye podría estar en cualquier parte ¡¿Como has podido ser tan descuidada con algo que ni siquiera era tuyo?! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que la gente tiene cosas que hacer?! ¡¿O es que el universo solo gira alrededor de Debon?!-Contrólate un poco monada-dice Debon mientras Harry, que ha estado viendo lo que ha pasado interrumpe para hablar con Ginny.-Ginny, ven-dice Harry.-¿Has visto? ¿te lo puedes crees?-Si, si, si, pero estoy empezando a estar preocupado por ti Weasley.-Olvídalo, estoy bien.-No, en realidad no lo estas-dice Harry.-Genial, gracias por tu apoyo Harry.-Eh, escucha, dime lo que tengo que hacer, porque esta situación esta empezando a fastidiarme del todo.-Mi padre ha desaparecido, mi madre apenas rige, yo estoy al borde del desastre y me dices que la situación te esta fastidiando, ahhh es verdad, el único que cuenta aquí es Harry.-No hagas eso Ginny, no me conviertas en el malo, seré el hombro de tus llantos, el saco de tus golpes, pero no el malo.-Harry, sigo sumando cosas a mi vida en vez de restarlas, entre las clases mi madre, Ron, tu, algo esta sobrando, y para mi solo hay algo prescindible en esa lista.-Oye Ginny, no es momento adecuado para tomar esa decisión vale, yo solo no estas en condiciones ahora.-Si que lo estoy, sabes por primera vez lo veo todo claro, eres tu, tu eres el que sobra Harry, hay que dejarlo, porque tu eres el problema.-Ginny no piensas eso.-¡Claro que si, y si de verdad te preocupas por mi y quieres ayudarme porque no desapareces y me dejas sola!Harry se queda paralizado, no puede creerse que le acabe de dejar....Afuera, en el patio están rodando otra escena de la película de Draco, Hermione lo mira con cara de mucho enfado.En la escena Sammy y Wade hablan, el esta enfadado porque están en la escena en la que Wade(Draco) estaba enfadado por el beso que Sammy(Hermione) le dio a Tom (Ron). -Y ¡acción!(Película)Sammy (Debon): ¿Porqué no dejas que te lo explique?Wade (Blaise): Y de qué podría servir eso, has besado a otro, no consigo encontrar las palabras, ya no queda absolutamente nada que decir, nada.Sammy: Ni siquiera quieres saber porque verdad, ni siquiera me escuchas.Wade: Bueno ¡¿Que razón hay para que la chica que, por lo visto ha pasado la vida fingiendo que yo era... lo único que le importaba, lo estropee todo por unos segundos de emoción.-Corten-dice Draco lo dice boquiabierto, esta impresionado de lo bien que lo han hecho-ha sido increíble.-Bueno cargad la cámara venga-dice Cho.-Chicos ha sido genial.-Si muy bien chicos una toma genial, vamos a pasar a la siguiente antes de que perdamos la luz ¿De acuerdo?-Si-dice Blaise.Hermione Interrumpe, esta muy enfadada por lo que ha visto.-¡Draco!-grita Hermione.-¿Lo has visto? ¿No ha sido increíble?-Si, oye, tenemos que hablar-dice Hermione mientras entran en un aula dentro del instituto-Draco ¡¿Por que insistes en revivir con lacerante detalle una de las experiencias mas dolorosas de nuestra vida?! ¡¿Es tu perversa y destructiva forma de pasar pagina o solo intentas castigarme?!-Nada de eso-responde Draco.-¡¿Cómo puedes llevarlo tan bien?!¿no significábamos nada ninguno para el otro? ¿no hay nada sagrado para ti? mira ya... ya se que tu has superado lo nuestro, ¿Pero no se te ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez yo no? hace falta tiempo, me... me alegro por ti y me encanta que encuentres tan fácil el superarlo pero sabes esta película es autocompasiva e injusta.-Un momento un momento, vamos a rebobinar la historia, tu rompiste conmigo ¿Vale? tienes otro novio, has encontrado tu pasión por el arte, tienes una nueva vida ¡¿Que tengo yo?!-Una película obsesiva.-Ah pues perdóname por no soltar lo único que me queda de tí.-¡Eso no es sano Draco!-¡No voy a quedarme aquí a escuchar como me machacas por lo que he hecho! Hermione, tu me dejaste ¡Tu me plantaste! ¡No lo he superado! no lo he olvidado ¡¿vale?! y por eso me aferro con uñas y dientes a lo único que me mantiene vivo-dice Draco mientras sale de la habitación dando un portazo....Cho, la abuela y otra chica están recogiendo las cosas después del día de rodaje.-Gracias por todo, mañana empezamos a las 8 y media-dice Cho a la chica.-Vale.-Hola, ¿Te ayudo abuela?-Gracias Cho, oye te he observado hoy y sabes lo que he visto.-¿Por qué presiento que se avecina una charla?-dice Cho.-He visto a mucha gente joven trabajando en equipo por un objetivo común y... eso me ha impresionado, me he dado cuenta de quien estaba a cargo de todo y estoy muy orgullosa, de repente estaba viendo a una brillante y preciosa jovencita que casualmente es querida mi nieta.-Bueno espero haber engañado a los demás porque estoy que no me llega la camisa al cuello.-Una productora cinematográfica, en mis tiempos las mujeres no tenían muchas opciones, te casabas, criabas una familia, pero ahora que buen momento para ser mujer, puedes hacer o ser todo lo que quieras... y eso sin un hombre a tu lado.-No has podido resistirlo-dice Cho sonriendo. Ty, que estaba al fondo recogiendo unas cosas, se acerca a Cho.-Hemos acabado de recoger, así que nos vamos cuando quieras-dice Ty.-¿Dame un segundo vale?-dice Cho luego hablando con la abuela-adelante, te escucho, se que estas deseando soltar algo.-Pásatelo bien cielo, te lo mereces.-Gracias abuela.-Aunque no quiero que llegues muy tarde.-Lo sé....En uno de los pasillos del instituto Harry esta sentado en el suelo y Draco pasa por ahí, se para y hablan.-Harry, pareces hecho polvo.-Si, la verdad es que lo estoy, he metido la pata con Ginny, apure demasiado.-¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo que soy el elemento de su vida del que puede prescindir.-¿Hablaba en serio?-Si, muy en serio.-Renuncia a ella-le aconseja Draco.-¿Qué?-Deberías renunciar, te lo digo en serio de verdad, no le des mas vueltas, renuncia a ella.-¿Cómo tú has hecho con Hermione?-pregunta Harry sarcasticamente.-Como intento hacer con Hermione, mira me he estado engañando Harry, pero creo que voy a hacerlo, es la única forma de lograr que alguien vuelva a tí.-Sabes por muy razonable que parezca la teoría de la renuncia y quizá pueda funcionar contigo, no creo que se aplique a mí, no es un romance adolescente que ha fracasado, yo sé lo que quiero y quiero a Ginny, ella lo esta pasando fatal y se de cuenta o no, necesita mi ayuda, no tengo ninguna intención de renunciar a ella-dice Harry mientras se marcha, Draco suspira....Cho y Ty están en la calle, se dirigen a la casa de unos amigos del chico, donde hay una fiesta.-Tengo un poco de hambre, esperaba que fuéramos a cenar algo por ahí-dice Cho.-Aquí tendrán algo de comer es la casa de mi amigo Doyle, ha organizado una reunión, le dije que me pasaría.-¿Una fiesta? porque no lo has dicho, siempre estoy lista para una buena fiesta.-Adelante-dice Ty mientras entran-hola chicos.-Atención ha llegado Ty, bueno, podemos empezar-dice un chico.-He traído una amiga, Cho estos son todos, todos, Cho.Saludan, se sientan todos y cogen un libro, uno de los de la Biblia.-La ultima vez nos quedamos en el libro de los reyes : capitulo 9, la promesa y el aviso de Dios: "si dejáis de seguirme vosotros o vuestros hijos y no guardáis los mandamientos y las normas que he establecido..."-dice un chico, Cho no se cree que la haya llevado a una reunión para escuchar hablar sobre Dios, y así lo hace saber mediante su expresión, puesto que no parece muy alegre....Suena el timbre en casa de Ginny.-¡Ya voy!-grita Ginny detras de la puerta.Harry es quien ha llamado, trae una rosa roja en la mano y cuando ella abre sonríe.-Lárgate Harry-dice Ginny con una cara de decepción.Harry llama esta vez a la puerta.-¡Paso de tí!-dice Ginny mientras sube las escaleras hasta su habitación.A la vista de que no piensa abrirle la puerta Harry se las ingenia para trepar por una especie de escalera con enredaderas que dan a la ventana de Ginny, ella escucha ruido y se asoma.-¡¿Estás loco?! qué estás haciendo-dice Ginny.-¿Esto es resistente?-pregunta Harry, tropieza pero se queda agarrado con las manos mientras quedan las piernas colgando. Llega arriba pero se queda aún colgado, no entra en la habitación-para la dama-Harry le da la flor.-Eres tremendo ¿Esta es tu forma de alejarte de mi?-Pues si bueno, sobre eso... he decidido no hacerlo, jeje, tu me necesitas Weasley, quien mas iba a soportarte a ver.-Solo un empujón y te caes desde muy alto Harry.-Ya, entonces tendría que volver a subir.-Oye empiezas a actuar como un loco, y lo que menos necesito en mi vida ahora mismo es otro demente, así que largo-dice Ginny intenta cerrar la ventana pero él no la deja.-No... no voy a dejar que me apartes de tí, sabes, creo que olvide mencionar que soy el presidente del club de fans de Ginny Weasley y nuestra política es que nuestra adulación nunca ceja, en lo bueno y en lo malo.-Yo... solo... quiero sentirme bien Harry-dice Ginny mientras Harry entra en la habitación.-Lo sé Ginny, lo sé, y puedo ayudarte, sé que puedo, no voy a alejarme de tí, no después de lo que has hecho por mi Ginny, y menos cuando más me necesitas, lo lograremos juntos, sé que pudo ayudarte.-Harry, ¿Cómo sabes que puedes ayudarme?-Porque Ginny, te quiero.-Yo también a tí-dice Ginny mientras Harry se acerca para besarla....Draco esta solo en el lugar de la grabación, cuando llegan Debon y Blaise.-Eh Draco, oye, vamos a comer algo ¿Te vienes?-pregunta Blaise.-Mejor no, tengo cosas que hacer, gracias.-¿Seguro?-dice Debon.-Si, si.-Vale, pues... hasta luego tío-Blaise se va pero Debon se queda para hablar con Draco.-Hoy me has impresionado-dice Debon.-¿Ah si?-Si, bueno, es interesante, te has esforzado mucho por hacer que el guión se ajuste a la realidad, y sin embargo has cambiado el final, mi profesor de psicología.-A ver si lo adivino, tu profesor de psicología diría que debo renunciar a todas las esperanzas de mi pasado y centrarme en el futuro.-Muy bien... yo solo pretendía decir que creo que tienes mucho futuro como director-dice Debon.-Gracias, aprecio el gesto.-¿Seguro que no quieres venirte a tomar algo?-Aceptaré la invitación en otro momento... es que ahora solo me apetece quedarme aquí.-Vale... buenas noches.-Adiós-dice Draco mientras se vuelve y aparece Hermione.-Hola...-Hermione pensé que ya te habrías ido...-Si... oye... ahm...-Por lo de antes-dice Draco.-Si, oye Draco, siento mucho haber sido tan dura contigo esta tarde, no... no fui justa y es que me esta resultando difícil tener que ver mi vida representada delante de medio Oxford.-Hermione si te he ofendido o herido de algún modo perdona, pensé que haciendo esta película autobiográfica como Catarsis podría olvidar por fin el pasado de golpe, pero resulta... que así no funciona.-Ya... ojalá las cosas fueran tan simples.-Sabes que ocurre Hermione... he pasado los últimos meses de mi existencia intentando aprender a vivir sin ti , he tratado de hacer como si no me doliese, fingir que no me importa, creo... creo que pensé que si actuaba como si lo hubiera superado todo, acabaría haciéndolo, y lo cierto es que muchas veces lo único que quiero es meterme en mi cuarto con mi mejor amiga, cerrar la ventana y abrirle a ella mi corazón-dice Draco mientras Hermione suspira.-Draco, no creo que te des cuenta de que has sido igual de difícil para mi, porque también esto me ha estado destrozando, siempre estaremos conectado, se que nuestras vidas están destinadas a entrecruzarse pero...-... pero debemos avanzar-completa la frase Draco.-Si...-Un poco hoy... otro poco mañana-dice Draco mientras llega Ron.-Hermione, ¿Estás lista?-Ehh, si...-Ron, gracias por ayudarme hoy, te lo agradezco-dice Draco.-No hay problema, ha sido divertido ¿Quieres que nos quedemos a recoger un poco esto?-Em... no, mejor id a divertiros, ya os he liado bastante hoy.-¿Seguro?-pregunta Hermione.-Si, largo, fuera de aquí-les dice Draco en tono cariñoso.-De acuerdo... vale.-Buenas noches.-Que descanses.Draco se queda en el lugar donde han rodado hoy, en la puerta del instituto. 


	14. Ser o no ser

_Hermione se da cuenta que le molesta que Draco haga una pelicula de su relacion, pero despues de hablar con Draco todo se soluciona.Mientas que Ginny sus nervios al parecer cada día esta peor que nunca y necesita que alguien le ayude en estos momentos tan dificil._**Ser o no ser...**Draco, Harry y Ron están en la habitación del primero, están observando y admirando una maqueta de Oxford que ha creado Ron para la película de Draco.-Me cuesta creer que la hayas hecho tu solo Ron, enhorabuena-dice Harry.-Gracias, no esta del todo acabado, toda esta parte de aquí hay que pintarla.-Estoy impresionado y muy... agradecido-dice Draco sorprendido.-Sigo sin tener claro para que lo quieres ¿No lo iras a volar eh, Draco?-pregunta Ron.-No, no hay ningún asteroide en mi película, es para tomas aéreas, con el objetivo adecuado se consigue una perfecta visión de Oxford Village.-Lo que puede hacerse con una cámara eh, bueno, si me disculpáis tengo que hacer un montón de deberes, incluyendo el trabajo para Peterson, ni siquiera lo he empezado-dice Harry mientras Ron hace un gesto de disgusto porque el tampoco lo ha empezado.-Oh yo tampoco.-Harry Potter se va temprano a hacer deberes? eso es menos creíble que un titular de Day Wiler-dice Draco bromeando.-Si supieras la gracia que me hace-dice Harry de broma.-En fin, gracias chicos, nos vemos después-dice Draco.-Yo me quedo-dice Ron.-Voy a hacer unas pruebas y-dice Draco pero antes de que acabe la frase, Ron le interrumpe.-Vale, me gustaría verlo, tranquilo.-Bien, guay...Draco y Harry se miran un momento porque les parece extraño que Ron quiera quedarse, pero no hay problema porque últimamente Draco y Ron se llevan bien por lo de la película.-Bueno... adiós chicos, no os acostéis muy tarde, mañana hay clase-dice Harry mientras sale.-Esta bastante claro que tu hermana ha ejercido una profunda influencia sobre él.-Si, las relaciones provocan eso.-Si-dice Draco, Ron ha metido un poco la pata diciéndolo, pero se da cuenta en seguida.-Lo siento, no... no quería decirlo de esa manera, de verdad.-Ron, esta historia no ha sido fácil para ninguno de los dos, ni mucho menos, pero tu ayuda en esta película ha sido tan importante que...-¿Hay buen rollo?-Si. Oye, ¿El trabajo de Peterson de que va?-pregunta Draco cambiando de tema.-Quiere un poema, nos pide que escribamos algo que defina nuestra personalidad, otro trabajo en el que meteré la pata.-Es solo un poema, no será tan difícil.-He leído tu guión, tu... eres un gran experto ¿Alguna idea para hacerlo bien?-pregunta Ron.-Pues... escúchate, yo escribo para comunicar, es una ocasión para ofrecer al mundo una visión sobre ti mismo que de otra forma reprimirías.-¿Basta con escucharme?-Si, porque nunca sabes lo que vas a oír.Después de que Ron haya retocado mientras hablaban un poco la maqueta y Draco coloque la cámara de video, se disponen a ver que tal se graba la vista de la maqueta del pueblo.-Hazme un favor, apaga la luz-dice Draco a Ron-ahí esta, la perfecta Oxford Village....En la puerta del instituto Harry se encuentra con un profesor suyo.-¡Harry!-dice el profesor.-¡Sr.Milo! antes de que diga nada quiero que sepa que tengo la situación bajo control.-¿De qué situación me hablas?-Pues hablo de cualquier incompetencia académica que vaya a recriminarme.-Incompetencia no es la palabra, si no éxito, acabo de recibir las notas trimestrales de todos los estudiantes de seguimiento especial, y tras retirar la mandíbula del suelo, he venido a verte, has sacado 3 notables y 2 sobresalientes.-Es imposible-dice Harry sin creerlo.-Eso mismo pensé yo.-¡Que fuerte! nunca le había visto sonreír señor Milo, esto me gusta, si, lo de la sonrisa me ha encantado.-No deje de poner ese empeño señorito Potter.Harry entra en el instituto y corre hacia Ginny, la coge en brazos y luego la besa, al lado están Hermione y Ron que sonríen.-¿Y esto porque?-pregunta Ginny.-Porque si-dice Harry mientras Ron abraza a Hermione desde detrás con la intención de hacer algo parecido-Ehhh ni se te ocurra-le dice Hermione.-Que ¿No puede haber un porque si?-Claro, en privado, los besos y abrazos deben quedar para habitaciones y puestas de sol-dice Hermione mirando a Ginny y Harry-no os ofendáis.-No lo hacemos-dicen Harry y Ginny. Llega Draco para hablar con Ron.-Hola chicos. Ron, ¿Cuando podrías empezar con el decorado de la secuencia de la fiesta?-pregunta Draco.-Ahmm... el fin de semana.-Genial, pues rodaremos la semana que viene.-Bueno, lamento ser aguafiestas pero Peterson nos espera-dice Harry.-¿Tienes el poema aguafiestas?-pregunta Ron.-¡Claro! Adios-dice Harry mientras el y Ron se van a clases.Hermione se acerca a Draco, que está en su taquilla.-Si señor, ha estado bien-dice Hermione.-¿Que quieres decir?-pragunta Draco.-Tu y Ron llegáis a conversar, me ha sorprendido.-Hay gente capaz de superar sus pequeñas rivalidades y pasar sin mas a otra cosa.-Si, claro, si Ron no hiciera tu película, Draco, seguiría siendo tu enemigo.-No es cierto.-Tienes la hipocresía de Hollywood-dice Hermione jugando.-No...En los jardines del instituto Cho esta sentada en una mesa escribiendo, cuando llega Ty y se acerca a ella.-Hola Ty.-Por lo que yo se, se han dejado tres mensajes en tu contestador esta semana, adorables mensajes con mi número incluido ¿Qué razón te ha impedido contestar a alguno de ellos? -Estas en mi lista de llamadas, tranquilo, es que estoy muy liada.-Oye, no es por dármelas de listo pero... pensé que te gusté la noche que salimos.-No, no es por dártelas de listo.-Fue la fiesta ¿verdad? tanta cita bíblica te asustó.-Si, tu lo has dicho, así es.-Cho, eso no es lo único que soy. Si te interesa saberlo... no soy un beato barato de golpecitos en el pecho-dice Ty, los dos se ríen.-Ya, seguro que no Ty, solo que... obviamente tu religión es algo muy importante para ti-el asiente-pero para nosotros yo lo veo como un obstáculo inevitable.-¿No crees que deberíamos salir una vez antes de decidir nuestro futuro?-Ty, eres majo... y gracioso, pero vas a esas reuniones bíblicas mas veces a la semana de las que yo he ido a la iglesia en los últimos años, así que... supongo que entenderás porque eso representa un problema para que tu y yo seamos algo mas que amigos.-¿Ves? eso demuestra lo poquito que me conoces. No, no soy nada gracioso, no voy a rendirme.-Siento oír eso-dice Cho.-Pensé que a las chicas os gustaba la insistencia.-Eso demuestra lo poquito que me conoces, yo soy diferente....En la clase de Ron y Harry, el señor Peterson está recogiendo los poemas pasando por las mesas, llega a la de Harry y se para.-Espere-dice Harry.-Sr. Potter, no ha hecho su trabajo, supongo.-Pero si estaba aquí, lo tenia en la taquilla lo tenia en...-levanta la hoja y mira al resto de la clase y sonríe en plan de broma-lo tenía en mi carpeta-el profesor lo coge y lee el título.-"Oda a los vehículos deportivos".-Si, son más emocionantes que las urnas griegas.-¿Experimenta con la cursiva por primera vez, señor Potter?-pregunta el profesor.-Oiga, me ha costado hacerlo.-Estoy seguro, no obstante le falla la caligrafía y la presentación es... media nota, así que tal como yo lo veo tiene dos opciones: repetirlo con letra legible y entregarlo mañana perdiendo puntos por entregarlo tarde o entregarlo tal cual y la mejor nota que verá será su vieja amiga la cifra cero.-Eso no es justo.-La justicia no es objetiva.-Es cosa mía o este tío es mas borde cada día que pasa-dice Harry hablando con Ron, que está en la mesa de al lado.-No es cosa tuya-contesta Ron.-¿Que musita, señor Weasley?-pregunta el profesor.-Em, nada.-Espero que su trabajo de poesía esté bien, señor Weasley, todos sabemos lo importante que es para su paupérrima nota.-Si, esté... esté bien-dice Ron nervioso.-Bien, entonces no le importará leer su poema ante la clase.-Usted dijo que los poemas eran para usted.-He cambiado de opinión, son cosas que pasan, por favor, léanos su poema. -Preferiría no hacerlo.-Señor Weasley, lo que usted prefiera no tiene la menor importancia para mi.-¿No le da lo mismo si se lo entrego a usted?-pregunta Ron.-Lea el poema.-Venga, yo no...-Estamos esperando-dice el profesor._"Hoy, hoy era el díaencogió el mundo y oscurecióyo tengo miedo,no de lo que soy,si no de lo que podría ser,me desabrocho el cuello para respirar"_ Ron a estas alturas de estar leyendo su poema esta empezando a llorar._"Mis ojos se nublan, y le veo, a élla imagen de la perfección,es muy fuerte,sus labios suaves,y pienso de que tengo tanto miedoquerría evitar el dolor,pero estos pensamientos invaden mi mente,van a mi memoria,igual que esquirlas de pulpolibérame Dios mío"_ Ron sale de la clase sin voltear a ver a nadie. Harry se levanta y va detrás de Ron, que ha salido de la clase llorando.-¿Que esta haciendo?-pregunta el profesor a Harry.-Voy a ver si esta bien.-No hará nada semejante, siéntese.-¡Estaba llorando!-dice Harry enojado.-He dicho siéntese-dice el profesor, Harry se sienta-veamos, abran sus libros por la pagina 57 segunda estrofa.Harry no abre los libros y se queda mirando al profesor, desafiándole, Peterson también le mira con sorpresa....En clase de informática están Hermione y Draco sentados al lado, el mira su pantalla.-¿Que haces?-pregunta Hermione a Draco.-Nada-dice Draco sonriendo.-¿Queeee?-Solo intentaba ver tu clave secreta de acceso ¿Cual es? ¿Chiflada Hermione?¿Portento Granger? dímelo vamos.-¿Y la tuya Spilberg 2?-pregunta Hermione, en otra parte, dos chicos hablan sobre lo que ha pasado con Ron en clase, su poema.-Y entonces empezó a llorar-dice un chico.-¿En serio?-pregunta el otro chavo.-Si, me lo dijo media clase, estaba leyendo su poema y se puso a llorar-se ríen.-Oye, oye ¿De quien habláis?-pregunta un tercer chico. Para estas alturas Hermione escucha la conversación.-De Ron Weasley, el nuevo.-Peterson le hizo leer su poema en clase, y se puso a llorar.-¿En serio?-¡Pero esto es lo mejor, el poema iba de un tío! Weasley es marica total....En la heladería de los Granger están Hermione y Dennis sirviendo una mesa cuando llega Draco.-Hermione ¿Tienes un segundo?-pregunta Draco.-Si, claro.-¿Has hablado con Ron?-No, aun no hemos hablado de eso, está un poco afectado.-Si... ya me lo imagino, la fabrica de rumores está funcionando a tope, he oído dos comentarios más.-¿Solo dos?-pregunta Hermione-yo he oído de todo, que le han visto vestido de chica por ahí, que se ha internado en un monasterio para superar su ambivalencia sexual.-Lo estas llevando muy bien.-¿Porque no, Draco? solo es un malentendido.-Ah, ¿si?-dice Draco no muy convencido.-Oye ¿Que estás insinuando?-No estoy insinuando nada, solo me... me preocupo por ti.-¿Qué estás haciendo, Draco? ¿Dar validez al estúpido rumor de que Ron es gay?-No, Hermione, yo no he dicho eso.-Te ha faltado poco-dice Hermione enojada.-Lo único que intento es averiguar que ocurre, y espero que me conozcas lo suficiente para saber que mi preocupación es auténtica, no hace falta que te pongas a la defensiva.-No me estoy poniendo a la defensiva, Draco ¿Por qué no aclaramos de que va esta conversación? tu forma pasivo-agresiva de destacar un fallo de Ron para que rompamos.-Te has pasado con eso.-No, no creo, y en mi opinión es justo lo que está pasando....En casa de los Weasley están Ginny y Harry estudiando cuando Ron les dice que se marcha.-Me voy a la heladería a ayudarles a cerrar, hasta luego-dice Ron.-Adiós Ron-se despide Harry. Ginny no le dice nada y su hermano se marcha-has estado un poco fría.-¿Perdón?-dice Ginny.-Con Ron, ha tenido un mal día y apenas le has hablado en toda la tarde.-Oye, no entiendo porque tuvo que escribir ese poema. Harry, si no hubiera escrito algo que pudiera malinterpretarse seguro que...-antes de que termine el la interrumpe.-¿Querías que se autocensurara?-pregunta Harry.-Yo no he dicho eso. Escucha, yo conozco a Ron mejor que tu Harry, y desde que éramos pequeños siempre ha querido llevar el paso cambiado, y no todo el mundo le sigue. No fue sensato, y se expuso ante alguien tan retorcido como Peterson, eso es todo.-Ginny tal vez me equivoque pero no creo que buscara protagonizar su propia humillación pública. Hubo algo más profundo ahí.-¿Como que?-pregunta Ginny.-No se, deberías hablar con él.-¿Sobre que?-Para empezar sobre el poema, quizá no fuese malinterpretado.-Oye, no, ¡no! Ron no es gay, ha hablado de chicas toda su vida, está loco por Hermione, odia a Madonna, no es gay.-¿Se lo has preguntado?-pregunta Harry.-No, y no es necesario.-Vale, vamos a hablar por hablar, si Ron fuera gay ¿Como te sentirías?-Creo que decepcionada.-Decepcionada... joder Ginny.-Has preguntado como me sentiría. No me gusta esto, no me gusta que me ataquen por un hipotético sentimiento sobre una hipotética situación que es completa y totalmente imposible.-Por su bien, eso espero-dice Harry triste....En casa de Cho, llaman al teléfono.-¿Si?-pregunta Cho.-_Y si no te pidiera una cita en serio, no tendrías que preocuparte por una ruptura de vida, dificultades ideológicas y podrías salir conmigo, nada relacionado con la biblia, te lo prometo_-dice Ty.-Lo siento Ty.-_Cho, ten un poco de fe en mi, puede que tras este obseso religioso haya un maníaco de las fiestas._-Lo dudo, voy a colgar-dice Cho mientras cuelga, pero el vuelve a llamar.-_Te dije que era insistente._-No es precisamente esa palabra la que me viene a la cabeza.-_Vamos Cho, a las 9 te recojo._-No-y le cuelga otra vez-pero llaman otra vez. -_10 menos cuarto, a la de una, a la de dos._-Eres realmente insistente.-_Vamos Cho, solo un par de horas._-Ven a las 10-dice Cho convencida....En la heladería llega Hermione, y se acerca a Dennis.-Hola Hermione ¿has comprado las cosas de limpieza?-pregunta Dennis.-Aquí las traigo.-Genial.-Emm dame, yo llevaré esto-dice Ron mientras le coge la bolsa y se va.-Ha estado callado como un cadáver toda la tarde ¿Que ha pasado?-pregunta Dennis.-Mejor no preguntes-dice Hermione.-Parece como si hubiera perdido a alguien ¿Por qué no hablas con él?-¡Porque él no quiere! ¿Como sacas un tema con alguien que no quiere hablar de ello bajo ningún concepto?-Bueno, yo siempre empiezo con ¿Bonito día eh? es una forma de comenzar. Bien, ya he acabado, por favor, cierra tu, adiós-dice Dennis mientras se va.Hermione se acerca a Ron.-¿Bonito día eh?-pregunta Hermione.-Si quieres preguntar algo hazlo sin rodeos.-Perdona Ron, es que... mucha gente está diciendo cosas que...-¿Desde cuando te importa lo que digan? eso no va contigo.-Tal vez sea porque aun no me has ofrecido ninguna explicación por lo que escribiste.-No tengo porque-dice Ron.-Si, claro, claro, el hecho es que soy quien sale contigo, y me gustaría saber si hay alguna razón concreta para que le escribas un poema a un tío, un poema que obviamente tiene bastante importancia en tu vida, considerando que te hizo llorar delante de todos tus compañeros.-Oye, Hermione, anoche antes de acostarme me senté en la cama y durante media hora escribí lo que sentía, y una de las imágenes que me vino era masculina, nada sexual, créelo, pudo ser la mía, pudo ser la de mi hermano, no lo se Hermione, pero si se que no había nada gay en ese poema. Y en cuanto al llanto, no se, me sentí raro cuando empecé a leerlo, liberó sentimientos que he intentado superar con mi familia, la muerte de mi hermano, es la única explicación que tengo, y si no es suficiente para ti, puedes dar crédito a lo que dicen todos.-Oye, Ron, yo no les creo.-Espero que no, porque te adoro Hermione, y te aseguro que si escribiese un poema de amor hablaría de ti, y de nadie más-dice Ron mientras se abrazan....En la cita de Cho y Ty, el la lleva a un lugar que ella no conoce.-Creo que te va a encantar este sitio-dice Ty.-De saber que veníamos a un club me hubiera traído mi carnet falso.-¡Sherry!-dice Ty saludando a una chica-¿Como estás? ¿Cantarás esta noche?-Si, ahora mismo ¿Alguna petición?-pregunta Sherry.-Si, emm, algo romántico... y dos martinis.-Eso está hecho.-Sentémonos-le dice Ty a Cho.-Oye don vividor-dice Cho, se ríen los dos-¿No va esto contra las normas?-¿Las de quien?-Beber, ser conocido en los antros, no se enseña en la escuela dominical.-Cierto, pero ahora mismo no estamos en esa escuela-dice Ty, Sherry comienza a cantar mientras ellos bailan....A la mañana siguiente, en el instituto Harry quita unos carteles que han puesto para reírse de Ron, son copias de su poema. Ginny está con Harry.-Otro episodio típico del instituto de Oxford, el poema de Ron ¿has visto? es ridículo-dice Harry.-¡¿Por que?! ¿Por que están haciendo esto?En la clase de Ron y Harry, el Sr.Peterson no satisfecho con el dolor que le causó a Ron el día anterior, quiere más, y le pide que continúe leyendo el poema.-Señor Weasley.-¿Si?-pregunta Ron.-Le importaría seguir leyéndonos su ahora bastante público trabajo poético.-No hablará en serio.-Claro que si, nos dejó boquiabiertos. Si quiere completar su nota tendrá que completar la lectura del poema, así de simple.-¿Por que me hace esto a mi?-pregunta Ron.-Porque puede-dice Harry, se levanta y se dirige hacia Peterson.-Sr.Potter, le aconsejo que se siente.-No.-¡¡He dicho que se siente!!-dice el profesor enojado.-¿Quiere que alguien lea el poema? Lo haré yo-dice Harry y le quita de las manos la hoja del poema a Peterson y comienza a andar por la clase leyéndolo-hoy, hoy era el día, encogió el mundo y oscureció, yo tengo miedo, no de lo-mientras Harry sigue leyendo Peterson le grita muy fuertemente.-¡¡¡Pare ahora mismo!!!-dice el profesor.-Que soy sino de lo que podría ser...-continua Harry.-¡¡¡¡¡He dicho que pare!!!!!-le arranca la hoja de las manos-¡¡Usted me hace caso a mi cuando yo le mando jovencito!!-¡Porque he de hacerlo!-dice Harry.-Se acabó, ahora mismo voy a entregarle un pase, preséntese inmediatamente en el despacho de la directora Marky.-¡¿Que parte de usted goza al torturar a sus alumnos?! ¡Puede que todos estos le tengan miedo pero yo no! Veo sus miserables tácticas de terror solo como lo que son, los retorcidos ataques de un viejo, solitario y amargado que se siente bien si alguien de su entorno se siente peor-le quita el pase de las manos.-Gracias por el análisis señor Potter, le enviaré un cheque junto con el suspenso anotado en su cartilla.-¡No puede suspenderme, he sacado buenísimas notas en esta clase!-Le aseguro que lo haré, esperaba este suspenso con ilusión.-¡Es usted un mierda!-¡¡¡Y usted señor Potter, un fracasado, destinado a ser siempre un fracasado, tratar de enseñar a personas como usted es como escupirle a la cara al sistema educativo!!!-¡No señor, esto es escupirle a la cara al sistema educativo!-dice Harry mientras le escupe en la cara, se marcha de la clase dando un portazo, dejando a todo el mundo asombrado, Peterson se quita las gafas manchadas de saliva....En el despacho del director, más tarde, están varios profesores, la directora, Peterson y Harry, le piden que se disculpe para evitar males mayores.-No me disculparé-dice Harry.-Lo harás Harry-dice la directora.-No, no pienso.-¿Que les he dicho? el chico es una escoria insubordinada-dice el señor Peterson.-Ray tu tampoco eres inocente-dice la directora.-¿Que significa eso?-Hiciste llorar a un chico, y su compañero tuvo una reacción excesiva.-¿Consideras que escupir a un profesor a la cara es una reacción excesiva? Eso es quedarse muy poco.-Propongo que volvamos a reunirnos mañana. Señor Potter, espero que para entonces haya podido elaborar usted una disculpa convincente, sino no me quedará otra opción que recurrir a una expulsión temporal.Harry sale de la sala y Ron está fuera, apoyado en la pared.-Hola Ron, oye tío no hace falta que vinieras, te lo agradezco pero...-dice Harry pero Ron lo interrumpe.-No es por eso, Milo quiere hablar conmigo y me imagino sobre que.-Ya, querían que me disculpase ahí dentro y les he mandado a paseo.-Ha sido una estupidez.-¿De qué lado estás aquí tío?-pregunta Harry.-Del mío, puedo luchar yo solo, no necesitaba que montaras un show con todo esto.-Oye, oye para el carro Ron, pensé que te estaba ayudando.-Pues no, no necesito ningún héroe, ya se que es una adicción tuya, pero en esta ocasión no debiste meter las narices....En los jardines del instituto está Cho, y Ty se acerca.-Lo siento no vendían rosas ¿Una magdalena?-dice Ty.-Gracias.-Hazme un informe, cuéntame ¿Te divertiste anoche?-pregunta Ty mientras Cho se ríe-¿que te hace gracia?-Tu, esto.-¿Que?-Pues tu doble identidad.-Ya, porque soy estudiante de día y crápula de noche.-Algunos dirían que es el colmo de la hipocresía-dice Cho.-No, no es hipocresía Cho, para mi es... una razón para ir los domingos a la iglesia-dice Ty riendo-oye mi religión no espera que yo sea un individuo perfecto, de hecho presupone que no lo soy.-Ya te entiendo, tu teoría es mucha juerga ahora y luego a confesarse.-¿Quieres que lo repitamos? Vamos, tu abuela me aprecia.-Mi abuela solo aprecia lo que sabe de ti, que por cierto no es demasiado.-¿Y tu piensas mantenerlo así?-pregunta Ty.-Quizá-se marcha Cho, los dos se quedan sonriendo....Por los pasillos del instituto Ginny habla con Harry sobre lo que ha sucedido, Draco también está con ellos.-Bueno ¿Que vas a hacer?-pregunta Ginny.-¿Qué qué voy a hacer?-Con lo de Peterson ¿Pedirás disculpas no?-No, aceptaré el castigo.-¿Que? ¿Por que vas a hacer eso?-Pues porque no pienso pedirle perdón después de lo que hizo, no se lo merece.-No te equivoques, da igual lo que hiciera él Harry, tu le escupiste a la cara-dice Ginny.-Yo estaba allí gracias.-Draco-dice Ginny intentando que Draco le ayude.-¿Estás con ella eh?-pregunta Harry.-Harry, esto es grave-dice Draco.-¿Tío crees que no lo se?-Solo digo que evalúes las consecuencias.-Ya he evaluado las consecuencias. -¿Y tu nota media?¿Te seguirá importando eso verdad? no podrás mantenerla con la expulsión Harry, destruirá todo el trabajo que has hecho y volverás a partir de cero-dice Ginny.-Seré un perdedor-completa Harry.-Eso no es o que he dicho.-Pero es lo que sientes. Ginny lo que he conseguido por mí, con tu ayuda es llegar a ser alguien que cree en si mismo y en sus instintos, y cada uno de esos instintos esta diciendo que lo que ese hombre hizo estuvo mal-Ginny intenta hablar pero Harry la interrumpe-¡esta muy mal! Mientras siguen caminando ven una pintada en la taquilla de Ron.-Dios mío-dice Ginny.Hermione y Ron salen de la clase en la que estaban.-Voy a necesitar tu ayuda en esto Hermione, tengo la sensación de que todavía va a empeorar más-dice Ron a Hermione.-Aquí estoy.-Gracias.Los dos ven la pintada en la taquilla, dice "Fag" (marica), Ron se aproxima a su taquilla, triste, y la abre, Hermione ve que todos murmuran y la cara de Ron, se acerca a él.-Bésame-le dice Hermione a Ron.-¿Por que?-pregunta Ron.-Porque si-se besan y se escucha como murmuran los de alrededor....Esa tarde en casa de los Weasley, Ron está limpiando los platos cuando Ginny se acerca.-Gracias por recoger-dice Ginny.-Diálogo, eso significa que vuelves a hablarme.-Ron, estos días he sido muy injusta contigo.-Da igual, sabía que cambiarías.-¿Tienes que ser siempre tan comprensivo? ¿es que no tienes ni un ápice de malicia en el cuerpo? Al menos así nuestras discusiones fraternales resultarían más interesantes-dice Ginny.-¿Interesantes para que? si siempre las gano así-dice Ron, los dos sonríen.-Lo cierto es que ha resultado duro.-Para los dos.-Si pero tu estas mejor dotado para estas cosas.-Nadie está dotado para el ridículo público, solo se aguanta.-Yo no-dice Ginny-cuando me enteré de lo que te había pasado en clase, mi primera reacción fue de resentimiento, de todas las posibilidades ni siquiera lo sentí por ti, solo dije: "oh, genial, gracias, justo cuando las cosas empezaban a encajar en mi vida tengo que enfrentarme a esta historia" Por mucho que te quiera Ron, todo... todo lo que nos ha pasado en la vida me ha hecho sentir mucho miedo, no creí que alguien pudiera entender eso, especialmente todo tu porque eres fuerte e independiente y entonces... entonces leo esto-le enseña un papel-es tu poema, me quedé con uno de los que arranqué, es un poema realmente bonito Ron, no se significa que eres gay o no, la verdad es que me da igual, pero una cosa si que tengo clara, la persona que escribió este poema está igual que yo, asustadísima, Ron, estás aterrado, yo soy tu hermana y no tenía ni idea, solo quiero que sepas que estoy a tu lado, que te quiero y que no estás solo-se miran un momento, y se abrazan.-Gracias....Hermione corre hacia la casa de Draco para hablar con él, entonces entra en su habitación y hablan.-Draco ¿Puedo entrar?-Si.-Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.-No, si...-Llevo unos días muy raros y subir por aquí es de lo mas normal que se me ocurre, he venido para decirte que siento mucho lo de ayer.-Tranquila, lo entiendo-dice Draco.-Bien... Draco, necesito tu consejo, y se que dada la situación puede resultarte difícil pero... lo necesito.-Lo que sea, cuéntamelo.-Bueno... pues... estoy pensando que tal vez tengas razón sobre Ron y el poema.-¿Sobre su intención?-pregunta Draco.-El dice que no fue esa y tiene mil excusas razonables que podrían tener sentido, aunque yo creo que no tienen sentido ahora me arrepiento de no haber hecho lo que me dijiste, tenía que haberle preguntado que... si es gay.-¿Por qué no lo haces?-Si hago eso Ron sabrá que lo he considerado y si sabe que lo he considerado siempre tendrá en cuenta que lo he considerado.-El síndrome del elefante en el cuarto, el tema obvio del que nunca se habla, siempre acecha, pero nunca sale a relucir-dice Draco, ella asiente-en tu caso es un elefante gay, pero...-Esto no tiene gracia-dice Hermione sonriendo.-Lo siento tenía que decirlo-sonriendo también. Ella se tira en la cama-¿porque no se lo preguntas? Hermione escúchame, si he aprendido algo sobre la pareja es que debes empezar y terminar con sinceridad, si quieres salvar lo que tienes con Ron, y creo que merece la pena salvarlo, deberías ser sincera ¿No crees?-Si.-Así que ve a cazar al elefante.-De acuerdo, gracias....-se da la vuelta un poco sorprendida de que Draco le de un consejo sobre salvar la relación de ella y Ron, pero agradecida-gracias-le da un beso en la mejilla.-De nada....A la mañana siguiente en el instituto en la puerta de la sala que habían quedado Harry y los demás profesores están Draco y Harry esperando para que el primero entre. Peterson llega y se queda mirando un segundo a Harry desafiándole con la mirada antes de entrar.-Hay que ver que tío, dime que no se le nota que me tiene mania-dice Harry.-Si no te la tenía ahora seguro que si.-No se, quizá debería hacerlo, disculparme ¿Crees que lo que hice estuvo mal no?-Yo no lo juzgo, no estaba allí.-Pero ¿Tu lo habrías hecho?-No.-Si entro y no puedo disculparme ¿Te avergonzarías de mi?-pregunta Harry.-Eso es imposible Harry, jamás estaré avergonzado de ti.Harry sonríe; el señor Milo sale de la habitación para avisar a Harry.-Harry te estamos esperando.Draco y Harry se miran y sonríen. Mientras este ultimo entra en la habitación.-Señor Potter creo que ha tenido bastante tiempo para tomar perspectivas sobre los acontecimientos de ayer por la mañana-dice la directora.-Lo he tenido.-Bueno pues usted dirá, le escuchamos.-Diré para empezar que estoy más avergonzado de lo que hice ayer en la clase que de cualquier cosa que haya hecho en mi vida, fue un gran error y no hay discusión posible, lo siento-Harry va a ir subiendo muy poco a poco el tono de voz-siento el hecho, pero ni ahora ni nunca me disculparé por su intención. Cada día los estudiantes venimos a este lugar que ustedes dirigen, nos dicen cuando se entra, cuando se sale, cuando se cambia de aula, cuando vamos bien, y cuando deberíamos mejorar, y jamás lo cuestionamos porque nos da mucho miedo, porque cuestionarlo es ir contra la base en la que se sustenta el sistema, y la base es que ustedes saben lo que esta bien, no me da miedo decirles que lo que pasó en esa clase ayer no estuvo bien, hacer llorar a un estudiante, avergonzarle, despojarle de su dignidad ante sus compañeros no estuvo bien, y aunque respeto el sistema no respeto a hombres como usted Peterson ¡No señor! no puedo y jamás lo haré, no después de lo que hizo-mira a todos los presentes-muy buenas tardes....Esa noche, en el muelle está Harry sentado pensando, cuando llega Ginny.-¿Que tal te ha ido?-pregunta Ginny.-Como cabía imaginar. Me van a expulsar una semana.... ¿Por que te molestas en venir aquí?-Porque me preocupo por ti-¿En serio?-pregunta Harry sorprendido.-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-Una razonable Ginny ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que he pasado hoy? ¿Cuanto he necesitado tu apoyo?-Harry no puedo apoyar todo lo que haces, jamás lo haré.-No quiero que estés de acuerdo con todo lo que hago, el mundo sería muy aburrida si lo hicieses, pero lo que si te pediría es que de alguna forma, de algún modo estés ahí conmigo.-Eres un osado, ¡Cuestiono una de tus acciones y me lo lanzas a la cara como si fuera una debilidad! -¡No es solo por mí! ¡Tampoco estuviste con tu hermano Ron!-dice Harry.-¡Si, claro que estuve, me disculpé ante él y venía ahora a disculparme ante ti, pero por alguna razón luchaba contra ello durante todo el camino! Ahora veo la razón con total claridad. Ron es inocente Harry, él no tiene ningún control sobre lo que está pasando, pero tu, tu sabías lo que hacías en esa clase.-¡¿Y que iba a hacer?! quedarme quieto dejar que Peterson le hiciera eso cuando yo sabía de sobra-Ginny intenta interrumpirle pero Harry grita más alto sin dejar que lo haga.-No.-¿Que era culpa mía? ¡¡¡era culpa mía!!! ¡¡¡Ginny!!! era culpa mía. Peterson sabía que conmigo no podía, así que fue contra tu hermano, si yo no le hubiera provocado ese día, nada de esto habría pasado, por eso tenía que impedirlo con todos los medios, tenía que impedirlo-ya hablan en un tono calmado.-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías responsable?-pregunta Ginny sorprendida.-Porque tu Ginny, no querías oírme, tu solo querías que arreglase el estropicio, y hay estropicios que se deben soportar.Tengo que irme a casa.-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?-No... hoy no-dice Harry mientras se marcha....En la cafetería de los Granger, Hermione va a ver a Ron para hacerle la pregunta.-¿Donde te has metido? he hecho los dos turnos-dice Ron.-¿Eres gay?-pregunta Hermione sin rodeos.-¿Como dices?-¿Eres gay? no tienes que responderme ahora mismo, tenia que preguntártelo así porque se me estaba enquistando, no resulta fácil preguntarle a tu novio si es gay, así que lo suelto así, me dijiste que el poema no era sobre un tío pero creo que en ese momento no llegamos a discutirlo y yo en realidad no hice la pregunta importante, puedes responder cuando quieras, no es necesario que...-No, no, no soy gay-dice Ron interrumpiendola.-Ah... vale... no sabes el alivio que siento, no es que me importe, lo habría encajado bien te lo prometo, es que nadie quiere encajar lo obvio y no obvio de una chica que sale con un chico que resulta ser gay y es muy duro que yo...-el pone sus manos en el cuello de Hermione y la besa.-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?-pregunta Ron.-No te lo imaginas. ¿Me haces un favor?-Dime.-No mas poemas... al menos por ahora.-Concedido, no mas poemas-siguen besándose y después se abrazan-no soy gay Hermione ¿Me oyes?-Si.Ron se queda muy pensativo y cierra los ojos apoyándose en Hermione. 


	15. Esa es la cuestion

_Ron escribio un poema, donde pone la vision de un hombre perfecto, y esto hace correr rumores acerca de que Ron es gay. ¿Pero eso sera verdad? El lo ha desmentido...Mientras que a Harry lo expulsan por una semana por defender a Ron del profesor que le hizo leer su poema enfrente de todo el salón, y por este motivo el y Ginny tienen una discución._ **... esa es la cuestion**El cuarto de Draco,Harry está viendo "Jerry Maguire" (está expulsado, como sabéis). En eso Draco entra.-Draco Malfoy, portador de deberes personal, ha llegado. Al parecer, justo a tiempo para una proyección privada en su cine casero-dice Harry-Draco, cuando mi expulsión haya terminado mañana, volveré a casa; pero hasta entonces, estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme a que te canses de mí por invadir tu dominio personal, porque esconderse aquí y ganarme tu antipatía es mucho mejor que la tortura y la muerte a manos de mi padre, en casa.-Bueno, me alegro de poder ayudar. Lo único que digo es que me alegraré cuando mi cuarto vuelva a su dueño original... y olor. Así que... ¿Jerry Maguire otra vez, huh?-Sí, lo estoy poniendo en un bucle continuo. Va con mi actual situación como cruzado moral renegado. Y... ¿Qué hay de nuevo en la tierra de la educación superior?-Bueno, más o menos lo mismo de siempre, más toda la crisis de identidad sexual.-¿Cómo está Ron?-pregunta Harry.-Bueno, parece que está bien. Se está manteniendo en un discreto segundo plano.-Y, uh... ¿Hermione?-Ella está bien.-Uh... ¿Ginny?-pregunta Harry, ella era la única persona de la que quería hablar.-Lo último que escuche sobre ella era que se había fugado a Bali con una estrella de los culebrones brasileños llamado Diego. He oído que es muy feliz y está morena. ¿Por qué no la llamas, idiota? No puedo creer que te hayas pasado una semana sin hablarle.-Draco, no es tan fácil, ¿vale? Ginny piensa que soy responsable de extender por todos los alrededores del instituto un nuevo escándalo Weasley, y pienso que sólo ha visto el asunto desde su posición egoísta e insensible; así que ahora mismo, estamos en un atasco.-No, la semana pasada estabais en un atasco. Ahora mismo, estás en una evasión-Harry suspira y Draco se sienta-ahora mismo, está sufriendo, y a ti ella te importa, Harry. Simplemente... discúlpate. Trágate el orgullo y recupera a tu novia.-¡No me quiero disculpar, Draco! ¡Me levanté por algo en lo que creía y tenía razón! Me refiero, mira a mi hombre, Jerry, ahí. La declaración de su misión. Él tomó una postura.-Y lo perdió todo. Tuvo que suplicar, arrastrarse y arrodillarse para recuperarlo. Y él no estaba durmiendo en el suelo de su mejor amigo.-Pensé que habías dicho que podría dormir en la cama esta noche-dice Harry.-No lo creo.-Hermione consigue la cama.-No vayas por ahí...-dice Draco mientras se ríe....Cho y Ty besándose en la entrada del instituto.-Te veré después-dice Ty.-Vale.-¡De acuerdo, adiós!-Ty se va y Draco se acerca a Cho.-El amor florece en Oxford-se burla Draco.-Dios, me siento tan tonta. Es como si tuviera el estúpido amor de primaria atravesado.-Es genial. Me alegro mucho por ti. Él también parece un tío estupendo.-Lo es. Muy guay.-Genial.-En realidad, um, ¿te gustaría unirte a nosotros? Estoy planeando una excursión nocturna esta noche-dice Cho.-¿Una fiesta bíblica?-pregunta Draco.-No exactamente......Hermione buscando algo en su taquilla y Ron permanece detrás suya.-¿Tan profundo es ésto?-pregunta Ron.-No puedo encontrar mi libro de economía...Ella le da un libro y un bolso entre otras muchas cosas que ella había estado sosteniendo mientras busca. Prácticamente le cuelga el bolso del hombro.-¡Oooh! ¡Bonito bolso, Weasley!-dice Lavander que pasa por ahí.-¡Oh! ¡Házmelo saber si quieres tomarlo prestado alguna vez, Lavander!-Qué idiota-dice Hermione.-No es nada.-Sería bonito si este contínuo rumoreo llegara a un final, eso es todo.-¿Y qué? ¿Dejar mi papel como el no homosexual del que más se habla en Oxford?-Sabes a que me refiero. Quiero decir, Ron, tú no eres gay. Así que ¿cuál es el placer de hablar de algo que ya ha sido refutado?-pregunta Hermione.-Ah, bueno, tendremos que combatir el fuego con fuego. ¿Qué me dices si hacemos el amor en la zona de estudiantes?-Hermione se para, sin humor para hacer bromas-¡espera, espera! ¡Mucho mejor! Podríamos acabar conmigo. Podríamos montar una fiesta "Entra al armario" y todo el mundo puede venir vestido como su persona heterosexual preferida.-Vete a clase, Chico Heterosexual-dice Hermione riendo. La besa en la mejilla y se va. La cara de Hermione se desploma y Draco llega.-Conozco esa mirada...-dice Draco llegando.-Sí, vale, bueno, puedes seguir mirando, pero no puedes preguntar, ¿vale?-Vale. Esta noche, um, Cho me ha convencido para apuntarme a ese bar que tanto le gusta a Ty. ¿Quieres venir?-pregunta Draco.-No puedo.-Vale.-Lo siento, gracias por preguntar. Es sólo que, Ron y yo tenemos planes para estudiar.-Ohh. Suena divertido.-No nos hemos centrado mucho en divertirnos últimamente.-Bueno, puede que debas. Ya sabes, invítale a venir con nosotros. O podrías-dice Draco, se ríe-no puedo creer que te esté sugiriendo esto... Planear algo para vosotros dos solos. Puede que algo... romántico.-Draco Malfoy-dice Hermione sorprendida-no me puedo creer que me estés dando consejos sobre mi relación.-Hay cosas más fáciles en el mundo. En cualquier caso, me tengo que ir.-¡Draco!-¿Sí?-Nada...-dice Hermione mientras se echa atrás y fingue como si se le hubiese olvidado.Draco sonríe y se mete en clase mientras Hermione estruja las cejas....La clase de "Escribir creativamente" del Sr. Peterson.-La Srta. Sullivan-dice el profe pasando lista-el Sr. Weinert... y, por supuesto, el Sr. Potter.-Aquí-dice Harry.-Qué placer tenerle de vuelta. Dígame, ¿ha pensado en nosotros mientras estaba en esa pausa?-Todos los días.-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta el profe señalando unos papeles que le entrega Harry.-Son cuatro trabajos que me perdí mientras no estaba. No quería correr el riesgo de sacar un "incompleto" en ninguno de ellos.-Me aseguraré de tener en cuenta su diligencia y este es su trabajo de poesía. ¡Siento que no pudieses tenerlo de vuelta antes!-Harry lo mira, ha sacado una 'F'. -¿Qué es lo que estaba mal exactamente?-pregunta Harry de su poema que le acaba de entregrar.-Bueno, según mi educacional y editorial análisis... apesta.-Así que, como mi profesor, ¿no tiene ningún comentario o consejo sobre cómo puedo componer un poema más a su gusto?-Sí. Escriba mejor. Desde ahora, alumnos, sus notas serán subjetivas, según mi capricho personal. Aquellos de ustedes con talento, inteligencia, y habilidad no tendrán ningún problema y los demás deberían aceptar su inevitable suspenso....Draco y Harry en la cafetería. Él está leyendo su poema.-Lo está montando todo para suspenderme-dice Harry enojado.-Y no lo puedes dejar porque estamos a mitad del semestre.-Bingo. Lo que me pone más o menos en un 7.4 en la "Jodida" escala Richter-Ginny anda a través de la cafetería, y se sienta sola, mirando a Harry-o, eso lo convierte en un 7.8. La fase de destrucción masiva.-Ve a hablar con ella-dice Draco señalando a Ginny.-Me ha visto. Ella podría venir aquí.-Harry. Ve.-Iré. Sólo quiero darle un segundo....Ron sentado en una mesa. Hermione llega y le da una hoja de papel.-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta Ron.-Un menú.-Ya lo veo.-Mira, si no te gusta algo, simplemente dímelo. Eso es lo que voy a cocinar para esta noche.-¿Para quién?-pregunta Ron.-Para ti y para mí. Vamos a celebrar la cena de todas las cenas. En mi casa, en el muelle. Y estaba pensando... que a lo que conduzca esto... sólo el destino lo dirá.-Eso suena romántico.-Bueno, ese es el plan.-Eres algo más, Hermione. No sé que haría sin ti apoyándome en todo esto.-Bueno, va en el lote de estar saliendo contigo-dice Hermione, le besa en la mejilla....De nuevo Harry y Draco. Harry está mirando a Ginny. Él se levanta y va hacia allí.-Hola-dice Harry.-No has llamado-responde Ginny.-La última vez que revisé mi teléfono tenía una línea exterior.-Me dejaste colgada en un paseo marítimo después de decirme que era débil e insensible. Realmente no estaba por la labor de hablar contigo. -Y tú me juzgaste y abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba. Pensé que podía esperar tu llamada.-¿Mi llamada? ¿Y llamaría para decir qué?-pregunta Ginny enojada.-Para empezar, "Lo siento."-Estoy de acuerdo. Sería bonito escuchar un "Lo siento". Mira, ¿querías alguna otra cosa?, porque realmente no parece que hagamos progresos.-Bueno, Ginny, sólo te vi aquí sentada y pensé que podía venir a saludar. Cualquier otro progreso todavía no lo había considerado.-Bueno, considera esto. Hola está normalmente seguido de una cosa-dice Ginny cerando su libro y se levanta-adiós-ella se va de la cafetería dejando a Harry atrás. En los pasillos, se encuentra a Ron.-¿De qué iba eso?-pregunta Ron.-No quiero hablar de ello. Llego tarde para reunirme con el Sr. Milo.-¿Qué quieres decir?-Nada. No quería preocuparte. Es sólo que ha estado preguntando por mamá últimamente y he estado encubriéndola y finalmente él me a pedido que vaya, eso es todo.-Ginny, ahí es donde voy. Él me dijo que fuera, también. Supuse que era más sobre su buen chico, consejero de la licenciatura de ciencias.-Me pregunto por qué quiere que vayamos los dos....La oficina del Sr. Milo. Un hombre está golpeando los dedos contra la mesa. Ginny y Ron entran y los ojos de Ginny se iluminan.-¡¡Papá!!-grita Ginny emocionada. Ella corre y le abraza.-Hola, cariño-dice Arthur.Ron sólo le mira fija y fríamente. Ginny está feliz con su vuelta....Hermione guardando servilletas, velas, etc. en una cesta de picnic. Ella se ha arreglado. El teléfono suena.-¿Hola?-dice Hermione por telefono.-_¿Uh... una tarde romántica para dos?_-pregunta Ron por el otro telefono.-Sí.-_No puedo ir._-¿Por qué?-pregunta Hermione preocupada.-_Es mi padre. Ha venido de Rhode Island. Quiere llevarnos a Ginny y a mi a cenar._ -Vale, ¿eso es bueno, no?-dice Hermione confundida.-_Sí, apenas. Milo le llamó. Le dijo todo lo que ha estado pasando en el instituto. Así que creo que la próxima vez será._ -Uh, um, hey, bueno, es completamente comprensible-Hermione esta decepcionada.-_Lo siento, Hermione. Espero no haberte estropeado toda la tarde._-No. Um, no te preocupes por mi. Estaré bien. Um, encontraré algo que hacer.-_De acuerdo. Bien, supongo que ya te veré..._-Sí, vale, sí... Hasta luego-dice Hermione.-_Gracias._-Sí, adiós.Hermione cuelga el teléfono y va hacia el espejo, y empieza a deshacerse el peinado. Entonces, ella parece recordar algo, coge el teléfono y marca un número....El club de blues donde Cho y Ty estuvieron en el capítulo anterior. Draco y Hermione siguen a Cho y Ty.-Vale, este lugar no podría ser más sórdido-dice Draco.-Draco, no es tan malo. Me refiero a que seguro que es mejor que estar en casa sintiéndose estúpido-dice Hermione.-Sí, pero...Todos se sientan en una mesa, mirando a la cantante.-Así que, Ty, creo que vienes mucho, ¿no?-le pregunta Draco.-Sí, es prácticamente mi casa.-¿Qué va a ser, Ty?-pregunta la camarera.-Cuatro habituales.-¿Qué es un habitual?-pregunta Hermione.-Es, una sorpresa. Una sorpresa bastante cargada.-Yo, um, tomaré una coca-cola-dice Hermione.-Yo también-la sigue Draco, la cantante termina la canción en el escenario. Todos aplauden.-Ty, cielo, es tu turno-dice la cantante a Ty.-El deber me llama-el sube al escenario y se sienta en el piano.-¿Qué... qué está haciendo?-pregunta Draco.-No tengo ni idea...-dice Cho, el empieza a tocar el piano para la canción.-¿Dónde habrá aprendido a tocar así?-pregunta Hermione.-¿En la iglesia?-dice Cho bromeando.-¿Qué le ocurre? Quiero decir, ¿no desaprueba ésto su religión?-dice Draco.-Sí, bueno, él tiene sus cuestiones-dice Cho.-¡Es perfecto para ti!-dice Hermione. -¡Muchas gracias!-dice Cho mientras Hermione se ríe.-Vale, ¿podemos simplemente parar y hacer algún comentario sobre la ironía de estar los tres aquí sentados?-pregunta Draco.-Oh, te refieres al proverbial, proverbial triángulo-dice Cho.-Me refiero a que, aquí estoy, sólo, apretujado entre dos mujeres, que me han dejado. Es patético.-Oye, mírame, estoy saliendo con un lee-biblias hipócrita, ¿vale?-pregunta Cho.-Oye, mi novio puede ser gay-dice Ron mientras los tres se ríen.-¡Camarero!-grita Cho.-¡Tres habituales!-dice Draco.-¡Y rápido!-dice Hermione, se ríen otra vez....Harry en la librería.-Estos son los códigos de conducta para todos los cargos públicos del condado, incluyendo las directrices del profesorado. No es que me importe, pero ¿por qué estás haciendo esto exactamente?-pregunta el encargado.-Simplemente intentando sacar lo mejor de una mala situación. Esto va a llevarme una eternidad.-No, esto te va a llevar... 20 minutos. Vamos a cerrar-Harry suspira....Ginny, Ron, y su padre en un restaurante.-Así que el médico le dio a mamá esta nueva receta. Pero su comportamiento ha mejorado notablemente. Oh, ¡estará tan contenta de verte! Oye, ¡ya sé! Mañana puedo hacer ese fantástico desayuno y podemos sorprenderla. ¡Oh, y estoy en el cuadro de honor!-le dice Ginny a su padre.-Tú siempre estás en el cuadro de honor-dice Arthur.-Bueno, lo estoy otra vez. Y... ¡Ron! ¿Por qué no le cuentas a papá sobre la Heladería? Ron está trabajando en un restaurante en el centro. Escuché que lo estaba haciendo muy bien.-Pareces especialmente callado esta noche-dice el sr. Weasley.-Bueno, no hay nada que decir. Todo está bien, supongo.-Ese no es el caso, Ron. Si todo estuviese bien con el mundo, el Sr. Milo no me hubiese llamado, insistido en que dejara el trabajo, conducir hasta Oxford e interrumpir mi vida.-Bueno, siento fastidiarte, papá-dice Ron.-¿Eres gay, Ron?-¿Te importaría mucho?-Eso no es una respuesta y sí, me importaría. Creo que esta familia tiene suficientes problemas. No necesitamos añadir más.-¿Y sería un problema?-dice Ron enojado.-Eres el único hijo que tengo ahora, Ron. Ya no tienes a Bill para esconderte detrás de él. La gente se fija en ti ahora.-Papá, creo que ya has explicado tu postura-dice Ginny interviniendo.-Ginny, esto no te concierne. Y explicaré mi postura cuando tu hermano dé una respuesta apropiada a mi pregunta. Si Ron realmente ama a esta familia y aprecia todo lo que hemos hecho por él, se dará cuenta de que ya tenemos bastantes problemas con los que enfrentarnos que no podemos resolver. Y aquellos que podamos resolver, es mejor que los resolvamos cuanto antes. ¿Ha quedado claro?-pregunta su padre.-Sí....Hermione y Draco bailando una canción lenta.-Dime, ¿te lo estás pasando bien?-pregunta Draco.-En realidad, sí.-Bien.-Gracias.-Sí, yo también. Siento que tu plan no saliera bien, pero... me alegro de que estés aquí. Ron se lo está perdiendo-dice Draco y ellos siguen bailando.-Crees que es gay, ¿verdad?-pregunta Hermione.-Yo nunca he dicho eso-Hermione suspira como diciendo "Por favor"-vale, se me ha pasado una vez por la cabeza-Hermione levanta las cejas.-Y quizá dos. No sé, tú le conoces mejor que yo-dice Draco.-¡Sí, así es!-¿Y le conoces como me conoces a mí?-No, por supuesto que no. Aún no. Quiero decir, no puedo leer sus ojos como leo los tuyos.-¿Y, qué están diciendo mis ojos ahora?-pregunta Draco.-Creo que tus ojos quieren decir es... qué agradable es para nosotros estar así... juntos... como amigos.-Eres buena...-ellos continúan bailando....Cho y Ty observándolos desde la mesa.-Sabes, no lo entiendo. Hacen una buena pareja. ¿Por qué querría Hermione estar con un mariposón?-pregunta Ty.-Ron no es un mariposón.-Oh, vamos, Cho. Él juega en el otro equipo.-Eso no lo sabes.-Oye; si parece un pato, habla como un pato, grazna como un pato... es un pato.-¿Y qué importa si... es un pato?-pregunta Cho enojada.-Bueno, es su elección. Si quiere graznar, más poder para él.-Verás, no creo que sea exactamente una elección que se pueda hacer.-Bueno, verás, eso es lo que quieren que creas, que no es una elección. Pero, verás... todo en la vida es una decisión. Y todos los patos eligen graznar, y Ron es definitivamente un graznador.-¿Estás bromeando o va en serio?-Es en serio. Nadie tiene porqué graznar si no quiere....Ron tumbado en su cama lanzando contra la pared una bola de goma y atrapándola. Alguien llama a la puerta.-Entra-dice Ron, Ginny la abre-hola.-Siento lo de esta noche. No debería haber dicho esas cosas-dice Ginny.-Bueno, está bien. No esperaba menos.-Ron, él no lo ha tenido fácil.-Sí, y la vida en Windsor ha sido un camino de rosas.-Bueno, no va a mejorar hasta que él vuelva.-Ginny, ¡vamos!-Bueno, ¡es verdad! Quiero decir que no podemos estar siempre pendientes de mamá y de todo. Somos demasiado jóvenes para este tipo de responsabilidad.-Entonces deberíamos acostumbrarnos, porque él no se va a quedar. Serías tonta si lo creyeses-dice Ron.-Pero si le hacemos ver que todos nosotros necesitamos estar juntos...-¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿Por qué tendríamos que hacerlo?!-Porque es nuestro padre.-Ginny, le perdimos cuando Bill murió, y cuando mamá se puso enferma, él se escabulló. ¿Qué te hace pensar que las cosas van a ser diferentes ahora?-¿Cómo esperas que te acepte si ese es el modo en que le ves? Si te resistes a quererlo, ¿cómo esperas que él te quiera?-No lo sé y, francamente, no me importa. Por lo que a mí respecta, puedes pasarte toda la vida enumerando tus logros delante de él, suplicando en su regazo por unos miserables signos de aprobación, que él te tirará; pero yo no puedo hacerlo-dice Ron enojado.-No creo que haya nada malo en esperar que mi padre esté orgulloso de mí.-No, no, no lo hay. ¿Pero alguna vez te has parado a preguntare si tú estas orgullosa de él?...Cho y Ty en la casa de Cho.-Gracias, abuela-dice Cho dandole un plato a su abuela.-Realmente me gusta este Ty, Cho.-Ese ha sido un gran emparedado-dice Ty.Cho está sentada ahí, silenciosamente.-¿Estás disgustada por algo?-pregunta Ty.-No. No, es... ¿sabes que?, sí. Sí, realmente lo estoy.-Déjame adivinar. Los patos que graznan.-¿Cómo puedes pensar que está mal?-pregunta Cho.-Oh, yo nunca dije que estuviera mal, Cho. Lo único que dije es que era una elección.-¿Así que piensas que está bien?-No. No. Creo que está mal. Está en la Biblia. Oiga, Sra. Chang, ¿Cual es el capítulo que condena la homosexualidad como un pecado?-Creo que está en el libro de Li...-dice la abuela pero Cho la interrumpe.-Abuela, manténte fuera de esto. ¿Por favor, vale? No voy a permitir que vosotros dos os confabuléis contra mí. ¿Cómo puedes tener un punto de vista tan estrecho de ser gay?-¿Cómo puede ser tu punto de vista tan estrechamente liberal?-Ty, no eres un Santo, lo sabes.-No afirmo que lo sea pero algún día, tendré que responder ante el Señor, y Ron también. Y si está preparado para ser responsable de sus actos, entonces puede hacer lo que quiera. Lo único que digo es que a la larga está dañando al mundo.-No me lo puedo creer. Para ti, simplemente sugerir mágicamente que alguien puede decidir ser gay o no es de locos.-¡Los hechos no mienten, Cho! El movimiento gay, no ha hecho más que dañar médica y moralmente a este país.-¡¿Qué?!-He intentado mantenerme fuera de esto, pero no puedo, Cho-dice la abuela.-¡No, no! ¡No voy a permitiros que me deis lecciones magistrales de moralidad, cuando de ningún modo conocéis todos los hechos!-dice Cho.-Lo que tengo que decir no está dirigido a ti, Cho, lo que tengo que decir es para Tyson. Si Ron es gay, no necesita que le juzgues, jovencito. El Señor lo hará, como lo hará con todos nosotros. Lo que él necesita de ti, de mí y del resto del mundo es amor y tolerancia. Si acaso, ese chico se siente asustado y solo, y él va a necesitar que sus compañeros le comprendan para ayudarle a través de esto. Dejemos el juicio para alguien mucho más experimentado que tú-Cho sonríe y se levanta al lado de su abuela, se han confabulado contra Ty....Draco acompañando a Hermione a casa. -Sabes, no tenías porqué acompañarme a casa-dice Hermione.-Bueno, puede que yo quisiera. ¿Cómo lo llevas?-Mm. Bien, Supongo.-¿Hizo el club de blues que te sintieras más deprimida?-Sí...-dice Hermione.-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-Es estúpido...-dice Hermione, ella abre la puerta y Draco la sigue dentro.-Si es estúpido, estás hablando con la persona adecuada, ¿vale? Resulta que tengo todo un mundo de experiencia en lo que a estupidez se refiere.-¿Puedo preguntarte algo honestamente y directo al grano?-Sí, sabes que puedes.-Um... ¿Soy... sexual?-pregunta Hermione.-¿Qué?-La cosa es, que sé que Ron no es gay, pero está obviamente confundido por algo y siempre le ha mantenido a distancia y me estaba preguntando si no me habrá elegido porque... soy segura.-¿Segura?-pregunta Draco.-Mírame. Soy Hermione Granger, virgen para la eternidad. No tengo ninguna experiencia con los hombres, o las relaciones o el sexo.-Hermione, eres extremadamente sexual.-Pero tú no lo viste. Me refiero, te fuiste a por Cho, la máquina de sexo. Yo era algo más para ti.-Hermione, yo era estúpido. Me llevó un tiempo ver lo que había ahí. -¿Y qué había? -Lo que había era una chica asombrosamente sexy. Hermione, tu sensualidad está en cada cosa que haces. Tu ingenio, tu furia. Lo veo más claramente cada día. Estás floreciendo, y es asombrosamente sexy.-Gracias, Draco.-Mira, no creo que la pregunta sea por qué Ron te eligió a ti. Creo que la verdadera pregunta es porqué tú elegiste a Ron....El director llegando al instituto y Harry está esperando.-¡Director Marky!-dice Harry.-Harry. A juzgar por tu récord de faltas de puntualidad, pensé que no te levantabas hasta las 10.-Bueno, levantarse requiere haberse dormido antes, y no he tenido una ocasión así esta noche. Esto es para usted-dice Harry y le da algunos papeles.-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta la directora.-Es un documento que he preparado. He repasado las leyes y normas del estado para los profesores y da la casualidad de que el Sr. Peterson ha violado casi todas.-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-Todos los educadores-dice Harry leyendo los papeles-han de mantener una relación profesional con todos los alumnos libre de acusaciones, recriminaciones, y acoso. ¿Quiere que siga leyendo?-¿Qué estás sugiriendo? ¿Que llame al Sr. Peterson a mi despacho y le castigue un sábado?-No, no tiene que hacer nada. Esa carpeta tiene unos 20 testimonios de otros estudiantes que reuní anoche. Hay una reunión de la junta escolar el martes, y he mandado una copia a cada persona que pertenece a ella. Quiero que este hombre sea reprendido públicamente.-Espero que sepas lo que haces, Harry.-Lo siento si he tenido que estar alrededor suyo director Marky. Pero lo único que intento es hacer lo que puedo con mis circunstancias....La casa de los Weasley. El Sr. Weasley baja las escaleras con sus maletas.-¿Papá, adónde vas?-pregunta Ginny.-Tengo que volver. Tengo tres reuniones esta tarde. Aquí hay algunos nombres de instituciones de enfermeras para tu madre. Conseguiremos ayuda para vosotros.-Bueno, ¿no puedes estar algún tiempo más?-No, lo siento. No es posible.-Pero tu me dijiste que lo discutiríamos y no lo hemos hecho todavía...-Ginny, no te pongas sentimental. Estaré de vuelta en algunas semanas.-No te molestes-dice Ron llegando.-¿Perdóname?-pregunta Arthur.-He dicho que no te molestes volviendo.-Ron. Papá y yo estamos hablando ahora mismo, así que por favor déjanos hablar.-¿Quieres explicar tu comentario?-pregunta Arthur.-Tú no quieres estar aquí, así que no te molestes volviendo. Tenemos todo bajo control. Sálvate poniendo carretera de por medio.-No voy a tolerar ese tono en ti. ¿Me entiendes? Trabajo demasiado duro.-Oh, esa es siempre tu excusa, ¿no? Trabajas demasiado duro. Bueno, no podría importarme menos lo duro que trabajes. ¿Qué sentido tiene mantener una familia que nunca te ha importado?-De acuerdo, eso es. Adiós, Ginny. Te llamaré en unos días-el se gira hacia la puerta, pero Ron corre, y la cierra de un golpe bloqueándole el paso.-¡No, no, no! ¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte!-dice Ron.-¡Sal de esa puerta!-¡No! ¡Esta es una conversación de la que no puedes huir! Tú no quieres hablar sobre la muerte de Bill. O de que mamá está enferma, ni siquiera de por qué está enferma. Evitas la realidad de por qué a tu hija le recetan drogas desde hace dos años. Eso está bien, también-dice Ron gritando y llorando-¡Pero vamos a hablar sobre mi!-¡CÁLMATE!-dice Arthur.-¡No! ¡NO me voy a calmar, y NO me callaré! ¿Quieres resolver esto? Entonces pregúntamelo otra vez.-¿Que te pregunte el qué?-¡La pregunta! Hazme otra vez esa pregunta. Pregúntame si soy gay. ¡Pregúntame!-No eres gay...-dice el sr. Weasley.-Sí. Lo soy. Lo sabes. Veo cómo me miras, y sé que lo sabes. Piensa en el modo en que me trataste y en el que trataste a Bill, porque él era el hijo verdadero y yo era diferente. Cuanto más lo has intentado erradicar e ignorar, yo aún lo he intentado más. He intentado más que tú estarme callado, olvidarlo y no fastidiar a mi familia-va andando y se sienta en las escaleras, llorando-pero no puedo seguir intentándolo porque me duele. Lo siento, papa. Ginny, lo siento. No quiero pasar por esto, pero lo estoy haciendo-Ginny va a su lado, a la escalera, y se sienta con él, consolándole.-Parad de llorar, los dos. He dicho que paréis de llorar-dice Arthur enojado.-¡Vete!-le grita Ginny.-Ginny, esto es entre Ron y yo.-¡No, desde ahora no! Sólo vete. ¡Sal de aquí!-el se va y Ginny va a consolar a Ron, aún llorando en las escaleras....Ron saliendo de la escuela. Él ve a Hermione y se acerca corriendo hasta ella.-¡Hermione, hola!-¡Hola! Has sobrevivido a la cena-dice Hermione.-Apenas. Oye, escucha, ¿Podemos hacer planes para vernos esta noche?-Claro. ¿Utilizando esa segunda oportunidad que dijiste?-Sí, realmente la necesito.Vale. Hasta esta noche, entonces.-Vale-dice Ron mientras se besan rápidamente-hasta luego.-¡Adiós!...Ron y todo el mundo leyendo un cartel en la puerta del Sr. Peterson. Harry llega.-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Harry.-No hay Peterson hoy. Tenemos que ir a estudiar a la biblioteca. ¡Um, Harry! He estado intentando decirte algo desde hace un rato. Gracias.-De nada, hombre-Harry continúa andando, mira en la clase y ve a Peterson sentado en su mesa. Él entra en la clase-¿por qué no se está dando clase?-Oh, ¿no has escuchado las últimas noticias? Tu profesor favorito deja esta institución dejada de la mano de Dios-dice el profe.-No lo entiendo. Ni siquiera ha asistido a la junta aún.-Por favor. No creerás que realmente aparecería delante de un grupo de padres idiotas para que me digan todo lo que he hecho mal en los últimos 30 años. Preferiría comer basura. Planeaba retirarme en seis meses, pero tu acción me ha dado la razón perfecta para tener una salida anticipada.-Sr. Peterson, esto puede llegar un poco tarde, pero lo siento.-Esta escena era uno de los momentos más admirables de tu vida. No lo estropees con una disculpa.-Usted es increíble, hombre. ¿Qué hay dentro de usted que le hace un hombre tan puñetero?-Sr. Potter, aún siendo ese hombre tan feo que usted ve, usted vino aquí a aprender de mí.-Y he aprendido, Sr. He aprendido que el respeto no se consigue con miedo. Se gana con la compasión.-Entonces dime esto. ¿Debería respetarte? Eres el responsable de la destrucción de mi carrera. ¿Dónde está la compasión en eso?-pregunta el profesor. Él se va, dejando a Harry sólo en la clase....Cho en un columpio en el jardín. Ty llega.-Vengo en son de paz. Cuidando mi ego herido. Esperando una redención-dice Ty.-Ty... esto no va a funcionar. Lo siento pero hay demasiadas diferencias y no me parece que pueda pasar por alto algunos de tus puntos de vista inherentes.-¿Y, no podemos estar en desacuerdo? Pensé que una relación iba sobre crecer juntos. Si piensas que mis creencias están equivocadas, enséñame. Muéstrame otro camino.-Ty, no es tan fácil.-Bueno, las relaciones no son fáciles. Todo lo que digo es que tengo una mente abierta. Mis puntos de vista de mente estrecha, están abiertos a la discusión. ¿Y qué hay de tus puntos de vista liberales? ¿Están abiertos? Eres una chica inteligente y bella... ¿no podemos simplemente ver que pasa luego?-pregunta Ty.-Bueno, ciertamente tienes encanto, ¿no?...Harry andando por la zona de estudiantes. Él ve a Ginny, la cual le ve a él. Ginny cierra su libro, se levanta y anda hacia Harry.-Te he estado buscando...-dice Ginny.-No, en realidad, he venido a hablar contigo...-No, antes de que digas nada, Harry, necesito decirte algo. Quiero disculparme.-No, yo vine a disculparme-dice Harry.-No, debería ser yo quien lo haga. Te he estado tratando tan injustamente...-No, pero yo te hice daño con mi pequeña cruzada, ¿vale? Nunca me paré a pensar cuanto te afectaría. Simplemente me obsesioné.-Espera un momento, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú el único que se disculpe?-pregunta Ginny.-¿Por qué estás discutiendo conmigo sobre ello?-Porque yo te fallé.-Yo fui cabezota hasta el punto de distanciarme de todo lo que me importa.-Pero yo te forcé a estar a la altura de esas expectativas excesivas.-¡Vale! Weasley, cállate y déjame disculparme, ¿vale? Esta semana sin ti ha sido un infierno en vida y no quiero pasar por ningún momento como ese nunca más. Lo siento Weasley.-Estás perdonado, Harry.-Es tu turno ahora.-Es sólo que yo te moldé como esa persona que creía que deberías ser, y se lo hice también a mi padre. Pensé que era eso lo que necesitaba, ¿sabes? Coloco esta carga injusta en la gente para que ellos puedan salvarme de mí misma, pero me doy cuenta de que no necesito un caballero enamorado brillantemente. Necesito un compañero. Alguien del que estoy orgullosa de amar y que está orgulloso de amarme a pesar de todos mis fallos, y eres tú. Eres tú, Harry. Lo siento.-¿Cómo es que tu disculpa ha sido mucho mejor que la mía? Siempre pierdo contigo, Ginny-dice Harry mientras la besa-lo retiro. Definitivamente aquí soy el ganador....Ron andando hacia Hermione quien está encendiendo velas fuera de su casa para su "cena".-¡Hola! ¡Llegas temprano! No he terminado de encender las velas, y la comida aún se está haciendo-dice Hermione mientras lo besa rapidamente.-Guau. Hermione, esto es magnífico.-Sí, yo estaría bastante impresionada si fuera tú.-No tendrías que haber hecho esto.-Yo quería hacerlo.-Lo sé, pero no tendrías que haberlo hecho.-Aquí es donde yo digo "Uh, oh" ¿verdad?-pregunta Hermione.-Mira, Hermione, no se por dónde empezar.-Simplemente sé honesto conmigo. Me refiero, esta vez... simplemente sé honesto. Por favor.-Esta mañana le dije a mi padre que era gay-dice Ron.-Así que lo eres. Eres gay.-Bueno, yo, quiero decir, no soy...-¿No eres gay?-pregunta Hermione confundida.-No.-¿Medio gay?-dice Hermione mientras Ron se ríe-no, por favor no te rías de mi. No sé que me estás intentando decir, um, ¿eres gay?-Ron asiente con la cabeza a punto de llorar. Hermione empieza a asentir con la cabeza.-Cuando escribí ese poema, tocó algo dentro de mí que había estado callado por mucho tiempo y me hizo darme cuenta de que sea lo que fuere, no se iba a ir. Puede que nunca. Hermione, me importas tanto. Has sido una amiga tan buena conmigo que no puedo ni siquiera pensar en perderte, pero tampoco quiero hacerte daño.-Yo, me sé el resto. Gracias por ser honesto conmigo.Ron alarga su mano a través de la mesa y coge su mano.-Gracias a tí por ser tú-dice Ron....Draco tumbado en su cama viendo la televisión. Hermione trepa por la ventana. Draco la mira confundido.-¿Hermione?-pregunta Draco.Ella empieza a llorar, se acerca a él y apoya su cabeza en su pecho, llorando. Draco la besa en la cabeza y la abraza, mientras ella continúa llorando. 


	16. Cuidado con lo que deseas

_Ron por fin declara el mundo que es gay. Hermione esta de nuevo sola.Cho discute con Ty porque esta habla muy mal acerca de los homosexuales_ **Cuidado con lo que deseas.**En el dorrmitorio de Draco, Harry entra medio dormido al parecer es muy noche.-Draco, ¿qué pasa? He venido tan pronto como recibí tu mensaje-dice Harry.-Estoy alucinando-dice Draco mientras coge el reloj.-¿Por qué?¿Cual es el problema?-Draco le lanza el reloj a Harry.-Es casi medianoche.-Sí... es tu cumpleaños. En unos minutos vas a tener 16 años. Felicidades, hombre, este es un gran paso en tu vida.-Y estaré eternamente perdido como una especie más en este planeta-dice Draco.-Oh, esto va a ser malo...-Voy a tener 16 en unos minutos y sigo siendo... yo. El mismo adolescente quejica, perdedor, que habla mucho y hace poco.-Vamos, Draco, eso no es cierto.-¡Es totalmente cierto! Me refiero a que... piénsalo. Cada una de las personas que conozco esta creciendo y moviéndose de alguna manera. Hermione está ocupada encontrándose a sí misma. Tú tienes ese asunto de novio estable y bienintencionado. Cho está... bueno, no está necesariamente avanzando, pero al menos se está moviendo ¡Incluso mis padres están construyendo nuevas vidas! Pero yo, yo estoy exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que estaba hace un año.-Sí, pero vas a cumplir los 16, Draco. Alégrate. esto es bueno. Te estás haciendo mayor.-Pero no parece haber nada delante mío. Más de lo mismo. Estoy estancado. Hermione me abandonó. Quiero decir, que lo único que he conseguido este año ha sido darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por ella, y no pude mantenerla. Me dejó. Por un tío gay-dice Draco, se ríe-¿Podemos hablar de el asunto tío-gay-mujer-heterosexual? Tiene que estar pasando algo que no vemos.-Tienes razón, Draco. Es todo parte del malvado plan gay para mantener a la especie sin reproducirse.-Mantendría los ojos abiertos con Ginny si fuera tú.-Vamos, Draco. Tienes que dejar de buscar las respuestas a las preguntas de la vida en las películas. ¿Vale? ¡Lo que tienes que hacer es que decidir qué es lo que quieres en la vida y provocar que ocurra! ¿Vale? ¡Sé definitivo!-Tienes razón. Necesito... necesito respuestas definitivas. Hermione es la respuesta. Yo la tuve, la perdí, y ahora voy a recuperarla. Eso sí que es definitivo, ¿eh?Draco sale de su dormitorio, y cierra la puerta, dejando allí a Harry. Harry suspira....Lucius haciendo tortitas en la cocina de la casa de los Malfoy cuando entra Narcisa, sorprendida de verle.-¿Lucius?-¡Hola! Recuerdas mi tradición de hacerle a Draco su desayuno de cumpleaños, ¿no?-Bueno, por supuesto, sólo pensé que...-dice Narcisa en ese momento entra Draco.-¿Papá?-No pensarías que me iba a olvidar ¿no? Lo de siempre para nuestro cliente favorito.-Gracias. Es agradable tener un poco de tradición esta mañana.-Um, por cierto, tengo que hablar con tu madre en privado un momento. Sobre cosas del cumpleaños, estrictamente confidencial-dice Lucius mientras ellos salen al porche-mira, uh, sé que no lo hemos discutido... con los sucesos de este año, pero... pero habitualmente le damos a Draco los regalos de cumpleaños juntos y tenía una idea...-Sabes, llegas un poco tarde para eso, Lucius, ya le he comprado a Draco un regalo. Le voy a dar a Draco su primer coche esta noche. Un Explorer.-Bueno, eso es una gran decisión, Narcisa. ¿No crees que la podríamos decidir juntos?-pregunta Lucius-mira, sé que debería contribuir más financieramente, pero he dejado el restaurante en segundo plano y estoy buscando sustituir en el instituto....En el restaurante. Hermione está sentada en el mostrador y Harry está sentado junto a ella.-Vamos a repetirlo una vez más-dice Hermione.-Vale. Yo invito a Draco a cenar con Ginny y conmigo esta noche. Le mantendré ocupado hasta más o menos las 9, y en ese punto, pondremos una pobre excusa sobre cómo podemos llamarlo una noche joven. Entonces, volveremos a su casa donde...-Habré montado la mejor fiesta sorpresa del mundo. Espero.-Estoy seguro de que será fantástica. Testimonio de una verdadera amistad. La fiesta de todas las fiestas. Desde ahora, La casa de los Malfoy será conocida como la casa Delta de Oxford. -Gracias. No sé por qué estoy tan nerviosa. Nunca he organizado una fiesta-dice Hermione, en eso Ron entra. Hermione no le dice nada. Él se da cuenta, se da la vuelta y se va.-Escucha, Hermione, sin afán de entrometerme, ¿cómo lo llevas? Me refiero, ahora que has tenido tiempo de procesarlo...-dice Harry.-Dios. Todo el mundo me pregunta eso en ese tono solemne. Como si acabara de contraer alguna enfermedad terminal. Quiero decir que Ron es el que está pasando por algo. Sí, lo admito, al principio estaba obviamente chocada pero, estoy bien. De verdad. Es sólo-Hermione hace lenguaje facial para decir que no es nada....Ron, fuera de la Heladería, junto a las mesas. Lavander y dos amigas llegan.-Rooooonnn, ¿estás sirviendo almuerzos ya?-pregunta Lavander.-Um, sí, en unos 10 minutos. Mira, aquí hay algunos menús que podéis mirar mientras.-Genial, estamos completamente muertas de hambre.-¿No eres tú ese tío?-pregunta una amiga de Lavander.-¿Qué?-dice Ron.-¿El primer tío que se ha mostrado en Oxford? El fue quien escribió el poema.-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Tú eres el tío gay!-dice la otra amiga.-En persona-dice Lavander señalandolo.-Sí...-dice Ron incómodamente.-Jaycee, Kelly, este es Ron Weasley. El por no más tiempo residente ambiguo de Oxford.-Sabes, creo que es tan genial que te hayas mostrado, teniendo sólo 16 años. Sabes, he visto Ellen durante este año tumultuoso y, bueno, ella no se mostró hasta que tenía, como, 40.-Um, ¿puedo traeros algo de beber mientras miráis los menús?-pregunta Ron.-¿Sabes de qué me acabo de dar cuenta? Eres la primera persona gay de verdad que me encuentro.-Es un gran desperdicio, porque, eres todo un bombón-le dice Lavander.-Sabes, me lo tomaría como un cumplido si no viniese de Satán-dice Ron mientras se va y Lavander le sigue.-Ron, me has tomado erróneamente. No soy ni siquiera uno de sus ayudantes.-Bueno, entonces, supongo que debo felicitarte por el gran e inteligente disfraz que has llevado estos meses.-Empezamos con mal píe. De verdad, he podido no ser perfecta en el pasado pero, quiero decir que algunas veces, la gente puede sorprenderte. Deberías saber algo de eso-dice Lavander....Ginny en terapia.-Parece que has estado soportando mucho a tus espaldas para ser una chica de 16 años-dice el doctor.-Sí, bueno, después de la muerte de Bill y de que mamá, ya sabe, parecía que hacía falta alguien que fuera el pegamento que mantuviera a la familia unida y supongo que yo era la mejor candidata.-Bueno, no me sorprende que empezaras a sentirte un poco abrumada.-Sí, um, me sentía como si estuviera haciendo juegos malabares con todas esas bolas, ¿Sabe? Y si se me cayera alguna, todas empezarían a caer, y, um, entonces yo empezaba a pensar sobre todo esto a la vez y a tener ataques de pánico cuando mi corazón estaba acelerado y no podía respirar...-dice Ginny.-Ginny, Ginny. Dime algo. Olvídate de salvar a todo el mundo y olvídate también de tu familia por unos minutos. ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres? ¿Qué deseas? Para ti.-Deseo librarme de todas mis preocupaciones. ¿Sabe? Y ser una de esas personas que simplemente navegan con facilidad por la vida. ¿Sabe? Y que hacen lo que quieren, lo que les haga feliz y no les importa lo que el resto de la gente piense de ellos.-Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué no lo haces? Te voy a dar una receta, Ginny, pero no para una medicina. Te receto una noche de imperfección....En el restaurante. Dennis le da algo a Hermione.-Toma. Puedes salir temprano. Estoy segura de que quieres cambiarte antes de ir a casa de Draco-dice Dennis.-Créeme, Dennis. No va a llevarme mucho tiempo. No es como si me tuviese que arreglar para que alguien me vea como si hubiese apartado a Ron de las mujeres.-Hermione, sabes que eso no es verdad.-Lo sé. No es verdad. Quiero decir que, intelectualmente sé que no tiene nada que ver. Es... ¿Dennis? ¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?-Pinta. Concéntrate en ti y en tu arte. Me refiero a que cortaste con Draco porque querías encontrarte a ti misma... y después fuiste directa a una relación con Ron. Esta es tu oportunidad para hacer lo que te propongas. Mira. Cualquier chica actuaría de la misma manera que tú lo estás haciendo ahora bajo tus circunstancias. Creo que lo estás llevando con un asombroso nivel de madurez-dice Dennis mientras se abrazan. Draco entra.-Hermione, hola. Necesito hablar contigo-dice Draco.-Claro...-Hermione coge su abrigo y se dirige fuera del restaurante-¿Qué ocurre?...Ty poniendo una cinta en el regalo de Draco.-Bueno, parece que puedes añadir el arte y la habilidad a tus talentos-dice Cho, Ty se ríe. Cho anda detrás suyo, junto al fregadero, se gira y le mira.-Puedo sentir eso.-¿El qué?-pregunta Cho.-A ti. Mirándome. Crees que eres habilidosa, pero lo sé. Puedo sentir tus ojos en mí.-No puedes.-A veces. ¿Tú no?-Nah, no sé. En realidad nunca lo he intentado.-Cierra tus ojos-dice Ty, Cho cierra sus ojos y Ty la mira-así. ¿Puedes sentirme mirándote?-No. Aún no-Ty se acerca.-¿Ahora?-No...-dice Ty mientras la besan. Se apartan y se ríen.-Estaba mirando.Empiezan a besarse de nuevo, Ty se separa.-Uh, ¿mañana? Cocina... Abuela-dice Ty. Cho le mira confusa, un poco recelosa....Draco y Hermione andando por un paseo marítimo.-Oh, está helando. Ojalá nevara ya-dice Hermione tiritando.-Lo sé.-¿Recuerdas lo que solíamos hacer de niños?-¿El qué? ¿Pedir un deseo en la primera nevada?-Uh huh. Y siempre se hacía realidad-dice Hermione-bueno, excepto aquella vez que pedimos un caballo, un millón de dólares y un trampolín, todo el mismo año... yo era codiciosa, ¿Qué puedo decir?-se ríen.-La nieve es tan... esperanzadora, ¿sabes?-pregunta Draco.-Sí. La esperanza es buena. Y... ¿qué es lo que deseas?-Deseo que pudiésemos volver al modo en que estábamos antes.-Yo también. Y he estado intentando recuperar nuestra amistad...-No estoy hablando sólo de nuestra amistad, Hermione. Mira, no puedo negar una verdad que es sencilla y evidente, quiero más. Quiero recuperarte.-Draco...-dice Hermione negando con la cabeza.-Anoche estaba muy confuso, pero me di cuenta de que lo único que da sentido a mi vida eres tú, y sé que eso está aún entre nosotros. Lo sentí durante toda la saga de Ron, y sé que tú también lo sientes, porque somos almas gemelas. Hermione, estamos predestinados para serlo. Punto. Final. Entrada de la feliz música final.-No... mira, Draco. ¿Recuerdas por qué rompí contigo la primera vez? No tenía nada que ver contigo y desde luego no tenía nada que ver con Ron, tenía que ver conmigo. De cómo tenía que solucionar algunas cosas.-Cosas que querías descubrir con Ron pero no conmigo-dice Draco.-¡No, Draco! No podemos hablar de esto, ya sabes por qué.-¡Hermione! Si tú y yo no estamos predestinados a estar juntos, entonces no sé nada. Yo no contaría con la nieve hoy-el se va....Draco mirando melancólicamente por la ventana del coche patrulla que está conduciendo Harry. Ginny está en el asiento trasero.-Siempre he querido sentarme en el asiento trasero de un coche de policía. ¡Oye! ¡Ya sé! ¡Vamos a encender las sirenas!-dice Ginny emocionada.-No creo que esa sea la mejor idea, cariño.-¡Whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo!-dice Ginny imitando a una sirena-¡Atrápales, Nii-nooo! Así es como se va cuando te llevan a la cárcel, ¿no?-Depende. Hay diferentes tipos. Están las reguladas por el estado, y aquellas en las que estás atrapado cuando tu vida no va a ningún sitio y el resto del mundo sigue adelante-dice Draco.-Hemos tomado una píldora de felicidad esta mañana, ¿no, Draco?-pregunta Harry.-No, sólo una dosis de sombría realidad. No te ofendas, pero ¿te has dado cuenta de que mis únicos planes de cumpleaños son hacer de carabina con mi amigo y su novia?-Vale, escucha, tío, cualquier otro día del año, estaría más que feliz de hablar de eso, pero como hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿Por qué no intentamos concentrarnos en las cosas positivas, vale?-¡OYEEE! ¡PARA EL COCHE!-dice Ginny gritando. Harry pisa a fondo los frenos.-¿Qué? ¿A qué le hemos dado?-pregunta Harry.-Nada. Da media vuelta, acabo de ver un sitio guay a la vuelta de la esquina.-¿Ginny? ¿Podemos mantener ese ataque impulsivo que estás intentando satisfacer esta noche sin matarnos? ¿Por favor, cariño?-Um, ¡ordenes del médico! ¿Te acuerdas, Harry? Me prometiste que podría soltarme esta noche.-Sí... lo prometí, ¿no? Vale-Harry da marcha atrás al coche en un aparcamiento y da media vuelta....Ron fuera de la casa de los Malfoy arreglando su nueva raya-en-medio-lograda-con-gomina. Entra en la fiesta y Lavander y sus amigas están junto a la puerta.-¡Oh, Dios! Ron... estás... asombroso-dice la amiga de Lavander.-Es como una transformación de John-chico a John-John, todo en un definido cóctel-dice Lavander.-No es nada. Me puse un poco de gomina en el pelo. Es como mucho su extensión-dice Ron.-Supongo que cuando te vuelves gay, coges estilo. Ojalá te hubiese pillado antes de una preferencia sexual-dice Lavander. Ron simplemente la mira divertido y se va....Cho llevando los regalos de Draco a una habitación. Ty entra tras ella.-Hola, Ty.-Excelente, vas aprendiendo-dice Ty mientras se acerca y se besan. Ty se separa.-Vale, explicación.-¿Qué?-Primero esta mañana, y ahora. Eso son dos besos que has interrumpido.-Vale, es sólo que estamos acercándonos, ¿sabes?-Lo sé. Lo llaman salir-dice Cho.-Me doy cuenta de eso, pero ¿cuando se termina?-Estás bromeando, ¿no?-Cho... tú... tú me excitas, y cuanto más cerca estamos, más me excitas.-¿Es algo tan malo?-pregunta Cho sonriendo.-Lo único que estoy diciendo es que las cosas se me pueden escapar de las manos.-¿En serio? ¿Cómo de lejos?-En serio.-¿Apenas nos hemos besado y crees que las cosas pueden escapársenos de las manos? Dulce... con cierto aire de años 50.-¿Sí? Bueno, ¿y esto es de años 50?-se empiezan a besar de nuevo....Ginny, Draco, y Harry en un club. Ginny se quita el abrigo, mostrando un vestido de tirantitos rojos. Harry se da cuenta.-¡Guau! ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi novia?-dice Harry sorprendido.-Ha estado aquí siempre. Atrapada bajo la esclavitud de vestirse bien y del complejo de niña buena.-Bueno, el complejo de niña buena formaba parte de tu encanto.-Parte de mi encanto. No todo él. Recuerda que nos estamos divirtiendo. Además, tu doctor dijo que necesitaba dejar que mi 'ello' saliera a respirar un poco de aire fresco por una noche.-¿Qué es exactamente lo que vas a sacar por una noche?-pregunta Draco.-Es lo que mi doctor llama tu 'ello'. Es la parte de ti que mantiene tus impulsos y deseos más puros. No importa lo que el resto de la gente piense. Simplemente quiere lo que quiere-dice Ginny.-¿Y qué crees que quiere?-pregunta Draco.-Bueno, pienso que va de dejar aparte tus preconcebidas nociones de como se supone que tienes que hablar o comportarte y simplemente soltarte por una vez-dice Ginny.-Desde luego podría aprender algo de soltarme. Me refiero, mírame. Estoy sentado en un bar y estoy bebiendo una cocacola simple-dice Draco y Harry levanta una ceja.-Podemos hacerlo juntos si quieres. Puede ser bueno para nosotros dos volvernos un poco... salvajes esta noche-dice Ginny.-Intentad no volveros muy salvajes mientras estoy en el lavabo, ¿vale?-pregunta Harry mientras se va y la camarera viene a su mesa.-¿Puedo traeros algo más?-pregunta la camarera.-Sí, um, tomaré otra cocacola, y ¿puede decirle al barman que le ponga un poco más de ron esta vez?-pregunta Ginny.-Sí, a mí también, apenas he notado el ron en la mía.-Oh, ¡lo siento! Os pondré una doble la siguiente ronda para arreglarlo-dice la camarera pensando que son mayores de edad y se va.-¡Ahhh! ¡¡Nunca había bebido!!-dice Ginny nerviosa.-Nunca-dice Draco, Ginny nerviosamente se da la vuelta y mira al escenario....Ron fuera, en el porche. Lavander sale.-Y... ¿cómo se siento uno al soportar este pequeño pueblo bajo tus pies?-pregunta Lavander.-¿Por qué sigues hablándome? No me gustas, Lavander.-Bueno, eso es porque no le gusto a nadie. Soy una marginada. Bienvenido al club-dice Lavander, Ron se ríe y empieza andar hacia la puerta para entrar.-Todo este asunto es ridículo. En cualquier caso no es gran cosa ser gay-dice Ron mientras se para.-Es sólo el nombre que la gente se inventa para perseguir la normal inclinación hacia los dos lados.-¿Qué quieres... Qué quieres decir?-pregunta Ron.-Bueno, todos somos bisexuales, ¿no crees? Sólo somos animales sexuales bajo la gracia de Dios. Esta sociedad atómica pura creerá que nuestros impulsos naturales son algo de lo que estar avergonzado cuando son ese tipo de actitudes las que son vergonzosas....Harry, Ginny, y Draco en el bar, Ginny y Draco están obviamente borrachos.-¿Cómo va eso?-pregunta la camarera.-Creo que estamos preparados para otra ronda-dice Draco.-¡Me suena bien!-Vale, dos más marchando-dice la camarera mientras se va.-¿Cuántas cocacolas vais a tomaros esta noche?-pregunta Harry, Draco y Ginny se encogen de hombros, borrachos.-Bueno, vale, como ya sabréis, esta noche es la noche de micrófono abierto así que ¿quién quiere subir aquí y cantar un blues para nosotros?-dice un empleado al publico.-Yo se algunas cosas sobre la depresion-dice Draco.-¡Vale! ¡Entonces vamos! ¡Vamos!-dice Ginny.-No creo que esa sea la mejor idea, ¿no, cariño?-¡Seguro que sí!-Draco y Ginny se suben al escenario.-¡Vale, chicos, el blues!-dice Draco borracho.El grupo empieza a tocar el blues y Ginny empieza a bailar y Draco ajusta el micro y se ríe. Entonces, empieza a cantar.-_Me llamo Draco Malfoy. Y me siento un poco cansado. Hoy es mi cumpleaños. Y todos vosotros estáis un poco nublados. La chica que me importaba,me dejó y se fue,derechita a los brazos de ¡UN TÍO QUE RESULTÓ SER GAY! ¡Tengo la depre! ¡Sí! ¡Hoy me he levantado como si hubiese nacido para perder! Sí, tengo la depreeeeeee. ¡Algunos días has nacido para perder!_ Aquí está mi amiga Ginny, ¡¡¡¡Ella os va a cantar una canción porque ella tiene la depre!!!!-_Mi nombre es Ginny. Y mi hermano es el que es gay. Mi otro hermano murió. Y mi padre se marchó! Pero sigo siendo Ginny. Y mi novio me pone caliente. Su nombre es Harry,¡¡¡¡Y MI MADRE SE HA VUELTO LOCA!!!! ¡Síiiiiiiiiii yo tengo la depreeeeeeeeeeeeee!_-¡Cántalo hermana!-dice Draco.-_¡Algunas veces jurarías que has nacido para perdeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrr!-Oh, ¡Tenemos la depreee! ¡Es la hora de ponerme mis zapatos de baile! ¡Whoooooo! ¡Síiiiii! ¡De acuerdo! Oh, he estado inquieto, desesperado y confuso, Esa chica de la que os he hablado, La que se marchó, Está en mi fiesta sorrrrrrpresa donde están todos los que conozco, ¡Y cuando llegue más tarde van A TENER UN PROBLEMILLA! Síiiiiiiii yo tengo la depreeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Juraría que ha veces hemos nacido para perder!_ -_¡Tenemos la depreeeeeee!_-dice Draco y Ginny juntosTodo el mundo aplaude. Ginny y Draco bajan a su mesa. Harry se levanta y coge el abrigo de Ginny.-Bueno, que me decís si acabamos esta noche con una nota alta, y nos vamos a esa fiesta no tan sorpresa-dice Harry.-Creo que estamos pasando un buen rato y no precisamente inocente-dice Draco.-¡¡¡Escucha, escucha!!!-dice Ginny mientras Harry se sienta.-¿Qué es lo que os pasa esta noche?-pregunta Harry.-Bueno, ¡es su cumpleaños!-¡Eso es cierto!-¿Y qué es lo siguiente que quieres hacer?-pregunta Ginny, Harry prueba un poco de la cocacola de Ginny.-¡Así que habéis estado bebiendo!-dice Harry.-¡Perdone, camarera! Que sea una doble esta vez con un chorrito de cocacola. Sabe qué, creo que un chorrito es demasiado, póngale sólo un "chorr". Nada de "ito"-dice Draco.-Antes de traeros nada más, el barman me dijo que os pidiera el carné de identidad-dice la camarera.-¡¿Pedirnos nuestros carnés?! Debería haber hecho eso unas 5 bebidas antes porque ¿sabe qué? ¡¡Tenemos 16 años!!-dice Ginny riendo. Draco se ríe y se pone el dedo en los labios indicando a Ginny que se calle-no, ¡Los tenemos! ¿Y sabe qué? Usted, señorita, ¡acaba de violar la ley! ¡Podría perder su trabajo por ello! ¡ y no sólo su trabajo, podría perder la licencia para vender alcohol! y, sabe qué, este es mi novio y su padre es el jefe de policía del pueblo quién p...-No, no-Harry le da a Draco en el hombro, que se ha estado riendo todo este tiempo, para que se levante-oiga, está bromeando. Es un chiste. Es un chiste-Harry los está sacando del bar.-No, ¡no lo es! Aquí tengo mi carnet. ¿Quiere verlo?-pregunta Ginny.-Vamos. ¿En qué estabais pensando, huh?-dice Harry....La fiesta. Lucius anda hacia Narcisa, junto al bol de ponche.-He estado en el garaje y he visto el explorer. Muy bonito. Un regalo estupendo. Excepto porque yo pensaba que el primer coche de Draco sería más como el que yo tuve cuando era un chaval. Como un coche de segunda mano o algo así. Por supuesto es tu decisión-dice Lucius.-Parece que la mayoría de las decisiones matrimoniales son mías últimamente, excepto, por supuesto, la del matrimonio en sí....El Explorer en el garaje con los cristales empañados. Como en la escena de Titanic, alguien golpea el cristal con la mano. Dentro del coche, Cho y Ty se están besando. -Vale, vale, tenemos que parar. No puedo hacerlo. Lo siento, Cho.-Deberías sentirlo.-No es sólo mi culpa.-Oh, en serio. ¿Qué papel estoy jugando en tu lucha interior?-pregunta Cho.-Estás tentándome...-¡¡Y una mierda...!!-Lo siento, Cho, pero me siento tan atraído por ti... No creo en el sexo pre-marital y da igual lo que digas o lo que hagas, que no me vas a convencer de que está bien.-¿Quién ha dicho nada de sexo?-pregunta Cho saliendo del Explorer. Ty la sigue.-Cho, ¡Me refiero a que tu historial de besar, no es sólo besar!-Cho enfadada, se da la vuelta sorprendentemente.-¡¿Mi historial?!-Cho, somos clases de gente, y mientras yo soy de los que está los domingos en la iglesia...-¡¿Yo soy más una ramera de sábado por la noche?!-Yo no he dicho eso.-¿Entonces cómo es que nunca me he sentido más como una?...Ron apoyado en la barandilla de las escaleras dentro de la casa de los Malfoy. Lavander llega junto a él.-Su propia fiesta y ni siquiera está aquí, que tío-dice Lavander aburrida.-¿Crees realmente en lo que dijiste antes? ¿Aquello de que todo el mundo tiene inclinaciones bisexuales?-Oh, absolutamente-dice Lavander mientras entran a la habitación de Draco-sabes, en el universo de Draco y Hermione están bastante avanzados para su edad, pero con todo el tiempo que pasan analizando sus ombligos, penaría que ellos deberían estar abiertos a otras posibilidades.Ron se levanta un poco su camiseta y mira su ombligo.-Sabes, ¡Tienes razón! Hay un mundo entero de posibilidades aquí-dice Ron jugando. Se ríen. Lavander mira el suyo.-Aquí también-ella se sienta en la cama.-Sí, puede que no seas Satán después de todo. Por supuesto, no creo que Satán tenga una barriga distintiva-se sienta junto a ella.-Bueno, nuestras marginaciones tienen que aprender a permanecer juntas....El piso inferior, Hermione va andando cargando con un bol cuando Draco, Ginny, y Harry abren de golpe la puerta, entrando.-¡SORPRESA! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-llega gritando Draco, Draco y Ginny se dirigen a otra habitación y Hermione se acerca a Harry.-Llegas tarde. Esta fiesta es un desastre-dice Hermione enojada.-No me hagas hablar...-¿Están...?-Sí, ron en la cocacola, me esquivaron-dice Harry disculpandose....Draco tropieza con las escaleras y Hermione le ayuda a levantarse. Él mira a algunas personas que están en las escaleras.-¡HOLA! ¿QUÉ PAAAAASSSSSAAAAAA?-Vamos a meterle un poco de café a tu cuerpo. Sabe Dios, probablemente no te ayudará pero es lo único que se me ocurre ahora mismo-dice Hermione.-Tengo la depre, Hermy. ¿Sabes algo de la depre?-Más de lo que me gustaría.Ellos entran en la habitación de Draco, para encontrar a Ron besando a Lavander. Draco empieza a reírse de forma histérica. Empieza a tocar la guitarra en el aire.-_EL TÍO DEL QUE HABLABA,QUE DIJO QUE ERA GAY, CAMBIÓ DE LOOK,¡¡¡¡¡¡ Y DECIDIÓ PROBAR LOS DOS LADOS!!!!!!_-dice Draco cantando. Draco se cae en su cama de espaldas, tocando la guitarra en el aire y Lavander se ríe.-Hermione...-No puedo hacer frente a esto, ¿vale?-Hermione se va y Ron la sigue....Hermione bajando las escaleras. Ron la está siguiendo. Lavander le sigue a él.-¡Hermione!-dice Ron gritando.-Ya no más gay-dice Lavander a sus amigas.-Más gay que nunca-dice Ron....Narcisa trae la tarta de Draco. Draco llega.-Oh, en el momento oportuno, cariño; iba a llamarte tan pronto como encendiera las velas-dice Narcisa.-¿Qué? ¿Hora de pedir un deseo?-Draco, cariño, ¿Has estado bebiendo?-Hora de pedir un deseo, vale... vamos a pedir un deseo-dice Draco. Todo el mundo está callado, escuchándole-deseo... desearía que mi madre no se hubiese acostado con el co-presentador-va hacia su padre-desearía que mi padre dejara de hablar sobre conseguir un trabajo, ¡y que realmente fuera y lo consiguiera!-señalando a ambos-desearía que vosotros dos dejarais de reñir y por lo menos simularais que sois adultos-yendo hacia Harry, que está con Ginny, la cual se mueve de lado a lado-deseo que mi amigo Harry termine con su transformación en estudiante de sobresaliente, bienintencionado, completo ángel santimonioso y volviera a lo que hace mejor, que es hacerme sentir mejor con mi vida cuando la suya se supone que es peor-ahora le toca a Cho. Va hacia ella-y entonces está Cho Chang, con sus borracheras y sus revolcones con sus novios y sus salvajes y traviesas maneras. ¡Quiero irme de fiesta contigo!-Cho intenta sonreír. Draco ve a Ron y se dirige a él, señalándole con el dedo-y ahí está Ron Weasley. Ron Weasley a quien le gustan los tíos pero que no le importa robarme la novia. Esta noche, damas y caballeros, actuando en su propia versión de "Dentro o Fuera" ¡Está dentro!, ¡está fuera! ¡Está dentro! ¡Está fuera! ¡Dentro, fuera! Bonito pelo, por cierto-Hermione, que estaba al lado de Ron, va hacia la puerta. Draco va detrás de ella-y después, por supuesto, esta mi Hermione-pasándole las manos por el pelo-mi dulce y preciosa Hermione. La única chica de 16 años en el mundo que necesita encontrarse a sí misma. ¿Pero sabes qué? Está bien. Lo acepto. Necesitas encontrarte a ti misma y yo lo acepto-Draco se da la vuelta, para buscar a Hermione, aunque la tenía en frente-así que ¡Hermione! ¿Hermione?-empieza a mirar por todas partes, debajo de la mesa, entre la gente-¿Dónde está mi Hermione? Perdona... ¡Hermione! ¿Hermione? Perdona... Mamá-Draco se cae al suelo, no lo vemos porque nos lo tapa una mesa. De pronto, como si fuera un dibujo animado, asoma la cabeza por encima de la mesa, mirando a un lado y a otro-¡¡Ohhhh!!-admirado-¡Ahí está! ¡Ahí está! ¡¡Es mi Hermione!!-el se acerca, la coge y la besa. Ella le aparta.-¡Déjalo ya, Draco!-Hermione lo empuja y Draco se da de morros contra la tarta. Levanta la cara y la tiene llena de tarta. La gente ríe, menos sus padres, Hermione y Harry....Draco vomitando en el lavabo y Ginny encorvada ante el vater.-Oh, Dios. Esto es culpa mía. ¿O es culpa mía? ¿Es mi culpa?-pregunta Ginny.-He aprendido una cosa de mi inicio en las maldades del alcohol. Cuidado con lo que comes porque lo vas a ver otra vez.-Y otra vez, y otra vez y otra vez. Oh, Dios, juro que no voy a volver a beber nunca más. Oh, Dios, estoy muerta de vergüenza por mi comportamiento de esta noche ¡y pensar que tus padres me vieron así!-Yo juro que si sobrevivo a esta noche, y si alguien de mi familia o mis amigos vuelven a hablarme, juro que no dejaré que una sola gota de alcohol toque mis labios-dice Draco.-Y si alguna vez me ves coger una bebida, por favor recuérdame como me siento ahora.-Hecho.Draco y Ginny se miran rápidamente para volver a encorvarse para devolver....Narcisa saliendo al porche con Lucius.-¿Hemos echado a perder completamente la vida de nuestro hijo?-pregunta Lucius.-No, tiene 16 años. Te acuerdas de tener 16, ¿verdad?-Muy bien.-Bueno, voy a devolver el Explorer al concesionario mañana. Su comportamiento de esta noche me demuestra que no está preparado para la responsabilidad de un coche nuevo. No ha sido, lo admito, posiblemente la mejor decisión que he tenido nunca.-Podríamos, mirar algunos coches de segunda mano si quieres-dice Lucius.-Suena como un plan. Podríamos pagar la entrada y él podría trabajar para pagar el resto. Puede que aprenda una lección sobre el valor del dinero y los errores.-Bueno, supongo que todos estamos aún aprendiendo sobre eso....Ron andando en el puerto, hacia Hermione.-Hola-dice Ron apenado.-Hola. Sabes, es suficientemente malo el que haya organizado la peor fiesta sorpresa del mundo, Ron, pero ¿Lavander? Quiero decir que, después de todo lo que le ha hecho a tu familia y al resto del mundo... no sé, supongo que pensé que si te ibas a volver heterosexual otra vez, elegirías alguien como... Cindy Crawford o algo así.-Todo el mundo me ha estado diciendo lo bien y de acuerdo que está conmigo saliendo de mí mismo y abriéndome. Tú, Harry, ese consejero de orientación...-Perdón por ser tan tolerantes... ¿Preferirías que todo el mundo te diera la espalda?-pregunta Hermione.-No, es que... Lavander dijo algunas cosas esta noche que me hicieron sentir como todo el mundo. Supongo que me di cuenta de en lo que podría haberme convertido, todo esto, alguien al estilo de Lavander.-Así que si no hubiésemos entrado...-dice Hermione.-Hubiese parado de todos modos. Supe desde el momento en que empecé que era... que soy gay.-Lo sé, Ron, pienso que todo el mundo se siente sólo y quiere sentirse normal, pero creo que nadie lo es realmente.-No quiero ser el elegido, ¿sabes? Como si tuviera una letra 'G' escarlata en el pecho. ¿Sabes? La Ellen de Oxford.-Todos estamos pasando por el doloroso proceso de crecer. Es sólo que tú tienes este nivel extra de dificultad, pero tienes mucha suerte de tener gente que te apoya. No pierdas eso de vista-dice Hermione.-Sí... supongo que el pensamiento de ser gay... parecía un pensamiento solitario. Yo simplemente no quería acabar sólo....Cho entrando en su porche donde está Ty sentado, esperando.-No creo que debamos seguir viéndonos-dice Ty.-¿Y has esperado en un frío porche para decirme algo que estaba claro hace dos horas?-Necesitaba explicar mi comportamiento.-No, no lo necesitabas. Tú tienes impulsos naturales dados por Dios, que todo el mundo en tu vida te han dicho estaba mal seguir. Y en vez de madurar según tu propia conciencia intentas arrastrarme a mí a tus propios problemas y no voy a permanecer ahí para ello.-¡Cho! ¡Cho! Tienes que entender que toda mi vida a girado alrededor de la iglesia. Las creencias, las enseñanzas, son todo lo que conozco.-Déjame entenderlo bien. Eres un cristiano pero te gustan las fiestas y la bebida, ¿no? Juzgas a las personas por ser gay y vas diciendo que el sexo heterosexual es el camino del Señor, pero tú no vas a tener sexo heterosexual realmente.-Mira, sé que suena complicado. Estoy luchando con el hecho de que soy un adolescente con todas las dificultades que eso conlleva. Deseos que están en directa oposición con todo lo que me han enseñado a creer y cuando estoy contigo, todo sentido de la razón se me va de la cabeza porque eres tan guapa y sexy y te quiero tan impuramente. Siento muchísimo haber herido tus sentimientos esta noche. Por favor, entiende que todo esto es por mí, y que no tiene nada que ver contigo.-Ty, esto sí que tiene que ver conmigo. Me gustabas.-Sí, lo sé.-No, ¡no lo sabes! Me refiera a que, realmente me gustabas. Y a pesar de lo que pienses sobre mis experiencias del pasado, mis besos de esta noche no eran mi deseo de algo más. Era por algo puro, que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, y tu lo has arruinado.-Puede... Tal vez algún día cuando me enfrente con todo eso puede que lo nuestro funcione.-Alguien que me puede hacer sentir así no merece un "tal vez"-dice Cho, ella le cierra la puerta en las narices....Draco tumbado en su cama. Hermione entra.-Hola-dice Draco apenado.-¿Qué tal estás?-Oh, se me pasará... cuando el cuarto deje de dar vueltas.-Estoy segura de que estarás mejor por la mañana-dice Hermione sentándose junto a Draco, pasándole la mano por el brazo.-Dios, Hermione, lo siento, sea lo que sea lo que haya dicho... He sido un completo idiota.-No te preocupes por eso, Draco. Te perdono. Quiero decir que incluso tú puedes cometer algunos errores en tu vida y estoy segura de que todo el mundo te perdonará al final. De todas formas, al fin y al cabo, has dicho la verdad.-Sí, pero el modo en que lo he hecho... Dios, estoy tan solo. Tengo 16 años y estoy tan desesperadamente solo...-¿Por eso te emborrachaste?-pregunta Hermione.-Sí... Hermione, ¿por qué rompiste conmigo y te fuiste directamente con Ron?-Porque él no eras tú. Mira, no se trataba de buscar algo mejor, Draco. Iba de buscar a alguien que no estuviera tan pegado a mí. De modo que yo pudiera decir donde acababa yo y él empezaba. Nuestras vidas han estado siempre tan entrelazadas que, de algún modo, me siento como si me hubieses inventado parcialmente, Draco. Y eso me asusta mucho. Necesito averiguar si puedo ser una persona completa sin ti. Necesito descubrir que puedo ser una persona completa... sola.-Bueno, hazlo rápido, ¿vale? Por que.... Dios, te quiero.Hermione cierra sus ojos intentando controlarse y Draco cierra los suyos, quedando dormido.-Yo también te quiero, Draco-dice Hermione susurrandole.Ella mira hacia la ventana, hacia fuera, y de nuevo a Draco y se levanta y anda hacia ella. Fuera está nevando. Hermione mira la nieve, cierra los ojos y pide un deseo. 


	17. Amigos adivinos

_Draco acaba de cumplir sus 16 años, y quiere volver con Hermione.Mientras la doctora de Ginny le sugirio que tomara una noche "libre", así que Ginny junto con Draco se emboracharon y Draco dijo un par de cosas._ **Amigos adivinos**La habitación de Draco. Aparece en la pantalla de la tele de la habitación el final de la película de Draco "Días en el río" cuando el personaje de Devon (que representa a Hermione) rema en el río. Draco le está enseñando la peli a Hermione, que tras verla está emocionada y se ve como está llorando.-¿Y... bien?-pregunta Draco emocionado.-Ah...-suspira, y se incorpora un poco ya que estaba tumbada boca arriba sobre la cama de Draco-pues... ah... no creo que pueda encontrar palabras...-Partiendo de la base de que es sólo un preliminar... ah... eh... sólo, dímelo, se sincera.-Jamás en toda mi vida me había sentido tan... completamente emocionada por las palabras y las imágenes de una pantalla porque... este es un tipo de película que siendo una experiencia, no sólo, ilumina e inspira, sino que cambia la forma en que la gente ve sus vidas, su... su mundo, el universo.-Hermione, no sabes cuanto significa eso para mí, sobre todo viniendo de ti.-No hay ninguna duda, se ve que Ron Weasley va a ser uno de los mejores cineastas de nuestra generación. Y piénsalo Draco, nosotros le conocimos.-Hermione, yo he dirigido esta peli-dice Draco confundido.Hermione se levanta de la cama entusiasmada y empieza a caminar por la habitación.-¡Spielberg, Corzasi, Seleni, Burdenen,... Weasley!-¿De qué hablas?-pregunta Draco mientras se levanta perplejo por lo que Hermione está diciendo-tú estabas allí, la dirigí yo. Mira-coge la cinta de vídeo-"Días en el río" dirigida por...-ve que en la cinta esta escrito el nombre de Ron-¡¿ Ron Weasley?!-Ron aparece por la ventana de la habitación de Draco.-Cariño, sólo hay una forma de describirte, ¡eres brillante!-dice Hermione a Ron, este se ríe, Draco sigue sin poder creerse lo que está viendo-no, un genio.-Cielo, no te vas a creer esto, me he encontrado con Steven Spielberg en la cafetería, me ha ofrecido un trabajo-dice Ron, se ríe entusiasmado-¡¡Me voy a Hollywood!!-Hermione le sonríe y Ron y ella empiezan a besarse delante de Draco, después Ron se arrodilla ante Hermione mientras que Draco no parece dejar de estar alucinando con lo que está ocurriendo-¿Te casarás conmigo?-¡¡Sí!!-¡¡Pe... pero si eres gay!!-dice Draco confundido.-Creo que ya no-dice Ron y se vuelven a besarse-vámonos-Ron coge a Hermione de la mano para irse por la ventana y después se dirige a Draco-te enviaremos una postal desde Hollywood-Ron empieza a salir por la ventana y Draco intenta evitar que Hermione se vaya con él.-¡Hermione, Hermione! ¿Y qué pasa con nosotros?-pregunta Draco.-El mundo del espectáculo es así.-¡Eh... Hermione, Hermione!-Supéralo ya, Draco. No eres mi tipo, nunca lo fuiste-Hermione se va dejando a Draco perplejo y desolado y sin poder más con todo lo que está pasando Draco comienza a gritar.-¡¡¡¡Nooooooo..... !!!!Draco se despierta sorprendido y exaltado en medio de la noche en su habitación, todo había sido una pesadilla....El instituto. Draco y Cho están en clase de cine. La nueva profesora está mostrándoles una película.-Los grandes cineastas siempre han cuestionado cosas, corriendo riesgos, no tienen miedo a hacer que la gente sienta y piense, aunque eso haga revolverte en tu asiento, la verdad nos causa ese efecto. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo hace sentirnos esta película? ¿Cho?-pregunta la profesora Kennedy.-Yo creo que Capra es demasiado ñoño, considero que sus personajes son muy poco reales y, dicen... "caramba, ¿no es genial la vida?"-Esa es una mala interpretación, las películas de Capra son muy duras. Don Juan nadie, el personaje de Gary Cooper protesta contra los problemas del hombre corriente-interrumpe Draco.-Bien, Draco, ¿qué otra cosa representa ese personaje?-Creo que optimismo, el héroe es inocente, así que puede pensar en el futuro con esperanza, lo contrario podría ser cinismo-responde Draco.-Estoy de acuerdo. Las buenas películas son complejas y ambiguas, tienen dureza además de luz y ésta habla de cómo podrían ser las cosas.-O deberían ser....Draco y Cho caminan por el pasillo del instituto tras la clase y hablando de la Srta. Kennedy.-Sentí que se fuera el Sr. Gold, pero la Srta. Kennedy es...-dice Draco emocionado.-El sueño húmedo de todo quinceañero.-No.-Mmm. hmm-dice Cho no muy convencida.-Que va, es... es más bien admiración, Cho. Porque le interesa esto, está aquí porque se está tomando un año sabático para escribir un guión para Tristar.-¡Genial! Ahora vas a contar con alguien cuya opinión tiene algún peso, ¿eh?-pregunta Cho.-Sí.-¿Ya ha visto "Días en el río"?-No-dice Draco riendo.-Draco...-dice Cho mientras que el padre de Draco que se va acercando a ellos.-Tengo miedo de que crea que es de aficionado.-Enséñasela, ya está lista-anima Cho.-Hola-dice Lucius llegando.-Hola-dice Cho mientras se va dejándolo solos.-Hola Draco.-Hola Sr. Malfoy.-Vamos, llámame papá quieres...-dice Lucius, Draco mira a los lados y mueve la cabeza indicándole a su padre que entre en un aula que hay al lado. Los dos entran en la clase.-Ya es duro tenerte de profesor de lengua, pero si me oyen llamarte papá me darán una paliza después de clase.-Vamos, no es tan malo-dice Lucius riendo.-De acuerdo, es genial que hayas encontrado un trabajo que te gusta, sólo que... en clase podrías fingir que no me conoces-dice Draco mientras empieza a bostezar.-¿No has dormido bien?-No. He tenido pesadillas. Es como estar... sentado solo en un cine oscuro viendo mi vida en la pantalla y... cada fotograma tiene los efectos de una bomba.-¿Y que ha pasado conmigo, el eterno optimista?-Pues que la gente se va, la única persona en la que puedes confiar es en ti mismo-Draco se va de la clase, pero antes de salir se la vuelta para decirle algo más a su padre-es que... he pasado las últimas dos semanas intentando cambiar cosas sobre las que no tengo ningún control. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que quiero ser cineasta, eso es lo único que me importa. Y voy a conseguirlo pase lo que pase-Draco se va finalmente de la clase....Hermione y Ron están comiendo en una mesa de la cafetería del instituto y Hermione está intentando entretenerse mientras les pone adjetivos a los chicos que ve en la cola de la cafetería.-Fracasado... pervertido... asesino en serie... idiota. Ron, te toca a ti calificar a los tíos de la cola.-Agradezco el intento de adaptarte a mí y a mi... nueva identidad, pero no voy a calificar a esos-dice Ron riendo.-¿Por qué no? No hay nada sexual en ello. Es una forma superficial, idiota, ridícula y divertida de pasar la hora de comer.-Ah...-Ron suspira-¿estás bien?-Umm... estoy aburrida. Del instituto, de mi trabajo, de esta ciudad... sobre todo de mí misma. Esto es lo más divertido que he hecho en semanas-dice Hermione mientras Ron se rie, y ella sigue con su juego-creído... muy guapo... ¡uh! Seguro que ese se llama Frank, de Frankenstein... ¡Uh...uh! Un clon de Leonardo Dicaprio.-¡Qué extraño me resulta esto! En fin, hace un mes salíamos y... ahora...-Lo sé, lo admito, es un poco raro. ¿Te preocupa?-Pues en realidad... ¡no! ¿y a ti?-No, a mí tampoco....Harry y Ginny están paseando por la calle y Ginny trata de convencer a Harry para que participe en la feria en el puesto de la policía.-¿Por qué no?-pregunta Ginny.-Porque el año pasado un puñado de gamberros me lanzaron globos de agua y después unos graciosos tiraron el puesto, y porque ser coaccionado bajo amenazas para que dirija el puesto de la seguridad para el departamento de policía no es exactamente mi idea de un rato estupendo.-Yo admiraba a nuestra mascota de la seguridad cuando era pequeña.-¿No te preguntabas porque te llamaban Ginny Wesboba en el recreo?-pregunta Harry jugando.-Está bien, no has debido difundir la noticia.-Oye, un peluche llamado Skippy el perro seguro, no va a evitar que los chicos le den a la droga.-Pero el capitán Skippy les envía un mensaje positivo y eso merece la pena, ¿no crees?-Esto es una democracia, si un niño de 2 años no quiere ir en taca-taca no tiene porque hacerlo.-Harry...-Vale, es un mal ejemplo, pero ya me entiendes-dice Harry.-Oye, me parece que hay una adivina en la feria y me encantaría conocer mi futuro.-Ginny,... ¿no creerás en la bola de cristal y esas paparruchas? Todo es un timo, te enteras.-De acuerdo. Si haces de Skippy el perro seguro... luego tú y yo...-dice Ginny mientras se acerca a Harry para decirle algo al oído, Harry sonríe y lo piensa un segundo.-¡Hola muchachuelos, vuestro amigo el capitán Skippy está aquí!-dice Harry....En la feria. Ron y Hermione están en el puesto que han colocado para mostrar los dibujos de Hermione.-Dígame Srta. Granger, ¿es esta una muestra completa de sus primeros trabajos?-pregunta Ron, Hermione está pensativa y no le presta atención a Ron-¡Hermione!... ¿dónde estabas?-No te importa.-¡Oh! Entiendo, inmersa en sueños X-dice Ron.-No...-Venga, ¡dímelo!-De acuerdo, pero promete no reírte-dice Hermione, Ron hace una cruz con la mano sobre su cuerpo en señal de que lo promete-estaba pensando en los besos-Ron no puede evitar reírse-¡Olvídalo!-No, no, lo siento. Es que me suena muy raro viniendo de la chica que decidió dejar las relaciones para encontrarse a sí misma.-Lo sé. Pero a veces me arrepiento de haberlo hecho porque... para ser sincera contigo hasta el punto de la total humillación... echo de menos los besos, y quisiera creer que antes de que acabe el milenio volveré a besar.-Tenlo por seguro.-¿Qué?-pregunta Draco que aparece ahora en el puesto.-Nada, um...-los dos se quedan algo parados mirándose y sin saber que decir.-Vale, entonces... hasta luego.-¿Por qué no te quedas y nos ayudas a montar... esto?-le pregunta Ron a Draco.-Sí, claro, ven-dice Hermione.-No, voy a ayudar a la Srta. Kennedy con su exhibición de cine mudo-Draco se va desanimado mientras que Hermione se queda mirando como se va.-¿Frank? ¿Leo?-pregunta Ron.-Draco es sin duda un Leo-dice Hermione.-Parece algo deprimido últimamente.-Lo sé, siempre sé cuando le pasa algo, ahora no parece querer mi ayuda. No logro recuperar su amistad y le echo de menos.-Tú dale tiempo. Estoy seguro de que querrá que vuelvas a su vida, confía en mí-Ron ve el puesto de la adivina-mientras tanto, ¿por qué no averiguamos que esquivo y nuevo beso hallará el camino hasta tus labios?-¿Qué?-pregunta Hermione y Ron señala al puesto de la adivina....En el puesto de la seguridad del departamento de policía están Harry y Ginny. Harry está poniendo voces mientras habla con un perro de peluche en la mano intentando fingir que es el perro el que habla.-Así que recuerda lo que dice el capitán Skippy si piensas practicar sexo protégete, hazlo donde no te pillen de marrón-dice Harry hablando como si fuera un peluche.-Ah... ha-dice Ginny-vale. Oye ¿por qué no vas a que te adivinen el futuro?-Porque yo no necesito entrar ahí y que esa tía me eche un vistazo y prediga el Armageddon, la muerte y la destrucción a nivel global. El fin del mundo llegará pronto.-Si no creías en ello.-Y no creo. Aunque el poder de la sugestión puede resultar peligroso.-¿Pero no crees que si supieras lo que va a pasar, si supieras que cosas esperar, estarías más preparado para ello?-pregunta Ginny.-Deberías ahorrarte la pasta, rubita. El todopoderoso Harrydini adivinará tu futuro.-¡Uh...!-¡Lo noto! Veo que un chico encantador y moreno que es... en ocasiones brillante y a menudo retraído va a entrar en tu vida y te va a dejar sin aliento-dice Harry mientras la abraza y ella sonrie.-Genial, así que te voy a dejar por otro-dice Ginny burlandose.-Con que sí... muy graciosa-Harry levanta a Ginny abrazándola mientras le da vueltas-¿Te he dicho ya lo graciosilla que eres?...El puesto de la adivina. Ron y Hermione están dentro con la adivina, sentados en una mesa con velas y una bola de cristal.-5 dólares-dice la adivina y apaga un cigarrillo y el humo molesta a Ron y Hermione, Ron no puede evitar toser, Hermione le da el dinero a la adivina un poco incómoda por la situación, la adivina coge la bola de cristal y empieza a mirarla cautelosamente-veo una C, ¿Conoces a alguna Carrie?-Hermione niega con la cabeza-¿Claire? ¿Connie? ¿Cory? ¿Casey? ¿Caroline? -Conozco a una Carol, pero no la veo desde la guardería.-Eso, Carol. Ella me dice que le prestaste algo mucho tiempo atrás, ¿significa eso algo para ti?-No sé, puede que le prestara un lápiz o algo parecido-dice Hermione.-Sí, ella tiene un lápiz tuyo.Hermione mira a Ron muy poco convencida por lo que le está diciendo la adivina, cuando empiezan a sonar los adornos que tiene en el techo y la adivina parece haber averiguado algo.-Ha... ha habido mucho sufrimiento en tu pasado, demasiado para alguien tan joven. Has levantado los muros para protegerte de posibles daños, pero al hacerlo estás renunciando a nuevas oportunidades, a nuevas aventuras. Debes decir sí a cada oportunidad que se te ponga por delante.-¿Qué hay de mi futuro?-pregunta Hermione.-¿Qué quieres saber?-Pues lo que va a pasar.-Vas a encontrarte con una difulcación y tendrás que elegir que camino tomar.-¿Cómo sabré cuál elegir?-pregunta Hermione.-Estarás a salvo siempre que sigas lo que dicte tu corazón-dice la adivina y Ron asiente con la cabeza mientras la adivina enciende otro cigarrillo.-¿Alguna otra cosa?-pregunta Hermione queriendo saber más.-Un hombre alto y moreno entrará en tu vida.-¿Cuándo?-pregunta Hermione impaciente.-Pronto....La feria. La Srta. Kennedy y Draco caminan por los puestos mientras hablan.-¿Cuándo voy a ver tu obra maestra de la cinematografía?-pregunta la señorita Kennedy.-¿Cómo sabe que he hecho una película?-Tu padre presume de ti en la sala de profesores.-Oh... no.-Según él vas a ser uno de los grandes cineastas de nuestra época.-Bueno, Lucius tiende a exagerar.-De verdad. ¡Ah! ¿Sólo porque ya ha alquilado un esmoquin para los Oscars?-Trágame tierra-dice Draco riendo-que espanto.-Si no quieres que la vea, dime al menos de que trata.-Es... romántica.-¿De veras?-Sí-dice Draco.-Otra cosa que tenemos en común. Estoy escribiendo una comedia romántica.-Ya lo sé, lo he... oído por ahí. Ya sé que puedo parecer un estúpido loco por el cine haciendo esto pero... su presencia aquí me ha dado... me ha dado esperanzas. Porque en una ciudad pequeña como ésta, la idea de llegar a ser director de cine parece... no sé, una absoluta quimera y... el hecho de que usted esté aquí me ha inspirado mucho.-Mmm... hmm. -Yo...-dice Draco riendo-no sé. Sólo quería decírselo.-¿Te pongo nervioso?-No. No, pero me siento... algo intimidado por usted.-A veces los demás confunden mi ambición con arrogancia. Y es sólo que cuando empecé en este mundillo tuve que hacerlo sola. Eso hace que piensen que soy dura.-Sí.-Era de esperar que fuera una historia de amor.-¿De veras?-pregunta Draco-¿Por qué?-No sé, tienes un espíritu romántico Draco Malfoy....Ron y Hermione caminan por la feria, se dirigen hasta su puesto después de salir del puesto de la adivina.-Cinco pavos por decirme que un tío alto y moreno va a aparecer en mi vida-dice Hermione molesta.-Esperemos que sea un Leo y no un Frank.-No puedo creer que haya tirado parte del dinero que tanto me cuesta ganar para oír que...-Ron y Hermione llegan al puesto de dibujos y se encuentran allí con alguien, un chico alto y moreno.-¡Perdona! ¿Éstos son tuyos?-pregunta el chico. Hermione se queda mirándole, sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza-me encantan tus cuadros. Kevin Manchester-le tiende la mano a Hermione para estrechársela.-Hola.-Bueno... sigue pintando así.Kevin se va y Hermione se queda mirándole, cuando se va Ron le llama la atención a Hermione.-A ver si lo entiendo, tu destino se te pone delante, se presenta él mismo y, ¿le dejas marchar? De verdad sabes ser de hielo cuando quieres-dice Ron.-Me ha entrado el pánico. Ron, ahora no busco un novio, sólo me busco a mí misma y busco mi futuro, sea cual sea.-Hermione, tal vez sea una señal, puede que él sea la ocasión de vivir ese beso sin ataduras antes del fin del milenio, ¿uh?-pregunta Ron y se ríe-vamos, al menos practica con él, arriésgate. Ten una aventura.-Eso es lo que me ha dicho la adivina, ¿no? Que diga que sí a cualquier oportunidad que se me ponga delante.-Entonces olvida el miedo. Vamos, habla con él....Cho y la abuela están en otro puesto de la feria.-Te agradezco tu ayuda querida, ya sé que tendrás mejores cosas que hacer-dice la abuela.-Lo triste es que ahora... no las tengo.-¿Seguro que no puedes entenderte con ese joven tan majo, Ty?-No, lo siento, creo que ambas estamos destinadas a aceptar la soledad, abuela-dice Cho mientras ve que en un puesto de al lado hay un hombre mayor que no para de mirarlas-abuela, no mires, pero el tío que está ahí, en ese puesto, está interesado en ti.-No digas bobadas. Que alguien se interese por mí... que ideas tienes.-No, te lo juro y mira, ahora viene hacia aquí-dice Cho mientras el hombre se acerca hasta el puesto.-¿Chang? Soy yo, Whit, Whit Hupley-dice el hombre.-Santo cielo, creí que habías muerto-dice la abuela.-Gran frase para ligar-dice Cho susurando.-Pero fíjate. Bueno, debe hacer... unos 30 años.-¿Tanto tiempo ha transcurrido ya?-pregunta la abuela.-¿Por qué... no cenamos juntos y nos contamos lo que hemos hecho desde entonces?-No, no, no, no, de verdad, no, no puedo. Gracias igualmente, Whit.-Bueno, si cambias de opinión, sabes donde encontrarme-dice Whit mientras se va y Cho se queda mirando a su abuela.-¿Qué?-¿Cómo que qué? Que es muy sexy. Abuela, he visto como te miraba, tenía pensamientos impuros sobre vosotros dos.-¡Ya basta! No permitiré que hables así....El puesto de fotografía de Kevin, Hermione está mirando alguna de sus fotografías cuando finalmente se decide y se acerca a él.-¿Sabes? Tus trabajos son impresionantes-dice Hermione.-Gracias.-Me llamo Hermione-Hermione le tiende la mano-Hermione Granger.-Te invito a una taza de chocolate, Hermione Granger.-Sería estupendo, gracias.-Bien, pues vamos-Kevin se adelanta y Hermione mira hacia atrás para ver a Ron y le sonríe....Draco y la Srta. Kennedy están en una habitación preparando las cintas de un montón de películas del cine mudo.-¡¡Esto es increíble!! Tiene a Charlie Chaplin, Buster Keaton, Harry Leningdon... ¿De dónde las ha sacado?-pregunta Draco.-De Boston. Me las han enviado de los archivos. Eres un auténtico loco del cine, ¿eh?-Un obsesionado en realidad. Y jamás nadie ha entendido mi sueño. Antes me molestaba... pero ahora... me da igual. Nada de eso importa.-Sí, ya te entiendo. A mí escribir también me obsesiona. Y se nota en mis obras. Seguro que también en las tuyas.-Pues hablando de obras... me preguntaba si querría...-dice Draco.-¿Ver tu película? Creí que nunca lo dirías....Hermione y Kevin caminan por la feria mientras se toman una taza de chocolate.-Mi madre era pintora y el primer recuerdo que tengo es el de verla cubierta de pintura y con una... serena mirada en su rostro. Pero hace muy poco que asisto a clases-dice Hermione.-¿Nos sentamos?-Claro-ambos se sientan en un banco al lado del fuego.-Oye, espero que no te lo tomes a mal pero, ¿tú te das cuenta de lo increíblemente hermosa que eres?-Eres un fotógrafo fabuloso, ¿Cuándo empezaste a hacer fotos?-pregunta Hermione sonriendo.-Desde que puedo recordar siempre me han fascinado los rostros. Lo distintos que parecen con cada luz-Kevin acaricia la barbilla de Hermione para girar su cara suavemente-y luego descubrí que había ciertas caras que transmiten un millón de emociones distintas a la vez. Rostros que puedes mirar durante horas, obras de arte.-Entonces, ¿estudias en la escuela de arte?-pregunta Hermione sonriendo e intenta desviar el tema. -Hermione, tienes unos labios asombrosamente sensuales-Kevin acaricia el contorno de los labios de Hermione-igual que Carol Lindbargh.-Gracias-Hermione sonríe halagada.-Oye, puede que te parezca que me paso de la raya, pero... podría... ¿crees que sería posible que me dejaras...?-dice Kevin nervioso.-¿Qué?-Hermione empieza a creer que va a besarla.-Fotografiarte....El puesto donde están Cho y la abuela. Cho coge un imperdible con un lazo y se extraña.-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta Cho.-Un imperdible decorado para cerrar bolsas de patatas fritas.-Claro, eso es. Abuela, viene hacia aquí otra vez, si te invita a cenar dile que sí-dice Cho, la abuela suspira y Whit se acerca hasta ellas con una rosa en la mano, Cho se mantiene en segundo plano.-No aceptaré un no como respuesta. ¿No pretenderás que este anciano cene solo?-Lo cierto es que eso pretendo.-¡Eh...!-dice Whit suspirando.-De acuerdo, acepto, iré... a cenar-Cho les escucha y sonríe al ver que su abuela le ha hecho caso.-Estupendo. Sí. Vendré a buscarte aquí a las ocho.Whit se va pero se da cuenta de que se lleva la rosa con él, así que se vuelve para dársela a Grams, ella la coge sonriendo y Whit se va. Cuando Grams se da la vuelta para ver a Cho, parece triste y preocupada.-¿Abuela? ¿Qué... qué te ocurre, abuela? ¿Qué te pasa?-la abuela no responde-si es que te sientes culpable por el abuelo, olvídalo porque no debes, yo sé que él querrá que sigas con tu vida.-No, cariño-dice la abuela negando con la cabeza.-¿Qué te ocurre?-No es eso.-Entonces, ¿qué es?-Esa parte de mi vida se acabó-dice la abuela suspirando-verás, hay, hay ciertas cosas en la vida de las que ya me he despedido. Además, mírame, me gradué en el instituto con Whit Hupley y ahora parezco lo bastante mayor como para ser su madre.-Creo que ya es hora de presentarte a unas mujeres fantásticas que conozco.-¿Quiénes?-Miss Clairol y Este Lauder....Harry está haciendo una pequeña función con el perro de peluche en el puesto de seguridad del departamento de policía. Harry lleva la chaqueta y la gorra de policía y está rodeado de niños.-Y recordad niños, el capitán Skippy dice no habléis con extraños, poneos el cinturón de seguridad y aprendeos vuestra dirección y número de teléfono, ¿vale?-dice Harry hablando como peluche-¡Eh... Capitán Skippy! ¡Eres un chucho pulgoso y maloliente!-grita un niño.-Eso tú bonito, no yo.-Eso tú bonito, no yo-vuelve a decir el niño.-¡Eso tú bonito, no yo!-dice Harry enfadándose y hablando normal, los niños se quedan sorprendidos, y Harry vuelve a hablar otra vez como si imitase una voz animada-Skippy va a tomarse un descanso. Adiós-los niños empiezan a gritar.-¡Mejor! ¡¡Vete ya!! ¡Ya era hora!-dice un niño....El interior del puesto de la adivina, que tiene cogida la mano de Ginny mientras se la lee.-Y entonces... ¿qué es lo que ve?-pregunta Ginny, la adivina parece preocupada, de repente hay un poco de viento y se apaga la vela que había encendido sobre la mesa, creando un ambiente aún más misterioso....Harry anda por la feria y ve salir a Ginny del puesto de la adivina.-¡Hola, Ginny!-dice Harry hablando como peluche-no vas a creerte...-Harry nota a Ginny preocupada y seria-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ocurre?-Nada. Harry, estoy bien, sólo quiero dar un paseo-Ginny se va sin decirle nada más y dejando a Harry preocupado por ella....Hermione llega hasta una mesa donde está Ron comiendo y se sienta con él.-¡Uh...! ¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunta Ron.-Quiere hacerme un retrato para su clase. Estudia en la escuela de arte. Nos veremos dentro de una hora.-¿Dónde?-En el centro de las artes, hay algún disfraz y cosas por el estilo-dice Hermione.-¿Qué sabes de ese tío?-Nada y quiero seguir sin saber nada sobre él. No quiero saber si tiene novia, debilidad por los pies o antecedentes penales. Él tampoco sabe nada sobre Hermione Granger, camarera extraordinaria. Es un artista, es... diferente, es... toda una experiencia. Puedo aprender algo de él.-Ya, como el gran arte de darse el lote.-No es para nada eso, Ron. Es una forma de expandir mis horizontes. Tener una aventura, divertirme.-Ya, pues yo iré contigo.-¡¡Ron!!-No hay discusión. ¡Vamos! Ese tío podría ser un asesino psicópata.-¡Ah... ¡-dice Hermione incredúla....La cocina de casa de Grams. Cho le está lavando y tintando el pelo a su abuela en el fregadero.-Abuela, estamos en los 90 y hoy en día las mujeres tienen que protegerse. Tendrás anticonceptivos, ¿verdad?-pregunta Cho.-¡Ya está! No pienso ir-la abuela empieza a levantarse de la silla pero Cho la frena.-¡No, no, no! Es broma, es broma. Vuelve aquí, vamos. Te predigo que va a ser una noche mágica, llena de momentos románticos. Además, Whit parece un tío muy guay, llevará él condones en la cartera....El centro de las artes. Hermione corre las perchas de un pequeño guardarropa y la vemos a ella en la imagen.-Bueno, ¿qué me pongo?-pregunta Hermione.-Ponte lo que te apetezca. Considera que es una oportunidad para buscar un lado distinto de tu personalidad. No sé, ¿cómo te gustaría verte a ti?-Opino que éste de aquí es genial-dice Ron señalando a un vestido de plumas..Hermione está ya vestida y Kevin empieza a hacerle fotos.-Parezco una drag queen-dice Hermione.-Estás muy bien-dice Ron.-A ver... relájate-dice Kevin-vamos, suéltate, vamos Hermione, dame un poco más de emoción. ¡Actúa! Así-Hermione empieza a sentirse cómoda posando-excelente. A ver, ahora eres Madonna interpretando su papel. ¡Bien! Sigue así, sigue así. Vale, vale, Ahora eres Marilyn cantándole el cumpleaños feliz a Kennedy. ¡Sí! Estupendo. ¡Eso es!-Eso, eres el espíritu de Catherine y esperas a Heathcliff en Cumbres Borrascosas-dice Ron.-Muy bueno-dice Kevin a Ron.-Gracias.-¡Dios! Es asombrosa-dice Kevin a Ron-¿así que sólo sois amigos?-Sí, amigos, nada más.-Bien. ¡Excelente Hermione! Dame otra sonrisa, sólo una más-Hermione está vestida ahora de forma diferente, con unas botas negras altas, que le llegan por encima de las rodillas y un abrigo de leopardo, Kevin sigue haciéndole fotos-¡eso es! ¡Eso es Hermione! Ahora siéntate, tiéndete un poco.Hermione vuelve a cambiarse de ropa, ahora está vestida como una oficinista con un traje de tirantes y un sombrero típico que suele aparecer junto con la figura de detective, y se va quitando los tirantes y el sombrero y cambiándoselos mientras Kevin sigue haciéndole fotos.-¡Ya está! ¡Eres fabulosa, Hermione! Absolutamente fantástica. Estoy impaciente por revelarlas-Kevin se acerca a Hermione y la abraza mientras Hermione mira a Ron y le hace un gesto para que se vaya y los deje solos.-Gracias, gracias-dice Hermione, Ron se va como le dice Hermione y los deja solos.-Eres una diva nata-dice Kevin, Hermione se ríe y hay un momento en que están tan cerca que cree que Kevin va a besarla, pero él no lo hace....La habitación de la abuela. Cho está revisando y mirando la ropa que su abuela va a ponerse para la cita, sin poder encontrar nada que le guste.-No... no... no... para nada. No... no-dice Cho-las citas son como montar en bici, si aprendes a hacerlo no lo olvidas nunca. En cuanto te eche un vistazo, créeme no podrá articular palabra-Cho gira a su abuela para que se vea en el espejo una vez que ya ha terminado de maquillarla....La feria. Harry está comprando una taza de café en un puesto, ya ha anochecido.-Gracias-dice Harry, se va del puesto y ve a la adivina, así que se acerca hasta ella.-Deberías venir a verme jovencito, te diré tu futuro por sólo 5 dólares-dice la adivina.-Por curiosidad, cuando las personas entran para que les lea el futuro, ¿por qué no les dice lo que quieren oír? Algo bueno, porque le garantizo que eso esperan de usted. -Porque no me parece justo. Si piden la verdad, deben tener la respuesta.-Pues yo no la pido-dice Harry, el y la adivina se sientan en un banco.-Creo que te la diré de todos modos. Veo un jovencito que lleva puesta una máscara y que se esconde tras ella. Para los demás es fuerte y confiado, pero bajo la máscara sólo hay un niño que teme al mundo, que tiene miedo de todo, que es consciente de que todo lo que tiene está sobre un castillo de naipes y sabe que incluso una ligera brisa, llegaría a tirarlo-Harry se queda mirándola algo confuso y sin querer hacerle caso se va....El centro de las artes. Kevin y Hermione siguen allí hablando cuando están a punto de irse.-Hay una cosa que quería... ¡no!-dice Kevin, se ríe mientras recoge sus cosas-no, olvídalo, no es nada.-Dilo, venga.-Es que me preguntaba si...-dice Kevin nervioso.-¿Si?-los dos están muy cerca y Hermione cree que Kevin está a punto de besarla.-Tu amigo Ron, ¿sale con alguien?-pregunta Kevin, Hermione se queda sorprendida y paralizada....La feria. Ron está en el puesto de los dibujos de Hermione, cuando ella llega.-¿Qué? ¿Cómo fue?-pregunta Ron.-Bueno, probablemente me hubiera hecho el amor apasionadamente si...-comienza a decir Hermione.-¿Si?-Si no fuera gay.-¿Qué?-Eso, me comparó con Madonna y Marilyn Monroe, vamos que me dio muchas pistas.-¿Qué?-Es rarito, como un billete de 3 dólares-dice Hermione.-Estás de broma.-No, que va. Y... Ron, deberías desarrollar un poco tu radar.-¡Oh, sí! Sí, creo que en el centro cultural dan cursillos sobre eso.-Ron... oye perdona, yo... soy nueva en esto, yo...-¿Tú? ¿Y qué hay de mí? Me miran todos como si fuera de pronto ha... empezar a bailar claqué como Bette Midler y compañía.-Esto te animará, resulta que ese chico alto y apuesto va a entrar en tu vida.-¿Qué?-pregunta Ron.-Quería verte después de la feria, le dije que le esperarías junto al fuego a las once...-¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡¿Por qué?!-Ron, es un chico inteligente, majo y atractivo. Vamos, ¿cuál es el problema? Sólo... sal con él.-Oye, sólo porque descubras que hay un segundo homosexual en Oxford no significa que esté obligado a salir con él-Ron se va enfadado y Hermione no comprende su reacción....La sala del cine, Draco y la Srta. Kennedy terminan de ver la película de Draco "Días en el río".-Bueno, ¿qué le parece?-pregunta Draco.-Está bien-dice no muy convencida y sin saber muy bien que decir.-¿Bien?-Mmm... hmm.-Venga, vamos, su, su opinión es muy importante para mí. Quiero aprender así que...-¿De verdad quieres mi opinión?-pregunta la señorita Kennedy.-Sí, sí, sin tapujos.-¿Seguro que vas a encajarlo?-Sí.-Entonces no voy a endulzártelo, Draco. A tu película le falta toda inspiración, su valor en producción es nulo, el argumento no es consistente, ni siquiera los diálogos son creíbles.-Bueno, vale, hay que afinarla un poco, eso lo sé...-dice Draco pero lo interumpen.-Le falta emoción de cualquier clase, no dice nada interesante.-Ya... había pensado en... cortar parte de la historia.-No valdrá de nada, es un culebrón ridículo sobre una panda de adolescentes que hablan demasiado. Eso está muy visto, todas esas... hipérboles forzadas sobre la vida llena de ridículos clichés que tú consideras grandes mensajes. La verdad es que más bien parece un plagio.-Bueno, vamos... es... mi segunda peli. Me, me vale de aprendizaje.-Los de Hollywood son fríos. No te mandan una carta de rechazo con una caja de bombones. Son duros, hacen daño y les da igual. Tú eres muy dulce Draco, eres la clase de persona a la que Hollywood se come viva, y me partiría el corazón que eso te pasara a ti.-Gracias, aprecio su sinceridad.-Lo siento Draco-la Srta. Kennedy se va y Draco se queda solo y desolado mirando la pantalla a oscuras y a punto de llorar....La feria. Hermione está sentada en un escalón del puesto muy pensativa mirando hacia el cielo cuando Ron llega con dos vasos de café y le da uno a Hermione.-Gracias-dice Hermione.-Perdóname, Hermione. Antes me he pasado. Ya sé que debería empezar a aceptar mi nueva identidad sexual, pero aún no estoy preparado, aún no.-Ya, tenemos toda una vida de aventuras por delante. Hay tiempo para el romance-Ron se acerca a ella y la besa suavemente en la frente sobre el gorro que lleva puesto.-Tiempo de sobra para besar-dice Ron y los dos sonríen.-Gracias.-Ven aquí-ambos se quedan sentados y abrazados....Draco camina entristecido por la feria y ve desde lejos como su padre y la Srta. Kennedy se montan en el coche para irse juntos, cuando gira la cabeza ve también a Hermione que está vendiendo una de sus obras, y se ve que está muy contenta. Draco sonríe al verla y entonces ve como Ron se acerca a Hermione y la abraza para felicitarla por haber vendido un dibujo, los dos están contentos e ilusionados, el rostro de Draco cambia al verlos juntos y vuelve a parecer deprimido y se queda allí parado y muy pensativo....Harry y Ginny están sentados en un banco junto al fuego.-Venga, háblame Ginny. Dime que ha pasado-dice Harry.-Yo sólo quería oír que las cosas iban a ir mejor, pero no, me dijo que los problemas de mi pasado son sólo el prólogo de lo que está por venir. Y necesito saber que lo peor... ya ha pasado, Harry, porque no sé si podré aguantar más infelicidad.-Ginny, ¿cómo puedes tomarte en serio las palabras de una charlatana de cinco dólares? Escucha, tu futuro va a ser tan brillante y tan magnífico como no te haces idea, no hay rasero para medir lo fantástica que va a ser tu vida.-Ojalá pudiera creerlo.-Bueno, verás, eso no hará falta porque yo voy a creerlo por ti-Harry le coge la mano y la besa, después la rodea con su brazo por el hombro y la acerca hasta él abrazándola y acurrucándola sobre su cuerpo....Hermione va en busca de Kevin, que supuestamente está esperando a Ron sentado en un banco.-Hola. ¿Kevin? Ron no va a venir. Yo no tenía ningún derecho a hablar por él-dice Hermione.-Ah... lo entiendo.-Bien-Hermione está a punto de irse, pero antes se gira hacia Kevin-pero, ¿estás bien?-¿Con esto? Sí-Hermione se sienta junto a él.-¿Seguro?-Lo cierto es que... busqué la cita por despecho. Acabo de romper con alguien, habíamos sido grandes amigos antes de salir-Hermione hace un gesto con la cara, comprendiendo la situación de Kevin, y le hace recordar su propia historia con Draco-y ahora no tengo ni pareja ni amigo. Creo que pretendía... llenar un poco el vacío.-Quiero preguntarte algo.-Dime.-¿Por qué rompiste con él?-pregunta Hermione.-Lo cierto es que en aquel momento se me ocurrieron un millón de razones pero... ahora no recuerdo ninguna. ¿Tiene eso algún sentido?-Sí, lo tiene, más del que te imaginas-dice Hermione sintiéndose identifica con Kevin.-A veces desearía no haber tenido tanta prisa por dar ese paso, porque llega un momento en el que es imposible volver-Hermione se queda muy pensativa recordando su propia situación y Kevin se acerca para besarla en la mejilla. Kevin se va mientras que Hermione se queda sentada sola en el banco con la mirada fija y pensativa....Cho está en la feria tomando una taza de café cuando al girarse ve a su abuela sentada sola junto al fugo, así que se acerca hasta ella.-¿Abuela? Abuela, ¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Whit?-pregunta Cho.-Ah, bueno. Su esposa no se encontraba bien y tuvo que cancelar la cita.-¡¿Su esposa?!-dice Cho sorprendida.-Mmm... hmm.-Oh... vaya, cuanto lo siento... no... no debí haberte empujado a salir con él, no tenía ni idea. ¿Estás bien?-Oh. Muy bien.-Yo me siento fatal.-Pues no debes, has hecho algo magnífico por mí hoy-sonríe-¿sabes? Desde que tu abuelo murió, yo había asumido que ya había vivido todo lo que debía vivir, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no debo vivir en el pasado, que... tengo que abrirme a nuevos amigos, nueva gente. Mmm...-¿Alguna... alguna vez te asusta afrontar el futuro sola?-Oh, sí. Bastantes veces.-Y a mí....La adivina está desmontando su puesto en la feria cuando Draco llega hasta ella.-Cinco dólares, ¿no?-pregunta Draco.-Ya he cerrado.-Ha cerrado... Je... ¡como no! Aunque la verdad es que no necesito conocer mi futuro... ya sé más o menos lo que me depara. Draco Malfoy está destinado a vivir en la miseria, sin amor, ni amigos, y en la más completa oscuridad-mientras estaba hablando Draco se ha sentado en un banco que había al lado.-No te burles de los espíritus, son poderosos e implacables-la adivina se sienta junto a él con una baraja de cartas y le saca una-¡ah... !-sorprendida)-los amantes-refiriéndose a la carta que ha sacado-muy interesante. Un alma hermana se cruzará en tu camino, un alma que ya has conocido en muchas vidas antes de ésta, te conoce bien. Está en conjunción con tu espíritu y puede sentir tu dolor.-Sí... y me ha abandonado.-No, sigue aquí, está a tu alrededor.-¿Y por qué sigo perdiéndola?-pregunta Draco.-Lo que se está perdiendo puede volver a unirse-Draco se queda pensativo y mira al cielo suspirando, mira en su bolsillo para sacar algo de dinero para dárselo a la adivina.-Gracias-dice Draco y cuando se gira para darle el dinero, ella ha desaparecido....En la habitación de Draco, él está sentado en un rincón mirando fijamente la maqueta de Oxford que se utilizó en su película "Días en el río", se levanta muy pensativo y se acerca a la mesa donde está la maqueta sin dejar de observarla, de repente tira parte de la maqueta al suelo de un golpe en un sigo de rabia y frustración.Hermione viene del muelle y se dirige a casa de Draco, Hermione no deja de mirar a la ventana de la habitación de Draco y ve que la luz está encendida, Hermione se queda allí parada, muy pensativa y con la mirada fija.Después la escena vuelve a la habitación de Draco, él está con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesita, y tiene la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos mientras no deja de contemplar fijamente la foto de Hermione que tiene encima de la mesita de noche, Draco se decide y coge el teléfono para llamarla y marca el número y espera a que Hermione conteste.Ahora Hermione quien sigue parada enfrente de casa de Draco, mirando hacia su ventana, sin decidirse a ir, como si temiera dar el paso.Después se ve a Draco, que después de no conseguir respuesta en el teléfono, lo cuelga y algo deprimido apaga la luz de la lamparilla.Hermione ve como la luz encendida de la habitación de Draco se apaga y decide irse algo triste y muy pensativa.Draco sentado junto a la ventana de su habitación totalmente a oscuras, está muy deprimido y no deja su mirada fija y pensativa, esconde su cabeza bajo los brazos cruzados. Hermione remando en la barca cuando se dirige a su casa. En la última secuencia se ve como Hermione después de cruzar el río camina hasta su casa, pero cuando se acerca ve que hay un hombre esperando en la puerta, un hombre alto y moreno. Hermione está extrañada y pregunta.-¿Quién es?-pregunta Hermione. El hombre se gira y Hermione puede reconocerle sorprendida y paralizada-papá... 


	18. Una boda perfecta

_Una adivina dice cosas muy interesantes de los protagonistas. A Ginny le dice que sus problemas van de mal en peor. A Harry que el se esta ocultando tras una mascara y que en realidad es un chico asustado. A Draco que pronto recuperara a su alma gemela. Y a Hermione que un hombre alto y moreno entrara a su vida.La predicción de Hermione ha sido cierta porque su padre (un hombre alto y moreno) entro en su vida de nuevo. ¿Acertara tambien con los demas?_ **Una boda perfecta**Estan la madre de Draco viendo la pelicula que el ha terminado de filmar, cuando la pelicula termina. Draco volte a ver a su madre para que le de su opinion de la pelicula.-Draco, es un filme... admirable. Es conmovedor, gracioso... está lleno de realismo.-Lo dices porque eres mi madre.-No es así-dice Narcisa ofendida-eres muy talentoso.-Y tu estás muy parcializada-dice Draco apagando la television-¿sabes que? Tenía muy claro en la mente lo que buscaba con este filme. Visualicé cada toma, sentí cada línea del diálogo. Pero parece que... no logré llevar eso a la película, ya sabes, darle vida. ¿Qué será de mis ideas sobre el futuro? ¿Y si no les doy vida?-No permitire que un pequeño revés, que en este caso es muy pequeño te desvíe de tu senda.-Podría re-editarlo.-Eso es. Tu filme no será "El Ciudadano Kane", pero tampoco es "La Novia de Chucky"-dice Narcisa bromenado.-Por la descripción de mi profesora, es la peor basura jamás llevada al celuloide.-Pero es la opinión de una sola persona, cariño-dice Narcisa saliendo de la habitación-y hablando de los profesores de tu escuela, ¿cómo se siente tu padre con su nueva profesión?-Creo que le gusta. Se me hace raro verlo en el salón de profesores, junto al enemigo. Lo extrañas mucho, ¿no?-pregunta Draco viendo la cara de tristesa de su madre.-Sí. Y últimamente, más que nunca.-Si sabes lo que quieres, quizá debas aplicarte tu propio consejo.-Tal vez....En la casa de los Granger, el padre de Hermione esta preparando el desayuno.-Buenos días, Hermione. Ojalá tengas hambre, porque quizás exageré un poco.-Papá...-Me alegra tanto haber vuelto. No creía que podía ser tan feliz preparándole el desayuno a mis hijas.-Pensé que, al levatarme, descubriría que lo de anoche había sido un sueño.-No es un sueño. Ya todo terminó, Hermione. Nunca más volveré a irme-dice el padre de Hermione.-Papá-dice Dennis llegando con Alex en brazos-estaba pensando que con el servicio de buffet y demás, pronto saldremos de todas la deudas. Buenos días, Hermione.-Estuvimos viendo cómo aumentar las ganancias del restorán-dice su padre a Hermione.-¿Recuerdas a mi amiga Pam? Se casa el sabadó, en el Ateneo. Le falló el buffet-dice Dennis, mientras que Hermione mira incredula toda la escena.Como es posible que Dennis lleva tan facil que su padre haya salido de prisión y que siempre ha vivido con ellas en la casa.-Y nuestros restaurante irá al rescate-dice su padre.-¿Le pediriás a tus amigos que hagan de camareros?-pregunta Dennis a Hermione.-Claro.-Dame a mi nieto, dámelo, dámelo-dice Mike, el padre de Hermione, a Dennis.-¿No es emocionante?-pregunta Dennis dandolé a Alex a su abuelo-al fin saldremos de la deudas.-¿Cres que sea una buena idea?-pregunta Hermione-nosotros sólo vendemos hamburguesas.-Con la ayuda de papá nos irá muy bien-dice Dennis.-Los Granger aprendemos rápido y siempre caemos de pie, ¿no?-dice Mike, dandóle a Alex a Dennis-Hermione, yo soy tu padre. Soy yo quien debe preocuparse. Para ti, se acabaron las preocupaciones. Te extrañe tanto...-Yo también te extrañe.-Hemos vuelto a ser una familia. Todo saldrá muy bien. Ya verán-dice su padre a sus hijas....En la escuela, Hermione le comenta la idea de su familia a Ron.-¿Desde cuándo atendemos bodas?-pregunta Ron.-Desde que papá salió de prisión y está al frente del restorán-dice Hermione, Ron se queda con la cara de "¿QUE?"-lo sé. Anoche me fui a pie a casa, y lo hallé en el portal.-Estarás contentísima.-Y lo estoy. Solo que... me siento algo rara, como si me hubiera atropellado un autobús... un autobú simpático. Debe ser la impresión.-Claro, pero... a ti ta pasa algo.-Ron... anoche estaba acostada, sin poder dormir... temblando. Sentí un vació del tamaño de una granada en el estómago. Vi a mi padre una sola vez en 3 años. No podemos retomar la vida donde mismo se dejó. Y toda esta idea del buffet aumenta mi ansiedad. Toda la aristocracia de Oxford irá a esa boda. No es el escenario más discreto para su retorno a la vida social.-Cierto-dice Ron-quizá debas decirle que la idea no es muy buena. Es pretender demasiado, demasiado rapido. Y primero deben resolver su relación antes de presentarse en público.-Deberías haber viso a Dennis esta mañana. Estaba muy entusiasmada. No quiero aguarle su fiesta.-Comprendo. No te preocupes. Yo estaré a tu lado....Adentro en los pasillo del instituto de Oxford, Draco le comenta a Harry sobre re-editar su pelicula.-Voy a re-editar el filme. Quizá lo haya armado mal-dice Draco luego ve a su padre en la oficina de maestros-mis padres están separados, y mi madre, destrozada. Pero, encima de eso, ¿tengo que aguantar esto?-pregunta viendo a su padre conversando con otra maestra.-Ella tiene sus virtudes, Draco.-Harry...-Perdona, pero...-Hola-dice Ron llegando-¿ya Hermione habló contigo?-¿De qué?-pregunta Draco.-El restaurante servirá el buffet en una boda el sábado, y necesitamos más camareros $200 por el día de trabajo.-Oye, por $200, sirvo tu trasero-dice Harry.-No hara falta-dice Ron riendo, y Harry se va.-¿Ahora atienden bodas?-pregunta Draco.-Fue idea del Sr. Granger.-¿Del Sr. Granger?-Si, tú... el papá de Hermione salió ayer, bajo palabra-le explica Ron.-¿De veras?-pregunta Draco sorprendido.-Sí. Está en la casa.-¡Caramba!-dice Draco en eso suena la campana y Ron se tiene que ir a su clase....En los baños de las chica, Lavander esta arreglandose frente al espejo cuando Cho entra.-Sabía que te hallaría aquí, Lavander-dice Cho-¿podemos hablar un momento?-Que graciso, yo estaba segura de que no nos hablábamos. Dado que Draco ya terminó su filme, creí que ya yo no te serviría de nada.-Tienes razón. Olvídalo-dice Cho yendose.-No, Cho, espera. ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta Lavander saliendo del baño por Cho.-Lavander, yo... esta mañana me desperté sintiéndosme muys frustada. Sentía como si quisiera trepar por las paredes, o prenderle fuego a la casa-dice Cho y Lavander se ríe-no es un chiste. Hablo en serio. Estoy muy tensa, en extremo aburrida. Y siento que me vuelo loca en este lugar.-Cho, en un experimento científico, aislaron a una rata en una cajita, dejándola sin aserrín y sin ningún tipo de estímulo. Y, con el tiempo, la rata comenzó a roerse las patas. Tú eres esa rata, y Oxford es la caja-dice Lavander, y Cho se rie-¿hace falta que diga algo más?-He intantado cambiar mi imagen. Si nadie me va a aceptar, ¿que sentido tiene llevar esta vida tan inmaculada y aburrida? Y al recordar los momentos más divertidos que he tenido este año veo que los disfruté contigo.-Es lo más lindo que me hayan dicho jamas.-Bueno, ¿qué hacen las ratas el fin de semana, para divertirse?-pregunta Cho riendo.-No sé. Pero las ratas siempre encontramos algo. Bueno volvemos a llegar tarde-dice Lavander entrando a al clase....Al terminar la escuela están Harry y Ginny hablando del trabajo de camarero.-Son $200 tuyos y $200 míos, son $400-dice Harry contento.-¿Tienes un ábado en el bolsillo o fue un cálculo mental?-pregunta Ginny sonriendo.-Podemos ir a Londres. Cenaríamos, iríamos al teatro, y luego damos un paseo romántico por Parque Central. ¿Que tal?-pregunta Harry pasando su brazo por encima de Ginny.-¿Con $400? ¿En que década crees que vivimos?-Si no es en Londres podríamos tener una noche romántica aquí, en Oxford.-Odios las bodas, damas de honor, trajes horrendos, gente melosa... son demasiado sensibleras y sentimentales.-Demasiado sentimentales-dice Harry sorprendido-ayer lloraste con un anuncio de Nike.-Si, pero mi límite son las bodas. La institución del matrimonio es anticuada. Si una pareja quiere estar junta, que lo decidan ellos. Tanto votos, tanta ceremonia, es preparar a la gente para el fracaso.-Se que no te gustan, pero nunca has ido a una boda conmigo. Hagamos un trato. Si me acompañas el sábado, y al final del día no estás convencida de que las bodas son el ritual más bello creado por el hombre, te quedas con todo el dinero de ambos.-Me muero por comprarme unos Nike que hace poco vi anunciados-dice Ginny sonriendo.-Ginny, tus días de cinismo sobre las bodas están contados.-Ya veremos....En el restaurante de los Granger, el padre de Hermione intenta concinar algo como cheff.-Creo que se te fue la mano en el rábano-dice Hermione probando su comida-pero me limpió los senos frontales.-Ahí esta Draco-dice Mike, viendo a Draco acercarse-creí que a mi regreso, ustedes estarían juntos. ¿Qué paso?-Es largo de contar.-Hola Draco-dice Mike saludando a un recien llegado Draco.-Hola, Sr. Granger.-Que placer verte.-Felicidades y bienvenido.-Gracias. Se te ve muy bien.-Gracias.-Ustedes estan grandísimos. Es increible-dice Mike viendo a Hermione y Draco-te veré después. Debo arreglar un asunto "rabanístico"-y se va.-Haremos el buffet para una boda-dice Hermione a Draco.-Le dije a Ron que ayudaría.-Que bien-dice Mike oyendo la conversación-dale mis saludos a tus padres.-Usted mismo podrá dárselos, el sábado en la boda-dice Draco y ahora si Mike se va-tu papá ya salió. Es increíble. ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?-Fue una enorme sorpresa.-No será facíl para ti ¿cómo te sientes?-Estoy bien-dice Hermione no muy convencida.-¿Sí?-Al principio algo confundida pero me encontré con Ron, que, con su típica perspicacia intuitiva, logró calmarme.-Genial.-Te estaba buscando a ti, pero debí faltar a algunas clases para ayudar aquí-dice Hermione para disculparse que no se lo conto a el primero-oye, prueba esto-dandole un plato-son rábanos con salmón, es parte del buffet para la boda.-¿Con lo que le hizo a la madre de ellas?-dice una voz de una señora en una de las mesas-la engañaba, mientras que ella se moría de cancer.-No debieron permitirle volver a Oxford-dice la otra-es traficante de drogas, por el amor de Dios.-Baja la voz.-Eso es Oxford-dice Draco a Hermione, ya que lo han escuchado todo.-Debo volver a la cocina. Gracias por ayudarnos, te lo agradezco.-¿Estas...?-dice Draco, pero Hermione se va-¡Hermione!...La boda ha llegado y Hermione les esta dando instrucciónes a todos.-Harry y Ginny ocúpense del pastel. Ron y Draco, ocúpense del champán y los canapés. Ante una catástrofe, búsquenme en la cocina o en el salón. Sobreviviremos, ¿verdad?-pregunta Hermione a Dennis.-Claro. Cálmate y respira-dice Dennis.-No tengo tiempo para respirar-dice Hermione en voz baja mientras Dennis se va pero Draco se acerca a ella.-Hermione debemos hablar de esas mujeres del restorán.-¿Que hay con ellas? Son unas ignorantes, típicas de Oxford. Eso es así cuando tu padre es un mujeriego, traficante de drogas.-¿Estas bien?-Perfectamente. Esas mujeres no me interesan. Ahí hay 100 personas que tienen que comer-dice Hermione señalando para afuera de la cocina-ahora sólo me interesa servirles....Draco esta sirviendo el champán a los invitados cuando ve que su madre llega.-Hola. ¿Has visto a tu padre?-pregunta Narcisa.-No.-Bueno, tenías razón. Debo seguir mis propios consejos. Creo que esto se ha prolongado demasiado. Voy a recuperar a tu padre.-Bueno... estás bella.-Gracias, mi amor.Draco se voltea y en ese momento ve a su padre llegando a la boda con la misma maestra que lo vi hablando en la escuela, y Narcisa también los ve....Ginny y Harry llevan en pastel en un carrito.-Esto es muy romantico, amor-dice Harry a Ginny-¿no sientes la emoción que vibra en el aire? Dos jovenes enamorados pronto se unirán en santo matrimonio. A mi eso me eriza, ¿y a ti?-Cuidado, Harry, tengo el cuchillo en la mano.-Terminemos con esto para irnos a ver la ceremonio-dice Harry.-Yo no ire a verla.-Claro que sí. La verás sentada en mis rodillas.-Si, claro, sueña-dice Ginny riendose.-Ojalá tuviese el dinero que tiene esta gente. En mi familia, cuando hay bodas, los canapés son de pescado, y terminan en borracheras y broncas. Con dinero, puedes ofrecerte momento perfectos, como este, en un sitio bello, con el mejor champán, y todo como se debe.-Se verá perfecto, pero bajo la superficie hallarás desilución, frialdad y disfunción. Al menos las imperfecciones de tu familia reflejan la realidad. La mía perfecta, pero, internamente, nos desmoronamos.-Estás hecha una llorona, ¿no? No vayas a sonreír demasiado.-Mira, yo te dije que no quería venir a esta boda, que me pondría de mal humor, pero me obligaste a venir. ¿Y sabes qué? Ahora tendrás que aceptar las consecuencias-dice Ginny alzando una mano, pero accidentalmente esta golpe la parte de arriba del pastel y este caé al suelo-dios mío.Hermione que va llegando prensencía todo....Draco camina hacia donde se supone debe estar la novia, lista para salir.-¿Te sientes bien?-pregunta Draco a la novia.-Creo que tengo un infarto.-¿Llamo a alguien?-No. Ayudame a abrir esta ventana.-¿Que intentas hacer?-pregunta Draco mientras le ayuda.-¿Puedes guardar el secreto?-Claro.-No seguiré adelante. No puedo casarme.-¿Por que no?-Lo único que quiero es morirme. Por favor-dice llorando la novia-déjenme morirme.-¿Que te pasa? ¿No lo amas?-No se. Ése es el problema. ¿Y si me caso y cometo el mayor error de mi vida?-No se que decir....En la casa de Cho, estan ella y Lavander escuchando musica a todo volúmen.-Cho, ¡por favor, bájale el volumen!-grita su abuela.-Perdon abuela-dice Cho bajando el volumen.-"Cho, ¿podrías bajar el volumen?"-dice Lavander imitando a la abuela-estoy aburrida.-¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche? Yo estoy decidida a divertirme, sea como sea.-No sé. Creo que estamos muy necesitadas de las 3 "c": cruda, chicos-Lavander se queda pensando un momento-cruda, chicos... bueno, son sólo dos. ¿Qué tienen Draco y el resto de esos tontos para esta noche?-El restaurante de Hermione va a servir el buffet en una boda en el Ateneo. Todos están allá. Claro, a nadie se le ocurrió invitarme. Supongo que no soy de los intimos.-El Ateneo... champán gratis, hombre mayores de etiqueta. Me gusta.-Hay un solo problema, Lavander, no tenemos invitación.-La falta de invitación nunca me ha frenado. Vamos a ponernos bien elegantes y nos colamos. Draco y su grupito van a ver una boda que nunca olvidarán....Todos en la boda estan esperando que salga la novia, mientras que Draco intenta conversela para que salga.-No quiero presionarte, pero la ceremonia va a comenzar. Hay que decidirse.-Oye, Draco-dice Ron llegando también-¿que pasá?-sale los dos del cuarto.-La novia quiere saltar por la ventana.-¿Dónde esta?-Ahí, histeríca. Quizás haya que anular la boda.-¿Quieres que le hable?-pregunta Ron.-No creo que logres nada-dice Draco mientras entran pero en la habitación ya no esta la novia-estaba sentada ahi mismo-pero oyen llantos adentro del baño....En la cocina Dennis se acerca a Hermione.-¿Y papá?-pregunta Hermione.-¿Qué pasa?-Esto es un desastre. Ron y Draco desaparecieron. Harry y Ginny destrozaron el pastel, y no hay comida.-Calma, Hermione, todo saldrá bien.-Ron tenía razón. Tenemos bastante con el regreso de papá. No había que sumarle esta boda. Nos ilusionamos con pagar la deudas, y se nos olvidó que no sabemos lo que estamos haciendo.-No es tan serio. Todo está bajo control. Son sólo problemas técnicos-dice Dennis.-¿Problemitas? Vamos a acabar con esta boda y volveremos a quedar en ridículo ante todo Oxford. Esa es nuestra historia.-Aún podemos lograrlo. Y no creo que debemoas inquietar a papá...-¿Por que no? Esto fue idea de él, en primer lugar. Destrozó a la familia, ¿y cree poder arreglarlo en un día? Pues, no puede-dice Hermione, Dennis mira para atras y Hermione tambien lo hace su padre ha estado escuchando todo....En el cuarto de la novia, esta no ha querido salir del baño.-Si no abres la puerta-dice Ron-tendré que llamar a tu mamá. Vale la pena probar-la chica abre la puerta-¿cómo... te sientes?-Creo que voy a vomitar.-¿Tienes dudas?-No hago más que pensar que pasaría si Alan no fuese mi alma gemela. ¿Y si aún no he concido a mi alma gemela? ¿Será esto renunciar a mi unica oportunidad de hallar el amor perfecto?-Puedes pasarte la vida buscando el amor perfecto-dice Ron-y te aseguro que jamás lo hallarás-pero mal dicho la chica comienza a llorar-lo que quiero decir es que el amor no es perfecto. Todos tenemos defectos. Alan y tú, tambien los tienen. Estoy seguro de que te quiere, y ese amor es real. ¿Quieres abandonar algo que es real para ir tras un sueño que quizás ni exista?-la novia sonrie-toma. Lo único que tienes es un aguda crisis de nerviosos pre-nupcial. Pero sin eso, no hay boda. Es parte de la tradición, como lanzar el ramo. Además, apuesto a que cuando vayas rumbo al altar, y te mires en los ojos de Alan desaparecerán todos tus temores....La novia por fin a salido y la boda se realiza perfectamente bien. Al terminar la boda la novia se acerca de nuevo a Ron para agradecerle.-Ni siquiera te conzco, pero tú me salvaste la vida. Tenías razón. Gracias. Me siento muy feliz-y se va con su nuevo esposo.-Yo estuve hablándole 20 minutos y quería saltar por la ventana-dice Draco-y tu en 2 minutos salvas la boda. ¿Cómo te las arreglas?-Bueno, me entrene con un chamán indio, que vive en el bosque-bromea Ron-no sé. Supongó que sé que decir.-Antes, ella venía a hablar conmigo-dice Draco.-¿Hermione?-Si. Cada vez que quería hablar de algo, trepaba por mi ventana y pasábamos horas hablando. Ahora, va a verte a ti.-No debes sacar conclusiones sobre tu relación con Hermione a partir de algo tan circunstancial. Además, yo seré su amigo, pero tú eres su alma gemela.-Acabas de decirle a la novia que no crees que eso existe-dice Dracon confundido.-No creo en el amor perfecto. Pero sí creo que hay gente cuyas vidas están entrelazadas para siempre, que tienen un lazo eterno, que jamás podrá ser roto. Y ella te necesita ahora. Eres el único que conoce todo su vida y sabe lo que está pasando.-Lo sé. Y es muy frustante. He intentado llegar a ella, pero entre su orgullo y esta boda, no logro concectarme.-Quiza lo que ella necesite es que fuerces las acciones....Ginny esta vigilando, y ve que la novia se acerca para ver su "pastel".-¡Díos mio, apúrate, ahí vienen!-dice Ginny a Harry que esta intentando arreglar el pastel.-Bueno, ¿qué tal se ve?-¿Que le hiciste? Se ve peor.-No sé. No soy repostero, ¿bien?La novia abre la puerta para ver su pastel pero Harry y Ginny lo tapan.-Quisiera ver el pastel-dice la novia.-No, está... es mala suerte que la novia la vea con el estomago vacío.-¿Por que?-Porque enogordará.-Caray...-Bueno, eso dicen.-Yo solo he oído que la capa superior del pastel representa el matrimonio. Debemos congelarla para tener buena suerte-dice la novia-y comérnosla al cumplir un año de casados-la novia se retira.-¿Oiste eso? Eso es un mal augurio-dice Ginny por que justamente la parte que tiro era la capa superior-si el matrimonio se le destruye, será culpa nuestra.-¿Nuestra? Tuya. Fueron tus bruscos gestos. los que hicieron que el pastel saliese volando.-Díos mio, se quedará petrificada cuando vaya a cortar el pastel. Yo sabía que no debí venir. No sólo he acabado con su boda, sino que he maldecido su matrimonio.-¿Vas a calmarte?-pregunta Harry-¿no eras la que hablaba de simbolismos vacíos?-Si, pero... una boda debe ser perfecta. Mira ese pastel... el novio esta cubierto de glaseado.-Lo sabía-dice Harry sonriendo-no seguiré arreglando el pastel hasta que admitas que las bodas te ponen romántica y que lo escondes.-Eso es falso. ya te dije que para mí son solo un tonto convencionalismo-dice Ginny mientras Harry va hacia la puerta y Ginny ve al novio-¡díos mio, el novio! ¡Harry! ¡¡Vamos!!-pero Harry niega con la cabeza-está bien. Tienes razón. Soy una fanática de las bodas. Ya estás ¿feliz? Arregla el pastel....En la cocina Hermione se encuentra con su padre.-Creo que ya estamos listo-dice Mike viendo la comida preparada-donde hay un Granger siempre hay una solución.-Está bellísimo.-Hermione... 3 años solo, en una celda de prisión, pueden hacerte en extremo egocentrista. Jamás pensé siquiera en como mi presencia aquí podría afectarte.-Papá... estoy muy nerviosa. Ninguna de las cosa que dije eran verdad.-Bueno, como fuera, tenías toda la razón. Ustedes han sido muy fuertes. Lo han hecho todo muy bien. Y el delincuente de su padre vuelve a Oxford, a avergonzarlas aún más.-No podías esperar que, al regresar, todo fuese como antes. Las cosas han cambiado. Y hay que enfrentarlas en familia, antes de exponerlas al perveso análisis de los extraños.-Yo soy tu padre. Soy yo quien deberia protegerte de las duras realidades del mundo, y eres tú quien me protege a mí. Una vez más, vuelvo a fallar como padre.-Por favor, no digas eso.-Voy a ver cómo va el salmón....En la fiesta Draco se acerca a su madre.-¿Como te sientes, mamá?-Draco, ¿quien es esa mujer que esta con tu padre?-Es maestra del escuela la que me dijo que mi filme ere insípido.-¿Cuanto hace que sale con ella?-pregunta Narcisa y Lucius y su pareja se van acercando.-No sé.-Hola Narcisa-saluda Lucius-ella es Nicole. Y, claro, tú conoces a Draco.-Bella boda, ¿no?-dice Nicole.-Con tu permiso, cariño-le dice Narcisa a Draco-voy a mi mesa.-Muy bien-dice Draco mientras Narcisa se va-papá, ¿podemos hablar un momento?-Claro. Con tu permiso-dice Luicus a Nicole-se que esto es raro para ti, pero no sabía que vendrías.-Esa no es la cosa. Tú sabías que mamá vendría.-Nicole es una colega mía. Es inteligente, simpática y me agrada estar con ella. Si a tu madre le molesta, deberá adaptarse. Yo tengo que vivir mi vida. Escucha, lo siento. Lo últomp que quiero es involucrarte.-Y es justo lo que haces al salir con profesora de mi escuela....Ahora en el lugar donde estan Cho y Lavander.-Lavander, aquí no hay chicos apuestos. Aquí todos son maduritos-dice Cho viendo a los invitados de la boda pura gente mayor.-Creo que te hace falta alguien paternal, Cho, con más experiencia sexual que tú, de ser posible.-Callate.-Estoy bromeando-dice Lavander riendo.-Todos deben estar casados.-Quizas sea hora de pasar a ser destrozadoras de hogares-dice Lavander mientras ven como se acerca Ginny a ellas-mira. Me encanta tu uniforme, Ginny. Pareces un pingüino.-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?-pregunta Ginny.-Formando líos, ¿y tu?-dice Lavander.-No ma parece buena idea que estén aquí. Esto debe ser algo romántico por favor, no lo echen a perder.-Te haremos compañía-dice Lavander.-Miren, estaos en plena crisis. Puedo prescindir de tanta distracción.-¿Nos echas?-pregunta Lavander.-Si. Ésta no es una fiesta cualquiera, es una boda. Es solo por invitación, y su presencia nos traerá problemas. Por favor, váyanse.-Quizá debas aumentar la dosis de reguladores del humor-dice Lavander.-Salgan por allá.-Lavander, vámonos al muelle. Volveremos despues de la cena, así todo el mundo estara menos tenso. Vamos-dice Cho sacando a Lavander.-Para el camino-dice Lavander tomando una botella de vino-adiós....Adentro de la cocina se encuentra Draco con Hermione.-Hermione, ¿que tienes?-pregunta Draco preocupada.-Nada.-Has estado llorando. No me digas que no tienes nada. Yo te conozco.-Draco, ha sido un día muy difícil. Estoy bien-dice Hermione mientras voltea pero se le ven los ojos llorosos-es que estoy muy asustada. Por fin recuperé a mi papá, pero, ¿y si vuelve a herirme? No soportaría que me hiriese de nuevo.-Hermione...-No lo soportaría.-Muy dentro de ti siempre sentiste que en cuanto tu padre regresara, todo estaría de maravillas, que la vida sería perfecta. Creo que tu padre tambien sentía lo mismo, que creía que en cuanto volviese, lo arreglaría todo. Pero... eso no es posible. Y el peso de esas expectativas tan altas, los hace sufrir a ambos. Todo el dolor y la ira que estás sintiendo, no desaparecerán así como así. Y eso no es un problema. Hermione... en estos últimos 3 años has demostrado ser increíblemente fuerte. No te dejaste afectar por los chismes baratos de este pueblo. No permitas que ahora te afecten. Éste es el momento de ser aún más fuerte, de demostrar que no tienes nada en absoluto de qué avergonzarte. Y no estas sola. Ahora tienes a tu padre. Vuelves a tener a tu familia. Y siempre podrás contar conmigo.-Gracias-dice Hermione abrazando a Draco....Hermione esta llevando unos platos sució a la cocina.-¿Cómo salió todo?-pregunta su padre.-Hasta ahora, nadie se ha quejado. Creo que vamos bien-dice Hermione. Papá, ¿te acuerdas de Melissa Berry? La de la cola de caballo.-Sí, era amiga tuya.-Sí. El día que te detuvieron yo estaba en el baño del escuela en uno de los retretes, y desde allí la oí hablar de ti. Decía que eras traficante de drogas, que vivíamos en un antro de crack y se reía. Recuerdo que me sentí tan mal, que me pase horas llorando, en la casa. Draco vino, y me levantó el ánimo. Al día siguiente volví al escuela, fui derecho adonde ella estaba, la miré a los ojos, y me sonreí. Y luego me fui, como si nada hubiese pasado.-Hermione, lo siento mucho.-Eso no es lo que quiero decir, papá. La gente siempre va a hablar. Pero yo soy dura. Siempre llevaré la cabeza en alto, jamás podrán aplastarme. Y sé que hemos pasado muchas cosas. Has cometido errores pero... eres mi papá, y estoy orgullosa de ti. La cuestión es que mostrarse fuerte ante el mundo es una cosa pero no trates de engañarme a mí. Te prometo que yo tampoco lo haré. Sólo quería decirte que-dice Hermione llorando-te quiero. Y estoy muy feliz de que estés en casa-Hermione se acerca para abrazar a su padre. Vamos... quiero exhibirle a mi papá a todo Oxford.-No, Hermione. Creo que tenías razón en lo que dijiste antes. En lo que respecta al resto del mundo, debemos ir más despacio.-Ellos no me importan, me importas tú. Aquí hay una fiesta, y nosotros tenemos mucho que celebrar. Ven conmigo.-No estoy listo, Hermione. Aún no lo estoy. Perdóname-dice Mike mientra se va dejando a una sorprendida Hermione....Harry esta llevando el paste para la boda y se encuentra con Ginny en el camino.-¿Qué tal se ve?-pregunta Harry.-Maravilloso.-Cuidado, cuidado, Ginny-dice Harry mientras Ginny intando tomarlo para pasarlo a la mesa principal-mejor lo hago yo, ¿no crees?-¿Ya puedo ver el pastel?-pregunta la novia que llego por atras. Harry se hace a un lado para que la vea-es bellísima.Un rato después los novios estan partiendo el pastel.-Debes estar asqueada con tanto simbolismo de pacotilla-dice Harry a Ginny.-Callate, Harry....En el puerto, cerca del lago están Cho y Lavander que andan borrachas.-¿Crees que algún día te casarás?-pregunta Lavander.-¿Casarme? ¿Con un idiota bebedor de cerveza, fanático del fútbol? ¿Para vivir en una mísera casita, con dos mocosos, llevando a todos los chiquillos de la zona a la escuela?-Yendo al supermercado...-Medio enloquecida.-Atiborrada de tranquilizantes-dice Lavander bromenado.-Una pesadilla suburbana-¿Sabes que?-pregunta Lavander tomando un poco de la botella de vino-creo que jamás seré feliz. Esté donde esté, siempre desearé estar en otro sitio. Tenga lo que tenga, siempre querré tener otra cosa.-Te entiendo-dice Cho ahora ella tomando de la botella.-No quiero ser un cliché. O una aburrida. Solo quiero beber-dice Lavander quitandole la botella a Cho.-Amén-dice Cho mientra Lavander se cae y se pega en la cabeza, Cho se ríe.-No te rías, me hice daño, perra-Lavander esta algo mareada intanta recargarse en un poste pero no lo alcanza y cae el lago.-¡Lavander!-grita Cho-¡Lavander! ¡Díos mio! ¡Lavander!-Cho la busca por todos lados esperando que salga a flote-maldita sea. ¡Lavander!-Cho se avienta al agua para buscar a Lavander....En la fiesta, Harry y Ginny ya no estan sirviendo a nadie.-¿Me permite esta pieza, Srta. Weasley?-pregunta Harry.-Tienes razón, Harry. Las bodas no son tan horribles-dice Ginny tomando el brazo de Harry para ir a bailar.-¿Ves? Yo gané. Sabía que comprenderías.-Pero creo que nuestra boda debería ser en Venecia, que es la ciudad del amor. ¿Que te parece?-Creo que cuando tengamos 30 años. Venecia ya habrá desaparecido en el mar, así que...-Harry......Draco ve a su madre sentada sola, y vaya donde esta ella.-¿Mamá... quieres bailar conmigo?-Claro-Narcisa se levanta y se ponen a bailar.-Una persona muy sabia me dijo una vez-dijo Draco-que saber lo que uno quiere es la mitad de la batalla. El truco es mantener la tenacidad y no permitir que un pequeño revés te devíe de tu senda.-Gracias, cariño....Ron y Hermione estan viendo como esta todo en la boda.-Lo lograste. La boda fue un éxito-dice Ron.-Me alegra que haya terminado. Ningún dinero del mundo vale tanto estrés-dice Hermione mientras Ron ve como el padre de Hermione entra.-Hermione...Hermione se acerca a su padre y este le ofrece una rosa.-¿Me permites esta pieza?-pregunta Mike mientras empiezan a bailar y Draco los ve desde lejos con su madre-creo que hay otra persona que quiere bailar contigo-viendo a Draco.-Papá...-dice Hermione mientras se acercan a Draco y su madre.-Hola, Mike. Bienvenido a casa-dice Narcisa.-Gracias. ¿Bailarías conmigo?-pregunta Mike.-Me encantaría-dice Narcisa mientras dejan a Draco y Hermione solos, ellos solo se abrazan tiernamente. -Gracias-dice Hermione.-¿Por qué?-Por ser mi amigo, por comprenderme mejor que nadie, y por haberme soportado estos 16 años. Te amo.-Y yo te amo a ti-dice Draco mientras se acerca a Hermione y la besa....Mientras tanto en otro lado una ambulancía llego a donde se encontraba Lavander, y la empaquetan en un saco negro, ella a muerto al caer al agua, y Cho esta llorando con una manta cubriendole el cuerpo mojado. 


	19. Lavander Brown, descansa en paz

_El padre de Hermione organiza que su restaurante sirva en una boda, así que Harry, Ginny, Ron y Draco ayudan siendo meseros. En esa fiesta Draco le propone a Hermione volver y ella acepta. Pero no todo es color de rosa, Cho junto con Lavander estaban tomando cerca del muelle, accidentalmente Lavander cae golpeandose en la cabeza, y muere._**Lavader Brown, descansa en paz**Se ve el exterior de casa de Draco, el porche, y la cámara empieza a dirigirse hasta el lateral, donde Draco tiene colocada la escalera que sube hasta su habitación, mientras se oyen las risas de Draco y Hermione y finalmente ellos aparecen en escena, mientras se dirigen a la escalera. Y de vez en cuando se besan.-Oye, ¿estás seguro de que es buena idea?-pregunta Hermione.-Mejor no analizarlo-Draco la acerca hasta él y vuelven a besarse.-No analizarlo-Hermione se acerca al pie de la escalera.-Ni siquiera discutirlo-los dos vuelven a besarse otra vez.-Vale, vamos arriba.-De acuerdo.Hermione empieza a subir la escalera por delante de Draco. Después se ve la habitación de Draco desde dentro, y la ventana. Ambos no dejan de reírse y entran juntos por la ventana mientras se besan otra vez. Hermione pasa primero y después Draco, los dos se abrazan rápidamente y Draco comienza a besar a Hermione en el cuello, pero vemos que Cho, que está sentada en la cama de Draco con la mirada perdida, muy triste y llorando amargamente. Hermione se da cuenta de la presencia de Cho.-¿Cho?-pregunta Draco sorprendido. El y Hermione empiezan a preocuparse al ver como se encuentra Cho.-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta Hermione.-Estábamos Lavander y yo en-dice Cho entre lágrimas y aún muy confusa por lo que ha pasado-en el muelle y... y fuimos... arriba y... bebíamos, ella se... se... desplomó y se dio en la cabeza. Cayó al agua... y se ahogó, ha muerto.Hermione se acerca a Cho y se sienta junto a ella en la cama y la abraza mientras Cho no para de llorar, Draco también se acerca a ellas muy confuso....Hermione está sentada en el porche de su casa, mirando y pasando las hojas de un álbum de fotos, ve fotos de ella y de Draco y se para ante una foto de ella con su madre. Tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas por haber estado recordando a su madre. Su padre sale al porche y mira la foto de Hermione con su madre.-Parece que hayan pasado siglos. A tu madre le encantaba ese vestido, le dije que lo devolviera, era muy caro, pero se compró dos para fastidiarme-dice Mike sonriendo y Hermione sonríe también-así era tu madre. Hermione, ¿ocurre algo?-Mike se sienta enfrente de Hermione.-El sábado murió una compañera del instituto. Se ahogó.-Eso es terrible. ¿Erais amigas?-pregunta preocupado su padre.-No demasiado, no. En realidad, era una pesadilla. Pero me... ha dado por pensar... y recordar.-Hermione, nunca hemos hablado sobre la muerte de tu madre-Hermione niega con la cabeza e incómoda sin querer hablar del tema se empieza a dar prisa por irse.-Bueno, es tarde, tengo que ir al instituto. Nos vemos luego-Hermione se levanta y entra dentro de casa para recoger sus cosas....Cho entra en el instituto y nota como todo el mundo se queda mirándola conforme avanza por el pasillo. Cho llega hasta su taquilla sintiéndose incómoda....Ron, Cho, Ginny y Harry están en un aula con otros alumnos, todos están sentados formando un círculo. Están en una reunión con una psicóloga para hablar sobre la muerte de Lavander.-Me llamo Elizabeth, y soy psicóloga, la razón de estar aquí es dirigir una charla sobre Lavander. Sé que para todos ha sido un duro golpe. Pero compartir vuestros sentimientos con los demás os ayudará en el largo y difícil proceso al que denominamos aflicción.-Quisiera hacer un anuncio. La liga femenina está distribuyendo brazaletes amarillos que llevaremos en memoria de Lavander-dice una chica, Cho hace un gesto de incomprensión por lo que está oyendo y parece enfadada-si alguien quiere uno que me lo pida en la cafetería a la hora de comer.-Cho, me han dicho que eras la mejor amiga de Lavander. ¿Quieres decirnos a los que estamos aquí lo que sientes ahora mismo?-No-dice Cho muy seria y al mismo tiempo apenada.-Es perfectamente lógico. No hay problema-Cho se queda en silencio intentando aguantar las lágrimas-Ginny... ¿Conocías a Lavander?-Sí, así es.-¿Puedes hablarnos de lo que sientes?-Bueno... creo que lo que siento es... sorpresa. Era increíblemente vital y tenía mucho espíritu, ha sido una tragedia-Cho que ha estado allí escuchando muy incómoda y sin nada de acuerdo con la forma en que se están comportando todos, no puede seguir allí escuchando y coge su mochila y sale de clase dándose prisa.-¿Cho?...La cafetería. Draco está sentado en una de las mesas comiendo. Mira hacia atrás y ve a la chica de la escena anterior vendiendo brazaletes, después llega Hermione que se sienta junto a él. -Gracias por honrar la memoria de Lavander-dice la chica repartiendo brazaletes.-Draco, tenemos mucho que hablar sobre lo de la otra noche-dice Hermione.-Hermione, vamos... a... dejarlo tal cual, están pasando muchas cosas y... podemos analizarlo después.-Vale.-De acuerdo.-¿Draco? Lo cierto es que nunca me cayó bien Lavander-dice Hermione.-Igual.-En realidad la despreciaba.-Te entiendo. Oye, Lavander era rara, tan rara como el modo en que murió, todo es raro. No me imagino como será su funeral.-No voy a ir.-Ah, ¿no?-El último funeral al que acudí fue al de mi madre. Mira, ni siquiera he visitado su tumba, creo que ir al funeral de Lavander es abrir una caja de Pandora de emociones que prefiero dejar cerrada.-Hermione, tu madre murió hace tres años. ¿Cuánto vas a esperar para superar esos sentimientos?-No... lo sé. Dentro de mí hay una parte que no quiere hacerlo. La de la niña que aún está... esperando a que regrese. Esa niña cree que todo ha sido un tremendo error y que al final Dios se dará cuenta de la equivocación y la enviará de vuelta como hizo con su padre y... tendrá otra vez a su madre. Sé que suena ridículo.-No, no creas. Es... no, no lo es. La verdad es que es... sólo una falsa esperanza. Con el tiempo tendrás que resignarte-dice Draco.-Yo no quiero esa resignación. Tú no sabes lo que es Draco....El lavabo de chicas del instituto. Cho está en el lavabo echándose agua en la cara para intentar limpiarse las lágrimas mientras intenta contener el llanto. Ginny entra para hablar con Cho, después de que Cho saliera corriendo de clase. -Cho... has salido disparada, te he buscado por todas partes-dice Ginny, Cho cierra el grifo y ve a Ginny a través del espejo-¿estás bien?-Tener que asumir la muerte de Lavander ya es malo-dice Cho entre lágrimas y sollozos-pero veros actuar a todos como si Lavander hubiera sido vuestra mejor amiga es... ¡asqueroso!-Cho se gira, dejando de darle la espalda a Ginny-a parte de mí, Lavander no tenía ni una sola amiga en Oxford.-Bueno, eso es porque fue...-dice Ginny pero teme continuar.-¡Una arpía! Vamos, Ginny, dilo. Lavander fue una arpía-Cho va a por un poco de papel higiénico para limpiarse las lágrimas.-Yo no diría tanto.-Hace tres días lo habrías dicho, pero ahora que no está lo que haces es elogiar su gran espíritu. ¡Eso es de hipócritas!-Acaba de morir y no me parece apropiado calumniar su carácter.-No es una calumnia si es cierta. Créeme, habría sido más fácil para todos si Lavander hubiera sido una persona maravillosa, con grandes... virtudes y cualidades, ¡pero no lo fue! ¡fue un bicho! Y lo menos que podemos hacer es reconocer que lo era-Cho sale enfadada del servicio y Ginny la sigue mientras caminan por el pasillo del instituto.-Cho, sé que debe ser my duro para ti.-Estoy ya bastante harta de que todos me traten como si fuera un personaje extraño sólo porque estaba en la escena del crimen. Es curioso. Lavander pasó toda su vida destrozando nuestros frágiles egos por eso caía tan mal a toda la gente. Muy propio de Lavander, hasta en su muerte sigue rodeada de hipocresía.-Me siento mal, pero intenté acercarme a ella, y todas las veces me rechazó-dice Ginny, Cho deja de andar y se para.-¡¿Qué ella te rechazó?! Si no la hubieras rechazado en la boda nada de esto habría pasado.-¿Qué?-dice Ginny sorprendida.-Tú nos echaste de esa boda, Ginny. Por eso acabamos las dos en el muelle.-No... digas... eso.-Mira, lo siento, vale. Quiero, quiero irme a casa-dice Cho arrepentida, se va dejando a Ginny preocupada....Draco entra en su casa y se encuentra con su madre que está bajando por las escaleras.-Hola, cielo. ¿Qué tal en el instituto?-pregunta Narcisa.-Raro. Todos nos hacemos los dolidos, pero en el fondo hay... una extraña sensación de que los enanitos se han librado de la bruja mala.-Bueno hijo, sé que tienes muchos líos ahora, pero tengo una noticia que darte.-Parece grave.-¡No, no, no, no, no! Para nada, es una buena noticia. ¿Recuerdas mi reportaje sobre las adolescentes?-Sí.-Bueno, ha ganado el premio televisivo Peil vision a la calidad-dice Narcisa emocionada.-Ja, ja, ha...-Draco se alegra mucho y la abraza-¡enhorabuena, mamá! Es una noticia genial.-Pero esa no es la noticia, la noticia es que gracias al premio... me ofrecen un trabajo en la cadena como corresponsal, es...-Bien-termina Draco.-... mucho dinero, es... mucho prestigio, es... en Philadelphia-la expresión en la cara de Draco cambia de repente.-¡Ah! ¿Vas a decir que sí?-Um... profesionalmente es un gran paso para mí-dice Narcisa y se sienta en las escaleras-es... por lo que siempre he trabajado.-Pero yo no quiero irme a Philadelphia.-Lo comprendo cariño. Estás... a mitad de curso. No quiero desarraigarte. Si acepto el trabajo...-Draco se sienta en las escaleras con su madre-supongo que tu padre volvería aquí... y yo... yo vendría siempre que pudiera.-Y... ¿qué pasa con papá y contigo? ¿Vas a tirar la toalla?-pregunta Draco.-No es eso lo que quiero. Pero me estoy pegando contra una pared, cielo. Tu padre no tiene ningún interés en que esto funcione. Así que si rechazo esta oportunidad laboral y... no se arregla mi matrimonio... ¿qué tengo?-Me tienes a mí-dice Draco, Narcisa le mira y sonríe....Cho está acostada en la cama de su habitación, acurrucada y arropada con una manta. Está triste y pensativa. Grams entra en la habitación preocupada por ella. Toca primero a la puerta.-Cho, me tienes muy preocupada.-Estoy muy cansada, sólo es eso.-Cielo, no puedo decir que me cayera muy bien tu amiga Lavander. Siempre tuve la clara impresión de que se burlaba de mí-dice la abuela, Cho sonríe-lo hacía, ¿verdad?-No era nada personal. Lavander se burlaba de todo el mundo.-Pero era tu amiga. Cuesta comprender porque Dios se lleva a alguien tan joven, con tanto que aprender y con tanto que dar. Pone a prueba nuestra fe-la abuela se sienta en la cama de Cho y ella se levanta de la cama.-Tengo suerte, yo no tengo ninguna fe para empezar.-Los designios del Señor en verdad son inescrutables, pero forma parte de un plan.-Si Dios tenía un plan para Lavander, ella seguro que no lo seguía.-Dios tiene un plan para todos, incluida Lavander, incluida...-Abuela... no quiero tener ahora una discusión religiosa.-Oye, es en momentos así cuando debemos...-Déjalo ya, por favor-interumpe Cho.-De acuerdo. Pero estoy aquí para ti siempre que me necesites-la abuela se va de la habitación mientras que Cho se queda de pie con la mirada perdida y abrigada con la manta....Harry y Ginny están en la barra de una cafetería. Harry está pagando lo que pedido mientras habla con Ginny.-No puedo creer que Cho te achaque esa responsabilidad. Estaba borracha, se cayó y se ahogó. Ya está. No es culpa de nadie y mucho menos tuya-dice Harry animando a Ginny.-Sí, pero... me porte muy mal con ella.-¡Ah, vamos! ¿No hablarás en serio? Gracias-Harry se dirige al dependiente y después se van de la barra y caminan hasta una mesa para sentarse mientras siguen hablando-Lavander Brown era una de las criaturas más odiosas que haya pisado Oxford y tú hiciste todo lo posible por ser su amiga. No deberías tomártelo así, Ginny.-No me digas lo que tengo que sentir, Harry. Si estoy enfadada, estoy enfadada, si me siento culpable, pues ya está. Creo que son sentimientos muy lógicos.-Sí. Lo siento, es que no me gusta verte así, vale-dice Harry, en el establecimiento entra una mujer que parece algo aturdida y confusa, Ginny se fija en ella y la reconoce.-¡Oh, Dios Harry! No mires ahora pero acaba de entrar la madre de Lavander-la madre de Lavander se da la vuelta y reconoce a Ginny y se acerca a la mesa donde están sentados ella y Harry.-¿No te conozco?-pregunta la madre de Lavander. -Eh... Sí, Sra. Brown, soy Ginny Weasley, me llevó a casa una vez.-Ah... es cierto. Eres amiga de Lavander. Hablaba mucho de ti-dice la señora, Ginny se sorprende.-Sí. Sra. Brown, siento muchísimo lo que ha pasado.-Gracias. ¿Vas a venir al funeral?-Harry se sorprende ante la pregunta.-Sí, claro que iré.-Ah... Oye, nadie se ha ofrecido a hacer el panegírico y... yo no conozco a ninguna otra amiga suya del instituto. Tú dirás algunas palabras sobre ella, ¿verdad?-¿Qué?-pregunta Ginny sorprendida.-Puesto que te apreciaba tanto.-Claro-sin saber que contestarle y sin poder negarse-claro...-Gracias-dice la Sra. Brown mientras se va. -¡¿Panegírico?!-dice Ginny preocupa al no saber que va a hacer-ah......Harry y Ginny caminan por la calle, se dirigen a casa de Lavander, ambos llevan un paraguas porque está lloviendo y además Ginny lleva un ramo de flores.-No hace falta que hagas ese panegírico. Escabúllete o dile a la madre de Lavander que no puedes-dice Harry.-¡No! Tengo que encontrar la manera de honrar la memoria de Lavander con sinceridad y con respeto. Su familia se lo merece, Harry. A mí me sirvió muchísimo lo que se dijo en el funeral de mi hermano-llegan hasta la casa de Lavander y se quedan parados enfrente de la casa mirándola.-¿Estás bien?-Acabo de caer en que ni siquiera había visto su casa. Es bonita.-Sí, lo es. Yo estaba esperando un castillo gótico o algo así. Con gárgolas mirándote desde los capitales....El interior de casa de Lavander. Se ve como toda la entrada está llena de flores y Ginny y Harry entran.-Vale, es muy morboso. Explícame de nuevo lo que vas a conseguir con esto además de quedarte aún más destrozada-dice Harry.-Sólo quiero ver su habitación, Harry. Donde se cepillaba el pelo y planeaba su futuro.-¿Por qué?-Oye, damos el pésame y... nos colamos en su cuarto....El muelle desde donde se cayó Lavander. El muelle está lleno de coronas y Cho está allí sentada bebiendo de una botella de alcohol y de pronto enfurecida y frustrada tira una de las coronas al agua....Ginny y Harry entran con cuidado en la habitación de Lavander.-¿Y si la madre de Lavander nos viese aquí juntos? Pensaría que estoy aprovechando para retozar contigo-dice Harry en modo de broma.-¡Shhhh!-Ginny empieza a dar vueltas por la habitación intentando encontrar algo que le sirva, Harry la sigue-dios, esto es tan extraño. Es como si la habitación estuviera esperando a que ella volviera.-Es espeluznante, Ginny. ¿Podemos irnos por favor?-Un momento-Ginny encuentra un libro-¡es su diario! Los verdaderos pensamientos de una chica están plasmados en su diario-Harry le quita el diario.-¡Eh! La gente merece que se respete su intimidad incluso ya muerta.-No hago esto por satisfacer mi curiosidad, Harry, lo hago por Lavander-Ginny le vuelve a quitarle el diario a Harry y se sienta en la cama-quiero poder hacer un panegírico que... haga justicia a su carácter-Ginny empieza a hojear el diario y Harry se sienta junto a ella en la cama. Ginny empieza a leer-"Querido diario, otro día increíblemente asqueroso aquí en la montaña de Walton. Esa cerda, Cho Chang, literalmente me ha robado a mi novio delante de mis narices. Es una rubia teñida amorfa..." No sé, seguramente tuviera un mal día-Ginny empieza a buscar otra página.-Sí, claro-dice Harry de forma irónica.-Bueno... "Querido diario, mi madre me está volviendo loca, la odio un montón, debo ser adoptada, no es posible que tenga los mismos genes que esa bruja seca..."-Sí, sólo... ¡bah!... otro mal día, ¿no?-Sí-Ginny busca otra página-bien... "Querido diario, la chica nueva, Ginny, es una... ¡psicópata! ¿Cuántas veces hay que decirle a alguien que te cae mal?" ¡¿Qué?! "¡No capta las indirectas, Dios... y ese novio suyo es un..."-Harry le quita a Ginny el diario de las manos antes de que pueda seguir leyendo, y se levanta de la cama.-Oye, Ginny. No quiero oírlo. No quiero saberlo-Harry guarda el diario en uno de los cajones-vámonos, ya, por favor....El instituto. Lucius está en una de las clases revisando unos papeles y Draco entra en clase.-¿Draco? Estaba pensando en ti-Draco está serio y pensativo y se sienta encima de una de las mesas.-¡Mm... ¡-dice Draco simplemente.-Siendo joven mis primeras y escasas experiencias con la muerte fueron... horribles. En fin, la edad no hace que resulte más fácil, pero sí... ayuda a ver la vida con otra perspectiva. Te hace darte cuenta de que tienes que aferrarte a las personas que amas y no soltarlas.-Hablando de eso... ah... a mamá le han ofrecido un trabajo como corresponsal en Philadelphia-Lucius se queda callado y sorprendido-¿Tienes algo que decir?-Bueno... la llamaré y le daré la enhorabuena.-¿Ya está? Vas a llamarla y felicitarla y luego dejar que salga de tu vida. Aférrate a los que amas., ¿eh?-Draco coge su mochila y se va de clase sin decir nada más y Lucius se queda pensativo....En el restaurante. Hermione tiene la mirada perdida mientras se queda mirando la mesa de billar, parece estar absorta en sus pensamientos mientras recoge algunas cosas de las mesas Y Ron está detrás de ella barriendo.-Oye... Hermione-dice Ron.-¿Sí?-He estado intentando morderme la lengua, pero... la pregunta del millón de dólares tiene que hacerse-simulando que la escoba es un micrófono-¿Qué pasa entre tú y Draco?-Um... nada.-Ah, claro nada, os disteis un beso de nada muy sospechoso la otra noche. Vamos-dice Ron.-De momento todo va a seguir como estaba. Ya tenemos bastantes líos sin añadir nuestra complicada relación, así que...-De acuerdo. Vale, me lo creo, me lo creo. ¿Y que tal por lo menos?-Ah... Bien. Obviamente he tenido mucho que pensar estos días. ¿Y tú que piensas de todo esto?-Ya sé, ya sé que suena algo morboso, pero, no dejo de pensar en el hecho de que... Lavander y yo nos besamos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Draco. Tal vez, la última persona a la que besó sea yo.-Se fue con buen sabor de boca-dice Hermioen, Ron la mira sorprendido y se ríe. Hermione se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y se echa las manos a la cara riéndose avergonzada. Ambos se ríen-no puedo creer que haya dicho eso.-Ni yo-Hermione gira la cara tapándosela y sigue riéndose avergonzada. Los dos empiezan a reírse a carcajadas....Draco está sentado en una clase del instituto con poca luz y viendo en el ordenador las escenas que grabó con Lavander para la película "Días en el río".-Lamento ser una amenaza para ti y para tu seguridad-dice Lavander en la pelicula-y, y, en, en contra de los que puedan creer todos, no quiero destruir tu vida, intento con todas mis fuerzas no hacerlo-Draco oye como tocan a la puerta y Harry entra.-Trabajando hasta tarde, ¿eh?-pregunta Harry.-Sí.-Tu madre me dijo donde estabas.-¿Qué pasa?-No lo tengo muy claro-Harry se sienta en una silla al lado de Draco-la Sra. Brown le pidió a Ginny que hiciera el panegírico sobre Lavander.-Dios. ¿Cómo se pueden decir lindezas de una bruja como ella?-pregunta Draco.-Eso pienso yo. Es tan frustrante, Draco. Mira que me esfuerzo en facilitarle todo a Ginny, pero no tengo control sobre cosas así.-Ah... sé a que te refieres. Por eso estoy aquí.-Debe ser algo alucinante editar una película en la que una de las protagonistas ya no existe-Draco vuelve a darle a la imagen y ambos se quedan mirando a Lavander en la pantalla.-En contra de lo que puedan creer todos no quiero destruir tu vida-dice Lavander-intento con todas mis fuerzas no hacerlo-Lavander no puede aguantar la risa y termina echándose a reír-lo siento, tiene comida entre los dientes.Draco y Harry sonríen al ver la escena y se oye como Draco dice corten en la escena grabada....La cocina de casa de los Chang. La abuela está cocinando. Cho llega aparentemente aturdida y desequilibrada por el alcohol, se nota además que ha estado llorando.-Bueno, llegas a tiempo, la cena estará en un momento-Cho se acerca para ver la comida y la abuela puede oler el aliento a alcohol que desprende Cho-Cho, has estado bebiendo otra vez.-¡No sólo he estado bebiendo, sino que estoy borracha como una cuba!-Cho, no te hagas esto a ti misma, no ahogues tu pena en alcohol, trata de sentir el dolor, la bebida sólo pone peor las cosas.-¿Peor? Vamos, ¿Por qué peor?-Piensa en los buenos tiempos con Lavander. Ella querría que la recordases así.-Está claro que no la conocías muy bien porque Lavander es probable que esté ahí abajo con Belcebú bebiendo... ¡tequila!, sin parar, y riéndose de todos nosotros.-Tienes que creer que Lavander está en manos de Dios, él tiene un lugar especial en su reino para los niños.-¿Ah, sí? Dios tiene un bungaló en el Caribe para chicos muertos-dice Cho.-Cho-¡Por última vez abuela! ¡¡No hay ningún Dios!! ¡Y no hay ningún cielo... ni existe la paz y la esperanza! ¡La única verdad... es el dolor, no hay más! Así que guárdate tus fábulas de catequesis para ti, ¡porque me hacen vomitar!-Oh... ¡te produce placer escandalizar y ofenderme! ¡Estoy intentando comprenderlo todo, pero tú insistes en desobedecer mis reglas y contaminar mi casa con tus irrespetuosas blasfemias!-¡Así que por fin te he sacado de quicio! ¡Así que tu infinita paciencia y compasión no son tan infinitas! ¿no es así? Oye, ¡¡¡si no puedo ser yo misma y expresar lo que pienso tal vez debería largarme!!!-Cho se va dejando la discusión.-¡¡¡Cho...!!!...Al día siguiente Hermione y su padre están sentados en la mesa de casa mientras desayunan. Hermione está pensativa y su padre lo nota.-¿En qué piensas?-pregunta su padre.-Trataba de recordar a mamá y... no consigo una clara imagen de ella en mi cabeza. Me da mucho miedo, es... como si... se fuera desvaneciendo y... ¿me comprendes?-Mientras estaba en prisión la echaba de menos. La pérdida unida a la culpabilidad me resultaba casi insoportable. Pero te miro... y sé que ella sigue aquí. Te pareces tanto a tu madre, Hermione. Era dura, independiente y... divertida-sonríe-exactamente como tú, hija. ¿Testaruda? Oh... lo era y mucho. Si le decías que el cielo era azul ella decía que era verde. No se ha ido, sigue viviendo en ti y eso me consuela del todo-Hermione le mira pensativa....Harry y Ginny pasean junto a la playa.-Ah... Quedan pocas horas para el funeral y no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a decir-dice Ginny preocupada.-Invéntate algo. Diles que Lavander era una persona maravillosa que la echaremos de menos y blah, blah, blah, blah...-¿Qué mienta? Quieres que mienta.-Pues diles la verdad, que era una odiosa abominación y que el mundo estará mejor sin ella.-Claro y de ese modo a su madre le dará un infarto y se quedará en el sitio. Ah... Dios, Harry. ¿Qué puedo hacer?-Yo daré el discurso-dice Harry, llegan a un parador que hay en la playa.-¿Lo harías por mí?-Mira, haré cualquier cosa por evitar que te de un ataque de nervios.-¿Quién dice que vaya a darme un ataque de nervios?-Si a ti no, a mí me dará un ataque de nervios por vivir las cosas a tu lado.-¿Lo dices en serio?-pregunta Ginny.-Bueno...-Oye, Harry. Ya sé lo que es querer con todo el alma a alguien que tiene bastante propensión al trastorno mental y no quiero ser eso para ti.-Ginny, ¿qué esperes que haga? ¿Sentarme y verte agonizar? ¿Si estás en peligro como puedo evitar acudir a tu rescate?-Vale, si me ahogo en el océano, sí, lánzame un flotador. Pero no dejes que los papeles de ambos sean tan concretos. Bueno... yo la indefensa lunática y tú el gran héroe a caballo. Necesito cuidar de mi misma. Voy a hacer ese panegírico. Ya pensaré en algo.-Vale....El funeral de Lavander. Hay puesta una gran foto suya al lado del ataúd y se ve como la gente entra en la capilla. Harry y Ginny están sentados en uno de los bancos de atrás.-No es demasiado tarde para escaquearnos-dice Harry.-No, Harry. Voy a hacerlo aunque me cueste la vida.-Bueno, podríamos meterte en el ataúd con Lavander-Ginny se queda mirando a Harry-es broma, olvídalo.Se ve a Hermione entrando en la ermita, se quita el abrigo y ve a Draco, se dirige hacia él para sentarse a su lado.-Eh... has venido-dice Draco que se corre un poco para que Hermione pueda sentarse.-Cógeme la mano-Hermione mira hacia abajo mientras le coge la mano a Draco, Draco no para de mirarla y Hermione le mira con una sonrisa algo apesadumbrada.En la ermita entra ahora Grams que se sienta junto a Cho y se ve como a Cho no le hace ninguna gracia ver allí a su abuela.-Ah... la buena samaritana está aquí-dice Cho.-Cho... no pude dormir demasiado anoche. Espero y deseo que podamos evitar ese tipo de escenas en el futuro. Oye, quiero que sepas que te perdono.-Abuela, no estoy buscando tu perdón, es comprensión lo único que necesito. Y eso es algo que tú jamás podrás darme.La ceremonia comienza y el sacerdote empieza a hablar.-Estamos hoy aquí, para recordar la vida de Lavander Brown, pero antes de empezar me gustaría invitar a aquellos que deseen compartir sus recuerdos a que se acerquen a este púlpito.La gente empieza a mirarse entre sí y la Sra. Brown se gira y mira hacia Ginny. Nadie se decide y Cho se levanta y camina hasta el altar ante el asombro de sus amigos. Cho sube al púlpito y da un gran suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar.-Me llamo Cho Chang y era amiga de Lavander. Tan amiga suya como era posible porque Lavander tenía una personalidad tóxica que rayaba en lo radioactivo-la gente empieza a cuchichear ante su asombro y las palabras de Cho-Lavander podía ser cruel y podía ser rencorosa y desde luego podía ser mezquina. Pasaba las 24 horas del día causando muchos problemas y... maquinando calamidades, en general disfrutando con el dolor de otras personas. En la escuela dominical... ¿no enseñan que Dios hizo al hombre a su imagen? Pues si ese mismo Dios moldeó a Lavander a su imagen, ¡¿qué puede decirse de él?!-su abuela se queda mirándola perpleja-dios ha sido siempre un misterio para mí porque... ¿qué clase de deidad concibe un mundo tan lleno de sufrimiento y tan lleno de tragedia? En fin... Lavander me enseñó muchas cosas, esa chica me enseñó a hacer un cóctel de tequila con una mano atada a la espalda y me enseñó a vivir mi vida según mis propios valores y no sólo a seguir a la masa esperando ganar una especie de concurso imaginario de popularidad. Pero sobre todo... lo más importante... es que Lavander me enseñó el carácter sádico de nuestro Dios y aunque se trate de una idea preocupante, ¡es cierta, es real! En un mundo tan saturado de falsedades e hipocresía... por ese fragmento de verdad, por ese poco de honestidad le estaré siempre agradecida.La madre de Lavander empieza a llorar y se ve como todos se quedan sorprendidos sin saber que decir. Cho baja del púlpito y se dirige hasta su asiento mientras todos la miran. Su abuela la mira enfadada y fijamente y cuando Cho llega hasta ella, su abuela se levanta y sin mediar palabra con su nieta se va de la Iglesia. Cho se sienta y la madre de Lavander vuelve a mirar a Ginny, Ginny mira a Harry, y él le mira intentando darle apoyo. Ginny suspira y se levanta para dirigirse al púlpito.-Ha... hay personas que me proporcionan consuelo en la vida, cuando las cosas se ponen feas como invariablemente ocurre, puedo contar con ellas como paño de lágrimas, esas personas me recogen cuando me caigo, me abrazan cuando lloro y me animan a seguir porque todo al final saldrá bien. Estoy muy agradecida a todas ellas, son imprescindibles. Pero hay otro grupo de personas igual de imprescindibles e igual de importantes. Son las personas que me desafían, las que me llevan... al borde de mis casillas y me obligan a reunir el valor que desconocía poseer. Lavander Brown fue una de esas personas. Con su propia forma de decir las verdades me dio fuerza, soy una mujer más fuerte gracias a ella. Más fuerte de lo que jamás creí ser. Ella me dio ese regalo, era una chica única, no ha habido nunca nadie como ella y siempre... ocupará un lugar especial en mi corazón....El funeral en el cementerio, todos están allí reunidos alrededor del ataúd. El sacerdote empieza a repartir flores para ponerlas encima del ataúd. Harry coge una y se la da a Ginny para que sea ella quien la ponga y Draco hace lo mismo con Hermione. Se encadenan varias imágenes de todos y se ve a Cho poniendo otra flor sobre el ataúd. Después se ve como la gente empieza a irse y finalmente el ataúd se queda sólo rodeado por un par de personas....Draco y Hermione caminan por el cementerio. Hermione está muy pensativa, absorta en sus pensamientos y tiene la mirada hacia abajo.-Estuve editando mi peli ayer. Me... me puse a ver las escenas de Lavander una y otra vez y me impresionó lo fugaz que es la vida. Descubrí que no quiero morirme dejando experiencias pendientes. No quiero lamentarme por lo que habría ocurrido si hubiese pasado a la acción. Y tal vez... no sea un buen momento para decírtelo, pero Hermione... estoy muy feliz por lo que pasó entre nosotros la otra noche-Hermione sigue pensativa y no contesta-no sé, podría seguir hablando hasta que dijeras algo-Hermione levanta la cabeza y mira a Draco sonriéndole-pero cuanto más hablo más ocasiones tengo de meter la pata, así que...-Hermione le acaricia por el cuello y le besa suavemente para que deje de hablar, Hermione se separa y sonríe a Draco.-Yo también estoy feliz. Pero ahora... hay un sitio al que debo ir-dice Hermione.-Entiendo.-Draco, ¿puedes acompañarme?-Claro que puedo. -Gracias-dice Hermione mientras asiente con la cabeza....Harry y Ginny caminan por el cementerio después del funeral.-Tengo que admitir que me has tenido muy preocupado estos días Weasley. Pero como siempre has conseguido salir adelante con buena nota.-Creo que necesitaba esta experiencia, Harry. No sé, me ha servido para acercarme más a ti-Harry la acerca a él y apoya su nariz en la frente de Ginny. Ginny mira hacia delante-voy a hablar con ella-ambos ven a Cho sentada sola enfrente del ataúd de Lavander mientras no puede dejar de llorar. Ginny se acerca hasta Cho.-Ginny-dice Cho hablando entre lagrimas-no encuentro suficientes disculpas. La muerte de Lavander no fue culpa tuya, sino mía.-¿Qué?-Yo la invité a salir y yo la emborraché. Pude salvarla.-No Cho, hiciste todo lo posible. El mar estaba agitado y la corriente era muy fuerte.-La vi en el agua, era... estaba tan asustada.-Cho...-Ginny se sienta junto a Cho-no pienses en eso, ¿vale?-Porque soy débil, porque no puedo asumir mi culpa tuve que desviarla hacia todos los demás, hacia Oxford, hacia ti, hacia... mi abuela, pero...-a Cho le cuesta seguir por el llanto-¡Dios! ¡ese discurso, esas palabras! ¿Por qué dije todo aquello?-Bueno, yo complazco a la gente y... a veces para conseguirlo tienes que, tienes que ser falsa. Lavander era justo el lado opuesto. Ponía la verdad por encima de todo y es lo que tú hiciste. Era el funeral de Lavander y... tú fuiste... consecuente con su espíritu.-A veces creo que no es nada apropiado decir la verdad. A veces lo que hay que hacer es cerrar el pico-dice Cho.-¡Oh Dios, Cho! Lavander escribía un diario, era bastante cruel y si su madre lo encuentra, seguramente la destrozará....Draco y Hermione caminan por el cementerio. Hermione lleva unas flores en la mano. Draco la mira y ambos se cogen de la mano mientras caminan. Llegan hasta la tumba de la madre de Hermione, y Draco para mientras que deja que Hermione siga sola. Ella se acerca a la tumba con tristeza y Draco no deja de mirarla en ningún momento, Hermione intenta aguantar las lágrimas y se agacha ante la tumba de su madre, pone las flores sobre ella mientras toca suavemente la lápida. Hermione la contempla fijamente entristecida y después se levanta sin dejar de mirar la tumba. Draco se acerca hasta ella.-Sólo... espero que donde esté sea feliz-dice Hermione.-Es feliz, te está observando y es muy feliz-Draco le da un beso en el pelo y Hermione apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Draco mientras que él la abraza y ambos se quedan allí observando la tumba....Cho llega hasta casa y entra en el porche, donde ve a su abuela que está metiendo toda su ropa en las maletas y sacándola fuera de casa.-¿Abuela?-pregunta Cho.-¡¿Cómo has podido, Cho?!-dice enfadada y decepcionada.-Has sacado todas mis cosas.-Hoy he ido a ese funeral para darte un poco de apoyo y para intentar reparar parte del daño de nuestra frágil relación pero lo único que he conseguido es que te burles sin piedad de mí, en la casa de Dios nada menos.-Abuela, ese discurso no era para ti, era para Lavander. Y... lo lamento, en serio. Ya sé, ya sé que me equivoqué y... siento mucho haber ofendido tus creencias.-¡No hablo de mis creencias! Ni de la libertad de expresión, ni de bobadas filosóficas. Hablo de la verdad. Y la verdad es que deliberadamente intentaste herirme en esa capilla. ¡Decidiste soltar sobre mi el dolor y la rabia que sientes contra el mundo!-Oye. Abuela...-¿Tú quieres comprensión? ¿Qué tal algo de comprensión a cambio? ¿Qué tal algo de comprensión por mí? ¡¡No por mis creencias, por mí, por tu abuela que te quiere, que lo daría todo, incluso la vida por ti!!-¡¡Espera, abuela, abuela!! ¡Un momento, escúchame...!-Deberías vivir en otro sitio, con alguien a quien respetes y está claro que yo no soy esa persona. Todo el tiempo que desperdicias revelándote contra mí no te sirve de nada. Aunque me duela más de lo que sabrás jamás, Jennifer, quiero que te marches, búscate otro sitio-dice su abuela, Cho se queda paralizada sin poder articular palabra. Su abuela entra en casa y cierra la puerta tras ella y empieza a sollozar sin apartarse de la puerta. Después se ve a Cho que intenta contener el llanto y respirando profundamente se queda allí parada....Ginny entra en casa de Lavander y mira si hay alguien.-¿Sra. Brown? ¿Hola?... ¿Hola?Ginny sigue mirando si encuentra alguien, y al no hacerlo sube por las escaleras y entra en la habitación de Lavander sigilosamente y lo más rápido que puede. Llega hasta la cómoda y abre el primer cajón, donde habían guardado el diario, Ginny lo coge y al levantar la cara mira en el espejo y ve la imagen de Lavander detrás de ella, sorprendida y asustada se da la vuelta rápidamente y ve que en realidad no hay nadie detrás de ella. Ginny se queda asustada y preocupada. 


	20. Reunidos

_La madre de Lavander le pidio a Ginny, que dijiera unas palabras en honor a Lavander, esto pone mas nerviosa a Ginny, y ella espia un poco y encuentra el diario de Lavander y para que su madre no vea lo que esta escrito hay Ginny se lo roba pero antes de salir de la habitación de Lavander ella ve a Lavander en el espejo pero fue una alucinanción.Cho también dice unas palabras en honor a Lavander, pero estas son muy ofencivas y su abuela la corre de la casa._ **Reunidos**En la casa de de los Malfoy estan todos sentados viendo una pelicula en el cuarto de Draco, estan Cho, Hermione, Ron, Harry y Ginny.-Vamos a estirarnos-dice Draco a los demas-¿no es curioso que estemos juntos, en la misma habitación?-Si, es extraño-dice Ron-empezamos el año odiándonos y terminamos siendo amigos.-Como en "St. Elmo"-dice Ginny.-"St. Elmo" del infierno-dice Hermione.-Eso suena negativo-dice Draco.-Me parece que es bueno ser honoestos en estos tiempos-le dice Hermione a su novio.-No quiero ser negativa-dice Cho-pero creo que nos falta mucho para ser grandes amigos.-Ginny tiene razón-dice Harry-últimamente hemos pasados mucho tiempo juntos.-¿Si, cuando?-pregunta Ron.-¿Cuando? Como ahora, por ejemplo. ¿Se han puesto a pensar que nos reunimos aquí esta noche porque queremos experimentar el mundo de un filme?-Harry, si lo dices así-dice Ginny.-Sin ánimo de ofeder, yo invite a Harry a ver peliculas; eso no es una actividad en grupo-dice Draco.-Yo invité a Ginny-dice Harry.-Y yo, a Ron-dice Ginny.-Mas vale que yo no necesito invitación-dice Hermione.-Y ahora yo vivo aquí-dice Cho.-Casi llegamos al meollo del asunto-dice Harry mientras todos los voltean a ver-¿que?-Mantenlo-dice Hermione tomando una almohada.-¡Ataque!-grita Ginny y empiezan a una lucha de almohada entre todos....Harry esta recargado en un poste enfrente de la escuela esperando que llegue Ginny, cuando ella lo hace esta con Ron, pero hay un pequeño cambio en Ginny se a teñido el cabello color cafe claro.-Hola-dice Ginny a Harry.-Hola-dice Harry que no la a visto, pero cuando voltea la cara-vaya...-"Dijo el sin entusiasmo"-dice sarcasticamente Ginny.-Te teñiste el pelo-dice Harry caminando hacia la entrada del colegio.-No te gusta-dice Ginny mientras Ron le hace señales a Harry para que diga que "no".-Yo no dije eso.-No. El gusto que demuestras por mi pelo refleja poco entusiasmo.-Te ves preciosa, pero es que no te pareces a ti-dice Harry.-Intentalo de nuevo-dice Ginny sonriendo.-A mí me gusta mucho. Ron...-pide ayuda Harry.-Es verdad, le gusta-dice Ron.-Te ves muy bonita.-Son dos mentirosos-dice Ginny.-En fin, creo que esta noche podríamos ver una película-intenta cambiar el tema Harry-centar y dar un paseo romántico por el muelle.-Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales y de paso, cuidar a mi mamá.-Ginny, es viernes, tienes tiempo para estudiar el fin de semana-dice Harry-vamos a salir esta noche.-Buena idea. Deberían salir esta noche. Salgan esta noche-dice Ginny, viendo a Ron y Harry-me gustaría, pero voy a estudiar.-¿Me merezco eso?-pregunta Harry a Ron.-¿Cómo es posible?-pregunta Ginnny viendo el libro que trae en las manos-¡Caramba!-¿Qué paso?-pregunta Ron.-Traje el libro que no era. La profesora Sanders me matará.-Tal vez esté en tu casillero-dice Harry.-Más vale. Adiós-dice Ginny mientras entra a la escuela.-¿Que dije?-pregunta Harry a Ron.-Es el pelo. Está susceptible porque se lo tiñó ella misma.-El amor es fantástico, ¿no?...Mientras que Ginny busca su libro, hay un chico que la esta mirando fijamente y le sonrie, Ginny tambien le sonrie y cuando ella cierra su casillero camina hacia donde esta el....Hermione y Draco afuera de la escuela.-¿Que hacemos esta noche?-pregunta Hermione.-No sé. ¿Alquilamos un filme?-dice Draco pero Hermione parece decepcionada.-¿Qué hemos hecho los últimos cuatro viernes en la noche? Una pista: retrocede la cinta.-No es que me guste hacer siempre lo mismo. Trato que nuestras noches sean lo más espontáneas posibles.-No es por nada, Draco, pero, como somos viejos amigos y nos conocemos tan bien, nuestra química produce poca combustión.-La culpa es mia. Soy muy aburrido-dice Draco.-Dije "nosotros".-Sí, pero quisiste decir "tú".-Admito que me sorprende un poco que no te moleste, considerando que estamos cumpliendo un mes de novios, de lo que somos, de lo que fuimos o seremos.-Hermione, somos gente aburrida. No somos nada espontáneos. Planificamos, hacemos reservaciones con anticipación en restaurantes de primera para celebrar que cumplimos un mes de novios, de lo que seamos, o de lo que somos-dice Draco diciendole el plan de esa noche.-¡Mentira!-dice Hermione sonriendo.-Iba a ser una sorpresa pero te pusiste fastidiosa.-No me puse fastidiosa.-Una fastidosa adorable.-No me pongo fastidiosa-dice Hermione, pero Draco se rie-bueno, me puse fastidiosa....En el porche de la casa de los Malfoy, Cho esta sentada sola mientras se acerca Nacircisa.-Podrías llamarla-dice Narcisa.-¿A quien?-¿A quien crees?-dice Narcisa hablando de la abuela de Cho.-No tengo mucho que decirle, y no creo que ella tampoco tenga mucho que decirme.-Eso no es verdad.-No es que no quiera hablar con ella-dice Cho-pero ¿qué ganaría con eso? Volvería a vivir con ella, estaríamos bien un tiempo. Hay que aceptar que hay quienes no encajan en tu vida, por mcuho que quieras que encajen.-Conozco muy bien esa realidad-dice Narcisa.-Discúlpeme, no me estaba refiriendoa usted.-Desprocupate. ¿Qué tal si nos preparaos una buena cena, escuchamos musica, conversamos, y nos olvidamos del pasado unas horas?-Es la mejor oferta que me han hecho enun tiempo....Nicole y Lucius van caminando por la calle de Oxford.-¿Que significara "Entre nous"?-pregunta Lucius.-Significa entre nosotros.-Como un secretito.-O un beso-dice Nicole, mientras se acerca para besar a Lucius.-Eso fue... algo inesperado.-¿Lo fué?-Si. Nos vemos en el colegio y hemos salido varias veces. Es obvio que nos gusta estar juntos, y natural que haya avances.-Es cierto, pero me he comportado como un adolescente que no tiene mucha práctica.-El truco es pensar en otra cosa, pensar que la noche es agradable-dice Nicole-que vamos a cenar en un restaurante fino, e incluso pensar en lo romántico que puede ser una lámpara-dice mientras Lucius se acerca y la besa.-Después de ti, ma cherie-dice Lucius.-Merci....Draco y Hermione van caminando por la calle.-¿Vamos el "Entre nous"?-pregunta Hermione.-Si.-Draco, es muy caro.-Me fue bien en la Bolsa. Puedo gasta un poco.-En serio, me da igual en donde cenemos-dice Hermione apenada.-Hermione somos novios desde hace un mes, y quiero llevarte a un restaurante digno de tu belleza. Bueno, esa frase fue preparada.-Me lo imagine....En un restaurante frances, muy caro se ve estan Draco y Hermione.-Tengo una reservación-dice Draco al mesero.-Disculpeme, no sabía que vendrían dos Malfoy.-¿Dos Malfoy?-dice Draco.-Si-dice el mesero mientras señala una mesa donde esta el padre de Draco con otra mujer.-Papá... que bien....Ginny esta con su doctora en una cita.-Es problable que te aqueje algo llamado "duelo complicado"-dice la doctora-tu historia médica indica que eres susceptible a ese tipo de ansiedad tras perder a un ser querido.-Eso no tiene nada que ver con mi hermano-dice Ginny.-Me refiero a Lavander Brown. Su muerte parece haberte afectado mucho, y haber despertado problemas que te quedaron tras la muerte de tu hermano. Es importante que trabajemos ese asunto-Ginny asiente-aparte del incidente que mencionaste hace un mes, ¿has vuelto a ver a Lavander?-No, esa vez nada más. Pero pensándolo bien, creo que no la vi-miente Ginny.-Si la viste, no hay problema, Ginny.-No, no, creo que no la vi.-Esté es el telegóno de mi casa. Llámame si te siente muy ansiosa-dice la doctara dandole un papel-¿está bien? Regresa a principios de la semana que viene y veremos si necesitas tomar algún medicamento.-¿Medicamento? Usted me dijo que no tendría que volver a...-Eso es diferente-dice la doctora-es posible que tu proceso interno n se esté llevando a cabo como debe ser. Mientras mas rapido lo enfrentemos, mejor....La cita a terminado y Ginny va de camino a su auto, y cuando sube en el adentro esta el mismo chavo de la mañana en la escuela.-_Me gusta tu pelo-dice el chavo._-Gracias.-_¿Le hablaste de mi?_-No pude.-_Está bien. Lo nuestro es un secreto._-No por mucho tiempo. Lo van a descubrir y tendremos que separarnos.-_Yo no me iré._-¿Me lo prometes? No puedo perderte. Nadie me escucha como lo haces tú.-_Lo sé._-Tenia tanto miedo...-dice Ginny mientras el le acaricia el pelo-¡Señor, ¿por que yo? ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?!-el chavo la abraza....En casa, estan Cho y Narcisa platicando.-Narcisa, ¿podemos obviar lo de "olvidar el pasado una horas" y preguntarle algo?-Claro-dice Narcisa.-¿Tiene esperanza de reconciliarse con el Sr. Malfoy?-Mentiría si te dijiese que no pienso en él a diario.-¿Usted a intentado recuperarlo?-pregunta Cho.-Con unos cuantos intentos fallidos. Pero no tiene sentido, Cho. No se puede engañar o manipular al amor. Por definición, el amor tiene que llegar solo.-Draco me dijo que tiene una oferta de trabajo en Londres. ¿La aceptará?-No sé, estoy esperando una señal.-¿Una señal?-pregunta Cho confundida.-Tu sabes, uno de eso momentos en que ves las cosas claramente, algo que te dice adónde ir, con quién estar y con quién no.-Humo-dice Cho.-Esa señal es algo extrama-dice Narcisa.-No, digo que huele a humo.-¡Caray, el asado!-las dos se levanta apresuradas a la cocina....En el restaurante, Draco y Hermione estan sentando en la misma mesa que Lucius y Nicole.-Qué suerte que lograron "colarnos" a todos en la misma mesa-dice Lucius.-Sí... fue una gran suerte-dice Draco ironicamente.-Draco, Nicole y yo estábamos hablando de tus planes para el verano.-Si, mencionó la posibilidad de una pasantía en Hollywood-dice Nicole-tengo contactos y creo que puedo conseguirte un trabajo en una agencia o una productora.-¿No me dijo usted que esa ciudad me tragería vivo?-pregunta Draco.-Discúlpame si me precipité en mi crítica.-Disculpa inaceptable.-Eso no es lo que quires decir-dice Lucius enojado.-Es lo que quiero decir-dice Draco-trabajé meses en un filme que destrozó en dos minutos, y despues trató de persuadirme de que me olvidare del cine. Pero ahora que sale con mi papá, ¿puedo ser pasante en Los Angeles?-Me pediste que fuera sincera, Draco-dice Nicole-tu trabajo no me fascina; tu entusiasmo, sí. Hay mucho que hacer en el cine, no sólo como creativo.-O sea, que no soy muy creativo.-Me estas malinterpretando.-No lo creo-dice Draco.-Draco, ¿puedes venir un momento?-pregunta Hermione a su novio, y se van lejos de ahí-¿esto es una noche romantica?-Destrozó mi filme y pisoteó mis sueños, y ahora quiere robarse a mi padre. ¿Quieres que hable del tiempo?-Ya me di cuenta. Pero dejándote alterar, antepones una tonta batalla a nuesta noche, a nosotros. Es triste.-Discúlpame-dice Draco arrepentido-para no estropear la noche, me olvidaré de todo, ¿esta bien?-dice Draco mientra la besa, pero Hermione voltea la puerta.-No...-dice Hermione viendo entrar a Cho y Narcisa al restaurante.-¿Esto es un restaurante francés o una comedia?-pregunta Draco....En la casa de Ginny estan ella y Harry viendo la televisión.-Voy a buscar algo de tomar-dice Ginny.Mientras baja las escaleras y llega a la cocina, al llegar ve a al mismo chavo de todo el día.-Esperaba que llegaras más temprano-dice Ginny.-_¿Te sientes bien?_-pregunta el.-No podemos hablar ahora. Harry esta aquí, no quiero que te vea.-_No me importa, me importa tú, y no me gusta verte así._-¡Es muy difícil que los dos estén aquí a la vez!...Mientras arriba Harry se pone a ver un album de fotoso que Ginny tenía escondido y baja las escaleras para verla, pero oye que Ginny esta hablando.-No es tan fácil, Brown. No puedo decírselo-dice Ginny-pues me traería consecuencias que no quiero enfrentar. Además, ¿por que tengo que decírselo? Si fueras él, ¿lo entenderías?-_No, supongo que no._-No puedo hacer nada más.-_Hay... algo. Puedes escoger._-No lo haré, Brown-dice Ginny, en ese momento sale Harry de donde estaba para encontrarse con que Ginny esta sola....En el restaurante Hermione se acerca a Cho.-Cho...-Hermione... ¿Que haces aquí?-Vine con Narcisa.-Ya nos dimo cuenta-dice Hermione.-¿Nos?-Draco y yo estamos con su papá y la profesora Kennedy-dice Hermione mientras Cho pone cara de "Oooh".-Quizá no sea tan malo-dice Cho....Draco llega a la mesa donde esta su padre solo.-¿Adónde fue Nicole?-pregunta Draco.-Al baño.-No sé si viste quién entró, pero...-Tu madre. Ya la vi.-¿Y eso no te pone nervioso?-¿Por que? Ya me ha visto con Nicole.-Por si no lo recuerdas, mamá esta por decidir si se va de Oxford definitivamente.-Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo-dice Lucius.-Claro que sí, no quiere irese porque tenga una buena oferta. Huye de ti, de la relación de ustedes y sus asuntos inconclusos.-Esos asuntos se limitan a papaleo y firmas-dice Lucius.-No lo creo, y tú tampoco, y si tienes una pizca de gans de reconciliarte con ella, no dejes que se vaya. Por tu bien y por el mio....En el baño se encuentras Nicole y Narcisa.-Hola, Narcisa.-Estaba pensando en ignorarte.-Te creo.-¿Por casualidad viniste con...?-pregunta Narcisa pero Nicole no la deja terminar.-Si.-Qué calamidad, ¿no es cierto?-¿Perdón?-Que acabo de llegar y quizá deba irme ya.-Quizá. Sería lo mejor para Lucius-dice Nicole.-Pensándolo bien, dejaré que Lucius decida qué es lo mejor para el. Disfruta tu cena....En la casa de los Weasley, Harry y Ginny estan discutiendo.-Me estabas oyendo-dice Ginny.-Claro que sí. ¿Qué pasa aquí?-No se de que hablas.-¿Quién era el del teléfono?-No estaba hablando por telefóno-dice Ginny enojada.-¿Estabas hablando con otro?-No quiero hablar de eso. Vete.-¿Estás saliendo con otro?-pregunta Harry enojado.-¡No!-¿Con quien hablabas?-¡No te importa, déjame en paz!-No.-Esta vez es en serio, Harry.-Ginny, desde que Lavander murió, tu estado de ánimo es impredecible. Un día me adoras pero al siguiente no quieres ni verme. Si no estás saliendo con otro, lo único que se me ocurre es...-Adelante, dilo.-Me pregunto si será un problema médico.-Tenías que hablar de eso-dice Ginny enojada.-Es lo más lógico.-Si no quieres tener una novia loca, dejemos esto así.-Solo quiero ayudarte.-No, tú quieres que té explicaciones que no puedo darte.-¿Al menos puedes explicarme esto?-pregunta Harry tomando el album de fotos.-Es un álbum de fotogragías.-Son fotos de tu familia que no me habías mostrado. ¿Por que las estabas viendo?-No es asunto tuyo.-Te teñiste el pelo para verte como en esas fotos en que estás con tus hermanos.-¿Y?-dice Ginny simplemente.-Que me parece raro que te tiñas el pelo como hace tres años, cuando llevas un mes con un comportamiento rarísimo.-Esta bien... ¿ése es el problema? Te inquieta que lleve el pelo como antes. ¿Quien es el que tiene problemas?-Dime que lo del pelo no se relaciona con estas fotos.-Dema el álbum.-¿Por qué actúas así?-¡Dame el album!-grita Ginny enojada y al quitarle el album rompe una lampara que tenía cerca-si quieres, quédate; yo estoy muy cansada, me voy a dormir.Mientras Harry se agacha para recorger las fotos, y vemos que el chavo que esta en la foto junto a Ginny y Ron, es el mismo con el que ha estado hablando Ginny....En el restaurante están Narcisa y Cho comiendo.-Mira cuánta gente alegre-dice Narcisa-jamás pensé que el romance pudiese ser tan repugnante.-El romance siemre será romantico.-¿Eso crees? No, estoy segura.-Apostaría a que si la banda toca un tema le conmueva, las lágrimas le brotarán en unos segundos.-Hay canciones que tienen un significado especial.-¿Lucius y usted tienen una canción favorita?-pregunta Cho con curiosidad-es simple curiosidad....Mientras tanto en la mesa donde estan Lucius, Nicole, Hermione y Draco.-Pienso que los filmes de hoy carecen de trama-dice Nicole-dime que cuando seas famoso en Hollywood no te dedicarás a hacer filmes de gran presupuesto-dice a Draco.-Usted no habla en serio, ¿no?-pregunta Hermione.-¿Perdón?-Ya que dejó claro que Draco no debería hacer cine, es poco escrupuloso de un parte pensar que algún día sea importante en Hollywood, ¿no?-dice Hermione.-Escrupuloso...-es lo único que dice Nicole....En la casa de los Weasley, Harry esta recogiedo los pedazos rotos.-¿Que pasó?-pregunta Ron.-Tu hermana... discutimos y éste fue el resultado. Ron, le está pasando algo en extremo alarmante.-Anoche... la oí hablar sola-dice Ron-lo negó, pero la oí.-Yo también. Esta noche... la vi en la cocina y creí que estaba hablando por teléfono.-¿Con quién?-No lo oí todo, pero creo que era con un tal Brown. ¿Sabes quién es?-pregunta Harry al ver la cara que puso Ron.-Así es como le digo a Bill-dice Ginny bajando de las escaleras-de niña no podía decir Billius y le decía así... pues es mi color favorito. Creen que estoy loca, pero no es verdad.-Ginny, nadie ha dicho eso-dice Ron acercandose a ella.-Piensas que estoy loca, pero no estoy loca. No soy como mi mamá ¡Bill está aquí y yo lo veo!-Lo sabemos, Ginny-dice Harry, pero ella coree-Ginny... ¡Ginny!-Ginny sigue corriendo hasta que se enciera en un baño-abre la puerta, Ginny....En el restaurante.-Quería hacer algo comercial como "When Harry Met Sally"-dice Nicole-pero con un tono más irónico como "Nichols And My".-Pura curiosidad-interrumpe Hermione-¿cual fue el principal defecto del film de Draco?-Cielos, ¿vamos a hablar de eso otra vez?-pregunta harta Nicole.-No-dice Draco.-Deberíamos...-Hermione-dice Lucius.-Lo siento, pero hay una tensión subyacente entre Draco y la profesora. Y me parece que la única manera de resolvera es enfrentar el comentario de la profesora sobre la ausensia total de talento de su hijo.-Eso no fue lo que dije-dice Nicole enojada.-¿Qué fue entonces?-pregunta Hermione.-Si, ¿qué fue?-pregunta ahora Draco.-La clave del exito no es sólo tener un sueño, sino tener el sueño adecuado. Muchos quieren ser directores o guionistas, pero pocos tienen la habilidad para ello.-¿Quien es usted para juzgar el potencial de alguien?-pregunta Draco-estuvo en Hollywood, pero terminó de maestre en un pueblo. No tuvo éxito, ¿no?-Entonces no debería importarte lo que piense de ti.-Es un chico con un sueño-dice Lucius interviniendo-como docente, ¿no debes animarlo a que lo materialice?-Esa es una linda fantasía, pero la vida puede ser amarga.-Los que creen que en la vida no hay más que amarguras-dice Hermione-se llaman "amargados".-En esas circustancia-dice Nicole viendo que nadie la apoya-con permiso-y se va.-¿Hermione podemos hablar?-pregunta Draco.-Con permiso-dice Hermione a Lucius mientras se levantan de la mesa y se alejan.-¿Que te pasá?-pregunta Draco.-¿De qué hablas?-Hace nada me dijistes que estaba estropenado la noche, y ahora estás atacando a todos de la mesa.-Cuando llegue el momento lo entenderás-dice Hermione riendo.-"Operación Reconciliacion"-dice Cho llegando con ellos-en marcha.-¿Operación...?-pregunta Draco-¿que pasa?-No te preocupues-dice Hermione.-Ya vas a ver.Ellos ven a Lucius que va caminando a la mesa donde esta Narcisa.-Conozco esa canción-dice Lucius-¿quieres bailar?-Realmente no-dice Narcisa.-Nadie se ha muerto por bailar una pieza-los dos se levantan a ponerse a bailar, mientras los chicos.-Increible-dice Draco.-Quizá haya más romance de lo previsto-dice Hermione.-O nuestro plan funciono-dice Cho.Lucius y Narcisa bailando, mientras son observados por Cho, Draco y Hermione.-¿Ya decidiste si te vas?-pregunta Lucius.-A juzgar por los comensales de hoy, ya no debería importarte.-Entiendo, pero como padre de Draco me siento inclinado a intervenir en su favor.-¿Que significa eso?-pregunta Narcisa confundida.-Es igual que su padre, no sabe expresarse bien, y no sé como va a sobrevivir si tú te vas.-Al principio le será difícil; a la larga, estará bien.-Conociendo a Draco, él nunca te va a decir cuánto te extraña-dice Lucius claramente ya no hablando de Draco sino de el.-Podría pedirme que me quede.-Pero no sería justo. Mereces la oportunidad que te dan.-Entonces, yo también lo extrañaré.-Se acabo la canción-dice Lucius.Y como si fuera magia cada uno se separa y se va a sentara su mesa, Lucius con Nicole y Narcisa sola....Harry intendo abrir la puerta donde Ginny se ha encerrado.-Voy a buscar un cuchillo-dice Ron desesperado.-Ginny, por favor, abre la puerta.-_Ginny, por favor..._-dice Bill, dentro del baño-_Ginny, deja de llorar._-¡Vete!-grita Ginny.-No me iré-dice Harry.-No es contigo. ¡Es con Bill!-grita Ginny.-¿Está ahí contigo? ¿Bill está ahí?-¡Vete, tú no existes!-vuelve a gritar Ginny, mientras avienta algo y rompe el espejo.-¿Qué se rompió? ¿Estás bien?-pregunta Harry desde afuera.-Permiteme-dice Ron llegando con el cuchillo.-Harry, sácame de aquí-dice Ginny llorando.-Ginny, abre la puerta-dice Ron enojado porque no puede abrir la puerta.-_Creen que estás loca, pero no es verdad_-dice Bill a Ginny.-Es verdad, estoy loca.-¿Quien dice que estás loca? Yo no lo creo-dice Harry-ni Ron, tampoco.-Si lo creen.-No, no lo creemos. Yo te creo, Ginny. Te creo que Bill está ahí y que está hablando contigo. Pero no es justo que Bill pueda verme y yo no pueda verlo a él. Hazme un favor, dime lo que te está diciendo.-_Yo te cuidare, ¿de acuerdo? No confíes en nadie más; no entienden._-Dice que ustedes no entienden-repite a Ginny.-Dile que está equivocado-dice Harry-quizá yo no entienda todo lo que te está pasando, Ginny pero te entiendo a ti. ¿Me oíste? Díselo.-_Decide, Ginny_-dice Bill-_deja que te cuide. Te ayudaré a recuperarte._-No puedo-dice Ginny negando con la cabeza-no puedo decidir.-Bill tiene razón, Ginny-dice Harry-tienes que decidirte.-¿Que haces?-pregunta Ron preocupado.-No quiero, no puedo-dice Ginny llorando.-Tienes que hacerlo, tienes de decidir-dice Harry-te lo pido, desde el fondo de mi corazó, decidete por mí-un momento en el que nadie dice nada-abre la puerta. Sal de ahi, y quédate conmigo, por favor. Eres muy especial, ya haces muy feliz a todos los que están a tu alrededor. ¿Y sabes qué? Te necesito más que Bill. Y Ron, también.-No es verdad.-Es verdad. Mi vida comenzó cuando te conocí. Tú nunca me diste la espalda yo tampoco te la daré. Por favor, Ginny... por el amor de dios, sal y decídete por mí, por favor.Ginny se queda viendo la cara de Bill por un momento mientras estira la mano para abri la puerta. Y sale para encontrarse con Harry.-Ven acá, tranquila-dice Harry mientras la abraza-calmate ya paso....Ron y Harry van bajando las escaleras de la casa de los Weasley.-Ya se durmió-dice Ron.-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-Por lo pronto, llamar a mi papá.-Ron, piénsalo bien.-No quiero llamarlo, pero hay que decírselo.-Él dejó a tu madre. ¿Por qué va a interesarle Ginny?-Ginny necesita más ayuda de la que podemos darle, y mi padre puede pagarla.-Quizá lo único que necesite es tiempo. El tiempo lo cura todo-dice Harry no muy convencido.-En este caso, no. Mientras más tiempo pase, será peor.-Eso no lo sabes.-¡Lo sé!-grita Ron-vi lo que le pasó a mi mamá. Al principio era así mismo. Le daba una que otra crisis menor, y cuando se quiso hacer algo, ya era tarde. Los médicos... nos dieron una explicación clínica y dijieron que había reprimido el dolor por la muerte de mi hermano, hasta el punto... de ser incapaz de sufrir por alguien. Entonces, su subconciente creó a alquien con quien vivirlo. Cuando oí eso, me sentí muy pequeño y desamparado. Quería creer que podía ayudarla de alguna forma. Pero no había manera.-Ve a llamar a tu papá....Narcisa y Cho caminando por las calles de Oxford.-Gracias, Cho.-¿Por qué?-Mi señal. La recibí esta noche, aunque las tretas no fueron de todo de mi gusto.-Tuve poco tiempo-se disculpa Cho riendo-entonces... ¿se quedará en Oxford?-Pensé que me iría y comenzaría de nuevo en otra parte, pero cuando estaba bailando con él, me di cuenta de que, aunque estuviera muy lejos de aquí, no podría olvidar a Lucius. Él también lo sintió. No me cabe duda-dice Narcisa mientras voltea para adelante.Y ve a Lucius con la mujer con quien iba muy romanticos tomados de la mano y apunto de besarse....En medio del lago, donde están Draco y Hermione, en el bote.-No creo que vuelva a comer un plato francés en mi vida-dice Hermione.-Yo creo que fue una noche fructífera.-Cierto.-Al menos hasta ahora...-dice Draco mientras se acerca y besa a Hermione.-Hora de confesar.-¿En serio?-Cuando planificaste esta cena romántica, ¿pensaste que terminaríamos "haciéndolo todo"?-pregunta Hermione y Draco se queda pensandolo un momento.-Hermione Granger... qué niña tan vulgar. Prefiero decir qe consumaríamos nuestros ardientes deseos.-Está bien.-No me imaginé la idea fuera absurda-dice Draco mientras se vuelven a besar.-No lo es. Yo también lo pensé.-La noche es joven aún.-Y nosotros también-dice Hermione dandonlé a entender que ya habra tiempo para eso.-Está bien. Dijiste que lo pensaste.-Si, Draco, lo pensé.-¿Solamente lo pensaste o consideraste la idea de hacerlo?-¿Que más da?-Soy un adolescente, para mí hay una gran diferencia.-Consideré la idea.-Que bueno. Considerar la idea de hacerlo es buen síntoma-dice Draco mientras la vuelve a besar.-Bueno, vamonos.-De acuerdo-dice Draco mientras se dispone a remar-cuando consideraste la idea de hacerlo, ¿solamente fue eso o pensaste hacerlo?-Cállate y rema-dice Hermione sonrojada.-Me encanta verte agresiva....Ginny esta acostado en la cama de su habitación, cuando Harry entra a ver como se encuentra.-Discúlpame, Harry.-Deberías estar dormida.-¿Que va a ser de mí?-le pregunta Ginny preocupada.-Bueno... verás a otros médicos, tomarás las medicinas adecuadas y después te curarás, Ginny.-¿Y si no me curo?-Eso está descartado-dice Harry acariciando su mejilla.-Harry, tengo mucho miedo.-Lo sé, Ginny. Yo también.-No quiero perderte.-No me vas a perder. Ni ahora ni nunca.-Te quiero mucho.-Yo también te quiero-dice Harry mientras se acerca para abrazarla. 


	21. Ca cambios

_Draco lleva a cenar a Hermione pero resulta ser el mismo lugar donde va su padre con la mestra de Draco. Pero tambien Cho y Narcisa deciden ir ahí, ciertas cosas pasan y Narcisa decide irse de Oxford.Mientras Ginny tiene mas problemas de los que aparenta, ella cree que ve a su hermano Bill, pero Harry la ayuda a salir adelante, pero Ron piensa que lo mejor es llamar a su padre._**Ca... cambios**En la pantalla de la tele de Draco aparece una escena de la película Casablanca. Después se oye la voz de Draco de fondo, en realidad lo que oímos es su pensamiento mientras escribe en su ordenador portátil.Ahora a Draco en su escritorio leyendo de que va el trabajo que tiene que hacer.-Comparar y contrastar el personaje de Hamphrey Bogart en Casablanca con alguno de vuestra propia vida. Poned ejemplos-piensa Draco y empieza a escribir en el ordenador mientras seguimos oyendo su pensamiento-ejemplo número 1, la Srta. Kennedy, interpreta a una sádica profesora de cinematografía/nueva novia del padre que maliciosamente se inventa un trabajo de fin de curso con el único propósito de torturar lentamente a su indefenso enemigo, Draco Malfoy, hasta la muerte. Es el típico personaje absolutamente vil, sin el menor atisbo de evolución-Draco deja de escribir y borra todo lo que ha escrito, se echa las manos a la cabeza y suspira. Se deja de oír el pensamiento de Draco, y él comienza a hablar con Hermione, quien hasta entonces no había aparecido en la imagen y que está escribiendo sentada sobre la cama de Draco.-No te parece absurdo que siempre queramos complacer a la gente a la que precisamente menos gustamos-Draco se levanta de su escritorio y se sienta en el otro extremo de la cama.-Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, Draco. Es tu final de cine, debería resultarte sencillísimo.-Ya lo sé-dice Draco con resignación.-Por qué... no sé... puedes entrevistar a alguien.-Ante la cámara-Draco se levanta y coge la cámara de vídeo-eso es, presentaré el trabajo en vídeo, porque... al menos me dará algún punto por mi ingenio, ¿no?-Así se habla.-Bien. Hermione...-Draco se acerca a Hermione con la cámara encendida y Hermione empieza a negar con la cabeza al ver las intenciones de Draco-cuéntame.-No, olvídalo Draco-dice Hermione e intenta apartar la cámara.-Je, je, je... tú has sufrido cambios este año, eso es una evolución.-No, tú ya has inmortalizado lo que crees que ha sido mi evolución en la pantalla. Y sin mi consentimiento por cierto. Búscate otra víctima...-rectificando-sujeto.-Sólo unas preguntas, la cámara te adora.-De acuerdo, Draco. En mi papel de novia dulce, buena, cariñosa y amable te voy a decir algo, ¿vale?-¿El qué?-pregunta Draco interesado.-Que te cunda-dice Hermione mientras se acerca a la cámara. Draco se queda mirando a Hermione y ella recoge todos sus libros-hasta mañana-Hermione le da un beso en al mejilla y se va.-Adiós....La cocina en casa de Ginny y Ron. Ginny entra en la cocina y se sorprende al encontrarse allí con su padre.-Papá...-dice Ginny sorprendida.-Hola Ginny.-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunta Ginny algo confundida.-He venido a verte-dice su padre.-Que raro. Um... me parece recordar que no eras bienvenido aquí-le dice Ginny a su padre.-Ya sé que tú y yo tenemos mucho que hablar y lo haremos pero si estoy aquí es porque me tienes preocupado. Sé lo de Bill, y todo lo demás que te ha ocurrido.-No tienes porque preocuparte porque-dice Ginny mientras sigue hablando mientras que va a la nevera y la abre-estoy bien. Eh... Harry y Ron estaban aquí y me ayudaron a superarlo así que no te necesito para nada.-Ginny... esto es muy serio.-¿Y por qué has venido?-pregunta Ginny.-Yo le llamé-dice Ron que entra en la cocina.-¡¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?!-le pregunta Ginny.-Lo siento.-Tu hermano estaba preocupado. Y yo también. No tenía ni idea de que tu... situación fuera tan grave.-¿Mi... situación? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Otra vaga descripción de los hechos para poder afrontarlos?-Discutiremos todo eso en casa. Empieza a hacer las maletas.-¡¿Las maletas?!-pregunta Ginny asustada.-No dijiste nada de eso-dice Ron.-Es la decisión que he tomado.-No... no. Me da igual lo que hayas decidido. Tengo los finales. ¡No puedo irme!-dice Ginny enojada.-Ron se quedará esta semana y llamaré al instituto para arreglar lo tuyo.-¡No! No puedes arrancarme de aquí. No pienso hacerlo.-Ginny, necesitas una supervisión constante por ahora. Al igual que tu madre. He estado discutiendo las posibles opciones con tu médico, lo superaremos.-Así que no hay discusión.-Ginny, no hay más que hablar-dice su padre y Ginny mira a Ron enfadada y se va de la cocina.-Lo siento. Lo... Yo no lo sabía-le dice Ron a Ginny....Draco y Cho caminan por el pasillo del instituto. Draco lleva la cámara de vídeo e intenta convencer a Cho para que de ayude con su trabajo de cine.-¿Y qué quieres que diga?-le pregunta Cho.-Pues háblame de alguno de los cambios que has sufrido el año pasado.-Draco, ¿qué es esto? ¿Los vídeos más horrorosos de Inglaterra?-Cho, vamos...-Entonces la cámara oculta.-No, va en serio.-Ah... oh... pues si va en serio, entonces de acuerdo. Te... revelaré mis más oscuros, profundos e íntimos secretos del pasado para tu trabajo de fin de curso.-Oye, si te resulta ofensivo, olvídalo.-No... no. No, en realidad puede que esto me ayude. Debería hablar de ello-Cho le hace un gesto para que empiece a grabar y Draco la enfoca-supongo que todo empezó aquel día y.. bueno creo que nunca seré capaz de olvidar como, como comenzó este drama-Draco sigue grabándola intrigado mientras que Cho empieza a ponerse triste y dramática-no sé, de repente... lo hice.-¿El qué?-le pregunta Draco.-Cortármelo.-¿Cortarte el qué?-El pelo-dice Cho sonriendo y Draco deja de grabar.-¿Cho?-Hablo en serio, Draco, cambiar de estilo de peinado es un suceso muy traumático para una jovencita....Draco persigue a Ron por el pasillo del instituto con la cámara intentando convencerle.-Ah... Draco, cualquier otro día no me importaría contarte los ya públicos cambios que he sufrido, pero hoy es un día desastroso, lo siento-le dice Ron a Draco.-Claro, claro, no pasa nada....Hermione está recogiendo un portafolios de la oficina cuando Draco llega corriendo hasta ella con la cámara y desesperado porque no encuentra a nadie para su trabajo.-Gracias...-se da la vuelta y ve Draco con la cámara-¡No!-Hermione, estoy desesperado.-No.-¡¿Por qué no?!-Porque no me gusta que mi novio haga de paparazzi conmigo, Draco. Olvídalo-Hermione besa a Draco y se marcha mientras Draco mira como se va por el pasillo....Draco intenta convencer esta vez a Harry.-Estoy intentando descubrir como evoluciona la gente-le dice Draco a Harry para convérselo.-Por tres cómodos plazos de 29,95 tú también puedes pasar de paria a ciudadano modelo en sólo seis meses-Draco se ríe-¿aquí?-Harry señala una clase que está vacía.-Claro-dice Draco y ambos entran en la clase-venga, ahora en serio, ¿cómo lo has hecho?-Yo no he hecho nada, Draco. Tú y yo sabemos que si hubiera dependido sólo de mí estaría repitiendo curso, como mucho. O puede que ya estuviera viviendo bajo un puente o algo así.-No te pases Harry, porque sí, tuviste algo de ayuda desde fuera, pero... fuiste tú el que cogió la vida por los cuernos y le dio la vuelta-Draco termina de preparar la cámara y empieza a grabar a Harry.-Draco, lo único que he hecho este año es hallar una musa como Ginny. Todo lo demás lo trajo ella.-El clásico héroe que cambia por la mujer amada.-No exactamente. Cada mañana al despertar aguanto la respiración esperando a que alguien se de cuenta de que soy un fraude. Y que... me encierren al averiguar que todo esto no es más que una farsa.-Haremos esto luego-Draco prefiere dejar de grabar y hablar con él al ver que Harry no está bien-¿Estás bien, Harry? ¿Qué te ocurre?-Harry suspira e intenta contener las lágrimas.-Desde que... Ginny y yo... bueno desde que literalmente chocamos, ella me ha tomado por otra persona, me dio un papel que representar y ahora que necesita mi ayuda no hay nada que pueda hacer por ella. La he fallado, Draco. Tendrás que buscarte otro héroe.Harry sale de clase y Draco se queda sin saber que decirle. Cuando Harry sale de clase ve pasar a Ginny.-¿Ginny?-le dice Harry.-Oh, Harry...-Ginny, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué has faltado esta mañana?-Sí, es que... mi padre ha vuelto a la ciudad y... va a obligarnos a volver a casa. Volvemos a Providence.-¿Qué?-dice Harry y Ginny asiente con la cabeza-vale, vale. Ven-Harry y Ginny entran en un aula vacía.-¡Dios! Sé que quiere ayudarme en esto. Que quiere que seamos una familia otra vez, pero... lleva fuera de casa más de un año, Harry. Y ahora que empiezo a tener mi propia vida quiere arrancarme de aquí. ¡Dios quisiera...! ¡Me pone furiosa!-Vale. Escucha, ¿por qué no puede buscarte ayuda aquí? Aquí tienes un psicólogo, no sé...-No, Harry. Es el hombre más cabezota del mundo. Si dice que nos marchemos, ya puedo empezar a hacer las maletas.-Ginny, ¿qué quieres hacer tú?-¿Qué que quiero hacer? Quiero quedarme aquí. Seguir el tratamiento aquí, yo quiero quedarme a tu lado. La mera idea de que no podamos estar juntos los dos, es...-Entonces pelearemos con él. Esto aún no ha terminado-Ginny empieza a llorar, sin poder contener más las lágrimas.-Quiere que nos vayamos mañana, Harry-Harry se queda callado durante un instante.-Entiendo, está bien. Uf... no pasa nada. Ginny, tranquila, no pasa nada, porque cuando oiga lo que vamos a decirle no te irás a ninguna parte....Ron está en el muelle mirando el mar y Cho se acerca a él por la espalda con un bocadillo en la mano.-Un trozo de bocata por tus pensamientos-le dice Cho.-Um... mi padre ha vuelto. Y aunque parezca mentira le llamé yo. Ginny no está nada bien y... y no sabía que hacer.-Hiciste lo correcto.-No es cierto. Yo creí que se quedaría para ayudar pero lo que quiere es llevarnos a Providence.-Ah... sabes Ron, tienes que ver el lado bueno. Puede que Ginny se ponga mejor. Y puede que si tu padre y tú volváis a estar juntos os reconciliéis.-Ja, ja, ja... Sí... ya, con oriente medio-Ron y Cho se sientan sobre la barandilla-¿y tú que piensas hacer? ¿Quedarte con los Malfoy para siempre?-Golpe bajo. Ja, ja,... no lo sé. La situación es desesperada.-¿Y que hay de tus padres?-pregunta Ron.-Dejaron muy claro lo que sentían por mí cuando me enviaron aquí.-Ahora eres distinta, ya no eres la chica a la que echaron de casa.-Después de lo que pasó con la abuela nunca se creerán que he cambiado.-Dales una oportunidad, quién sabe, puede que... no seas la única que has cambiado....En el restaurante. Hermione le lleva un plato a un cliente cuando Draco llega y la abraza por detrás.-Hola-dice Draco.-Hola-Draco y Hermione se besan-ven-Hermione coge la mano de Draco y le lleva al interior del restaurante donde están haciendo obras.-Mira este sitio.-Ah... es el salón. Con música interpretada por los mejores de la costa este.-¿Voy a necesitar para entrar aquí?-pregunta Draco.-No, pero por ser amigo del dueño-dice el padre de Hermione entrando.-Ése no es mi padre. Se ha convertido en... Mr. Fiesta del sábado noche, el padre del año. Mi padre era un gruñón cargado sólo de ideas negativas-le dice Hermione a Draco.-¿Qué un pariente tuyo era gruñón y negativo? Pero eso no es posible.-Soy feliz, denúnciame.-Ja, ja,... Créeme, me encanta la nueva... sencilla y feliz Hermione Granger.-Um...-Hermione besa a Draco-ahora vuelvo, tengo trabajo.-De acuerdo.Hermione se va y Draco se acerca hasta donde está el padre de Hermione con un amigo trabajando.-¿Qué tal Draco?-pregunta Mike.-Bien.-Te presento a mi viejo amigo Peter Petrigrew.-Ah...-Hola, ¿cómo estás?-dice Peter.-Encantado de conocerle-Draco y Peter se estrechan la mano.-Igualmente.-Hablábamos de nuestros días en la marina mercante-dice el padre de Hermione-... que no fueron precisamente buenos.-Me, me, me preguntaba si... verá necesito... un sujeto para un trabajo de fin de curso y... tiene que ser alguien que haya sufrido un gran cambio de carácter...-Si estás hablando de mí, me, me halagas Draco.-¿No le importaría que le entrevistara?-pregunta Draco.-En absoluto.-Bien, genial.-Pero a cambio... quiero que hagas una cosa.-Muy bien, claro-Mike le da un nivel a Draco y él se queda mirándolo extrañado sin saber que es-¿Para qué valdrá esto?-Hermione mira a Draco y sonríe-¿Qué?-Je, je, je,... nada-dice Hermione.-¿Qué?...Casa de Ginny y Ron. Están tocando a la puerta y Ron baja por las escaleras para abrir la puerta, y Harry que es el que estaba tocando entra.-Hola Harry. Por tu expresión creo que ya sabes la mala noticia-le dice Ron.-Sí. ¿A qué viene tanta prisa, Ron? Osea. ¿por qué ahora? ¿por qué mañana?-Debilidad familiar por los numeritos. Una despedida Weasley ha de ser a primera hora de la mañana y con sólo unas horas para prepararnos.-De acuerdo, ¿y cómo lo evitamos?-pregunta Harry desesperado.-No creo que se pueda, las decisiones de mi padre son definitivas y nunca hay vuelta atrás.-Oye, yo sé como es eso. Créeme, lo sé-el padre de Ginny aparece en la escena, les está escuchando desde el salón-pero éste no es momento de rendirse, hay demasiado en juego Ron.-Y por eso ella tiene que irse-dice Arthur a Harry.-Sr. Weasley, soy Harry Potter-Harry le estrecha la mano al padre de Ginny.-He oído hablar de ti, hijo, y comprendo tu actitud con respecto a mi hija como seguro que tú comprenderás mi preocupación.-Sí, claro. Por supuesto. Pero me pregunto por qué la hace irse ahora y así.-Porque sus médicos de Providence quieren que esté lo antes posible bajo su supervisión.-De acuerdo, ¿y por qué no aquí?-pregunta Harry para que se quede Ginny con él.-Porque yo no estoy aquí.-Pero ella tiene amigos, un montón de apoyo.-¿Insinúas que eso es más importante que su familia?-pregunta Arthur enojado.-No señor, verá... sólo estoy diciendo que... Ginny tiene una familia aquí. Yo formo parte de ella y puedo ayudarla. Ella es mi responsabilidad-dice Harry y el Sr. Weasley empieza a irse, pero Harry sigue con la conversación-con el debido respeto, señor, usted ya conocía su situación cuando la dejó aquí con Ron y llevársela ahora porque ha aparecido su sentido de culpabilidad no es justo.-¿No es justo para quién? ¿Para mi hija o para ti? ¿O acaso eres demasiado egoísta para dejarla marchar?-Harry mira a Ron sin saber que contestar en un principio.-Tiene toda la razón. No estoy aquí sólo por el bien de Ginny porque si ella me deja no sé que voy a hacer. Así que se lo ruego en nombre de los dos, señor. Por favor, deje que se quede...-Lo siento. Nos vamos mañana....Cho está en casa de los Malfoy, en la cocina junto a la puerta que la separa del comedor. Está marcando un número y llamando por teléfono.-¿Mamá? Hola, soy Cho. Sí... sí, ya me imaginé que te haría llamado. Estoy viviendo al lado, en casa de los Malfoy y... se están portando muy bien. No, no parece importarles nada. En realidad por eso llamo. Me preguntaba si... bueno, ya sé que hace mucho que no hablamos, pero sentía curiosidad... por saber que os parecería que... que yo... volviera a casa. Para quedarme con papá y contigo....Draco está agachado e intenta clavar unos clavos en la madera sin demasiada suerte y se termina pillando el dedo con el martillo..-¡¡Aayyyy...!!!-intenta poner otra madera pero se cae-ufff... Dios, soy un desastre en esto-Hermione llega por detrás y se abalanza sobre él abrazándole por sorpresa.-Hola-dice Hermione.-Hola-Hermione besa a Draco en la cara.-Sabes, he decidido que esto de que seas un hombre trabajador me excita mucho.-¿En serio?-pregunta Draco.-Um... hm...-Draco besa a Hermione-sin embargo, creo que necesitas una nueva imagen. Una imagen rebelde. Camiseta ajustada, vaqueros, chaqueta de cuero, el pelo engominado...-Claro, podría hacerlo-el padre de Hermione se acerca a ellos y les interrumpe.-Muy bien, ya estoy.-¿Ya? Ah... pues luego... seguiré con esto-dice Draco, Hermione asiente con la cabeza y Draco se levanta-voy a prepararlo todo-Draco se va y Mike y Hermione se quedan mirando extrañados las tablas que Draco ha estado clavando.-Eso no se hace así-dice Mike.-Ya lo sé, pero no se lo digas-le dice Hermione....Mike y Draco están sentado en unas mesas del restaurante. Draco está grabando a Mike mientras le entrevista y Hermione está sentada sobre una mesa al lado de Draco y de espaldas, oyendo atentamente lo que ocurre.-Supongo que todos cometemos errores, pero a algunos se nos da mejor que a otros-dice el padre de Hermione.-Pero usted ha superado sus errores.-Bueno... al principio... creí que me moriría de vergüenza, literalmente. Yo... yo, yo... había perdido todo lo que amaba y aunque no quisiera pensar en ello, en el fondo sabía que era un hombre débil, me sentía desesperado porque aunque lograra dar la vuelta a todo, ¿me perdonarían algún día mis hijas? ¿Podrían olvidar algún día lo que le había hecho a su madre?-Hermione se siente incómoda escuchando y sin poder aguantar más se levanta-y como...-Hermione se va mientras que Mike y Draco miran a Hermione y se quedan algo sorprendidos....Casa de Ron y Ginny. Ron y el Sr. Weasley están en el pasillo cerrando una de las habitaciones y empiezan a hablar hasta dirigirse al salón.-Esto será bueno para tu madre, para Ginny y para ti. Seremos de nuevo una familia-dice Arthur a su hijo.-¿Y si... y si te quedaras? Vente aquí-dice Ron.-No puedo dejar mi negocio.-Pues pon en marcha otro. O trasládalo aquí o haz viajes, me da igual. Si nos quisieras de verdad te quedarías.-Aquí no hay nadie que pueda ayudar a Ginny.-No, está Harry. Nunca he visto dos personas que estén tan unidas como lo están ellos.-Sólo puedo ofreceros lo que os he dicho.-No lo has ofrecido todo-dice Ron.-Sí lo he hecho.-No has ofrecido una alternativa.-Una... No puedo hacerlo. Lo mejor para la familia es que nos marchemos, Ron. Tu madre y tu hermana necesitan un seguimiento médico constante y tú no recibirás la ayuda que necesitas aquí.-¿Cómo? ¿Qué tipo de ayuda necesito, papá?-Si hablaras con alguien de tu problema.-Escucha, ja, ha... no te metas en eso-Ron se va pero su padre le detiene, Ron llega hasta las escaleras.-¡Ron, espera...! Yo entiendo que estés... con... confuso con eso de ser gay.-Mi único problema es que a ti te suponga un problema el que yo sea gay. Pero esto no tiene que ver contigo ni conmigo. Estamos hablando de Ginny y de lo que es mejor para ella. ¡Dios! Déjale... que tome una decisión, ¿por qué no le permites elegir? ¿sabes cuánto le dolerá que te la lleves de aquí? ¿Lejos de Harry?-No creo que un pequeño romance sea la solución a sus problemas médicos.-La solución la aportará la gente que la quiere y se preocupa. Y esa no es tu especialidad-Ron sube por las escaleras mientras que su padre se queda pensando....La habitación de Ginny. Ginny está sentada en su cama abrazada a un muñeco de peluche y Harry está sentado en el escritorio de Ginny.-Oh, venga, esto es ridículo Ginny. Eso de estar aquí sentados esperando pasivamente lo inevitable es que es...-Pues aprovecha y estudia para los exámenes.-Olvida los exámenes. Tengo una idea mucho mejor. No sabemos lo que vendrá mañana pero la noche es nuestra así que...-¿Y qué quieres hacer?-pregunta Ginny.-Bueno...-Harry se levanta-me encantaría que nos largáramos si tú quieres.-¿Y a dónde iremos?-Bueno, Ginny Weasley, me gustaría salir contigo. Acercarme a recogerte y... llevarte a cenar... a ver una película... pasear bajo la luna, algo romántico. Créeme, eso es justo lo que necesitamos.-Harry, es sólo que... hay tantas cosas que podríamos hacer que... yo... yo... ¿Sabes una cosa?...-Ginny deja el peluche y se levanta de la cama-tienes razón, una noche en la ciudad, los dos solos es lo que nos hace falta.-Así se habla-Harry abraza a Ginny-mañana arreglaremos el mañana pero ahora disfrutaremos de la noche. ¿De acuerdo?-Sí, vale.-Hasta luego-Harry besa a Ginny en la frente.-Bien-Harry se va y Ginny vuelve a sentarse en la cama suspirando....Draco sigue grabando al padre de Hermione mientras lo entrevista.-¿Qué le llevó al fondo del pozo?-pregunta Draco.-Oh... la madre de Hermione estaba peor, había facturas, ¿por qué sino tomaría alguien la estúpida decisión de arriesgarlo todo por unos cuantos pavos? Me encontré lo que... en aquel momento parecía una situación imposible y... empecé a traficar con marihuana.Hermione llega interrumpiendo y poniéndose delante de la cámara evitando que sigan grabando.-Papá, ¿no quedaste en llevarles a Dennis y Alexander la cena?-pregunta Hermione.-Oh...-Mike mira el reloj-Draco, ¿podemos continuar más tarde?-Sí, claro.Mike se va y al levantarse de la silla le da a una de las lamparillas, Draco se levanta para ponerla bien, en ese momento Hermione se queda mirando a Draco como reprochándole algo.-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Draco confundido.-Oye, esto de Draco Malfoy, periodista de investigación y demás es muy indiscreto. ¿Por qué estás haciendo que mi padre reviva todo el dolor y sufrimiento de aquella época?-De eso trata el trabajo, Hermione. Estoy intentando captar la imagen de un hombre que heroicamente ha cambiado su vida a mejor.-¿Es qué no lo entiendes? No quiero vivir en el pasado, nos ha costado mucho cerrar esa puerta para poder seguir y...-Hermione, lo siento.-Si estás decidido a hacer tu trabajo sobre algo real, ¿por qué te empeñas en basarlo en otra persona? ¿Por qué no haces lo más obvio? Ponte tú delante de la cámara.-No puedo.-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunta Hermione.-Porque... ¡Porque tengo miedo, vale!-dice Draco, Hermione le mira extrañada-tengo miedo de no ser lo bastante para ti, y de no llegar a serlo y si me pongo delante de la cámara te darás cuenta de que has crecido más que yo, y te perderé otra vez....La habitación de Ginny. Ella está enfrente del espejo arreglándose, tocan a la puerta y Ron entra-Hola-dice Ginny.-Hola.-Hablé con papá-dice Ginny sonriendo.-¿Y por qué sonríes?-Porque dijo que si quería quedarme él intentaría arreglarlo.-¡Vaya...! Esa es una gran noticia.-Eso creo-Ginny se levanta y va hacia su mesita para buscar un collar en el cajón.-Ginny no... ¿No estarás pensando en marcharte, verdad?-No lo sé.-Creí que la decisión era obvia.-¿Lo es?-pregunta Ginny.-Sí...-Porque muchos días estoy bien, Ron. Lo sé, pero no es todos los días. De hecho he empeorado y... todo este asunto de Bill no hace más que demostrar que no estoy bien. Y lo irónico es que... que cuanto más tiempo paso aquí con la gente y... con Harry, más quiero ponerme bien porque no quiero deprimirle con mis problemas.-No creo que Harry te considere una carga y yo tampoco.-Pero yo sí. Siento que soy una carga porque sé que no es fácil para vosotros tener que cuidar de mí. Y... por eso he tomado la decisión de que... yo me iré y tú te quedarás.-¡No, ni hablar! Somos una familia, vale. Si tú vas yo voy.-¿Y qué hay de lo que quieres tú? Siempre eres demasiado generoso, Ron. Prométeme que esta vez pensarás en ti mismo-Ron se queda mirando fijamente a Ginny....Cho sube las escaleras del porche de casa de su abuela cargada con sus maletas. Entra en el porche y se aproxima a la puerta. Se queda allí parada pensando en si va a llamar o no. Después de un momento decide no hacerlo y se da la vuelta para volver a irse.-Adiós abuela....En el restaurante. Draco sigue trabajando con el padre de Hermione en la obra. Draco comprueba el nivel de unas maderas.-¿Ya está? Lo vas cogiendo. Buen trabajo, hijo-dice el padre de Hermione.-Gracias. Eh... Oiga, Sr. Granger, yo... siento mucho si le he hecho recordar los malos tiempos hoy.-Ah, no te preocupes. Es algo que recuerdo siempre que me siento débil. Me preguntaste por qué había cambiado y lo cierto es que no estoy seguro de cuanto he cambiado, pero intento día a día mejorar como persona por mi familia. Anteponer las necesidades de otro porque le amas. Es algo maravilloso.Hermione se acerca despacio hasta ellos y Mike prefiere dejarlos a solas.-Voy a dar una vuelta-dice Mike.-Supongo que no debería haberlo expuesto así-dice Draco y sonríe-me da vergüenza. Hermione niega con la cabeza.-Draco, no lo has entendido. ¿Es que no se me nota sólo mirándome? Mi vida es perfecta ahora, tengo casi todo lo que siempre había soñado. Mi padre ha vuelto, la familia vuelve a estar unida, el negocio va bien... y lo mejor de todo es... que tú estás en mi vida. Pon una valla blanca en ese escenario y... mi cuento estará completo.-Quiero que estés orgullosa de mí.-Te quiero-dice Hermione mirando a Draco fijamente y sonriendo-creo en ti y estoy tan... orgullosa y.. no solamente de ti, sino de poder estar a tu lado...Draco y Hermione se besan suavemente y después con mayor intensidad, después se separan y juntan sus frentes.-Hasta podrías llegar a ser un gran carpintero algún día-dice Hermione sonriendo.-¿Te estás riendo de mí?-pregunta Draco y Hermione sonríe....Casa de los Weasley. El Sr. Weasley está sentado en una pequeña habitación que parece un pequeño despacho y Ron llega a hablar con su padre.-Yo me quedo-dice Ron.-¿Y tu hermana?-pregunta su padre.-No sé que ha decidido. Pero haga lo que haga yo no me voy.-Hijo, ¿pretendes que te deje aquí solo? ¿Con 16 años? No voy a hacer eso, Ron. Voy a vender esta casa.-Papá, me da lo mismo la casa. No viviré contigo mientras pienses así-dice Ron y hay una larga pausa.-Con, con lo de tu madre y el problema de Ginny e incluso con la muerte de Bill, encontré razones, pero en lo tuyo... Me siento culpable.-Pero no es así.-Si hubiera pasado aquí más tiempo...-No hubiera habido diferencia. Soy gay por la misma razón que Bill no lo era. Vale, son cosas que pasan.-Pero hay gente que cambia. Que vuelve a la normalidad.-Ah... no soy una enciclopedia de experiencias gays pero, apostaría a que esos cambios son hipócritas.-¿Cómo lo sabes? Si no lo intentas...-le dice su padre.-No quiero intentarlo. Eres tú el que quiere.-Porque... no consigo entender como alguien puede elegir esa clase de vida.-Es que no se elige. Lo único que quiero es ser feliz. Papá, no puedo volver contigo, porque seguro que poco a poco acabaré sacrificando mi felicidad por la tuya, porque quiero que te sientas orgulloso de mí, de verdad, pero no como tú quieres, eso no puede ser.Ron se levanta para irse de la habitación y su padre también se levanta.-Ron... eh...-hace una gran pausa y al final no consigue decir nada y vuelve a sentarse en el escritorio. Ron se queda allí parado....Ginny y Harry pasean por el mismo lugar en el que bailaron y se besaron por primera vez en el capítulo 6 "El baile".-¿Sabes dónde estamos?-le pregunta Ginny.-No sé, ¿junto al agua?-¿Ya no te acuerdas?-le pregunta de nuevo Ginny.-Eh... claro que me acuerdo. Aquí bailamos por primera vez.-Y... nos besamos por primera vez-Ginny ríe-recuerdo que las rodillas no paraban de temblarme.-Lo sé. A mí el corazón me hacía boom, boom, boom, boom, boom-Harry suspira.-Fui deliciosamente feliz.-Y yo creí haber muerto e ido al cielo. De eso hace mucho, mucho tiempo-dice Harry.-Parece que fue ayer.-¿Quién era yo entonces?-Uf... un vago.-Eso creías, ¿verdad? Creías que era un vago sin más.-Y tú que yo era una niña mimada.-Y tú no dejabas que me saliera con la mía nunca jamás.-Sí, pero tu pasatiempo favorito era hacérmelo pasar mal-dice Ginny.-Te odiaba tanto Ginny.-Yo a ti más.-No... no creo que eso sea posible.-Ha sido un largo viaje-dice Ginny sonriendo.-Que acaba de empezar-Ginny asiente con la cabeza-ah... ¿Me concede usted este baile, Srta. Weasley?-Sí, Sr. Potter, será un placer-Harry suspira y él y Ginny empiezan a bailar abrazados. Harry besa la frente de Ginny y ella no puede evitar que se le salten las lágrimas.-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunta Harry preocupado.-Es sólo que... me siento tan feliz a tu lado, y... estoy triste también porque te quiero tanto Harry... que ya no puedo huir de la verdad. No me estoy poniendo mejor. Y por eso... mañana tengo que irme Harry. Tengo que hacerlo.-Lo sé... lo sé-Harry vuelve a besar a Ginny en la frente.-Sin despedidas, ¿vale?-Sin despedidas-Harry y Ginny se quedan callados y abrazados mientras bailan intentado contener las lágrimas....Al día siguiente. Hermione sale al porche de su casa en pijama para coger el periódico y allí se encuentra con Draco.-Hermione, buenos días.-¿Draco, qué haces aquí?-He pasado aquí la noche. Cierra los ojos.-¡Son las siete de la mañana!-¡Shhhh! Cierra los ojos.-Aún estoy en pijama-dice Hermione.-Ciérralos, estás preciosa.-¡Ah...! ¿pero qué haces?-pregunta Hermione cerrando los ojos.-Vamos, ven conmigo. No abras los ojos-Draco la coge de la mano y la dirige por el porche hasta bajar los escalones-cuidado que hay escalones.-Draco...-Tranquila, yo te cojo. Y uno, dos, tres, ya está, eso es. Vale, para, para. Muy bien y ahora ábrelos.Hermione abre los ojos y ve una valla blanca de madera junto a la casa, se queda muy sorprendida y entusiasmada.-Una valla blanca-dice Hermione.-Sí.-¿Cuándo has hecho esto?-pregunta Hermione-Me ha llevado toda la noche. Está un poco torcida por ahí, pero... ¿Te gusta?Hermione se da la vuelta y besa a Draco.-Gracias.-Creo que probablemente me llevará el resto del verano acabarla.-¿Vas a estar en mi jardín todo el verano? Podré acostumbrarme-dice Hermione sonriendo.-Ya es hora de que sea yo quien entre por tu ventana, ¿no crees?-Draco y Hermione se abrazan.-Te gusta ese cambio-Draco y Hermione se besan....Ron está corriendo por la calle. Llega hasta la estación de autobuses agotado, allí Cho está haciendo cola para marcharse en el autobús.-¿No pensarías que ibas a largarte sin despedirte, verdad?-le pregunta Ron.-Vaya, te has perdido el desfile, ya ha acabado.-Así que tus padres accedieron.-No del todo. Llamé a mi madre y ella me informó tranquilamente de que éste no es un buen momento para que vuelva a su vida y...-Cho empieza a llorar-mi padre dice que aún se está recuperando de mi última estancia allí. Les dije que había cambiado y que ya no les daría más problemas y él me preguntó si era un truco para sacarles más pasta al mes.-Cho, lo siento.-Así que he pensado que da igual. No necesito que ellos vuelvan a acogerme, si quiero me voy de Oxford. Aquí nada me retiene.-¿No tienes otro lugar a dónde ir?-pregunta Ron.-No, puedo ir a cualquier otro sitio donde tampoco habrá nadie.La cola ha avanzado y Cho está a punto de subirse al autobús y darle el billete al conductor, pero Ron se adelanta y coge el billete, después retira a Cho de la cola para convencerla de que no se vaya.-Oye, yo suelo preguntarme como reaccionaría mi madre si ella supiera lo que pasa conmigo. Si sería capaz de comprenderlo. Y creo que no le parecería mal, porque mi madre me quiere por la mejor razón del mundo, sin ningún motivo. Así debería ser el amor de los padres, incondicional. Aunque desgraciadamente no suele serlo. Pero por mucho que duela, es peor para ellos. Es mucho peor ser incapaz de amar que no ser amado.Cho suspira entre lágrimas. Ron coge el billete y lo rompe, después coge las maletas de Cho.-Espera... no, Ron, pero, ¿qué haces?-Bueno... y ahora, voy a llevarte a mi casa. Está vacía y necesito compañía, ¿te hace?-Cho se queda pensando un instante y después asiente con la cabeza.-Sí-Cho y Ron se abrazan y ven como se va el autobús. Una vez que se ha ido los dos empiezan a caminar para irse a casa cogidos de la mano....Draco llega al restaurante con una caja de herramientas.-¿Sr. Potter? Traigo las herramientas-Draco no encuentra a nadie, deja las herramientas en unas sillas junto a la barra y pasa dentro para ver si encuentra al padre de Hermione. Draco entra y ve en una habitación al padre de Hermione y a su amigo Peter. Peter está sacando una bolsa de droga que estaba escondida en uno de los jarrones.-Como en los viejos tiempos-dice Peter al padre de Hermione.Draco sale sin que ellos se den cuenta de que los ha visto. Se queda sorprendido y preocupado sin saber que hacer. Sale de la heladería y se encuentra a Hermione que llega con una bandeja en las manos. Hermione sonríe al ver a Draco y deja la bandeja para apresurarse en abrazarle.-¡Hola!-dice Hermione y le abraza y le besa y al mirarle lo nota preocupado-¿Qué ocurre?-Uh, ah...-Draco no sabe si decirle algo a Hermione de lo que ha visto-nada-intentando tranquilizarla-no ocurre nada-Hermione se conforma y sonríe.-Vale-Hermione vuelve a abrazar a Draco fuertemente mientras se ve como Draco sigue serio y muy preocupado....El padre de Ginny y Ron está metiendo las maletas en el coche mientras que ellos están abrazados despidiéndose.-Ah... Hasta pronto-dice Ron y el Sr. Weasley le estrecha la mano a Ron con algo de frialdad ante el perplejo de Ron.-No soy el mejor padre, eso lo sé. Pero deseo que seas feliz.-Gracias.El Sr. Weasley se mete en el coche mientras que Harry llega corriendo por detrás.-¡Ginny! ¡Ginny...!-dice Harry corriendo.-Harry, dijimos que sin despedidas-le dice Ginny.-No quiero despedirme, sólo quiero mirarte. Ojalá tuviera algo elocuente que decirte ahora, pero... sólo se me ha ocurrido esto. Gracias, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, gracias por convertirme en el hombre que soy ahora. Sólo... gracias, te lo agradezco mucho, Ginny.-Oh...-Ginny y Harry se abrazan fuertemente-no quiero separarme de ti, Harry.-Tú recuerda lo que has prometido, ¿vale? Porque estaremos juntos otra vez, felices, sanos y amándonos más que nunca.-No lo olvidaré.-Te pondrás bien, Ginny-Harry la abraza y apoya su barbilla en la frente de Ginny-y entonces volverás a mí.-Harry, bésame-Harry besa a Ginny mientras que no deja de llorar-ves, me tiemblan las rodillas.-Y mi corazón... boom-boom, boom-boom...-le dice Harry.Harry vuelve a abrazar a Ginny con fuerza mientras ella llora y Harry intenta aguantar las lágrimas. Cuando se separan Harry le seca las lágrimas y Ginny se aleja poco a poco de él hasta meterse en el coche. Harry y Ron se quedan mirando como el coche se aleja mientras se despiden con la mano....Se encadenan una serie de imágenes de todos los personajes mientras que al mismo tiempo se oye la voz de Draco en el trabajo que ha grabado para su clase de cine.La primera imagen que se ve es la de Harry parado y de pie, muy triste y pensativo junto a la fuente, en el mismo sitio en el que había estado con Ginny la noche anterior._Nos enseñan que en las películas el protagonista evoluciona y cambia, pero, ¿y si no es así? Al final de Casablanca, Bogart es el mismo hombre duro y solitario que era en un principio. Sus decisiones no le hicieron cambiar, ni sus acciones. Lo único que hicieron fue revelar una parte de su carácter que siempre existió._ La segunda imagen es la de Cho y Ron sentado en la cama comiendo helado mientras ven la tele juntos. La siguiente imagen se sitúa en el restaurante, vemos al padre de Hermione que está sentado en una silla en la barra muy pensativo y con la mirada perdida._Una parte de él que deseaba cambiar, pero que temía no poder hacerlo._ La secuencia pasa ahora a la imagen de Draco en el vídeo grabado para su trabajo y que es la que está hablando._Si Bogart hubiese querido cambiar no habría alejado a su amor de él, se habría aferrado a él con todas sus fuerzas, porque yo creo que el amor cambia._ La cámara gira y dejamos de ver la imagen en la televisión para ver como Draco mira el vídeo que ha grabado. Está sentado en una silla de ruedas, se balancea hacia atrás y llega hasta el lado de la cama para ver a Hermione que está dormida sobre su cama y alrededor de ella hay varios libros.-O eso espero-Draco apaga la tele y se queda observando como Hermione duerme. 


	22. Discrecion paternal

_Ginny se ha ido, para poder recuperarse del todo, ¿que pensara Harry?Mientras que Draco se entera de que el padre de Hermione sigue vendiendo drogas, ¿le dira a ella?Averigua todo esto en este último capitulo._ **Discrecion paternal**En la habitación de Draco en una noche de peliculas.-¿Querías que viviera contigo como tu amantes?-dicen en la televisión-quisiera escapar de aquí contigo, y hallar un mundo donde no existan esas palabras.-Querido-contesta la mujer de la tele-¿donde está ese país? ¿Has estado ahí.Draco toma el control remoto y apaga la televisión.-Que abrupto-dice Hermione.-Ya tuve bastante de amores no correpondidos. Es muy tortuoso.-¿A que parte de mi le gustarán estas historias de amor?-pregunta Hermioen.-¿Las que no tienen un final feliz?-No, las que parecieran nunca acabar. Piensalo: seguir amando a alguien, sin la esperanza de que ese amor florezca... eso es romanticismo.-Es una tragedia.-No todas las historias de amor tienen un final feliz-dice Hermione.-Es cierto, ¿para que ver las que no lo tienen?-Lo siento, las historias triste tienen más fuerza. Me gustan más.-Pero ¿te parece que...?-pero Draco se detiene en lo que iba a decir.-Habla.-¿No crees que esa preferencia afecta nuestra historia?-Por supuesto que si.-¿Y no te preocupa?-pregunta Draco preocupado.-No, porque el efecto es positivo. Estas peliculas me recuerdan lo fuerte que puede ser el amor.-Pero no terminan felizmente. Daniel Day Lewis nunca consigue a Michelle Pfeiffer.-No es culpa de ellos, son las circustancias.-¿De qué sirve el amor si no superas las circustancias?-Por que a pesar de ellas, nunca dejan de amarse.-Dime, Hermione Granger... ¿me amaras por siempre? ¿Sean cuales sean las circustancias?Hermione no responde solo lo besa.-Eso no cuenta... tendremos un final feliz....Draco a la mañana siguiente desayunando junto a su madre.-Necesito un consejo de madre-dice Draco-cuando sabes algo muy malo de alguien allegado a un amigo tuyo, ¿se lo dices a tu amigo, o tratas de olvidar lo que sabes?-¿Que tan malo es?-pregunta Narcisa.-Digamos que es más que malo.-Tienes dos opciones: decirle a tu amigo lo que ha hecho esa persona, o ir directo a la persona que hizo mal, enfrentarla, y esperar que todo mejore.-Dejas chiquitito a papá.-Y... hablando de tu papá... decidí aceptar el trabajo en Londres. Iré mañana a aceptarlo oficialmente, firmar el contrato y planificar la mudanza.-¿Es lo que quieres?-La persona que me interesa no ha hecho nada que indique que yo le intereso....Hermione sale de su casa, cuando se encuentra que Draco la esta esperando para ir junto a la escuela.-Hola-dice Hermione-necesito un minuto. ¿Tienes los apuntes de geometría? No encuentro los mios.-Yo contaba contigo-dice Draco.-Dame dos minutos-dice Hermione mientras entre de nuevo a la casa.-¿Que tal, Draco?-pregunta el señor Granger saliendo de la casa.-Bien.-¿Listo para los examenes?-Eso creo. ¿Como está usted?-Bien, muy bien.-¿Y dentro de la ley?-pregunta Draco mirando fijamente.-Listo-Hermione sale de la casa-odio los exámenes.-Chicos, como el restaurante estará cerrado un tiempo, quisa quieran estudiar ahí. Hay de todo para comer y pueden llevar a sus amigos.-Suena bien, ¿Draco?-dice Hermione.-Suena bien.-Gracias nos vemos-dice Hermione.-Nos vemos, Sr. Granger....Ron y Cho van caminando a la entrada de la escuela tomando un cafe.-Si esto no me ayuda a pasar la mañana, nada lo hará-dice Cho tomando su cafe.-Necesitaras más que café para recuperarte del trasnocho. Ni siquiera he visto a Ginny dedicarse tanto a un trabajo-dice Ron.-Tenía mucho que decir.-¿De que se trata?-pregunta Ron.-El suicidio en los adolescentes.-¿Tienes mucho que decir? ¿Debería intervenir en ello?-Por ahora, no. Todavía no pienso saltar por una ventana.-¿Por ahora? Esta conversación se ha tornado alarmante.-Es realista.-¿Realista para quién?-Para la mayoría de los adolescentes-dice Cho-el material que he leído muestra que muchos han pensado en el suicidio al menos una vez. ¿Tú no lo has pensado?-Quizas una vez, pero... como ahora enfrento las cosas, no lo he pensado mucho. El mundo ya no me asusta tanto. ¿Tú qué me dices?-Cho..-grita su abuela llegando a la escuela.-Hola, abuela.-¿Como estas?-Llegare tarde a clases-dice Cho ignorando a su abuela.-Espera-dice la abuela-he estado pensando en como terminaron las cosas. Y he reflexionado mucho. A pesar de nuestras diferencias, quiero que vuelvas a casa.-Ya tengo una casa-dice Cho.-Se que quieres ser independiente, pero esto no está bien.-Ron ya se puede cuidar solo y yo deseo aprender a hacerlo. Estaremos bien.-Ron no tiene opciones, pero tú si-dice su abuela.-Viniste a invitarme a tu casa, pero no has analizado por qué me fui. Para serte franca, no quiero discutirlo contigo ahora....En el carro de los Potter, están Harry y su padre.-Unidad 7, vigilando en Pier Avenue-dice el intercomunicador del carro.-Esa es en el restaurante de Hermione, ¿la están vigilando?-pregunta Harry.-No es asunto tuyo.-Si acosas al padre de Hermione, si es asunto mío.-No estoy acosando a nadie. Tengo mi placa y hago mi trabajo.-El Sr. Granger se está ocupando de los suyos-dice Harry-hay que dejarlo en paz.-Eso lo determino yo-dice James-ahora tienes un examen; no lo eches a perder.-¿Podrías darme tus consejos de manera positiva?-pregunta Harry.-Soy positivo: más vale que no lo eches a perder.-Me encanta conversar contigo cada mañana-dice Harry y cuando va a salir del carro su padre lo detiene.-Desde que se fue tu noviecita andas de mal en peor. No vale la pena complicarse por ninguna chica, ¿me oyes?-¿Puedo irme señor?-pregunta Harry....Adentro del restaurante de los Granger, Draco entra para encontrarse con Mike.-Draco... supongo... que quiere saber lo que estoy haciendo.-No. En verdad, no. Diga lo que diga, no se lo creeré. Lo vi el tro día con Peter, cuando le traje las herramientas. Y no podía creerlo. No creo que un hombre que dice amar a sus hijas de corazón, venda cocaína en el negocio de la familia. Creo que cualquiera involucrado en semejante actividad, antepondría el bienestar de su familia a su egoísmo y abandonaría ese asunto.-¿Que tal si ese hombre está atrapado?-pregunta Mike-¿lo creerías?-Si fuese cierto, un hombre listo, haría lo imposible, por el bien de sus seres queridos, para zafarse de ello. Y lo haría pronto....En el porche de la casa de los Malfoy, Narcisa le esta comunicando su ida a Londres.-Draco se quedará contigo-dice Narcisa-sería un error cambiarlo de escuela.-De acuerdo.-Quisiera que volvieras a la casa. En verano, el podría trabajar en la estación, en Londres.-Si él quiere...-Claro, si él lo desea. El es feliz aquí. Lo se.-Pero tú no-dice Lucius de repente.-No dije eso. Tengo una oportunidad que deseo aprovechar. Aqui mi carrera está ya estancada, lo sabes.-Veo que has decido segun tus necesidades y no las de nuestro hijo.-Lo que me conviene a mi le conviene a él. Y aunque no lo creas, el lo entiende, que es más de lo que puedo esperar de tí.-¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?-Solo que me voy mañana....Es de noche y Draco, Cho, Ron, Hermione y Harry estan estudiando en el restaurante de los Granger, cuando James llega.-¿Que haces aquí, Harry?-le pregunta su padre.-Estoy firmando un tratado de paz-bromea Harry-estamos estudiando, papá.-Hermione, ¿está tu papá?-Hola, James-dice el padre de Hermione-el restaurante está cerrado.-Hola, Mike, ¿podemos hablar en privado?-pregunta James.-Claro, ven por aquí-dice entrando al fondo del restaurante.-Harry, ¿qué esta psando?-pregunta Hermione a Harry.-Ni me preguntes, mi padre se ocupa de sus asuntos....Y con James y Mike.-¿Cómo estás, Mike?-pregunta James.-Bien, ¿y tú?-Bien, gracias. Oye, ¿has visto a este tipo por aquí?-dice James enseñandole una foto.-Es Peter Petigrew, es un viejo amigo.-Tiene antecedente en narcóticos-dice James.-Yo no sé de eso, James. Somos simplemente amigos. A veces viene a conversar; eso es todo....Hermione se levanta de la mesa y se dirigue a donde esta su padre.-¿Ya tiene todo lo que necesita?-pregunta Hermione a James.-Sí, Hermione, gracias.-¿Necesitas ayuda, papá?-No, ya acabamos-dice James-buenas noches, el lugar se ve muy bien.-Gracias. Abrimos la semana próxima. Ven a cenar.-Con gusto. Gracias-dice James mientras sale del lugar.-¿Que ocurre?-pregunta Hermione.-Está dandome la bienvenida oficial. Eso es todo. Vuelve con tu amigos.-Jamás nos dejarán en paz, ¿no?-Habrá que esperar un tiempo.-Supongo que habra que ignorarlos-dice Hermione mientras su padre se va y llega Draco con ella.-¿Estás bien?-pregunta Draco.-¿Por que hace esto el papá de Harry?-Ese es su trabajo.-Su trabajo es proteger Oxford de delicuentes, no de mi papá. El ya no está en esa categoría.-Se que estas molesta-dice Draco.-Tú tambien deberías estarlo, ya eres parte de la familia.-Si lo dices asi, me pongo furioso....Ron y Cho estan platicando de lo que sucedio esta mañana con la abuela de Cho.-Parece como si ella quisiera reconciliarse-dice Ron.-Al que no lo conoce, podría parecerle así. Para mi es su doble discurso habitual. Y no soy la compañía que ella necesita.-Te pidio que volvieras.-No quiero volver.-Nadie dice que lo hagas, pero ella está en lo cierto. Tu situación no es como la mía. ¿Crees que no he estado bajo la misma presión? Todos hemos tenido momento difíciles, Cho.-Pensé que nos estábamos acercando.-Así es.-¿Porqué quieres que vuelva allá?-pregunta Cho enojada.-No dije eso.-Lo hiciste el hablar de mi conversación con la abuela. Tu intención es obvia.-¿Eso hiciste con ella? ¿Tergiversas sus palabras hasta convercerte de que quería que te fueras?-No sabes lo que dices-dice Cho, dandole la razón a Ron.-Creo que sí. Piensas que mudarte aquí sería la salvación. Pues no lo es. Mi papá deberá verder la casa y nos quedaremos sin hogar.-Cuando eso ocurra ya me habre suicidado.-¿Que?-dice Ron preocupado-no digas eso.-Tranquilo, me apoyan las estadísticas....Una roca en papel envuelta prendida en llamas entra por la ventana del restaurante de los Granger empezando a quemar todo....Harry y su padre salen del restaurante.-Alguien te llamo-dice James.-¿Ginny?-El Sr. Milo. Lo tienes preocupado. Dice que suspendiste dos finales.-Lo tengo bajo control-dice Harry.-Dice que no escribiste una sola palabra en cada examen, ¿es así?-pregunta James pero Harry no contesta-¿en qué pensabas?-Pensé que no era importante.-Pues si lo es. Ve por tus cosas, nos vamos.-No.-No te quiero por aquí. El Sr. Granger es un delicuente. No me conviene que estés aquí.-¿De eso se trata?-pregunta Harry.-Ve por tus cosas.-¡No!-¡Ve por tu cosas!-dice James molesto.-¡Sueltame!-grita Harry pero su padre enojado ya le tira un golpe.-Estaré en el auto....Adentro de las oficinas del restaurante el señor Granger ve el incendio e intenta arrogar todo la droga por el baño, y mientras los chicos.-¿Qué será ese olor?-pregunta Draco.-Es humo-dice Ron.-¿De dónde viene?-pregunta Cho.-¡Fuego!-dice Hermione volteando para atras y saliendo.-¡Hermione!-¡Papá!...Mientras tanto Harry y su padre.-Papá-dice Harry viendo el incendio-papá...-señala el fuego y sale corriendo.-Aquí Potter...-dice hablando por su intercomunicador....Hermione abre la puerta de la oficina para encontrar el fuego.-¡Papá!-¡Hermione!-grita su padre, que se ha quedado encerrado-¡salgan de aquí!-¡Papá!-Hermione intenta ir a ayudarlo pero Draco y Harry la detienen.Draco toma un estingidor, mientras que Cho que ha entrado junto con Ron se queda viendo el incendio sin moverse como si nada estuviera pasando.-¡Ron, sácalas!-grita el padre de Harry.-¡Vamos, Cho!-dice Ron jalando a Cho.-¡Sueltame!-dice Hermione, pero Harry la carga y se la lleva para afuera.Draco sigue intentando apagar el fuego para ayudar al padre de Hermione.-¡Aléjese, atrás!-dice Draco al padre de Hermione y rompe el cristal con el exintigidor mientras que con una manta quita los vidros que han quedado.El señor Granger sale por ahí, junto con Draco....Cuando las ambulancías y los bomberos llegan Draco se acerca al padre de Hermione.-¿Es así como resuelve las cosas?-pregunta Draco.-No es tan fácil.-Debe ir a la policía y decir lo que sabe.-No. Es demasiado peligroso.-Eso es demasiado peligroso.-Estoy bien-dice Hermione llegando donde su padre-preguntaron por el héroe. Ese eres tú-sellalando a Draco.-No soy un héroe.-No seas modestro, Draco, me salvaste la vida.-Hay situaciones demasiado trágicas para que haya héroes. Está es una de ellas-dice Draco mientras se despiede de Hermione y se aleja para encontrarse con sus padres....Adentro de las ruinas del restaurante de los Granger.-Ese bastardo me engaño, está metido hasta el cuello-dice James a su hijo, hablando del padre de Hermione.-Aún no sabes si esto tiene algo que ver con él-dice Harry.-¿Un incendio provocado, en medio de Oxford? Considera las posiblidades, Harry. Si no te parecieras tanto a mí, no sabría de quien eres hijo. ¿Por que no te vas a casa antes de que vuelvas a avergonzarme?-dice James dandole las llaves del carro.-Prefiero caminar-dice Harry yendose.-Como si me importara.-Nadie espera que te importe, papá.-Disculpe a mi hijo, muchachos-dice James a los policías que hay por ahí-su novia se muda y él sufre el SPM.-Vete al diablo, ¿quieres?-Ven acá-dice James jalando a su hijo pero este se suelta.-¡Suéltame, no vuelvas a tocarme!-Al fin las tienes bien puestas. Bastó que le partieran el corazón una niña con varios varios tornillos flojos-dice James, Harry no lo soporta más y le tira un golpe en la cara.-Ginny hizo más por mi en 6 meses, que tú en 16 años, sinvergüenza. Si te quieres burlar de mí, o llevarme preso, está bien. Pero si vuelves a comentar algo negativo sobre la mujer que amo, te juró que serás policia en el hospital, ¿me entiendes?-dice Harry retirandose pero antes-y otra cosa aunque el Sr. Granger esté metiedo en ese asunto, sigue siendo diez veces más padre que tú....En la casa de Hermione.-Aunque llamemos a un inspector, si no se puede reclamar-dice Dennis a su padre.-¿Que ocurré?-pregunta Hermione llegando.-Estamos revisando lo del seguro-dice su padre.-Me refiero a la policía, ¿por que bloquearon el lugar?-Así se preocede cuando el incendio es provocado-dice su padre.-¿No hay nada más?-pregunta Hermione.-¿Que dices?-pregunta Dennis.-Quiero saber si la policía, está interesada en el incendio, o en el porqué de tal incendio.-Por dios, te digo que no lo sé.-¿Seguro?-Hermione Jane Granger, ¿puedes dejarlo ya?-pregunta Dennis enojada.-Quiero que me lo jure.-Acabo de jurártelo, Hermione.-Lo sé, pero quiero que vuelvas a jurarlo-dice Hermione-quiero estar segura de que dices la verdad. ¿Sabes quién pudo haber provocado el incendio?-No-dice su padre mientras Hermione sonrie....Draco esta en su casa contandole a sus padre todo sobre el incendio y el padre de Hermione.-No cabe duda, debes ir a la policía-dice Lucius.-Enseguida-apoya Narcisa-si las personas con quienes anda el papá de Hermione incendiaron una casa, pueden hacer cosas peores.-Si, pero ¿hacerle esto a Hermione?-pregunta Draco-al fin recupera a su familia y ¿seré to quien se la quite?-El papá de Hermione es el responsale, tú no-dice Lucius.-¿Que tal si le doy tiempo? Quizás pueda resolverlo.-Acaba de salir de prisión-dice Lucius-y volvio a cometer el delito que lo llevó allí.-Ojala no hubiera visto lo que vi.-Hay una razón para ello-dice Narcisa-Hermione corre peligro y necesita tu apoyo, aunque no sea en la forma que ella espera.-Debes ir a la policía. Es todo lo que puedes hacer.-Hay otra cosa-dice Draco mientras sale de la casa....En la casa de Ron, esta el y Cho en el cuarto de este.-Ni te inmutaste-dice Ron-te quedaste mirando el incendio y no corriste, ¿por que?-Estaba impresionada.-No te creo.-No recuerdo lo que pasó.-Quiero oír la verdad, Cho. Todos eso comentarios tuyos, ¿los haces en serio?-No soy la clase de persona que usaría un cuchillo, si eso crees. Pero cuando estaba ahí, mirando el incendio, sólo pensaba en que quizás-dice Cho mientras comienza a llorar-sea el destino que lucha por salir de mi interior. Ron, no quiero morirme pero no me... importó tanto como para correr.-Entiendo por lo que estás pasando. Sé lo terrible... que es odiarse a uno mismo. Pero lo que eso hará es alejar a la gente de ti, sobre todo a quienes te quieren. No puedes hacerlo... no si deseas ser feliz algún día.Ron le tiende la mano para que la tome y cuando lo hace, la abraza para que todo el dolor que tiene se vaya....Hermione esta sentada afuera de su casa, mientras Draco se acerca a ella.-Hola, ¿tienes frío?-pregunta Draco.-Sí.-Lo que debo decirte, no te va a gustar, así que te lo diré rápido. Tu papá esta vendiendo drogas otra vez.-No puedes saberlo-dice Hermione sorprendida.-Si, lo vi. Lo del incendio es parcialmente resposabilidad suya. Lo hablé con mis padres, no quise hablarlo contigo, porque no quería que lo supieras, pero esto ha llegado muy lejos.-Me dijo que no tuvo que ver con el incendio-dice Hermione negando con la cabeza-me lo juró.-Te mintió.-Yo le creo.-Entiendo.-Le creo.-¿Por qué habría yo de mentirte?-¿Por qué lo haces?-pregunta Hermione enojada.-Porque debes saber la verdad. Esta situación es muy peligrosa. Tu padre puede ayudar a aprehender a los resposables. Si vas a la policía, quizá se pueda hacer algo por el.-¿Quieres que acuse a mi padre? ¿Por qué me haces esto?-No es culpa mía.-¡LO ES!-grita Hermione enojada levantandose.-No tuve alternativa.-¿No pudiste alejarte? ¿Tuviste que meterte?-Te amo. No dejaré arriesgarte por alquien que no te protege.-Draco, es mi padre. Te imploro que no interfieras.-No puedo.-Sí puedes. No lo digo por mi familia y por mí, sino por nosotros. Draco, no superaremos esto.-Es un riesgo que pienso tomar... porqué tu me importas a mí mas que yo mismo. Y alguien debe hacer lo correcto. Si tú no puedes, yo lo haré.Hermione se queda viendo el lago mientras piensa lo que va hacer....Al día siguiente, Draco, Hermione y los padre de Draco estan en la jefatura con el padre de Harry.-Si debo esperar a tener pruebas para detener a tu padre-dice James a Hermione-irá a prisión de por vida.-¿No tiene pruebas?-pregunta Hermione-¿por qué debo seguir con esto?-Los que me avisaron lo de tu padre, son sus rivales. También son los responsables del incendio de ayer. Si tu padre no me ayuda a atraparlos, ellos me ayudarán a llegar a él.-No saben lo que me están pidiendo.-Hermione, él está arriesgando a toda tu familia.-Pero es mi familia, Sr. Potter. Lo que ayudará a mi familia es la unión y la confianza mutua.-¿No crees que tu padre traicionó esa confianza?-Por ahora, confio más en él que en cualquiera de ustedes.-¿Pueden dejarnos solos?-pregunta Draco a todo el mundo, así que todos salen dejando a Hermione y Draco solos-el quiere ayudar, está preocupado como todos.-Agradezco esa preocupación, pero me irrita verme obligad a aceptar su solución.-Intenté hablar con tu padre...-Sí-interrumpe Hermione-Draco, lo intentaste. Pero no es tu padre, no te importa que vaya a prisión.-Por eso hablé contigo.-¡Con una decisión tomada!-le grita Hermione.-Quisiera que hubiese otra opción mas no la hay, entiéndelo.-Lo que entiendo-dice Hermione parandose-es que en ese mundo tuyo, todo blanco y negro, no viste otra vía. Pero ése no es mi mundo. Yo veo los tonos de gris. Por eso somos distintos, por eso me enamore de ti y eso nos está separando-sale de la habitación enojada....Lucius esta sentado afuera de su casa mientras Narcisa se le acerca.-Educamos bien a nuestro hijo-dice Narcisa-es nuestro único éxito.-Hemos tenido otros éxitos. Las últimas veinticuatro horas, me han recordado por qué me gustaba tanto ser parte de esta familia. Draco contó con nosotros cuando lo necesitó y yo... me he vuelto a sentir padre. Y si puedes creerlo, tambien me sentí esposo.-Lucius...-dice Narcisa mientras Lucius se para y se arodilla enfrente de ella.-Quedate conmigo... con nosotros. Por favor.-Verás... desde que te fuiste, he rezado, pidiendo tu regreso. Pero cuando no ocurrió, empecé a ver a Londres como lo que era. Y aunque sea raro, creo que es el lugar donde debo estar.-Pero podemos volver a estar bien. Quiero recuperar mi vida que estemos juntos.-Deseas lo que una vez tuvimos-dice Narcisa-y eso jamás lo podremos recuperar. Por lo tanto... haré lo mejor para ambos. Tomaré un camino no trazado durante un tiempo. Y espero que... lo que perdimos, podamos volver a encontrarlo-Lucius se levanta y se vuelve a sentar a su lado.-¿Draco lo entendió?-El entiende que lo quiero mucho. Creo que con eso basta....Cho esta en el porche de la casa de su abuela mientras su abuela esta sentada, y cuando la ve entrar se acerca a ella.-Tengo tres condiciones-dice Cho dejando su maleta en el suelo-primero: que veamos por qué esto no funciono antes. Se que cometí errores, pero a pesar de eso, nunca me sentí cómoda viviendo contigo. Nunca me sentí aceptada.-Cho...-Segunda-interrumpe Cho-quiero que reconozcas que he tenido momentos muy duros, más que la mayoría de las chicas de mi edad. Necesito tu apoyo, no tus criterios, sobre todo los de la Biblia.-Creo que puedo hacerlo.-Quiero que entiendas, abuela, que no necesito custodia legar para sobrevivir, que puedo enfrentar más cosas de lo que crees. Pero lo que deseo es vivir aquí contigo. Quiero tener familia. Quiero que nos cuidemos mutuamente. Y no quiero volver a estar sola.-Yo tampoco-dice la abuela mientras abraza a su nieta-¿no eran tres?-Si. Hay alguien más que no desea estar solo-mientras voltea para afuera y ahí esta Ron con su maleta tambien.-Bueno... hace tiempo que quiero desocupar el cuarto de tu abuelo....James Potter se acerca al muelle donde esta Harry viendo hacia el orisonte.-¿Que haces aqui?-pregunta Harry.-Para empezar, me golpeaste.-Si quires una disculpa estás muy equivocado.-No, no es necesario, yo me lo merecía-admite James a su hijo-celebro que lo hayas hecho. Ginny te llamó hoy. Hablamos un buen rato. Ella es... ¡es muy conversadora!-Así es.-Parece ser muy dulce, Harry. Lamento lo que dije ayer, realmente no la conozco.-Acepto la disculpa-dice Harry dispuesto a irse.-No he terminado. Así como no la conozco a ella, no te conozco a ti, que eres mi hijo. Ginny quiso ponerme al tanto de las cosas que ustedes han sufrido. No sabía nada de ello. Ella dice que tú eres su héroe. Me gusto oírselo decir. Llamé a la escuela y expliqué algunas cosas. Podrás examinarte la semana entrante, cuando estés mejor.-Gracias.-Es lo menos que podía hacer. Lamento no haber sido un padre con quien pudieses conversar-dice James mientras Harry comienza a llorar-hay otra cosa. Ginny quería que te diera algo-dice James mientras se acerca a Harry para abrazo, un abrazo que nunca le había dado.-La extraño mucho y eso me está matando.-Se que es así, hijo....En la casa de los Granger, esta el padre de ella viendo una foto cuando Hermione era chica junto a su madre.-Papá...-¿Adónde fuiste esta mañana? Te hice el desayuno.-Estuve en la policía. ¿Has vuelto a verder drogras?-pregunta Hermione, su padre no responde pero comienza a llorar y Hermione entiende-¿por qué?-dice llorando.-Me gustaría poder responderte. Quería mantener a mi familia. No sólo sobrevivir, sino mantenerlos. Pensé que si hacía un poco más de dinero, quizá podríamos tener una oportunidad.-¡Ya estuviste en prisión, debías empezar otra vida!-Eso queria. Pero no te imaginas la carga que llevaba.-¿Eramos una carga?-pregunta Hermione enojada.-No ustedes son mi bendición. Yo mismo me impuse esa carga. Desde que vine a vivir aquí, me atormenta... saber que les ha fallado.-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Pudimos encontrar una forma de resolverlo.-Fui muy débil-dice su padre he intenta abrazarla pero ella no lo deja-he estado despierto noche tras noche, preguntandome por qué tomé ese camino dos veces. Y no tengo respuestas.-Confie en ti y me mentiste. Arruinaste todo lo que Dennis y yo habíamos logrado. Pudimos haber muerto en ese incendio por culpa tuya.-Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Ojalá me hubiera muerto en ese incendio! No sé que debo hacer. No sé como reparar el daño. Solo sé que lo lamento mucho.-Yo tambien lo lamento-dice Hermione mientras se levanta un poco la blusa, mostrando un aparato donde la policía ha escuchado toda la conversación que han tenido-me ocupe de eso por ti. Lo siento.-No lo lamentes-dice su padre mientras sale.Afuera ya esta una patrulla esperandolo, y Dennis esta ahí con Alex y solo se queda viendo a su padre desepcionada mientras este sube a la patrulla.Hermionse se acerca a Draco, que ha estado observando todo.-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunta Draco, aunque parece tonto preguntar algo así.-Muy mal.-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-Nada, gracias-dice Hermione y una larga pausa.-Hiciste lo correcto.-No, Draco, tú hiciste lo correcto. Para lo que yo hice, esa palabra no es adecuada.-Ambos hicimos lo que debíamos hacer-dice Draco mientras Hermione se le queda viendo extrañada.-Lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar, así que seré rápida. Espero poder perdonar a mi padre algún día por lo que hizo. Y no sé si podré perdonarme a mi misma. Pero se que a ti jamás podré perdonarte. Hay ciertas circustancias que el amor no puede salvar. Y de ahora en adelante... no quiero saber de ti-dice Hermione mientras se aleja dejando a Draco solo.-Nos vemos, Hermione.¿FIN? 


End file.
